


A Leap of Faith

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 160,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Kara has a four year old daughter, and only recently has met Lena Luthor. Lena and Kara are not quite friends yet, more so acquittances. Kara's daughter, Alura Danvers, becomes ill, and no one can figure out what is wrong with her. This is when Kara takes a risk and asks Lena to help save her daughter. Lena accepts and soon grows attached to Alura, as well as her mother.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 572
Kudos: 1727





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is another new story that I am doing for Supercorptober. For those who do not know I'm releasing a chapter a day for the entire month of October, of a different story I am working on for Supercorptober. So if you enjoy this story please check out my other fics!

Kara knows this could be a bad idea. She knows she has only just met Lena Luthor and began a sort of acquaintanceship, not a friendship yet. Kara knows that this could go horribly wrong because she doesn’t know if she can trust Lena yet, not only because of her family history, but because they hardly know each other. Then equally Kara is about to trust Lena with the two biggest part of her life, one of which she loves more the life itself. But Kara knows that she has to do this, she has to do it for her daughter.

Kara is a single mother and she has a 4 year old daughter named Alura, after her mother of course. Kara had her daughter a few months before she began working at CatCo as Cat Grants assistant, and 3 years before she became Supergirl. Alura was the result of a one night stand Kara had one evening. At the time Kara thought it was just her lucky, as she'd never had a one night stand before then, but she knew she was going to keep the child. After she realised she was pregnant she tracked down the man and told him about it and that she didn’t expect anything from him, she just wanted to let him know. The guy told her he wasn’t fit to raise a child and it would be best if he wasn’t involved in the kids life. At the time Kara couldn't understand how someone could just give up on their unborn child, and not want to be involved in their lives, even if it was just a small amount. About a year later Kara found out that the man had died due to a drug overdose which occurred at a massive party he had been hosting. This is when Kara realised that perhaps that her daughter's father actually did the best thing for her, by not involving himself in her life. Perhaps he knew about his demons and addiction, perhaps it was a sacrifice that he made for his daughter. That is how Kara likes to think of it in hindsight anyway. 

From Alura’s birth it had just been Kara and Alura. Of course Kara had help from her sister Alex who absolutely adored the girl, and when she met Winn and James they too both quickly became the best uncles. Even J’onn was very taken with Alura about 6 months after Kara met him. All in all Kara was managing really well to raise her half human-half Kryptonian daughter while being an assistant to Cat Grant and now reporter, while also juggling the role of being a super hero. 

Everything was going great until about a month prior when suddenly Alura became ill. At first Kara thought nothing of it. She is well aware that her daughter is half human so becoming ill would be likely, even though Kara can’t get ill on Earth herself. But as the days passed Alura became worse. It started with Alura just having a stomach ache, but then she soon had gained a high temperature and began throwing up. The alarm bells finally got to the extreme for Kara when she saw that Alura had puked blood. Kara immediately told her sister who got Kara to bring Alura to the DEO right away.

Over the weeks that followed Alura didn’t get dramatically worse, but she didn’t get better and after hundreds of tests Alex, Eliza nor any of the DEOs top scientists could figure out what is wrong with Alura. This of course made Kara worry beyond belief. She stayed by Alura’s bedside constantly, sleeping in the DEO with her, as Alura couldn’t leave due to them having to constantly monitor her condition. When Kara had to go to work or do a Supergirl activity Alex sat by her nieces bedside until Kara could get back. Of course Eliza and Alex were just as concerned about their granddaughter and niece respectively, but they tried to hide the depth of their concerns from Kara, because they knew they needed to be strong for her. They knew if Kara saw either of them break down crying that Kara would just be inconsolable. 

One day a few days prior to the current time Kara returned to the DEO after she’d gone back to her apartment for the first time in a few weeks. When she was alone in her apartment she broke down in tears for the first time as fear and anxiety consumed her. Kara had been holding in her tears and dread while at the DEO prior to this because she didn't want to scare Alura. Kara didn't want Alura to panic and wonder why her mother was crying. Alura is such a sweet girl, Kara knows that Alura would be more concerned as to why her mother is crying than why she herself is ill. So Kara hid those emotions until she was alone in her apartment, where she could let it all out.

“Alex, I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth.” Kara said to her sister when she entered the DEO.

“Okay.” Alex nodded with a lot of concern on her face. Alex wasn't stupid, she knew Kara had been crying, and she didn't blame her, she too cried in private as well.

“What....... is....... is she going to..... die?” Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

“Kara I.....” Alex began as she approached Kara.

Kara held out her hand to stop Alex from trying to comfort her.

“Alex, I need the truth.” Kara said.

Alex sighed.

“I..... we can’t be sure..... as we don’t even know what’s wrong with her..... but...... but you know that you as a Kryptonian..... your cells gain energy from the sunlight..... with you we’ve been able to measure your cells energy levels...... I..... I’ve done several tests on Alura and.....” Alex said and stops.

Alex remains silent for a long while with tears in her eyes.

“Alex please.” Kara begged, she needed to know the truth.

“Her cells are losing energy at a rapid rate..... she....... without that energy...... it’s..... unlikely she’ll.... survive.....” Alex sobbed.

Kara remained silent for a moment.

“How.... how long?” Kara asked.

"Kara, we really cant..." Alex began.

"Alex, HOW LONG?!" Kara asked sternly.

“I..... a week or two....” Alex answered, now knowing she needed to be straight with Kara.

Kara let our a gasp of shock as she looked over at the sleeping Alura, on the medical bed looking so helpless.

So all in all that is what lead Kara here to L-Corp in the present. Almost two days since Alex told Kara the worst thing she's ever been told, that her daughter only had a week or two to live. Kara would do anything for her daughter. Kara needs to know she’d done everything possible to save Alura, and that meant asking the smartest person in National City with several PHDs including one in biology to save her daughter. Kara would pay any price to save her daughter, even if she has to give up her own life.

“You can’t go in there!!” Jess yells as Kara rushes passed her and into Lena’s office.

“Kara?” Lena says, standing up surprised.

“Lena, I’m sorry. This is my fault. I just needed to see you.” Kara says.

“She’s so fast!” Jess says to Lena.

“Jess could you make a note downstairs that Miss Danvers is to be let in right away whenever possible.” Lena says.

“Really?” Kara says surprised.

Lena smirks as she nods. Kara waits a few seconds as she watches Jess leave.

“So how can I help you Kara?” Lena asks.

“I..... I really need your help...” Kara says with clear panic in her voice.

“You’re not in some sort of trouble are you?” Lena ask with a frown.

“No!” Kara replies quickly. “I..... what I’m about to tell you..... I’m taking a big risk.... and.... there are several people who would probably try and stop me from telling you..... but this is too important.”

Kara takes off her glasses and unbuttons her shirt revealing to Lena’s that she is Supergirl.

“Oh my god, Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” Lena says, “I can’t believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses.”

“Yes.... But.... that’s not why I’m here.... you needed to know this because of why I’m here" Kara says as she gestures to her Supergirl suit, "I...... I ......have a daughter..... she’s half human half Kryptonian...... she’s...... she’s ill and no one can figure out what’s wrong with her..... she’s ...... she’s dying...... so I’m here asking..... no begging for your help... please help me save my daughter.”.

Lena turns her back to Kara and walks back to her desk. Kara’s heart sinks, thinking that this is Lena saying no. But Lena just grabs her back from under her desk and turns back around to face Kara.

“Let’s go.” Lena says confidently.

Kara lets out a sigh of relief with tears in her eyes. For the first time in weeks she has a bit of hope.


	2. Alura Danvers

Lena and Kara arrive outside the DEO, having been driven there in one of Lena’s private cars. The two get out of the car and approach the front of the building.

“This is the D.E.O.... the Department.....” Kara begins.

“Of Extranormal Operations.” Lena cuts Kara off.

Kara gives Lena a confused look, knowing the DEO is supposed to be a secret government organisation.

“I’m well aware of the DEOs existence Ka.... Supergirl.” Lena says.

Kara grimaces at Lena now calling her Supergirl.

“You can just call me Kara.” Kara says.

“Oh, okay. I didn’t know which one you’d prefer, especially in here.” Lena says.

“Kara’s fine, it’s my real name after all.” Kara smiles a bit.

The two women enter the building.

“What the hell is she doing here!!!” Kara hears Alex yell as she approaches then at the entrance, pointing to Lena.

“I asked her to come.” Kara says.

“Kara this is a secret government organisation!!” Alex says angrily.

“And Alura’s my daughter!!!” Kara snaps back.

Alex’s expression softens.

“Look, I already knew that the DEO existed, and you can have me sign as many NDAs as you like. But for now, I’m here to help save a little girl. Are you going to let me help or not?” Lena says, directing her question at Alex.

Alex turns to Lena.

“I don’t trust you. Clearly Kara has already revealed to you far too much, to a Luthor none the less. I don’t want you here.” Alex glares.

“Well I do!!! I’m bringing Lena in to help, I’m not asking for your permission Alex. You can try and stop me, but just remember this is my daughter’s life at stake here. Don’t make me hurt you.” Kara says, her tone turning very serious.

“Fine. But I’m going to keep a close eye on her the whole time.” Alex concedes.

“Whatever, now lets go!” Kara says annoyed.

Alex walks in front of them, gesturing to the guards to let Kara and Lena follow her in. Kara looks at Lena and gives Lena a brief smile before her face returns to a more neutral or worried look, Kara responds by giving Lena a brief smile too.

"I'm sorry.... she means well....." Kara says to Lena as they walk along.

"It's okay I understand the position she is in. If I was in her position letting a Luthor into a top secret government building would raise a ton of red flags for me. I'm honestly surprised she'd let me in at all, you clearly have some sway over her." Lena comments.

  
"Uhh.... well she is my sister after all." Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara with a surprised look on her face. Kara notices it and realises Lena thinks that Alex is a Kryptonian like her.

"Adoptive sister." Kara adds.

"Oh." Lena replies as she cools her expression.

A few minutes later Kara has lead Lena to a medical bay inside the DEO. 

“What’s going on here?” J’onn asks, blocking Kara and Lena with his body from entering.

“I brought Lena to help save my daughter.” Kara says, annoyed once more.

“Kara, this is a secret....” J’onn begins.

“I don’t care!!! I swear J’onn if you try and stop Lena from helping I will throw you into the sun.” Kara snaps.

J’onn’s expression softens.

“Very well. She’s your daughter, you know best.” J’onn says and steps aside. Kara is a bit surprised by how quickly J'onn folded to her. She was sure that he would put up even more of a fight than Alex.

The room Lena and Kara step into looks like a medical bay, but with one bed. There is various equipment and machines inside, used to run various medical tests in the room. On the single bed and attached to what looks to be an IV along with various wires checking vitals is a young girl who looks only 4 years old, Alura. Alura has dark brown hair, unlike her mother’s, but in her face you can see a resemblance to Kara, most notably her blue eyes. In the room Winn is the only other person inside. He is currently sitting next to Alura’s bed taking to her gently with a smile on his face. Alura is just listening. It is hard for Alura to even talk nowadays due to all the throwing up she has been doing.

“Kara you’re back... and you brought .....” Winn says as he stands up noticing Lena.

“Not now Winn. How is she?” Kara asks.

Winn turns to look back at Kara.

“She’s been quiet. She’s been drifting in and out of sleep.” Winn explains.

“Okay, where’s Eliza?” Kara asks.

“She got a call just after you left. A colleague of hers might have some research that could help. She says it’s a long shot. But she’s left to go meet up with the colleague. She told me to tell you she’ll be back tomorrow afternoon sometime.” Winn says.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

Kara approaches her daughter and Winn moves out the way. Kara doesn’t sit on the chair Winn was occupying, she just crouches down so she is eye level with Alura. She gives Alura a kiss on her forehead that causes Alura to open up her eyes.

“Mommy.” Alura says softly with a horse throat and a small smile.

“Hey. There is someone I want you to meet.” Kara says and then turns to look at Lena and gestures for her to come closer. 

Lena hesitantly comes closer and ends up right beside Kara.

“This is Miss Luthor.... she’s.... a friend.... she’s very smart..... she’s going to help us make you better okay?” Kara explains.

Lena just smiles sadly at the girl as Alura looks over at Lena. Alura then looks back at her mother and whispers something that only Kara can hear. Kara laughs. Lena gets a confused look on her face.

“She said you’re very pretty.” Kara explains to Lena.

Lena blushes, she is touched by this girl. This girl is in clearly some pain and discomfort and she still took time to comment that she’s pretty. Lena is pretty sure that most people in Alura's position would not be so kind, and frankly that would be justified, given the position they'd be in. But Alura, this sick young girl, who Lena gets the impression without even asking is probably weeks or maybe days away from death, she takes her time to say one of the most sweetest compliments Lena has ever heard. Lena can tell in this very moment that there is something truly special about Alura, and it's not just because she's an alien.

Lena crouches down next to Kara.

“Thank you Alura, you’re a very pretty young girl too. I promise I’m going to do everything in my power to make you better okay?” Lena says softly.

Lena knows she shouldn’t be making such promises, but she can’t help it, even with that small comment the girl has already made Lena want to fight for her, no matter what. Alura’s only responses is a brief smile.

Alex enters the room.

“Kara? Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?” Alex asks sternly.

Kara can guess what this is about but she knows she’s going to have to get this out of the way otherwise Alex is just going to be a hindrance.

“Okay. Winn can you please shows Lena all the data we have on Alura’s..... condition currently.” Kara says pointing to the computer in the corner of the room.

Winn nods.

“Alura, honey, I’m going to be back in a few minutes. Winn is going to be here with you, along with Miss Luthor.” Kara explains.

Alura nods.

Kara heads out of the room and follows Alex into another private room. Once the two are inside Alex turns to Kara with clear anger on her face.

“How can you be this stupid Kara?!” Alex yells, “You know who her brother is right?!”

“Of course I do.” Kara replies annoyed.

“Really? Because I thought if you did you’d realise that she could just be like him! She could want to kill Kryptonians and other aliens just like her brother! And you, you’ve just given her access to your half alien daughter and told her your secret!! You’ve given her all she needs to not only kill Alura but you too!” Alex yells.

“She won’t do that!” Kara replies.

“How do you know?!” Alex asks angrily.

“Because I don’t judge people by the choices their family make. Do you judge me by my mother and fathers choices which lead to the destruction of Krypton? Or Winn by his fathers choices? Then how do YOU know that Lena will do those things. You are judging her and being entirely unfair!” Kara snaps back.

“I’m not being unfair!!! I’m looking out for not only the safety of my niece but you as well, as clearly this whole situation has made you lose your mind!” Alex yells.

“This situation!! You mean the situation where my daughter is dying!?!” Kara yells.

Alex goes to respond but Kara cuts her off.

“The situation where you, Eliza, Winn and just about everyone else here at the DEO have been trying to figure out what is wrong with Alura but you can’t! Well guess what!?! You guys had your chance to save my daughter!! Now it’s Lena’s turn!! I don’t care if I have your or the DEO's approval. If I have to I’ll take Alura and Lena somewhere else!! I understand this is a risk, and it could go wrong, but I trust Lena. When I told her about my daughter and asked for her help she didn’t even hesitate. She just turned around grabbed her bag and said ‘let’s go’, no questions asked. I’m willing to do anything to save Alura, Alex. And I resent the fact that you are belittling my judgement. In fact the only one with a compromised judgement is you! You failed me and Alura!! So I’m turning to someone else!! If that effects your ego so much you can just leave and stop helping!” Kara yells at Alex and storms out of the room.

Alex goes to respond to Kara but before she can Kara has stormed out of the room using her super speed to quicken her exit. Alex has never seen Kara this upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other fics, I'm doing new chapters every day this month for supercorptober!


	3. Tea

Lena works through rest of the day, looking through all the medical data on Alura. As Lena pours through the data she does feel the glare of Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister, at the back of her head. But Lena doesn’t give Alex the satisfaction of acknowledging that she’s being closely watched. Lena understands why Alex is distrustful of her, if she were in Alex’s position she’d be just as distrustful. 

While Lena works through the data and medical records Winn joins her on occasion, explaining certain details to Lena, and explaining the procedures and cures they have already attempted on Alura. Through all this Kara just remains seated at Alura’s bedside. As Lena works she flinches every time she hears Alura wretch, puke or cough. Lena then hears Kara’s soothing words to Alura, all while Alura complains to her mother about her throat hurting. In response to this Lena texts Jess and gets her to send some ingredients to the DEO for her. A few hours go by and Lena hears Alura cough once more, causing her to flinch from looking at the medical data. This particular time Kara notices Lena flinching.

“Oh, you can read through that in another room so she doesn’t distract you if you’d like.” Kara suggests, softly.

Lena turns around to face Kara.

“No it’s okay. It’s not distracting, it’s just.... I don’t like hearing it, knowing she’s having..... problems.” Lena says with a sad smile.

Kara smiles back weakly at Lena.

Lena gets a text from Jess telling her she has dropped off the things Lena needs, at security of the building Lena told her to. Lena thanks Jess and is glad her assistant doesn’t ask any questions.

“I’ll be right back. I’ve just had my assistant drop off some things for me at security.” Lena smiles as she stands.

“Okay, we’ll be right here.” Kara nods.

Lena works her way to security and is joined by Winn.

“Did you have some stuff delivered? That’s what security is alerting me to?” Winn asks.

“Yes, it’s just some special herbal tea mixtures from Ireland along with a change of clothes.” Lena explains.

“Oh, okay..... uhmmm..... I’m sorry but I’m going to have to look through your stuff..... just in case.... it’s protocol.... nothing personal.” Winn says shyly.

Lena smiles at Winn.

“I understand.” Lena nods.

Winn and Lena are greeted by security and they hand Winn the box containing the items Lena has had delivered. Winn does a quick but thorough search through the box and then scans it.

“Okay, you are all good to go.” Winn says as he hands the box to Lena.

“Thank you. Is there a kitchen area I can use to make some tea?” Lena asks.

“Yeah sure. The corridor next to Alura’s room and second door on the right.” Winn explains.

“Thank you.” Lena nods.

A few minutes later Lena is in the kitchen making three cups of her special tea. She has always found that the tea helps to soothe her throat, and make her feel better generally, she hopes that it may have a similar effect on Alura, even if only a small one. The tea itself contains a rare herb from Ireland which is rumoured to have healing properties, but there hasn’t been enough extensive scientific studies to prove this, mostly due to how rare the herb is.

Lena walks back into the medical room with the three teas on a tray she found in the kitchen. Kara looks up at her from her seat with a smile.

“Hi, I made some special teas that I had delivered. It’s all herbal and it’s rumoured to have healing properties. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but I’ve always found it soothes my throat at least. I’m hoping it does the same for Alura.” Lena says kindly as she approaches Kara.

Lena places the tray down on the table next to Kara. Kara looks at the teas questioningly. Lena notices Kara’s look.

“I didn’t poison them if that’s what you are thinking.” Lena says, completely understanding if Kara would jump to that conclusion.

“No of course not!” Kara quickly replies, “I just don’t like tea is all.”

“Oh, okay. But.... can we get Alura to try some?” Lena asks.

“Sure, she just nodded off, I’ll wake her.” Kara smiles.

Kara gently places a hand on her daughter and rocks her awake.

“Alura, wake up please.” Kara says softly.

Alura opens her eyes and smiles lightly as she looks at Kara.

“Miss Luthor here has made you some special tea. She thinks it might help your throat. Would you like to give it a try?” Kara asks her daughter.

Alura’s eyes look at Lena, Lena smiles in response. Alura then looks at Kara and nods her head. Kara smiles back. 

“Okay, Great.” Kara says softly.

Lena then picks up a tea and hands it to Kara.

“Alura honey I’m going to need you to sit up okay?” Kara asks.

Alura nods and moves her body to a more sitting position in her bed. Kara then moves the tea to Alura’s lips and Alura begins slowly sipping. After a few sips Kara moves the tea away but Alura holds onto Kara’s hand to move the tea back, wanting to drink more. Alura drinks the entire cup of tea and has a slight smile on her face when she finishes.

“How does your throat feel honey?” Kara asks.

“Better.” Alura replies.

Kara is shocked, not just by Alura’s response, but more so by how strong Alura’s voice sounded compared to how weak it has sounded recently.

“Thank you Miss ‘uthor.” Alura smiles.

“Thanks okay.” Lena smiles, “And you can call me Lena darling.” 

Alura smiles but then Lena thinks she may have overstepped.

“I mean.... if that’s okay with you Kara.” Lena says awkwardly.

“It’s your name.” Kara jests. Kara’s mood has drastically lifted since hearing Alura’s stronger voice. For the first time in several weeks Kara has some hope that maybe, just maybe things will get better for Alura.

“Thank you ‘ena.” Alura says.

Kara chuckles lightly.

“She still has some trouble with L’s.” Kara explains.

Lena smiles.

“Thats okay, I did too when I was your age.” Lena says looking at Alura, “So imagine my issue when my whole families first and last names began with l’s and ended with l’s.”

Alura smiles at Lena.

“Lena why don’t you go home and gets some rest. You’ve been at it all day.” Kara suggests.

“No way.” Lena says firmly.

“Lena, you need sleep so your brain functions properly. I..... I can’t have you trying to help my daughter if you are half asleep.” Kara says, but not in a harsh way.

Lena sighs.

“Fine, but can I stay here somewhere? I want to be here just in case something happens.” Lena explains.

“Sure. There’s some sleeping quarters at the end of the hall where the kitchen is. I’ll let Alex and J’onn know. Just pick an empty room and you can have it for yourself. If you need it there are some DEO issue clothes inside, and a bathroom with a shower inside the sleeping quarters.” Kara explains.

“Okay thank you. What about you?” Lena asks.

“I’m just going to stay here for a while. Probably until Alex or J’onn orders me to get some sleep while one of them watches Alura.” Kara says.

“Okay, well I’ll be back bright and early to continue working.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Alura.” Lena says.

“Night ‘ena.” Alura replies softly as her eyes begin the close.

Lena heads out of the room and walks through the corridor that Kara told her. She grabs her box of stuff from the kitchen and heads in the direction of where the sleeping quarters are. A few doors down Lena looks inside a room and sees what Kara must have been describing to her. It is however smaller than Lena thought it would be. Lena thought the room would have several beds, but instead it just has two large beds and a few metal tables. Lena doesn’t think anything of it, who is she to criticise a government's base design of its sleeping quarters. Lena finds the bathroom attached to the quarters and prepares for bed, including changing into some comfy clothes that Jess sent over in the box. Lena then makes her way back to the beds. Lena turns off the lights to the room and makes herself comfortable in one of the beds.

Lena’s mind stays active for a long while trying to think of solutions to Alura’s problems, and recalling all the medical data she read in her head. Eventually Lena drifts off to sleep. During the night Lena could swear she is woken by movement in the room but she’s in such a tired state she ignores it and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are over half way of me doing a chapter for a fic a day for Supercorptober! So please go check out my other ones if you enjoyed this one thus far! I have a few currently ongoing and several that will probably begin within the next week or two!


	4. Waking Up

Lena wakes up the following morning to a small amount of sunlight seeping into the DEO room she has slept in, through the small windows at the top of the walls, making it clear this room is below ground level. Lena feels very at ease and comfortable in the position she’s in. She’s laying in bed, with covers over her, with someone snuggled into her side, wrapping their arms around her body. It feels very soothing and very relaxing. Lena even allows herself to move her head to snuggle further into the person, who in response pulls her closer in their sleep with there arms.

All of this last a few seconds before Lena can actually really wake up and realise that she has no idea who this person is or what is going on. Lena opens her eyes and looks over and immediately and suddenly pulls away from the person with long blonde hair. This causes the person to lose their grip around Lena and Lena falls out of the bed with a thud.

“What the....” A familiar voice says, being awoken.

Lena stands back up and looks at the figure on her bed.

“Kara?? What are you doing in my bed?” Lena asks, not really annoyed, just feeling very awkward.

Kara suddenly jolts awake.

“Oh Rao!!! I’m so sorry Lena!!! I didn’t mean to!!! I.... this is the room I sleep in... it’s not the one I was telling you to go to..... I came in here last night.... I was so tired that I didn’t notice you were in the bed until my head hit the pillow... Then when I did realise I just gave into my exhaustion and fell asleep. I’m so sorry. This is a total break of your privacy. I.... I understand if you want to leave....” Kara rambles.

“It’s.... it’s okay Kara.... I should apologise for choosing the wrong sleeping quarters.” Lena says.

“No! You’ve not been here before! My description must have been bad! Plus I still violated your privacy by.... hugging you like that in your sleep..” Kara says, beginning to get into a panic.

Lena sits back down on the bed and places a hand on Kara’s arm.

“Kara, it’s okay. I was just surprised. You’ve obviously been under a lot of stress lately. I can’t blame you in the slightest.... and frankly..... it’s not like I’m complaining about waking up being snuggled next to you.... it felt very..... soothing.” Lena explains, wanting to relieve Kara of her worries.

Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

“Okay..... I.... thank you.... and.... I liked it too...” Kara admits.

Lena gets a look on her face.

“Oh Rao I made you uncomfortable sorry.” Kara says in response to Lena’s look.

“No, not at all. I was just surprised you enjoyed it. I’m just a touched starved Luthor. I thought that’s why I enjoyed your snuggle so much.” Lena says.

“Oh... well.... I did.... like it..... I.... uhh...... I haven’t really slept very well since everything.... happened with Alura..... but I.... I slept very well last night.” Kara says.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“Well tomorrow night I’ll find another room to sleep in.” Lena says.

“No!” Kara quickly says and then blushes, “I mean.... uhhh..... you can totally go home if you want to..... you don’t need to be here at night....... but..... but if you want to stay ....... there are two beds in this room..... and..... Alex usually sleeps here with me so I’m not.... alone..... but when I’m sleeping now she’s watching Alura.... so.. it would be nice to.... have some company..... if you want that is.” Kara rambles nervously.

Lena smiles at Kara once more.

“That’s fine by me.” Lena smiles, clearly telling that Kara obviously needs someone in the room with her to help her sleep. Lena is more than happy to be that person. It is important that Lena not only takes care of Alura, but her mommy too.

Kara nods with a slight smile.

“I was thinking. I would like to draw some blood from Alura to study it, if that’s okay?” Lena asks.

“Of course anything. Alura doesn’t like needles so it’s not going to be great, but if we give her some breakfast first she should be okay.” Kara replies.

“Good. I read in the medical files that she doesn’t have your powers. I was surprised by that.” Lena says as the two begin to redress themselves.

Kara walks into the bathroom.

“Yeah. I’m not surprised Kal..... Superman he grew up on Earth and he didn’t begin to develop his powers here until he was a young teenager. So maybe Alura will develop them then, maybe she won’t develop them at all.” Kara calls out.

Lena hums and quickly dresses herself in a few of the clothes Jess provided her with the night before.

* * *

Kara and Lena enter the medical bay Alura is in together, Alex is sitting by Alura’s bedside, Alura is asleep.

“How was she?” Kara asks Alex.

“Okay. Winn watched her for the first half of the night and he told me she threw up a few more times, she then mostly slept through the night while I’ve been here.” Alex says.

“Okay. That’s..... well somethings at least.” Kara says.

“Yeah. So have any ideas today Luthor?” Alex asks.

“A few. I told Kara I’d like to examine some of Alura’s blood to just get an understanding of her blood and DNA.” Lena explains.

“Of course. I can draw some blood from her as soon as she eats something.” Alex replies.

“No, you’ve been up most of the night Alex. You should go home and get some sleep.” Kara says.

“I’m fine Kara.” Alex protests.

“No, you’re not. I told Lena this last night, and I’m telling you the same. I won’t have anyone sleep deprived working on my daughter. I don’t want any of you to make a tired mistake. Go home, get some rest Al; then you can be back in time for Eliza’s arrival this afternoon.” Kara says.

“I.... okay.... but after I draw the blood.” Alex says.

“I can draw it.” Lena says.

“I.... okay..... but I can’t leave until J’onn arrives anyway. I’ll leave you to it. I’ll let you know before I leave Kara.” Alex says.

“Okay.” Kara replies.

Alex nods at Kara and leaves the medical bay. Kara moves closer to Alura and gently rocks her awake.

“Alura, honey, it’s time to wake up.” Kara says kindly.

Alura makes a groaning noise before opening her eyes.

“Mommy.” Alura says with a smile.

Lena is constantly amazed how Alura is so ill and in so much discomfort and maybe some pain, yet she still smiles at Kara and is such a nice girl. Lena knows if she was in Alura’s position she’d be the most annoying person ever, and fairly so.

“How are you feeling?” Kara ask Alura.

“Hmm.... head hurts..... I feel.... giddy...” Alura says.

“Okay. Well let’s get you some breakfast and then unfortunately Lena is going to have to draw some blood okay honey?” Kara says.

Alura looks behind Kara for the first time and spots Lena.

“‘ena.” Alura smiles.

“Hello darling.” Lena smiles as she approaches.

“Okay well I’m gonna get us all some breakfast. Would you mind watching her Lena?” Kara asks.

“Of course not.” Lena replies.

“Great. I’m just gonna get Alura some toast with maybe a bit of butter, and some sticky buns for me. What would you like Lena?” Kara asks.

“Oh.... I’m fine.... I’m not a breakfast person.” Lena replies.

“Lena..... you need to eat breakfast so that....” Kara begins.

Lena realises where Kara is going with this. She wants her at full capacity working on her daughter, not skipping breakfast.

“Okay, I’ll take some sticky buns and would you mind getting me a coffee also?” Lena interrupts Kara.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“Sure. How do you take it?” Kara asks.

“Black.” 

“Ughh... gross.”

Lena laughs.

“Okay I’ll be back in a few minutes. You okay to stay with Lena for a bit honey?” Kara asks Alura.

“Uhuh.” Alura nods.

“Okay.” Kara smiles and then zooms out of the room.

Lena sits down in the chair next to Alura and sees Alura’s eyes on her the whole time.

“So how....” Lena says, while at the same time Alura says “I hope....” 

Lena smiles at Alura.

“You go first darling.” 

Alura nods.

“I hope I’m pretty ‘ike you one day.” Alura smiles.

Lena feels another tug at her heart at this comment, this girl is really something special.

“Alura, you’re already a very pretty girl.” Lena smiles as she takes Alura hand.

Alura just smiles up at Lena.

“How’s your throat darling?” Lena asks.

Alura briefly loses her smile.

“It.... hurts.... again....” Alura admits.

“Oh darling. Why didn’t you say anything when your mom asked you how you felt?” Lena asked.

“I.... didn’t want her to worry...... she was happy yesterday when it was better.” Alura replies.

“Oh sweet girl. You are such an innocent soul. You think of everyone else despite how you are feeling. But Alura, I need you to promise me that you won’t not tell us about your symptoms from now on okay? We need to know. As if you don’t tell us we might miss something and not figure out what’s wrong with you, or do something wrong.” Lena says.

“Okay.... I’m sorry.....mad at me?” Alura asks shyly.

“Of course not darling.” Lena replies.

Alura nods and gets a slight smile back.

“Now how about once your mom comes back I go make us both some of my special tea for your throat?” Lena asks.

“None for mommy?” Alura asks.

“I don’t think your mom likes tea. But that’s okay, more for us then?” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back at Lena.

A few minutes later Kara arrives with food in hand.

“I’m back!” Kara announces.

Lena stands up and takes the coffee from Kara’s hand.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles.

“I have sticky buns for us to share in here. I got 30 of them. So you don’t have to worry about me eating them all.” Kara says to Lena.

Alura laughs, Lena and Kara both turn to look at Alura.

“What?” Kara asks Alura.

“You’ll still eat 'em all mommy.” Alura smiles.

Lena laughs at this and Kara puts a fake frown on her face.

“Right well I better be quick making some tea then.” Lena smiles.

“Tea? But I got you a coffee.” Kara says.

“Yes, but Alura told me her throat is hurting. So I thought I’d make us both some special tea again.” Lena says.

“Oh.... I...... thank you Lena..... you’re amazing.” Kara says.

“It’s nothing. I trust you don’t want anything?” Lena asks.

“Ughh gross no way.” Kara says.

Lena smiles and gives Alura knowing wink and heads out the room.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Lena says as she leaves.

Lena makes her way back into the sleeping quarters where she left the tea in the box Jess brought her. Lena looks inside and realises she only has enough to make about 6 more cups of the tea. Lena is concerned that she may run out of it. As if Alura needs 2 - 3 cups a day which is likely at the current rate, then she would be out within a day or two, and that wouldn’t do. Lena doesn’t care about running out for her own sake, she won’t run out of the only thing that seems to give Alura a little reprieve. So Lena gets out her phone and makes a call to Jess.

“Yes, Jess? Hello?” Lena says on the phone to Jess.

“Hello Miss Luthor. Do you need something?” Jess asks.

“Yes. I’m not going to be coming in to L-Corp for the next few days. I’m taking care of a very important matter which I can’t disclose.” Lena explains.

“Does it have something to do with the strange building you had me drop stuff off at?” Jess asks.

“Yes.” Lena replies.

“Are you sure you’re okay Miss Luthor?” Jess asks concerned.

“I’m fine Jess, I promise. But could you please go to my apartment and bring me a bag of clothes, including some to sleep in and just some casual wear, nothing fancy. Then could you also cancel all my meetings for at least the next week. Then finally, and make this your first priority please, could you re-order some of my special Irish limited edition tea please, and express deliver it?” Lena asks.

“Of course Miss Luthor. Are you aware the price of the Tea?” Jess asks.

“Uhh no. It shouldn’t be a problem, why?” Lena asks.

“Well I hope you don’t mind but I looked it up last night and they are selling them for $10,000 for a box of 12 teas.” Jess explains.

“The price has certainly gone up, but I guess that is to be expected. That’s fine Jess. Please order 20 boxes.” Lena replies.

“Right... 20 boxes?! Are you sure Miss Luthor?! That’s $200,000.” Jess says shocked.

“Yes I know. They are not for me. The person they are for really needs them to help her.” Lena says.

“I ... okay... Anything else Miss Luthor?”

“No that’s all I can think of. I’ll text you if I think of anything else. Thank you Jess.” 

“Of course Miss Luthor. I’ll drop some clothes off at the building you are at in about an hour.” Jess says.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Lena says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

A few minutes after Lena’s phone call she returns to the medical bay with the tea for Alura in hand. Lena didn’t make one for herself because she wants to save the tea for Alura, just in case she runs out before the other ones get there.

“Thank you ‘ena.” Alura says as she takes the tea from Lena.

“You’re welcome darling. I hope it helps again.” Lena smiles.

Alura sips her tea.

“You not got some?” Alura asks.

“No honey. I thought I’d drink my coffee your mom so graciously bought me instead.” Lena says with a smile at Kara.

Kara smiles back.

Kara, Lena and Alura sit and eat their breakfast with Kara and Lena chatting a small amount, mostly about Alura. Alura meanwhile remains mostly quiet just munching on her toast and watching Kara and Lena intently. About half an hour later the women finish their breakfast and Kara cleans up.

“Okay darling. I need to draw some blood now. Is that okay?” Lena asks.

“Uhuh.” Alura nods nervously as she bites her lip.

“Don’t worry honey I’ll hold your hand the whole time.” Kara says.

Alura nods.

Lena goes over to one of the medical draws to get a syringe and a blood container. Kara remains sitting on Alura’s left, the right side of Alura’s bed. Lena approaches Alura from the other side.

“Okay I need you to hold out your arm for me okay?” Lena smiles, hiding the needle as she remembers Alura doesn’t like them.

Alura just nods nervously once more and slowly holds out her arm for Lena. Lena picks the spot on Alura’s arm and rubs it with some rubbing alcohol and then inserts the needle. Lena hears Alura make a small yelp, which honestly breaks Lena’s heart.

“It’s okay honey. Hold my hand.” Kara says to Alura as she smiles down at her daughter.

Lena begins to draw the blood.

“Get away from her!!” A man yells.

Lena looks up and sees Superman in the doorway of the room. Before Lena can react Superman uses his super speed to speed over to Lena and push her up against the wall, holding her by her throat.

“‘ena!!!” Alura screams.

“Kal!!!! Get off her!!!” Kara yells.

Lena begins choking at Superman’s grip on her throat. Superman looks at Kara in surprise.

“She’s a Luthor Kara!! God knows what she was about to do to your daughter!” Superman replies.

“I know who she is!! She was drawing some of her blood to examine because I asked her to help her!! Now get your hand off her!!” Kara yells and grips Superman's arm hard which is holding Lena’s throat tightly.

Superman let’s go of Lena and she falls to the ground. Kara immediately crouches down next to her. Lena gasps for breath.

“Lena, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Kara asks.

Lena continues to get her breath back, unable to speak. She grabs Kara’s hand and gives it a squeeze to let her know she’s sort of okay. After a few seconds Kara helps Lena up to her feet.

“Kara what is this!?! You know who she is! What her family are! What her brother did to me! And all those innocent people!” Superman yells.

“Of course I do!! But I don’t judge a person by their families actions. I judge them by their own actions! So I asked Lena to help!! Because frankly Kal, we need it!!” Kara replies angrily.

“You’re crazy!!” Superman replies.

“No I’m not! Lena has already helped Alura! She has gave her some tea which is the only thing that has actually helped Alura’s throat!” Kara says.

“Kara it’s probably poisoned!!” Superman replies.

“It wasn’t..... Superman..... and I want to point out...... I understand your hatred for my brother..... but before you so kindly decided to choke me..... I was drawing some blood from Alura..... you're lucky I quickly removed the needle before you pushed me against this wall..... if I didn’t you may have caused me to burst an artery in her arm.” Lena interrupts through a horse voice.

“And I’d bet you’d have liked that.” Superman says.

“Kal-El!!” Kara yells, angry.

“What is going on in here?!” Alex yells as she enters the medical bay, rubbing her temple.

“Alex, I’m so glad you’re here! You’ll listen to reason!! You have to tell Kara she can’t trust this Luthor!!! She’ll end up killing Alura!!” Superman yells.

Alex approaches Superman.

“You’re right. I don’t trust her.....” Alex begins and Superman smiles proudly, “But I trust my sisters judgement, and if she says we can trust Lena..... then that’s good enough for me.” 

Superman gets a shocked look on his face, and frankly so does Lena.

“You can’t be serious! I won’t let you do this! I’ll take Alura away myself if I have to!” Superman yells.

“No you will not!!! She is my daughter Kal-El!! If you so much as think of taking her I will not hesitate to hunt you down and break every bone in your body. No one, takes my daughter!!!” Kara yells.

Superman goes to approach Kara, Alex steps in front of Kara, between the two Kryptonians.

“Clark, don’t make me get a Kryptonite weapon to use on you. I will if you don’t back down!” Alex says firmly.

Clark looks at Kara and Alex for a few moments before he sighs.

“Fine..... I’ll respect your wishes.... but remember I warned you...” Superman says.

“Fine. Now I think you should leave.” Kara says annoyed.

“Okay, let me just say goodbye to Alura.” Superman says.

Alex holds her gun in her holster and Kara clenches her fists as Superman approaches Alura, both preparing to stop him if he tries anything.

“I’m gonna go little one.” Clark says to Alura as he reaches out a hand to touch her.

Alura flinches alway.

“What’s the matter?” Clark asks.

“You hurt ‘ena.” Alura huffs.

Superman is left stunned by Alura’s words, before he can reply Kara has a hand on his shoulder.

“You should leave now.” Kara orders.

Superman turns and looks at Kara, Lena and Alex and then nods and leaves without a word. Kara lets out a sigh of relief. Lena meanwhile begins rubbing her throat.

“Lena.... I’m so sorry that happened.... I totally understand if this means you don’t want anything to do with us...” Kara says.

“It’s okay Kara.” Lena says.

“No it’s not.” Kara sighs, “Alex can you get Lena some ice or something for her throat and neck?” 

“Okay.” Alex nods and leaves the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please feel free to check out my other fics as I am writing a chapter a day for the entirety of October for Supercorptober.


	5. Walk with Lena

Lena is presently holding an ice pack to her throat. She can already see marks beginning to form around her neck from where Superman had her in a choke hold. Of course Lena understood where Superman was coming from. He just saw Lena as a Luthor with a needle standing over his niece. When he sees her he just sees Lex and all the horrible things he’s done to him and a lot of other innocent people, just like most of the public. Lena however was relieved and surprised at Alex not backing Superman and putting her trust in Lena, if only it is because Kara trusts her. It is better than nothing. 

During the whole ordeal with Superman it was noted by Lena Alura’s reaction when he tried to speak to his niece afterwards. Alura did not want to be anywhere near Superman after witnessing him hold Lena by the throat. ‘You hurt ‘ena’, repeats through Lena’s head. Lena could tell from the beginning that Alura is special, but almost every interaction with her makes Lena care for this girl more and more. Lena knows that she is now willing to do anything to save this girl. Alura deserves to survive, and the world deserves to have someone like Alura in it. Lena will save this wonderful kind hearted beautiful girl if it’s the last thing she does.

Lena spends the next few hours after Superman’s attack on her going over some more data as Alura’s blood is analised via various tests that Lena is running. All the while Lena holds an ice pack to her throat to try and stop it from swelling too much. As she does this Kara is more than happy to replace the ice packs every 30 minutes when she can tell they are beginning to melt.

As Lena works in the background she can hear Kara talking to her daughter. Lena recognises that Kara must be in unbearable emotional agony, but she doesn’t let that show to anyone. Just like her daughter Kara keeps a smile on her face, trying to keep her daughter amused and happy, taking her mind off her worries. However Lena does see moments when Kara looks away briefly from Alura, when Kara thinks that no one is looking at her, and a sad frown appears on her face for a few seconds before she quickly turns back to look at her daughter with a smile. But  Lena just happily listens to Kara talking to Alura as she goes over the data.

“You know it’s going to be winter soon honey. Christmas is fast approaching.” Kara smiles.

Alura’s eyes light up.

“Really?” Alura asks.

“Uhuh. I was thinking this year we could go away for a trip to the mountings to see some snow. We could be cozy in a cabin with a fire.” Kara explains.

Kara is trying to be hopeful and make plans for them, not only for her daughter but for herself. Kara knows that if she loses hope and stops planning for her future with her daughter than she’s giving in. Kara will never give in.

“Just us?” Alura asks.

“Maybe. We could ask grandma or aunt Alex or Winn and James to come with us.” Kara suggests.

“And ‘ena?” Alura asks her mother.

Lena’s heart once again skips a beat. This little girl has known her for less than a full day yet for some reason she's already grown an attachment to her, and wants to include her in her family plans. 

Lena turns around to look at Kara and Alura.

“Uhh well.... uhmm.... Lena might have other things to do and.... uhhh.....” Kara says flustered.

“If you’d have me I’d happily come with you both.” Lena comments.

“Re....really?” Kara asks surprised.

“Yes. It sounds wonderful.... unless uhmm..... you think.... uhmm..... that I'd not be able to...... use internet for..... L-Corp stuff.” Lena says, trying to give Kara a subtle way in front of Alura to give an excuse as to why Lena can’t come.  Lena hopes that if she has pushed boundaries and Kara is uncomfortable with the idea of Lena going anywhere with them she will catch on to what Lena is saying and just say that there wouldn’t be internet.

“Oh no. Don’t worry Lena! I’ll make sure there is.... internet.” Kara says in a way that tells Lena that Kara understood that she was giving her an out.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“Yay!” Alura says softly and then coughs.

Kara quickly turns to Alura.

“Are you all right. Is your throat hurting again?” Kara asks concerned.

“No, it’s okay.” Alura replies.

“Are your sure?” Kara asks.

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“I promise mummy.” Alura says.

Lena returns back to looking at the medical data. There is silence between Alura and Kara for a moment.

“Will..... will Santa bring me presents ‘is year?” Alura asks shyly.

“Of course he will!” Kara says with a big smile.

“Really?” Alura asks, sounding surprised.

“Yes! Why would you think he wouldn’t?” Kara asks.

“I ‘ought..... maybe.... I’ve been bad..... and that’s why..... I don’t feel good anymore......” Alura says.

As Lena hears this she tears up and her heart breaks. Alura thinks that she’s been bad and that’s why she is ill. This girl is beyond precious. 

“Alura, you have not been bad and that’s not why this is happening to you.” Kara says firmly, but in a comforting tone.

Alura is silent for a moment.

“‘en..... why am I.... ill?” Alura asks.

“I.... uhh.... we....” Kara begins.

Lena can hear the struggle in Kara’s voice to answer this question so she decides to stand up and approach Kara and Alura.

“Alura darling we don’t know why you’re ill yet. That’s why I’m here, to figure it out. But I promise you, that you have not done anything to make yourself ill. Sadly things like this just happen to people....” Lena explains.

“Yes.” Kara nods as she agrees with Lena.

Alura looks at Kara and Lena for a moment.

“Okay.” Alura says with a nod.

J’onn suddenly comes into the room.

“Kara, we need your help downtown. There is a rogue alien on the loose.” J’onn says.

“Can’t you deal with this without me?” Kara asks.

“It would take more time and people could get hurt before we get there.” J’onn explains.

“I know..... but..... I don’t want to leave Alura alone.....” Kara replies.

“I can have an agent stay with her. Or Miss Luthor can sit with her.” J’onn suggests.

“....oh.... I’m sure Lena has....” Kara begins.

“I’d happily do it.” Lena interrupts.

“Really?” Kara asks.

“Of course. Actually I was thinking it might be good if while you're gone I can take Alura for a little walk in the DEO. Just to get her blood flowing. If that’s okay with you?” Lena asks.

“Of course. She could do with being out of bed for a bit.” Kara replies with a smile and then turns to her daughter, “Okay honey, I’m going to go for a bit. Lena will stay with you. Listen to Lena and do as she tells you okay?”

“Okay mommy.” Alura replies.

“Alright. Let’s go Supergirl.” J’onn says.

Kara takes one last look at Lena and Alura and then gives them a nod and quickly flies out the room with J’onn following her closely.  Lena turns back to look at Alura, approaching her bedside.

“Okay, lets get these things off you so we can go for a walk okay?” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Alura smiles back.

Lena spends the next few minutes removing the medical devices which are monitoring Alura including the IV. 

“Okay all done. You think you can get out of bed?” Lena asks.

Alura nods hesitantly and then removes the bed covers and swings her legs to the side of the bed. Alura is wearing a medical gown. She looks down at the ground for a moment looking nervous, as if she is unsure she can do this. Lena of course notices this.

“Would you like to hold my hand as you get to your feet and we walk?” Lena asks.

Alura’s eyes look up at Lena. They look as if they are shining up at her. 

“Yes.” Alura smiles.

Lena holds out her left hand which Alura takes. Alura then carefully gets to her feet with Lena supporting her weight with her hand when she needs to.

“There.” Lena smiles once Alura is on her feet, “Now how about we go make some tea?”

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Lena slowly walks out of the medical room with Alura holding her hand. Lena constantly looks down at Alura to make sure that she is alright. Lena doesn’t try and start a conversation with the girl because she can tell that she’s just trying to focus on walking steadily, Lena doesn’t want to distract her. 

After a few minutes Lena and Alura make it to the kitchen which thankfully is empty. Lena doesn’t really want Alura to interact with other people currently. She feels that the girl is already under a lot of stress concentrating on walking, she’s sure she wouldn’t like random DEO agents eyes staring at her. Lena sure remembers when she was a little girl she never particularly liked it when she was in a situation when a bunch of strangers were staring at the new young Luthor girl.

“Okay. Now I’ll make us both some of my special tea to drink.” Lena suggests. 

Lena only suggests making a cup for herself because she doesn’t want to have to explain why she’s not having any to Alura, as she’s sure Alura is too sweet to drink the tea without Lena having any, no matter if her throat is hurting or not. But it shouldn’t matter if Lena has one cup of the special tea anyway. She is hopeful that the tea that Jess ordered for her will have arrived within the next few days so they won’t run out.

“Okay.” Alura says quietly.

Lena looks down at Alura and can see she’s lost in thought.

“Would you like to help me?” Lena asks with a smile, trying to distract the girl from any heavy thoughts she may be thinking.

“Really?” Alura asks as she looks up at Lena with a surprised smile.

“Yes. I’ll pour the hot water, but you can stir it and put the tea bags in. It’s not too hard.” Lena smiles back.

Alura nods.

“How about I pick you up and you can sit on the counter to help me? Is that okay?” Lena asks.

“Yes okay, ‘ena.” Alura nods.

Lena crouches down and carefully picks Alura up in her arms. She makes sure that she is extremely careful with Alura, as if she is the most precious of precious cargos.

“Hmm you smell nice.” Alura hums as she rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena smiles.

“Thank you darling.” Lena replies.

Lena then place Alura on the counter, making sure that Alura is okay to sit up, and isn’t going to fall on her side or anything. When Lena is satisfied she moves away and grabs the box of tea.

“Okay. These are the teas. How about you get two tea bags out. Put one in each of these cups here.” Lena says as she gives the tea box to Alura and then places two tea cups by her side, “Make sure the string is over the side of the cup. Meanwhile I’ll boil the water.” 

“Okay.” Alura nods with a big grin.

Lena moves over to the kettle and fills it with fresh water and sets it to boil. She watches as Alura very carefully and gently gets the teas out and puts the tea bags in with great care. After a few minutes the water boils and Lena carries it over to the tea cups. With one hand Lena moves the cups away from Alura just in case it splashes any hot water on the young girl. Lena then pours the hot water in both cups.

“Okay. I’ll get you a spoon and you can gently stir them.” Lena smiles.

Lena knows you’re not really supposed to stir these herbal teas. You’re supposed to just leave the tea blend in for a few minutes and then drink the water. But Lena wants Alura to feel like she’s helping and doing something. She’s pretty sure Alura hasn’t had that in the last few weeks.

A few minutes later Alura is finishing up happily stirring the two teas. 

“Okay I think that’s enough darling.” Lena smiles.

Alura looks up at Lena with a smile and a look of accomplishment. Lena is sure that Alura probably hasn’t felt accomplished at something, even this small, in a while.  Lena decides to sit up on the counter next to Alura as they drink their tea. Alura leans into Lena’s side.

“Do ‘ou like ‘istmass?” Alura asks between sips.

“I’ve never really celebrated it. It wasn’t a big think in my families household.” Lena explains.

“That’s sad.” Alura replies.

“I guess it is.” Lena comments. “I do however like this time of year. As although I didn’t celebrate Christmas, when it got to this time of year there would be ice skating rinks popping up, and even some lakes freezing over, and as a kid I loved ice skating.”

“Really?” Alura asks surprised.

“Uhuh. It was like when I had a bad day I could go ice skating and it would just calm me down.” Lena smiles.

Alura is quiet for a second.

“Can ‘ou take me?” Alura asks.

Lena looks down at Alura with a surprised look on her face.

“Uhh.... maybe when you’re better..... and if it’s okay with your mommy..... then of course.....” Lena says slightly nervous.

Alura just smiles up at Lena in response.

For the next few minutes Lena and Alura just sip their teas in silence. Once Alura finishes her tea Lena can feel Alura’s head leaning more and more onto her side. She can tell Alura is dosing off.  After a few more minutes Lena carefully gets up, holding Alura’s side to make sure she doesn’t fall.

“Okay. Let’s go back to your room. Want me to carry you?” Lena asks.

Alura just nods tiredly at Lena.  Lena then carefully picks Alura up in her arms. Alura rests her head sleepily on Lena’s shoulder as she carries her back to the medical bay.

Once Lena gets back to the medical bay she can tell that Alura is asleep. Lena carefully places Alura down onto the bed and puts the covers back over her, making sure not to wake the girl. Once she is finished she just looks down at the young girl. Lena knows that she shouldn’t get too attached to the girl, as being too attached would make helping her from a medical stand point more difficult, but Lena can’t help it. This girl that she’s looking down on is a wonder to behold. A treasure. Something truly special.  Lena smiles down at Alura and crouches down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.” Kara says entering the room, making Lena jump.

“Kara... oh my god! You scared me!” Lena says.

“Oh I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara replies awkwardly.

“It’s.... it’s okay.... Actually.... I shouldn’t have done that.... it wasn’t right of me...” Lena says.

“Done what?” Kara asks confused.

“Kiss Alura on the forehead.... I mean you don’t really know me and....” Lena begins flustered.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind one bit.” Kara smiles, “It shows you care about her, why would I ever be unhappy about that?”

Lena smiles back at Kara. Lena takes this moment to just look at Kara and she realises that the reason that Alura is so precious is most likely because of how kind hearted her mother is also. Lena will admit that in the few interactions she’s had with Kara she’s felt a pull to her. Kara seems like a brave sweet woman who cares. Lena also admits to herself that Kara is also not bad to look at. In fact she’s pretty breath taking. But Lena can’t focus on those thoughts.

“I don’t feel ‘ood.” Alura suddenly says waking up and looking at Lena and her mother.

Kara begins to approach her daughter and Lena turns around to crouch down next to Alura. As Lena does this Alura quickly moves her head over the side of the bed and then throws up over Lena.

“Alura!” Kara says worried.

“Oh!” Lena squeaks out.

Lena ignores the puke, which is mostly just liquid and bends down to place and hand on Alura’s side, rubbing her to comfort her.

“It’s okay darling.” Lena says as Alura continues to throw up a bit, now onto the floor instead of Lena.

Kara joins the two and lays on the bed next to Alura, brushing her hair out of the way.

“It’s okay honey. I’m here.” Kara soothes.

For the next few minutes Kara and Lena remain like this until Alura is finished throwing up. Then quickly after that Alura rolls onto her back and falls asleep. Kara then gets off the bed and moves around to Lena.

“I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara says in a hushed tone, trying not to wake her daughter.

“It’s okay Kara. It’s not Alura’s fault. It’s just my luck I was in the splash zone.” Lena says with a grin.

Kara grins and lets out a brief sigh of relief.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go change. Hopefully your mom will be back soon and have some helpful data to go over. I have some ideas but I don’t want to do anything unnecessary if we can find some answers from Eliza’s friends research.” Lena says with a smile.

“Okay. Thank you Lena.” Kara nods with a smile.

Lena then heads out of the room to go and find something to change. As she walks she thinks about how she is a bit surprised with herself as to just how little she cared about Alura throwing up over her. Lena had previously thought that one of the reasons she'd never really want to have kids or be around children too much is because of the potential for them to be sick over her. But now something has changed. Lena doesn't mind one bit. All she cares about is making sure Alura's better. Alura being sick just makes Lena even more determined to fix this girl, even if she dies trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, unlike all the previous chapters, I have NOT written the next chapter of this fic yet. Now don't worry, that's not because I don't like this fic, in fact this is one of my favourite ones, and I have A LOT of ideas. So many ideas in fact that I'm going to focus on finishing my other fic I'm currently doing (which I also enjoy) for supercorptober, and that is called Infuriating New Girl. As this particular fic I believe will have some more legs so I will continue to write it beyond October. 
> 
> Anyway, so don't expect to have another update for like a week. In the mean time I would very much encourage you guys to check out Infuriating New Girl, which I will update basically every day until I finish it. It's a we hate each other then have casual sex and then start to actually like one another fic, all while they are in college.


	6. Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that some of the medical stuff won't be accurate and I don't want to claim it will be. Obviously this fic is about a half human half alien illness so it's not like it's actually going to be based on facts anyway. Either way, please don't yell at me if I get some medical stuff wrong.

A few hours after Lena changed to remove the sick from her clothes Eliza arrives. Lena has just been sitting in the medical room with Kara and Alura, going over more medical data in regards to Alura, while at the same time Lena has been keeping a watchful eye on both Kara and her daughter. Thankfully Alura hasn’t been sick again, and has just been dozing in and out of sleep.

“How is she?” Eliza asks as she enters the room with Alex following closely behind her, surprising Lena.

“She was sick a while ago and hasn’t got any better.” Kara says.

Eliza then looks over at Lena, noticing her for the first time.

“Who are you? I don’t believe we’ve been introduced?” Eliza asks.

Kara stands up and walks over to Lena, putting herself between her adoptive mother and Lena.

“Eliza, this is Lena Luthor a.... friend of mine..... I’ve asked her to help us to try and.... fix Alura..... she’s been working tirelessly since you left to go get the research from your friend.” Kara explains hoping Eliza doesn’t have a reaction like Clark did, or Alex did at first.

As Kara explains who Lena is to Eliza, Lena is pretty nervous. She’s well aware that it’s likely that yet another member to Kara’s family is about to yell at her or say they don’t trust her or whatever, and Lena still very much understands that. But at this point Lena’s just tired of it. She’s much rather they just get passed this stupid bullshit so they can actually save this beautiful soul before them.

“It’s nice to meet you Lena, it’s a privilege to have you helping us.” Eliza smiles as she holds out her hand for Lena to shake.

Lena is absolutely shocked, she was so sure that Eliza would be standoffish to her at the very least. But she’s not. Eliza seems happy to welcome her into the fold. 

“Thank you, Mrs Danvers. I look forward to working with you.” Lena smiles as she shakes Eliza’s hand.

“Please, call me Eliza.” Eliza smiles.

“O...okay ... Eliza.” Lena nods with a slight smile.

“Right.” Alex interrupts. “So did you get the research mom?”

“Yes. It’s very interesting, but some of it is honestly beyond me.” Eliza explains.

“Okay, well why don’t we have a look at the data in another room so we can give Alura some peace and quiet?” Alex suggests.

“Of course. Here.” Eliza says as she hands the folders to Alex. “I’ll meet you in the lab next door. I just want to say hello to Alura.”

“Okay.” Alex nods, “Come on Lena, lets go get started.”

Lena nods at Alex and leaves the room with her. Once Lena and Alex have left the room Eliza turns to look at Kara.

“And how are you doing honey?” Eliza asks with a concerned look on her face.

“I’m fine.” Kara replies.

“Kara, you don’t have to lie to me.” Eliza says sternly.

Kara sighs.

“Okay. I’m terrified, still.” Kara admits.

“Oh honey, it’ll all be okay.” Eliza says as she takes Kara in for a hug.

Kara hugs Eliza back and after a few moments the two part.

“Lena has been giving me hope though. She has been working non stop since she got here. The only break she’s taken is when I made her go to sleep last night just because I told her I didn’t want her working on Alura while she’s tired. Even then she stayed here in the DEO to sleep, just so she could be here in case anything happened. She’s also already helped Alura by getting her some special tea from Ireland that has helped her throat immensely. Then a few hours ago, just before Alura threw up Lena actually was able to take Alura on a little walk to the kitchen and back.” Kara explains.

Eliza smiles at Kara.

“Well Lena sounds like an incredible woman. I really hope she can help us, and I look forward to getting to know her. I’ve actually read a few of her papers.” Eliza say.

“Yeah. Alura has already taken a liking to her, so that’s something.” Kara replies.

“Okay, well let me just say hello to Alura then I’ll go join Alex and Lena.” Eliza says.

Kara gives her adoptive mother a nod as they both walk over to Alura’s bed. Eliza gets to Alura’s side and gently rubs Alura’s head, moving the hair out of her face.

“Hey, Alura honey, grandma’s back.” Eliza says softly.

Alura gently moves in her bed before she opens her eyes slowly and looks at Eliza.

“Grandma.” Alura smiles.

“Hey little darling. How are you feeling?” Eliza asks.

“I... was sick...” Alura says.

“I know. Do you feel better now?” Eliza asks again.

“A bit.” Alura mumbles.

“Okay, well you get some rest. Grandma’s going to go next door to work on something to help make you better, hopefully.” Eliza explains.

“Okay, 'ove you grandma.” Alura nods and then yawns, closing her eyes again.

“Love you too my sweet granddaughter.” Eliza says as she kisses Alura on the forehead.

Eliza then moves away from the bed and turns to Kara.

“Okay, I’ll be right next door if you need anything. Okay?” Eliza says.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

Eliza then exits the medical room which Alura is staying in and walks next door to the lab which they have been using the last few weeks to run various tests on various machines. In the very middle of the lab is a big table. Lena and Alex have already laid out the folders on the table as they sit on opposite sides from one another. Alex is already reading through one folder while Lena is reading through another.

“Alright ladies. Let’s get started.” Eliza says as she picks up another folder and begins reading.

Over the next few hours the three women read through several of the folders, exchanging them between each other and pointing out key bits to one another when they come across them. Lena is the first of the three women to finish reading the folders and while she waits she accesses a computer and begins looking through more of the medical data on Alura. About 10 minutes after Lena finishes reading the folders Eliza and Alex finish up.

“Uhh well...” Alex says.

“Yes, that was a lot.” Eliza replies.

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Alex says.

“It’s because, no offence Eliza, but this is useless.” Lena says.

“What?! How can you say that so quickly?” Alex asks surprised and a bit annoyed.

“It’s okay Alex, let her explain.” Eliza says, making sure her daughter doesn’t over react.

“These folders have some incredible insight and knowledge into a variety of aliens and their DNA structures. The comparisons between these aliens and human DNA is absolutely fascinating. As these files explain how alien DNA has some similarities to our human DNA but ultimately it’s vastly different.” Lena says.

“Yes? And?” Alex asks.

“And this study doesn’t include Kryptonian DNA. If it did it would mention that unlike the other alien DNA in the research, Kryptonian DNA is actually very similar to human DNA, it just has some tweaks at the very core of the DNA structure. This means it would be impossible to replicate in humans. As to put it in simpler terms, the foundation of the Kryptonian DNA is different from ours, but everything else ‘on top of it’ is similar or the same. The problem obviously being that you can’t just remove the foundation from the DNA and swap it to humans.” Lena explains.

“I.... I see..... so basically what you are saying is that this research really doesn’t help us because the Kryptonian DNA is more similar to human’s than the aliens described in this, but at the same time the foundational DNA is incredibly different to our own.” Eliza asks.

“Yes, essentially.” Lena nods.

“And how do you know so much about Kryptonian DNA? I don’t imagine you’ve suddenly become an expert on it in the day and a half you’ve been here?” Alex asks.

Lena sighs.

“You’re right.” Lena replies. “As you know my brother was obsessed with Superman. As you know he wanted to, and thankfully failed to kill Superman. In his attempt to do this he got his hands on some of Superman’s DNA and did extensive studies on it. Once Lex was locked in prison all his files on Superman came to me. I looked through them as I was trying to understand how my brother went so mad, how he got to the stage he did. But it wasn’t helpful in that regard.” Lena explains.

Alex now has an annoyed look on her face.

“If you’ve had files on Kryptonians for so long why haven’t you offered to give them to us already?!” Alex asks with a raised voice.

“Alex! Keep your voice down. I didn’t raise you to be a woman to yell at someone like that.” Eliza says, scolding her daughter.

“It’s okay Eliza. I understand how Alex is feeling. I don’t hold it against her.” Lena says to Eliza and then turns back to Alex. “And to answer your question I haven’t offered to give the DEO the files since I’ve been here simply because they don’t exist anymore. After I read them I destroyed them. I thought that leaving copies of those files was far too dangerous.” 

Alex now has a surprised look on her face. Alex is about to say something, with her mouth opening but they are interrupted.

“Help!!!! Help me!!!” The three women hear Kara yell out from the other room.

Lena, Alex and Eliza all go running out of the room and back into Alura’s medical room. When they enter the room they notice why Kara has called for help. Alura is shaking violently on the bed, the monitors are beeping, she’s seizing.

“Kara hold her down.” Alex says sternly as she runs over to Alura’s bedside.

Kara quickly moves so she’s in the bed next to Alura, holding her in her arms to try and stop her from falling off the bed as she shakes. Kara is aware that you are not supposed to stop people from moving when they are having a seizure. Alex and Lena begin looking at Alura’s vital monitors, trying to figure out why she’s suddenly seizing.

“This hasn’t happened before. I don’t understand why this is happening.” Alex says.

“That doesn’t matter right now. Look at how high her heart rate is. If she was human she’d be dead right now. We need to stop this seizure right now.” Lena says, too concerned to sugar coat the situation.

“Right.” Alex nods and runs over to one of the medical draws. “I need to give her 1mg of diazepam.”

“2mg.” Lena says.

“What?” Alex asks.

“She’s not human. Look at her heart rate. To calm her down she’s going to need a slightly higher dose.” Lena explains.

“Right.” Alex nods.

Alex carefully draws 2mg of diazepam into a syringe and then quickly runs back over to Alura and injects it into her arm.

“Come on, come one.” Alex says nervously as she watches Alura’s vitals.

“Come on honey.” Eliza mutters.

Lena’s heart rate is far too high for her to be able to even speak anymore, she feels sick. She’s just trying to keep it together right now.

Suddenly Alura’s heart rate starts to drop back down to a normal range and Alura stops shaking.

“Thank god.” Alex says.

Lena and Eliza both catch a glance at one another and both let out a sigh of relief. Kara is now holding Alura in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder.

“Kara, it’s okay. It stopped.” Alex says.

“No, she’s getting worse... I.... I can’t lose her.....” Kara sobs.

Eliza, Lena and Alex are all lost for words. None of the three other woman know what to say. Obviously they want to say “you won’t”, but they all know that they can’t make that promise, and Kara probably won’t be too happy with them for saying it anyway.

“We need to do something. We can’t just do nothing while we wait to figure something out.” Alex says to Lena and Eliza.

“I agree.” Eliza nods.

“Well, we can't do anything tonight anyway.” Lena begins. “It’s a bad idea to attempt any treatment on Alura if she’s just had a seizure. But tomorrow I’d like to do a spinal tap.” 

“You want to do a spinal tap on a 4 year old girl?” Alex asks.

“I don’t like it any more than you do. But what other choice do we have? You haven’t done that yet and I know it’s a long shot, but maybe there is an answer in her spinal fluid or something.” Lena explains.

Alex sighs.

“Fine. But we need to think of a treatment.” Alex says.

“We could try and give her a blood transfusion from Kara again. It seemed to help her for a bit the last time.” Eliza says.

“Hmm I’m not a fan of that idea. I don’t like just giving a blood transfusion and hoping for the best.” Lena says.

“Well please Lena, if you have any other ideas we’re open to suggestions.” Alex says.

Lena sighs.

“You’re right. I don’t.” Lena replies.

“Okay. Then tomorrow morning after we’ve done the spinal tap we’ll start Alura on a blood transfusion.” Alex says.

Lena and Eliza nod in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the day moves on from there. Eliza heads to Alex’s apartment so she can get some sleep and be up and ready for tomorrow. Although Eliza made Alex promise to call her no matter the time in the night if something happened to Alura. Lena on the other hand has just been going over more medical data trying to find something, only taking a break to eat some Chinese take away that Winn kindly got Kara, Alex and Lena. Kara has just been laying right next to Alura the whole time, barely saying a word. Lena can’t even begin to imagine how Kara is feeling.

Eventually Lena leaves the medical bay and makes her way to the room she’s sleeping in. She knows she has to get a good nights rest. She doesn’t want to be tired and make a mistake tomorrow. Especially if she has to do a spinal tap. Alex has offered to do it, as she’s the one with the medical degree and having done it before, but Lena has noticed Alex’s nerves, and her hands shaking. Not something that someone should have if they are doing a spinal tap. Once Lena gets into the sleeping quarters she changes into some pyjamas Jess dropped off and then gets into the correct bed this time. 

A few hours later Lena is awoken by a noise. Lena opens her eyes and looks over to the other bed. Kara has clearly made her way into the room at some point. Alex did make it clear to Kara that she couldn’t sleep by Alura’s side all night as Kara would need a good nights rest if she were to give Alura a blood transfusion. As Lena looks over at Kara she hears the noise again and realises that Kara is silently sobbing in her bed. Lena feels horrible. For most of the day Kara has been keeping her emotions all bottled up. Lena knows if that were her daughter she’d be sobbing constantly. She’d be an absolute mess, unable to control herself. She honestly doesn’t know how Kara has managed to keep it together as much as she has. Lena thinks that Kara must truly be a strong woman, never mind her super powers.

As Lena continues to hear Kara sob she makes a decision. Lena gets out of her bed and then slips under the covers of Kara’s bed and then takes Kara into her arms.

“Hhuh?” Kara sobs confused.

“Shh it’s okay Kara. I’ve got you. You need to sleep okay.” Lena says as she hugs Kara.

“I.... I.... thank you...” Kara says between sobs as she moves one of her hands onto one of Lena’s arms.

“It’s okay. Try and sleep. I’ll stay right here.” Lena says softly as she strokes Kara in her arms, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Kara’s sobs subside and then a few minutes after that Lena notices Kara’s breathing change when she falls asleep. A few minutes after Kara falls asleep Lena joins her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the final day of supercorptober where I have posted a chapter for a fic EVERY day for the month of October. Today to celebrate I'll be posting two chapters from two different fics, this one and a chapter later today for Infuriating New Girl. Posting every day has really been difficult as to start the month I had a backlog, but slowly it became so it was creeping up to the fact that I had to write the chapters the day before, or in todays case (for the other fic), the day of. Anyway, thank you to everyone that has read and commented on any of my fics I've posted this month, and please go check out my other fics if you haven't already.
> 
> Don't worry I will still be continuing with the fics I currently have going, it just will no longer be daily.


	7. Spinal Tap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical stuff will most likely not be correct. So please forgive me and enjoy :)

Kara wakes up to a few rays of sunshine shining on her face. For the first time in what seems like forever Kara feels slightly peaceful. Peaceful because she feels comforted by the arms wrapped around her, the arms of Lena Luthor. Kara turns over to look at the young Luthor who is still asleep. Kara just studies her for a moment and thinks of how grateful she is that Lena is not only here with her, comforting her in her bed, but the fact that Lena is here at all. It could have been so easy for Lena to be mistrustful of Kara because she is Supergirl, due to everything that happened with Lex and Superman, but she wasn’t. Lena had jumped headfirst into trying to save Alura, and she has been nothing short of wonderful. Lena has bonded with her daughter almost immediately, something take really fills Kara’s heart with joy. All she knows is that Lena really is a special person and she is so glad she is here with her.

Kara pulls Lena closer to her for a moment just breathing in her comfort. Humming as she feels Lena’s gentle breath. Kara just allows herself to relax tangled in Lena for a moment, she knows she needs this. Kara has been pretty emotionally destroyed recently, for obvious reasons. She has been bottling it all up and Lena has been the only one that really has been able to give Kara some relief, even if it’s only temporary.

“Hmmmm..... morning.” Lena says groggily as she wakes up.

Kara right away feels awkward. Lena was the one that offered to cuddle Kara and move into her bed to comfort her, and in return Kara has invaded Lena’s personal space even more by taking her in for a deeper front facing hug.

“Sorry.” Kara says as she immediately flinches away.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lena says with a smile as she gently grabs Kara’s arm.

Kara turns to look at Lena and sees Lena has such a genuine smile on her face. She clearly isn’t put off even a little bit by Kara hugging her closer. Kara breathes a sigh of relief in response.

“Come back here.” Lena says as she gestures for Kara to come closer.

Kara bites her lip and then hesitantly nods. Kara then moves closer to Lena, still hesitant as if expecting Lena to take away her offer at any moment. Lena is the one to pull Kara closer however, wrapping both her arms around the Kryptonian, causing Kara to rest her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena then begins to stroke the back of Kara’s head to soothe her.

“I know you asked me here to help Alura. But I want you to know that I’m here for you as well. I can see how much you a hurting. So please, let me help you okay?” Lena says with so much care in her voice.

Kara begins to get tears in her eyes in response. Although for the first time in what seems like forever Kara is crying for a good reason, not because she’s emotionally devastated.

“I.... I.....” Kara sniffs, “Thank you....... I..... I don’t know if...... I’ll ever be able to repay ...... your kindness.”

Lena smiles at Kara.

“And you’ll never have to.” Lena replies.

Kara and Lena remain like that for a few more minutes, with Lena just allowing Kara to have something that alleviates her horrible feelings just for a moment. But eventually the two women have to get up.

“Can..... can I shower first please? I’ll be really quick...... I just.... want to see Alura as soon as possible.” Kara says, nervously.

“Of course.” Lena smiles.

Kara quickly speeds into the bathroom attached to the DEO sleeping quarters that Kara and Lena have been sharing. Lena in the mean time just goes through her bag that Jess brought for her, making a decision as to what clothes to wear.

“Okay I’m done.” Kara says literally 30 seconds later.

Lena turns around to look at Kara surprised. She thinks for a moment that Kara must not have showered at all, all in a rush to see Alura as soon as possible. But Lena notices that Kara’s hair is wet, so she must have showered. Lena just gets a confused look on her face. Luckily for her Kara notices.

“Super speed.” Kara comments.

“Oh.... I forgot for a moment.....” Lena replies, “I have to say, I’m very jealous of that particular use of your powers.”

Kara smiles at Lena as she goes to retrieve clothes from her own bag that she has in the DEO. Kara gets out a pair of jeans and a comfy looking shirt. Much to Lena’s surprise Kara then drops her towel to the floor, exposing her naked body to Lena. Not that Kara is looking at Lena or paying her any attention. Lena’s eyes immediately go wide and she quickly looks away and heads into the bathroom.

When Lena is alone in the bathroom she feels her heart beating really fast as she lets out a sigh of relief. Her mind flashes to Kara’s naked body which she saw part of for a few brief seconds. Lena saw some side boob but more devastatingly Lena saw the hint of abs on Kara’s stomach. Lena can’t help but groan thinking about them.

Lena gets into the shower and begins to get ready. She chastises herself for thinking some less than decent thoughts about Kara. She is here to save Alura, not to lust over an emotionally vulnerable mother. However, Lena can’t help but think about running her hands over Kara’s abs. She thinks that perhaps tonight they can sleep in the same bed again and she can ‘innocently’ move her hand in her ‘sleep’ under Kara’s shirt to feel her abs. But then just as quickly Lena throws those thoughts away, being pretty disgusted in herself for even thinking of making such a violation of someone else’s body.

By the time Lena gets out of the bathroom Kara has already left, obviously to go see her daughter as soon as possible. Lena can’t help but be a bit relieved by this. She doesn’t think that she’d be able to deal with getting dressed in front of Kara that well. Once Lena is dressed she gives herself a once over, just to make sure she doesn’t look like a complete mess, not that she was trying to look good for anyone, at least not knowingly. Then once Lena decides she looks presentable she heads out of the room and makes her way to where Alura is staying.

As Lena enters the medical bay she notices Kara sitting by Alura’s side kissing her forehead, saying some quiet words to her. Alex is standing by the foot of Alura’s bed just checking on her vitals and writing a few things down on her chart. Then finally Eliza is sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed to where Kara is. Lena walks closer to Alura’s bedside, Alex is the first to notice Lena and shoots her a slight smile that is obviously filled with worry. Eliza is the next to notice her.

“Good morning Lena. Did you sleep well?” Eliza asks with a smile.

“Uhh.... yes.... it was a nice sleep.” Lena nods as Kara looks up at her with an awkward grin.

“‘Ena....” Alura huffs out tiredly upon noticing Lena.

Kara moves away a bit from Alura’s bedside so that Lena can move closer to her daughter.

“Hello darling. How are you feeling?” Lena asks as she crouches down to speak to the young half Kryptonian.

“Throat...... really hurts....” Alura says with tears in her eyes.

“Oh darling.” Lena says with a sad look on her face as she takes the girl’s hand in her own.

“I just told her that we can’t give her anything until after the spinal tap.” Kara explains sadly, not liking the idea of leaving her daughter in any pain or discomfort when she knows there is a solution.

“Yes, okay.” Lena says to Kara and then looks at Alura again. “Darling we will need to do the spinal tap and then I’ll go make you some tea. Okay?”

Alura just nods with tears in her eyes.

“Okay. Should we get on with it then?” Alex asks.

“Yes. The sooner we do it the sooner it’ll be over and we can help her throat.” Lena replies.

“Okay.” Alex nods, “Mom can you come help me get the needle and other stuff to do this. In the mean time, Lena, Kara, can you just get Alura ready?”

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“Alright. We’ll be back in a bit and then I’ll do the spinal tap.” Alex replies.

“Wait.” Lena says.

Alex and Eliza turn to look back at Lena.

“I’m doing it Alex.” Lena says firmly.

“But....” Alex begins but Lena raises her hand.

“Alex, I saw your hands shaking last night. I’m sorry, but I can’t in good conscience allow you to do it.” Lena explains.

“I.... I....” Alex says.

“Alex..... please let Lena do it.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Alex says after a moments silence.

“It’s for the best Alex. You’re too emotionally invested.” Eliza says as she walks with Alex out of the room.

As Lena hears that she realises that she also is emotionally invested, even though she has only known Alura for a few days. Although Lena thinks that unlike Alex she hasn’t been drinking a large amount of alcohol. Lena is pretty sure that Alex may be dealing with her nieces ‘situation’ by significant heavy drinking. 

Kara and Lena help Alura get dressed into a medical gown which is open at the back. A few minutes later Alex and Eliza walk back in with the syringes with long needles. Eliza makes sure to hide them behind her back out of the view of Alura.

“Okay daring.” Lena says to the young girl, “What I need you to do is lay on your side and bring both of your knees up to your chest. Can you do that for me?” 

Alura now has a very worried look on her face.

“I..... okay....” Alura says nervously and then turns on her side so she is facing away from Lena and Kara.

“Kara why don’t you go to the other side of the bed so you can talk to Alura while we do this?” Eliza suggests.

“Okay.” Kara nods and then moves over to the other side of the bed.

Alex walks over to check the vital monitors for Alura which are next to Kara, while Eliza wheels over a tray containing the two syringes and some rubbing alcohol. Alura tries to turn her head to look.

“Just look at me honey.” Kara says, getting her daughters attention again.

Lena uses her fingers and counts the vertebrae along Alura’s spine, finding the best spot to insert the needles. When Lena finds the ideal spot she leaves her finger there and holds out her hand for Eliza to give her the rubbing alcohol. Eliza hands it to her and Lena carefully applies the rubbing alcohol to the area.

“Alright Alura I’m about to do this. I won’t lie this is going to hurt, and I’m sorry in advance. But you really have to keep still. It can be very dangerous if you move, okay?” Lena says with sympathy in her voice.

Alura looks in her mom’s eyes for a moment, searching for something.

“....okay.... ‘ena...” Alura says, eventually.

Lena then holds out her hand for Eliza to hand her the needle. Eliza hands Lena the syringe and then uses her spare hands to hold onto Alura’s side, just to make sure her grand daughter stays as still as possible.

“Okay, all ready?” Lena asks everyone.

Eliza nods first followed by Alex. Kara bites her lip and then nods, worry clearly in her eyes.

“Alura?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Alura says sheepishly.

Lena takes a deep breath and inserts the needle.

“OWWW!!!” Alura screams.

“It’s okay honey, please stay still.” Kara says.

“It hurts!” Alura says, begining to cry.

“I know honey. I know.” Kara says with sympathy and worry, and just about every other emotion in her voice.

Lena hates hearing Alura scream but she stays focused and extracts the spinal fluid, making sure to be as careful as possible. After Lena is done she pulls out the needle and hands the syringe to Eliza.

“Okay. That’s one done. Alura are you okay?” Lena asks.

“Hmm.” Alura hums between soft sobs.

Lena gently strokes Alura’s side.

“We’re half way done okay. But this next one is going to feel a bit different.” Lena says not wanting to sugar coat anything.

Eliza hands Lena the other needle and Lena begins the process again, this time going deeper and extracting the spinal bone marrow for Lena to test. Alura lets out another cry during this which breaks Lena’s heart. About 2 minutes later Lena finishes and pulls out the needle.

“Alright all done!” Lena says with a big smile.

Alura goes to move onto her back.

“No!” Lena says quickly, stopping the young girl.

“Alura you need to stay laying on your side for a while. You can take you knees down from your chest though.” Lena explains.

Alura doesn’t respond verbally but she does remain laying on her side while removing her legs from her chest.

“Alright. Why don’t I begin the analysis of these samples. Once I have that good and going we can begin the blood transfusion.” Alex suggests.

“Yes, but first Kara and Alura are going to need to eat something.” Eliza says.

“Right.” Alex nods.

“Uhh can you stay with Alura for a moment Eliza? While I go fetch us some breakfast?” Kara asks.

“Of course sweetie.” Eliza replies.

“Okay.” Kara nods and then turns to her daughter again. “I’m going to get us something to eat. Do you want anything in particular. I’ll get you anything you like.” 

“....pancakes?” Alura asks quietly.

Kara smiles.

“Pancakes it is!” Kara gleams. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay mommy.” Alura says quietly again.

Kara then gets up and gives everyone a half smile before zooming out of the room using her super speed. Alex leaves the room with the samples just after Kara.

“Alura I’m going to go make us some of my special tea, okay?” Lena says.

Alura just hums in response which causes Lena to frown. Eliza looks up at Lena and gives her a smile.

Lena leaves the lab and heads to the kitchen and spends the next couple of minutes making the tea. She notices that she is really running out. She just hopes that the teas Jess ordered get there sometime today or tomorrow. While Lena is making the teas she just checks her phone for various updates about L-Corp. Lena isn’t particularly bothered with how L-Corp is doing right now, she just needs something to occupy her mind. Once the teas are complete Lena heads out of the kitchen and back inside the medical bay. As Lena enters she sees Eliza talking softly to her grand daughter. Lena carefully walks over to the side of the bed so she is facing Alura.

“Alura I have our teas here.” Lena says.

Alura doesn’t look at Lena she just stares off into the distance.

“She’s a bit upset.” Eliza explains.

“Oh. Okay.” Lena replies, unsure.

“I’m going to go see if Alex needs some help.” Eliza says. “I’ll be back in a bit sweetie. Lena will stay with you for now.”

Alura doesn’t reply again so Eliza just gets up out of her chair and gives Lena a nods as she leaves the room. Lena then takes a seat in the chair Eliza was in, placing the teas down on a side table.

“Alura? How are you, darling?” Lena asks, gently.

Alura looks at Lena but then quickly looks away with tears in her eyes.

“Oh Alura.” Lena says as she scoots closers, “What’s the matter, darling?”

“You hurt me.” Alura says as she cries softly.

“Oh honey, I didn’t do it to be mean. It did it because we needed to do the tests. I’m so sorry it hurt.” Lena says as her heart breaks again.

Alura continues to quietly cry so Lena moves even closer to Alura and grabs her hand and then leans in.

“I promise, I would never intentionally hurt you. I’m just trying to fix you. We just need some more information to do that. But I’m sorry that the needles hurt anyway. If I could have not made it hurt I would have.” Lena explains.

Alura looks up at Lena for a moment and just stares at her. Lena leans in and kisses the young half Kryptonian on the cheek.

“You’re a special girl and I promise I wouldn’t hurt you if there was any other way to do it.” Lena says.

Alura’s crying subsides as she sniffles.

“Okay.” Alura says quietly, “Sorry for crying ‘ena.”

“Oh no, you don’t need to apologise. It’s okay if you were upset. But, how about we drink some tea now, so it can help your throat?” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Lena carefully grabs Alura’s tea and gives it to the young girl. Lena makes sure she still guides the tea slightly as Alura is still lying on her side. Alura takes a few gulps before moving the tea away. Lena places it back on the table and takes a sip of her own tea.

“Feel better?” Lena asks.

“Yes. Thank you ‘ena.” Alura replies.

Lena smiles.

“You don’t have to thank me little one. I’m just happy to help.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back at Lena.

Lena and Alura talk quietly for a few minutes while Lena holds Alura’s hand to try and soothe her. Eventually Kara returns with a big bag of food.

“I’m back!” Kara smiles.

Lena and Alura both look in Kara’s direction with smiles on their faces.

“Mommy.” Alura smiles.

Kara looks at Alura and notices Lena holding her hand. In response to this Kara gets a big wide smile on her face. Lena notices and blushes slightly. It makes Kara ever so happy to see her daughter and Lena getting on so well. Kara really thinks and hopes that when this is all over and Lena has saved Alura, that Lena will stay in both of their lives. Kara hopes this both for Alura's, and her sake, as Kara imagines their lives would be so much better with Lena in it, in whatever capacity.

“Hey little one. How are you feeling?” Kara asks.

“Better. My back doesn’t hurt anymore, and ‘ena gave me some tea. My throat feels better.” Alura explains.

Kara smiles at her daughter, happy that she is feeling a little bit better. Kara tries to take the small moments like this, where Alura feels slightly better, where she can. Although Kara does make a note that these moments have become a lot more frequent with Lena around.

“That’s good. I got you a bunch of pancakes in here. I also got maple syrup, ice cream, whipped cream and strawberries to put on top if you like.” Kara smiles.

“Ughh.... Kara, ice cream and whipped cream isn’t a good thing to give Alura for breakfast.” Lena frowns.

Kara looks at Lena and frowns back at her. As Kara looks at Lena Lena realises she has spoken out of turn. Kara is Alura’s mother. Lena is just some stranger who just butted in and tried to tell Kara what she should do. Of course Kara isn’t going to react great to that. Lena knows if she had a child and some stranger tried to tell her what to do then she’d be pretty pissed.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have....” Lena begins.

“You’re right.” Kara sighs, interrupting Lena.

“What?!” Lena asks, surprised.

“I said you’re right. I shouldn’t be giving Alura ice cream or whipped cream for breakfast.” Kara says.

“Owwww.” Alura moans.

Kara laughs at her daughter.

“Lena’s right honey. I keep giving you these foods like ice cream to try and make you happy. But the thing is, while it may make you happy, you don’t have powers yet, so you don’t have metabolism like mine. I need to think as your mother and try and give you more healthy things.” Kara explains.

Alura frowns.

“But, can I still have pancakes?” Alura asks, innocently.

“Yes, you can still have the pancakes. But no ice cream or whipped cream with them, and only a very small amount of maple syrup. It’s too much sugar otherwise. You can have as many strawberries as you like though.” Kara informs her daughter.

Alura huffs.

“Okay.” Alura replies.

“Good.” Kara smiles. “Lena can you help me unpack all this stuff on the table over there?” 

Lena gives Kara a nod in agreement and gives Alura’s hand one last stroke before she gets up and heads over to the opposite side of the room. Lena presumes Kara is just going to have a quiet word with her to tell her not to question her parenting in front of Alura.

“Look Kara, I’m sorry for saying anything. I shouldn’t have stuck my nose in your parenting.” Lena apologises, awkwardly.

Kara lets out a soft laugh.

“I’m not mad Lena, you don’t have to worry. In fact I want to thank you. Since everything has happened to Alura I have just tried to do things that make her happy, including giving her whatever food she wants. Those actions don’t always equate to the best parenting practices. Usually it’s Alex, Eliza or one of my friends who kindly let me know that I shouldn’t do something like feed Alura junk food constantly. They have to remind me that she can’t eat anything she wants like me, she’s half human. She needs a balanced diet. But recently everyone hasn’t been calling me out when I’ve got back into some bad parenting habits. I think just like me they think about making Alura happy in the short term, not the long term. So I want to thank you for giving me the much needed reminder.” Kara says as she unpacks the bag.

“I uhh..... thank you.... I..... don’t know what to say....” Lena says, completely surprised by Kara.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Kara smiles.

Kara and Lena then proceed to continue to unpack the bag and place a bunch of pancakes onto several different paper plates. Kara got enough pancakes to feed a small army and then some. So basically she got enough to feed herself and then Alura, Lena, Eliza and Alex.

“Just for the record.” Lena says after a moments silence, “I want to see Alura happy too.”

Kara turns to Lena and smiles slightly.

“I know.” Kara gleams. “This ones for you.”

Lena looks at the plate of pancakes that Kara is holding out for Lena.

“Oh, I don’t want to take food that anyone else could be eating.” Lena says, hesitantly.

“Lena.” Kara scoffs, “I got enough food for everyone. You were good enough to remind me to take good care of my daughter, now it’s my turn to take care of you, and make sure you eat breakfast. Something I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t do that often.” 

Lena bites her lip and hesitantly takes the plate of pancakes.

“Thank you. And you’re not wrong.” Lena says.

Kara smiles at Lena widely again.

“Okay. I’ll let Alex and Eliza know I’ve got breakfast. Why don’t you take your plate and this one, for Alura, over to her bed, along with these strawberries.” Kara says as she points to the plates and the pallet full of strawberries,

“Okay.” Lena smiles.

Kara heads out of the room. Lena turns to look at Alura who is looking at Lena carefully. As soon as Lena looks at the young girl Alura averts her eyes. Lena giggles in response.

“Alura? Would you like some maple syrup on your pancakes?” Lena asks from across the room.

“Uhmmm, no thank you...” Alura says, unconvincingly.

Lena gives Alura a questioning look.

“Darling you can have a small amount of maple syrup if you like. You don’t have to say no because you can’t have ice cream or whipped cream.” Lena explains.

Alura gives Lena a thoughtful look for a moment.

“Okay. Thank you ‘ena.” Alura says.

Lena nods at Alura and then carefully pours a small amount of maple syrup onto Alura’s plate. After this Lena heads over to Alura’s bedside with both of their plates, the strawberries and some plastic utensils.

“You can lay back on your back now. Just don’t move about too much, okay?” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura replies as she carefully shifts herself onto her back letting out a little grimace as she does.

“It’s okay. It will be a bit sore for a while.” Lena explains.

Alura gives Lena a small nod.

“Here you go darling. Hopefully this nice food will cheer you up.” Lena smiles as she hands the plate to Alura.

Alura takes the plate and the utensils, carefully sitting up a bit more in her bed all the while she licks her lips. Lena just lets out a small giggle in response to the clearly hungry half Kryptonian. 

“Hmm yummy.” Alura says as she eats some pancakes.

“Would you like some strawberries, darling?” Lena asks.

“Yes p’ease.” Alura smiles.

Lena plates up about five strawberries onto Alura’s plate. They end up basically covering the pancakes.

“Thank you.” Alura smiles.

“You’re welcome little one.” Lena says as she takes a few strawberries as well.

Lena and Alura eat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“‘Ena?” Alura asks eventually.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

“Why don’t you eat breakfast normally?” Alura asks.

“Oh, you heard that, did you?” Lena replies.

Alura nods.

“It’s usually because I’m too busy as I have to get to work to begin running my company, so I have no time. Although that’s just a poor excuse. I could make time if I really tried. I guess it’s maybe just a bad habit.” Lena explains.

Alura nods as she continues to eat.

“You have own company?” Alura asks.

“Yes.” Lena nods with a smile.

“What’d you do?” Alura questions.

“Hmm, the company works in various fields. We try and invent technologies that can be useful to humans and aliens. But also we work on some medical things to help people.” Lena explains.

“Help people, like me?” Alura asks.

Lena smiles at the young girl.

“Yes, just like you.” Lena replies.

Alura smiles widely at Lena in response.

Lena and Alura are then interrupted by Kara, Alex and Eliza returning to the medical bay.

“Okay I have the pancakes over there. Feel free to take whatever plate you like.” Kara says.

The women walk over to the three remaining plates. There are 2 plates with about 4/5 pancakes on and then there is a third one with a tower of about 15. Alex grabs the one with 15 pancakes on.

“Alex!” Kara moans.

“What?” Alex says as she turns to Kara with a cheeky smile, “You said we could take any plate we want.”

“Yes! Not that one!” Kara moans.

Alex laughs and hands the plate to her sister. As Lena watches the interaction she is glad that the two sisters can still find some moments to be playful with each other, even in the midst of everything going on.

“Did you not get any fruit Kara?” Eliza asks.

“Oh, I have the strawberries over here Eliza.” Lena says as she holds up the pallet of strawberries.

“Oh, thank you Lena.” Eliza replies with a smile and then heads over to the bed where Lena and Alura are.

As Eliza approaches Lena stands up out of her chair.

“Please, take my seat.” Lena smiles, being polite.

Eliza laughs.

“It’s fine Lena. I’m not so old I need to sit down all the time.” Eliza smiles.

Lena gets a concerned look on her face.

“I.... I wasn’t imply that you are I....” Lena says, anxiously.

“Lena dear, you didn’t offend me. You need to relax darling.” Eliza smiles as she places a hand on Lena’s side.

Lena sighs as she feels Alura comfort her with her hand. Lena hasn't felt a mother's comfort in such a very long time. The only thing she physically felt from Lillian was the occasional beatings. 

“I... thank you.” Lena replies.

“Now please, take your seat and could you please hand me some strawberries?” Eliza asks.

“Of course.” Lena smiles as she sits back down and then hands Eliza the pallet of strawberries.

The group then proceed to eat their breakfast as they all chat in casual conversation.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Lena with the help of Eliza sets up the blood transfusion from Kara to Alura.

“Okay. You should all be good to go.” Lena says.

“Okay. Thank you.” Kara nods as she looks concerned at her daughter.

“Lena, I’ll keep an eye on these two. Why don’t you go have a look at the spinal fluid and bone marrow samples. Hopefully the analysis will be completed by now.” Eliza suggests.

“Yes, okay.” Lena smiles. “Just give me a shout if you need me.”

“We will.” Eliza smiles.

Lena then reluctantly heads out of the medical bay. She isn’t reluctant because she doesn’t want to look at the analysis and try and figure out what is wrong with Alura. She is reluctant because she has grown fond of almost everyone in the room, even Alex, and she doesn’t like leaving them to be alone. Lena realises that once this is all done it’s going to be hard for her to go back to the way she was before. A loner who rarely socialises with other people and doesn’t really have any friends. Lena sort of hopes that maybe if she can help save Alura that Kara and Alura will both remain in her life, at least a bit, but Lena doesn’t want to get her hopes up. Lena wouldn’t be surprised if after everything Kara just doesn’t have time to try and be friends with her, or she may not even want to.

Lena enters the other lab and has a look at the bone marrow and spinal tap samples. Lena spends a good 10 minutes studying them. Much to her frustration it doesn’t help at all. In response to this Lena slams her fists on the table in anger. She’s angry because they still aren’t any closer to fixing Alura, and Alura is running out of time. Then at the same time Lena is angry because she put Alura through those two painful injections for nothing. Lena hates herself for that.

“Hey.” Alex says, grabbing Lena’s attention, clearly seeing her slam her fists on the table.

“Oh... Alex... I....” Lena says, flustered.

“Don’t worry about it. You have no idea how many punching bags the DEO has had to repair after I’ve used them through all this.” Alex says.

Lena sighs.

“It’s just so frustrating. I thought that we’d surely find something, but nothing that isn’t expected given her condition. I just..... I put her through all that for nothing.” Lena says.

“Hey.” Alex says comfortingly as she approaches Lena, “It’s not your fault. You were doing tests that could help her. Don’t blame yourself for that.” 

Lena looks at Alex and gives her a slight smile and then lets out a small laugh.

“What?” Alex asks, confused.

“Sorry, it’s just, a few days ago you were telling your sister to not trust me. Now you’re comforting me.” Lena explains.

Alex’s face drops.

“Yes. I was wrong about you. I shouldn’t have judged you by your family’s actions. Kara was right about you. I see how you’ve acted with Alura, and just how much you care. So, what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry.” Alex says, awkwardly.

Lena is very surprised. She was not expecting that at all. Yes she thought that Alex has reluctantly accepted Lena’s presence. But Lena didn’t for the slightest think that Alex would see that Lena does care, let alone apologise.

“I.... thank you.... that means a lot.” Lena replies.

Alex gives Lena a nod with a slight smile.

“Let's just not tell anyone about this. Okay Luthor?” Alex smiles.

Lena laughs.

“Of course.” Lena nods as she smiles back.

Lena then turns to look at the samples again. Alex at the same time prepares some of Alura’s blood samples to study herself. The two women then remain silent for a few minutes as they continue to look at the samples for anything they’ve missed, anything that could be useful. Anything to save Alura. They are desperately running out of time.

Alex sighs.

“I really just wish that Alura’s blood type matched Kara’s. Or matched anyone’s for that matter.” Alex says.

Lena turns to Alex in shock.

“What?!” Lena asks, surprised.

“What?” Alex asks, confused.

“Kara and Alura don’t share the same blood type? Then why are we giving Alura a blood transfusion?” Lena asks, confused.

“Oh, I thought you knew. We had to try something and Alura’s blood does have some similar aspects to Kara’s so we had to give it to her. We originally did it after Alura lost some blood and needed a transfusion, but the problem was we couldn’t match her blood type to any known blood type. We just gave her Kara’s and hoped it would work and thankfully it did. She got better for a small period.” Alex explains.

Lena frowns.

“Hmm... okay.... it’s just.... I was working off the assumption Kara and Alura’s blood type was the same.” Lena says.

“Oh, sorry, we should have told you. I thought it was in one of the files. I guess not.” Alex replies.

Lena nods at Alex as she begins to think.

“Anyway, I’m going to go and destroy another punching bag.” Alex says as she gets up.

“Okay, good luck.” Lena says as she is deep in thought.

Alex leaves the room and Lena continues to think deeply.

After a few moments Lena takes the blood sample and begins another analysis of it matching Alura’s blood against Kara’s. A few minutes later the analysis completes and Lena studies the blood once more and runs a few more tests. After another 5 more minutes of studying Lena suddenly makes a breakthrough. A breakthrough that she knows she has to act fast on. As Lena has just realised that the reason that Alura only briefly got better after the blood transfusion, before getting worse, is because the blood type is wrong and was actually harming her.

Lena gets up and goes running out of the lab and back into the medical bay.

“STOP THE TRANSFUSION!!!” Lena yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for taking so long to write it. Like I mentioned in the notes at the end of my previous chapter I was working on finishing one of my other fics first. But I’ve finished it now and am now focused on this one, so there will be regular updates.
> 
> Also I’m not a doctor or scientists so I’m sure some of the medical stuff is horrible wrong. Just go with it.


	8. The Problem is the blood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to say that this isn't going to be medically accurate. We are talking about alien genetics and blood after all.

“Lena.... what?” Kara asks, confused.

Lena runs over to the transfusion machine and quickly turns it off, not bothering to explain it to anyone. Lena just needs to stop the transfusion as they are killing Alura with Kara’s blood. Lena then turns to Alura with an attempt at a reassuring smile and carefully takes out the tube which was putting Kara’s blood into her Alura’s body.

“Lena? What’s going on.” Kara asks, very worried. 

“Not now Kara. Eliza can you get me a cotton swab and a plaster to cover up the puncture wound?” Lena asks as she begins to take out the needle head which is in Alura’s arm.

Eliza nods in response and quickly runs over to the other side of the room and grabs everything that Lena asked for and then returns and gives them to Lena. Lena carefully wipes away any residual blood, not wanting any more of Kara’s blood to even have a tiny bit of a chance to get inside her, enough damage has already been done.

“‘Ena?” Alura now asks, looking up at Lena with a worried look on her face.

“It’s okay Alura. It’s going to be fine.” Lena tries to reassure her, doing a very bad job of it. Lena then turns to Kara. “Kara, I need you to get Alex, now.”

Kara hesitates for a second but then nods and zooms out of the room, returning with Alex.

“Kara!? What the....” Alex says and then notices Lena standing looking worried over Alura. “What’s happening?”

“I know what is wrong with Alura. I’m 90% sure. I just need another blood sample to be 100%. But, what I am sure about is that Kara’s blood was.....” Lena begins, but then looks at Alura, “not..... helping.”

Kara lets out a gasp, clearly understanding that ‘not helping’ was just putting it lightly.

“Then what is going on Lena? What have you found?” Alex asks.

“I didn’t know that Alura’s blood type doesn’t match Kara’s, or match anyone’s blood type for that matter. After you told me I began comparing Kara and Alura's blood types. I believe that the reason you could not match Alura’s blood type to anyone else’s is because it’s two blood types combined. One human, one Kryptonian, one for the mother, one for the father.” Lena explains.

Kara looks at Lena shocked. Meanwhile Alex and Eliza both give each other worried looks, clearly upset and angry and disappointed at themselves that they didn’t catch this.

“So.... what does this mean?” Kara asks.

Lena turns to look at Kara.

“I’m not sure yet. I have a theory.... but..... to prove this theory I’m going to need a new blood sample....” Lena says as she bites her lip.

“Okay.... I can get another syringe to draw a sample.” Alex says and begins to walk to get a syringe.

“It’s not that simple.” Lena says, stopping Alex in her tracks.

Eliza goes wide eyed as she looks at Lena and then looks sympathetically at Alura. 

“What’s not simple?” Kara asks, not understanding.

Lena turns to look at Kara and takes a deep breath. This explanation isn’t going to be a nice one. Hell, everything that’s going on isn’t nice.

“Kara, we can’t draw blood from Alura’s arm because of the transfusion..... I need a clean sample of her natural blood type. Drawing from the arm or legs would give us an unbalanced mixture of both of your blood types. I need a..... direct source....” Lena explains.

Kara gasps again. Meanwhile Alex just looks at her niece with tears in her eyes. This next thing that they have to do is probably going to scar her for life.

“You mean.....” Kara begins, tears also in her eyes.

“Yeah....” Lena nods.

Everyone is silent for a moment, shocked by the information.

“‘Ena? What’s happening?” Alura looks up at Lena with concern on her face.

Lena looks at Kara for approval to explain it to Alura and Kara just gives her a nod. Kara is turned away from her daughter, not wanting her to see how scared she is for her. Lena then approaches Alura’s bedside and crouches down beside her and strokes the top of the young girl's head.

“Darling, I’m going to need to draw more blood..... and to do so...... I need to draw it ...... directly from your heart....... with a large needle...” Lena explains.

Alura looks up at Lena and looks terrified. Lena just takes Alura in her arms and hugs her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Lena says as Alura remains still in her arms.

“Can we..... put her under?” Kara asks.

“No honey.” Eliza replies.

“Okay....” Kara nods, scared.

Lena turns to look at everyone else.

“I hate to say this.... but we really need to do this quickly.” Lena says.

Alex gives Lena a nod and turns around to retrieve the correct longer needle and syringe. Lena just carefully lays Alura back down on the bed.

“Okay. Kara why don’t you stand on the other side of the bed with Eliza.” Lena suggests.

Kara nods slowly and moves over to where Lena suggested, as she does Eliza grabs hold of her adopted daughter's hand and holds it tight. Kara just looks at Eliza and gulps with worry. Alex then approaches Lena, holding the syringe behind her back, out of site of Alura.

“Okay darling. This is going to hurt, but it will be much quicker than the spinal taps. I’m sorry though. I promise I’m not trying to hurt you.” Lena says with so much care in her voice.

Alura nods slowly at Lena.

“Okay...” Alura says, softly.

“Honey, grab onto my hand and close your eyes. I don’t want you to see this.” Kara says as she holds out her hand

Alura grabs Kara’s hand and Lena carefully pulls down Alura’s gown to expose her chest. Alura looks at Lena then Alex before finally landing on Kara and Eliza. Kara gives her daughter a reassuring nod with a smile and Alura then closes her eyes.

“Okay. I’ll tell you when it’s over.” Lena says softly to the half Kryptonian.

Alex hands Lena the syringe. Lena takes a deep breath and then penetrates the skin and enters the heart and begins drawing blood. Alura just let out a small gasp in response, holding Kara’s hand tight. It only takes Lena a few seconds to draw all the blood she needs and she then carefully removes the syringe and hands it to Alex. Alex hands Lena a cotton swap and a plaster to cover up the puncture wound.

“All done. You were so brave Alura.” Lena says.

Alura opens her eyes again and the first person she looks at is Lena. Alura gives Lena a small smile. In response Lena kisses Alura on the forehead before she moves away.

“Okay. I’ll be right back. Let me just analyse the blood.” Lena says.

“I’ll come with you.” Alex replies.

Lena gives Alex and nod and the two quickly leave the room. Alex and Lena enter the other medical bay and Alex immediately begins to set up the analysis, making sure to not use all of the blood. They don’t want to have to do that again to retrieve another clean sample of Alura’s blood. Alex and Lena then carefully examine the blood and Lena’s theory is proven to be correct. Alura does have two blood types which make up her own blood type. Although this isn’t the inherent issue with Alura. The issue is that it is clear that within the human blood type there is an inherent genetic flaw, one that Alura obviously has got from her father, whomever he was.

“This is bad.” Alex says.

“I know. But we can fix it.” Lena replies.

Alex doesn’t nod back.

Alex and Lena return back into he medical bay.

“So what is it? Do you know what’s wrong? Is it her blood?” Kara asks, worried and panicked.

“Yes. We know what’s wrong.” Lena says, “I can now say with 100% certainty that Alura does in fact have two different blood types which have combined together to make a new one. Or at least I presume it’s a new one. I’m obviously not aware of how large any human/kryptonian mating may be. Anyway, due to a genetic flaw in the human side of the blood type it meant that the Kryptonian blood type is essentially trying to take over, attacking Alura’s human cells, much like a cancer. I believe this may have begun by something simple as Alura getting a human cold. The human part of Alura was most likely trying to fight it off naturally like a human, although her genetic flaw most likely made things more complicated, although it wouldn't have been an issue. The issue most likely arouse when the Kryptonian side of Alura began fighting what the human body was doing to heal itself and kind of went into overdrive and tried to fix the human flaw. Essentially this has resulted in Alura's Kryptonian blood cells fighting her human ones, as the Kryptonian cells most likely wrongly recognise the human cells as being 'bad'. The problem is that Alura is half human so she needs those human cells to survive, hence why she has been getting it. That also explains why your blood helped briefly before Alura got worse. Your blood made Alura's Kryptonian cells think that there was more inherent Kryptonian DNA than there was, resulting in the body slowing down it's attack. But eventually over time her Kryptonian cells would have realised that wasn't the case and began attacking again, this time with even more Kryptonian blood in her body to do so.” 

Kara gasps.

“So..... what..... what does that mean?” Kara asks.

“It means that in order to cure Alura we need to rebalance her blood type as well as give her a bone marrow transplant. That should cure her of the condition along with the genetic flaw. It will essentially retrain the body's cells.” Lena says.

“Okay, let’s do that then.” Kara nods.

“Kara, it’s not that simple.” Alex says.

Kara looks at Alex confused.

“What do you mean Al?” Kara asks.

Alex sighs and approaches her sister, taking her hands within her own.

“What we need to do is, has, never been done before. We will need to recreate Alura’s blood type ourselves by combining your blood type with the correct human blood type. We will have to do the same with a bone marrow transplant. Combine some of your bone marrow with some of a matching human’s bone marrow.” Alex explains.

“Okay. But you can do it right?” Kara asks.

“Theoretically, yes, but..... we don’t know how long it will take to find the correct mixture of the two blood types and then build a machine that can correctly mix them.” Lena explains.

Kara gets tears in her eyes, clearly understanding what Lena is saying. Lena is basically telling her that, yes, they can try and build the machine and find the correct blood type mixture, but Alura may not have that much time.

“But that’s not the only thing Kara. There’s something else.” Alex says.

“What else?” Kara asks, now even more concerned.

“It’s the human blood type. It’s O negative.” Alex explains.

Eliza now is the one who gets an even more worried look on her face, understanding what that means.

“So? I don’t understand?” Kara asks.

“Honey” Eliza begins, “O negative, while not technically the rarest blood type, it’s the only blood type that means you can’t accept a blood transfusion for another human blood type. They are not compatible. Only 13% of the human population have O negative blood type.” 

“But we can get some, right?” Kara asks desperately.

Alex looks at Kara nervously.

“The DEO can try and procure some. But we may not have..... time.” Alex says, being blunt.

Kara gasps.

“You can use mine.” Lena interjects, causing everyone to turn and look at her in shock.

“What?!” Kara and Alex both say in shock.

“I’m O negative. You can use my blood type, and my bone marrow.” Lena says.

“Lena..... I can’t..... ask you..... to do that...” Kara says, not really meaning it, she's just being polite. Kara knows that to save her daughter she is beyond caring about asking people to do things to help save Alura.

Lena carefully approaches Kara and takes Kara’s hands into her own and gives her a gentle smile.

“You’re not asking me, I’m offering. No, actually, I’m telling you what’s going to happen. You’re going to use my blood and bone marrow, and I won’t take no for an answer.” Lena says firmly.

Kara looks at Lena with wide eyes and then quickly takes Lena in for a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Kara sobs quietly.

“You don’t have to thank me Kara.” Lena replies as she hugs Kara back.

“I do.... this means.... everything to me.” Kara says and backs away, placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Lena blushes violently, not from the thanks, but from the kiss. Even in this dramatic moment Lena can’t help but feel her heart flutter as Kara kissed her on the cheek. Alex then breathes out a deep breath to interrupt the moment. 

“We should get started then. We don’t have time to waste.” Alex says.

“Right.” Lena nods.

“I’m going to call Winn and see if he can figure something out and try and build a machine that can mix the two blood types.” Alex explains.

“Alright. I need to use a computer to hopefully build an algorithm so I can run a simulation to find the correct balance of the two blood types.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alex nods back.

“In the mean time. May I suggest that both you and Kara begin giving blood. If that’s okay with everyone.” Eliza says, “We don’t want to run out of it.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea Eliza.” Lena nods back.

* * *

A few hours later Lena has completed her algorithm that is now running a simulation to find the correct mixture between Kara’s Kryptonian blood type and Lena’s O negative blood type, that will make up the correct blood type that Alura has. Then Lena has also run a second simulation to find the correct mixtures of both of their bone marrows'. While Lena worked on the simulation she also gave a few litres of her blood along with Kara. Then in the mean time Alex was able to find Winn who has got to work on a machine that will be able to mix the two blood types together correctly. All they will need to do once the machine is complete is insert the correct data for the machine to mix the blood types correctly. Winn is creating this machine by repurposing an existing dialysis machine.

Over the last hour much to everyone’s dismay Alura has taken a turn for the worse. Lena, Eliza and Alex now all believe that it’s a result of them giving Alura Kara’s blood, as just like the previous time Alura got better briefly right after the transfusion, but then got much worse. This time however it is worsened by Alura’s existing deteriorating condition. Alura has been throwing up, coughing and shivering, while she has turned extremely pale, and complaining of a sore throat. At one point Lena tried to give Alura some more of her special tea to help her throat but it didn’t help at all.

Once Lena finishes her algorithm and is sure that it is running correctly on her computer she turns around to look at Kara, Eiza, Alura and Alex.

“Uhmm. The simulation is going.” Lena informs everyone.

“That’s good.” Alex nods.

“I think..... I think we should extract some of Kara and I’s bone marrow now, while we wait.” Lena suggests.

“Right.” Alex nods. “Uhh..... I can’t do both at the same time, obviously.” 

“Alex honey, why don’t you go take Kara back into the red sunlight room and extract the bone marrow. In the mean time I’ll extract Lena’s bone marrow in here.” Eliza suggests.

“Yes, okay.” Alex nods.

“Why... why can’t I just do it in here with the portable red sun lamp emitters, like I did to give my blood?” Kara asks, not wanting to leave Alura’s side for a second.

“Kara, the red sun is far more effective in the red sunlight room. We will be extracting your bone marrow which is.... far deeper in your body than just accessing a vein in your arm.” Alex explains.

“I.... okay..” Kara nods and then turns to her daughter. “Alura, honey? Aunt Alex and I are just going to be in the other room. Eliza and Lena will stay in here with you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Okay mommy....” Alura replies softly, sounding tired and exhausted.

Kara gives Alura one last nervous look before she nods her head at Eliza and Lena and then leaves the room with Alex.

A few minutes later Lena is lying on the other bed in the medical bay. She has changed into a medical gown which covers her front and is open at the back. In the mean time Eliza has been getting everything ready for the procedure.

“Okay Lena, I’m going to give you the general anesthetic and then I’ll extract the bone marrow. You should only be out for an hour or so.” Eliza explains.

“Okay. Would you like me to turn on my side?” Lena asks.

“Yes please, and bring your knees up to your chest.” Eliza replies.

Lena nods and does as Eliza asks and is now facing Alura. Alura is looking at Lena with a worried look on her face. Lena just gives the young girl a small smile.

“It’s going to be okay Alura.” Lena says.

Alura just bites the inside of her mouth nervously.

“Okay. Here, breath deeply.” Eliza says as she hands Lena the sleeping gas mask to breath in.

Lena places the mask over her face and takes deep breaths all the while she doesn’t take her eyes off Alura. After a few moments Lena feels her eyes getting heavy. Alura is the last thing she sees.

* * *

A few hours later Lena wakes up. 

“Lena, you’re awake.” Eliza says standing over her.

It takes Lena a moment to take everything back in, her head still feels groggy. She sees that Eliza is looking down at her talking to her but her head is too foggy for her to make out the words. All Lena can feel is that her back hurts. She can feel some bandages on her back as she has been laid down on her back rather than her side.

“Wha.... what?” Lena says groggily, finding her voice.

“I said everything went fine. I was able to extract enough of your bone marrow. Now how is the pain? Do you need anything for it?” Eliza asks.

“Uhhh.... no.... it’s sore..... but manageable.” Lena replies.

“Okay. I need to go check with J’onn, I’ll be right back.” Eliza says.

Lena nods and sees Eliza walk away before she closes her eyes again. Lena then attempts to fall asleep but she hears a distinct sobbing. Lena reopens her eyes and sees that Alura is sobbing in her bed looking very pale. It breaks Lena’s heart.

“Alura?” Lena calls out softly.

Alura looks at Lena but continues to softly sob. Lena then decides that she can’t take this and needs to comfort the young girl. Lena gingerly gets out of bed, ignoring the shooting pain in her back, and moves over to Alura’s bedside. Lena decides to lay next to Alura on her bed, laying on her side and taking the young girl in her arms.

“Shhh..... it’s okay darling.” Lena says softly.

Alura just continues to sob, but holds onto Lena’s arms tightly, crying into them.

“I don’t feel good.” Alura sobs.

Lena now begins to tear up.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Lena says, not knowing what else to say.

Alura continues to sob for a few minutes as Lena just holds her tightly.

“‘Ena?” Alura asks after a few moments, wiping her face of tears.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

“Am I..... going to die?” Alura asks, fear evident in her voice.

Lena goes into complete shock. It’s an absolutely devastating question for Alura to ask her. A question that Lena honestly doesn’t have the answer to, and even so, doesn’t know how to respond to. On the one hand Lena wasn’t to soothe Alura and say ‘of course not’ convincingly, but that would be a lie. The truth of the matter is that with every minute that ticks by while Winn hasn’t finished the machine and Lena’s simulation hasn’t completed, Alura moves closer to death. But of course Lena doesn’t want to tell the girl that.

“I.... I’m going to fix you. I..... you don’t have to worry. I know you must be scared.” Lena says, avoiding answering directly.

“I’m not scared.” Alura states.

“You’re not?” Lena asks, surprised.

“No..... I just...... I don’t want mommy to be upset..... if I die...... I want her to be happy....” Alura admits.

It is now Lena’s turn to cry. Once more Alura has shown to her how much of an incredible young girl she is. She’s 4 years old and is facing death, but she isn’t worried about herself and dying, she’s concerned about her mother being upset if she does die. Alura is completely and utterly selfless. Lena knows the world needs more people like Alura in it, not being taken away from it.

“Oh Alura. You’re incredible. You are so selfless. You’re an amazing girl. I’m in awe of you.” Lena says as she hugs Alura tight.

“‘Ena? Can you..... promise me..... to look after my mommy? If I..... die.” Alura says.

Lena once more cries even more tears.

“That’s not going to happen. I’ll make sure it doesn’t.” Lena replies.

“P’ease ‘ena, promise me?” Alura asks again.

Lena is left speechless. 

“I..... I promise...” Lena says after a moments hesitation.

Alura breathes out a sigh of relief. 

Lena just continues to hold Alura in her arms and she soon drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Lena wakes up a while later and finds that Alura is asleep next to her, in her arms. Lena moves slightly on the bed and lets out a quiet groan as she feels some pain in her back.

“Hey.” Kara says.

Lena moves gingerly onto her back and sees that Kara is sitting on the chair beside the bed just looking at her and Alura.

“Oh..... I’m sorry.... I shouldn’t be here.... I’ll move....” Lena says and then attempts to get up. Kara however stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay Lena. I’m glad you were able to comfort Alura while I was gone.” Kara says.

“Gone?” Lena asks, confused.

“Yes, a Supergirl emergency came up and J’onn said the DEO couldn’t handle it without me.” Kara says.

“But what about your bone marrow?” Lena asks.

“Oh I did that a few hours ago. All Alex had to do was turn the red sun lamps off and I was good to go. It’s not sore at all.” Kara smiles.

Lena groans.

“Lucky for you.” Lena replies, sarcastically.

Kara now looks awkwardly at Lena.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to sound.....” Kara begins.

Lena giggles.

“It’s okay Kara. I’m only teasing.” Lena smirks.

“Oh.” Kara replies.

Kara and Lena just smile at each other for a moment. As they do so Lena looks at Kara’s eyes and realises how beautifully blue they are. Blue just like a perfect calm ocean. 

“Uhmm.... I should move to my bed....” Lena says, interrupting the moment.

“Oh, right.” Kara nods.

Lena goes to get up again and winces.

“Let me.” Kara says.

Before Lena can even ask what Kara is doing Kara has picked Lena up in her arms and is carrying her over to the other bed. As Kara holds Lena in her arms Lena can’t help but feel her heart beat go out of control. It feels incredible to be in Kara’s arms. Lena just hopes that Kara doesn’t hear her heart beat. Kara then gently puts Lena down on the other bed.

“Thank you.” Lena says softly.

Kara just smiles at Lena once more.

“I’m happy to be of service.” Kara grins.

Kara and Lena just smile at each other again. This time Kara can’t help but get a bit lost in Lena’s green eyes. She notices while they are mostly green there is a flicker of a few other colors as well. Kara can’t help but feel that noticing that is very intimate.

“Uhh.... how is Winn getting on?” Lena asks after clearing her throat. Lena too felt the intimacy of the moment as Kara stared at her.

“Oh right.” Kara nods, “Winn says that he should be finished in about an hour. He’s very confident in his work.” 

“That’s good.... I’ll go check on him in a minute. What about my simulation?” Lena asks.

Kara now gets a nervous look.

“Uhh.... it’s still going... Alex checked it once we got back to the DEO. It’s just..... we don’t know how long it will take... Alex told me it could take minutes, hours or even days.” Kara says.

Lena sighs.

“Yeah.” Lena replies.

Kara and Lena now once more look at each other, but this time it isn’t an intense look. The two women just look at each other nervously. They are then suddenly interrupted, after a few moments, by the computer running the simulations making a noise. Lena’s eyes go wide.

“No way.... did it just....” Lena asks, shocked.

Kara turns around and runs to the computer and has a look.

“Uhmm.... I don’t really understand it..... but it says ‘analysis complete - operation 2 of 2’” Kara informs Lena.

Lena goes even more wide eyed.

“That means...... we’ve done it..... we know the ratios to save Alura....” Lena says, shocked.


	9. Blood Mixing

Since the simulation completed minutes ago Lena has got out of bed, gingerly, and got dressed, all with the help of Kara. Then after this Lena has been going over the data on the computer. It all looks very promising.

“This is good. We just need the machine. I should go check on Winn.” Lena says, as she gets up and flinches.

“Here, let me help you.” Kara says, as she moves closer to Lena.

Lena smirks.

“As nice as it was to be carried in your arms. I don’t think I’d like the whole DEO to see me like that.” Lena replies.

“Oh I uhhh...” Kara stammers.

Lena immediately blushes, she can’t believe that she just let it slip that it was nice being carried in Kara’s arm. She is so embarrassed.

“I wasn’t going to..... I was going to let you lean on me and.... walk....” Kara explains, nervously.

Lena swears she notices the Kryptonian blushing. But it’s so subtle Lena dismisses the thought. Kara however is in fact blushing due to Lena’s comment. She didn’t even know she could blush.

“Oh, that would be nice..... but what about Alura?” Lena asks, not wanting the girl to be left in the room alone, even though she is still asleep.

“Oh.” Kara says and zips away.

A few seconds later Kara reappears with Alex who looks panicked for a second, until she sees Alura asleep on the bed, while Kara and Lena look fine.

“For god sake Kara!! I told you to stop doing that, unless it’s an emergency!” Alex complains.

“Sorry.” Kara says, “But Lena’s simulation completed. I was just going to help Lena go see how Winn is getting on, but I didn’t want Alura to be alone.”

“Okay. Go ahead. I’ll stay with Alura until you’re back. I’ll have a look at the simulation's results in the mean time, if you don’t mind, Lena?” Alex asks.

“Of course. Go ahead.” Lena encourages.

“Thank you Alex. Have you got an update from Winn recently?” Kara asks.

“No, I was literally just about to go check.” Alex explains as she goes over to Alura’s bed to check her vitals.

“Right. We’ll be back in a bit.” Kara says.

“Should you even be up and walking, Lena?” Alex asks, full well knowing the answer. She shouldn’t.

“Oh I’m fine.” Lena replies, a bold face lie, her back is starting to hurt already.

“You sure Lena? I can just carry you and no one will even see.” Kara suggests, concern in her voice.

“No really I’m okay.” Lena says, she’s not gonna let a little back pain stop her checking on Winn and potentially speeding up the process to help save Alura.

Alex nods at her sister and Lena and then focuses on checking over a sleeping Alura. Kara then moves over to Lena and moves out her arm so it is around Lena’s shoulders, and then allows Lena to put her arm, and therefore her weight, on her shoulders.

“You ready?” Kara asks.

“Yes, just go slow please.” Lena says.

Kara nods and begins slowly walking.

Kara and Lena walk through the DEO and downstairs, through a lot of corridors before they get to Winn’s lab. Throughout the walk through the main section of the DEO Lena felt all eyes staring at her, it didn’t bother her however, she was used to it. She was used to people looking at her with distain. Although admittedly this time Lena is unsure of the looks they were giving her, confusion and empathy, perhaps? Lena’s unsure. What Lena is however sure about is that walking was a terrible idea, her back is absolutely killing her, but she’s not going to tell Kara that. Lena is pretty sure if she tells Kara she will force her back to bed before she can help Winn, so she just powers through the pain, hiding it the best she can.

Kara and Lena enter the lab Winn is working in. They notice Winn sitting on the floor still working on the machine in front of him. He has a bunch of equipment and tools next to him. Winn is so occupied he doesn’t even notice Kara and Lena’s entrance. One of the first things Lena does notice is the chair next to Winn. Lena know she needs to sit down so she carefully makes her way to the chair and takes a seat. Kara gives her a frown.

“Hello Winn.” Lena says, announcing herself and Kara.

Winn jumps.

“Oh my god! You guys scared me!” Winn says, holding his heart.

“Sorry Winn. We just wanted to know how the machine is coming?” Kara asks.

Winn gives Kara a frown.

“I’ve hit a bit of a snag. One of the components I thought I could repurpose from the dialysis machine, to meet our needs, won’t work. So I’m trying to figure out a way around that, or if I need to make a whole new part, which could take time.” Winn says.

Kara looks nervously at Winn. She knows time is something that they don’t really have.

“Maybe I can help you and have a look?” Lena suggests, noting Kara’s worried look.

“Yes. Another pair of eyes would be helpful.” Winn nods.

Kara moves over to Lena.

“Are you sure you are okay Lena?” Kara asks, simply concerned for Lena.

“I’m fine. It’s only a bit sore.” Lena lies.

“Okay, just please be careful.” Kara says with worry in her voice and eyes.

Lena feels so touched by Kara’s concern. She has her daughter to worry about, and if Lena doesn’t help and do this Alura could die before they get the machine working in time, but Kara still finds the time to be compassionate and care for her health. It simply touches Lena’s heart. A heart that until a few days ago Lena thought she had iced over completely. It just so happens a Kryptonian woman and her incredible daughter may have helped thaw that heart.

“I will.” Lena nods. It’s not really a lie. She does intend to be careful, she just doesn’t explain exactly how careful she will be.

“Okay, well if you don’t mind, I’m going to go back and sit with Alura.” Kara says.

Lena smiles for Kara’s devotion to her daughter, even when she’s sleeping.

“That’s fine. Go ahead Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Kara nods, “If you need anything just yell, I’ll hear you.” 

Lena smirks.

“We will.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena before she quickly exits the room. Once Kara has left Lena gingerly gets off the chair and moves towards Winn and then gets on the floor, flinching again. Winn notices Lena flinching and gives her a concerned look too.

“You sure you’re okay?” Winn asks.

“I’m fine. Lets just get on with this. Once we finish this we can actually treat Alura.” Lena says.

Winn gives Lena a surprised look.

“You mean your simulation finished?” Winn asks, surprised.

“Yes, a few minutes ago. Why? You sound surprised.” Lena asks.

“Yeah I am. I thought it would take longer than that. Anyway, doesn’t matter if we can’t finish this.” Winn says.

“Right.” Lena nods and then turns her attention to the machine.

Over the next three hours Lena and Winn work on the machine. They find out that they do in fact have to make a whole new part from scratch, much to both of their frustration. However thankfully due to Lena’s brilliance she was able to devise a way to make the part in less than two hours where traditionally it would have taken them 10. Throughout the whole process Lena’s back has been getting worse and worse but she just powers through it all, all the way until they completed the machine.

“There, done.” Winn nods, a smile on his face. Winn is overjoyed that they actually finished the machine today. He was scared for a moment that it was gonna take him all day and night, and maybe even some of tomorrow.

“Yeah. Now all we need to do is test it on some of the blood.” Lena explains.

“Right. We should call Kara to bring the machine up to Alura’s room.” Winn says.

Lena nods in response.

“Kara!!!” Winn yells.

The two wait a moment and Kara doesn’t appear.

“Kara!!” Winn calls again.

Once more Kara does not appear.

Winn sighs.

“You try.” Winn says.

“Kara!!!” Lena yells.

Kara immediately appears in front of the two tech nerds.

“Yes?” Kara smiles.

Winn gets a frown on his face.

“How come you didn’t come when I called?” Winn asks in a huff, only sort of offended. He has been Kara’s best friend for several years after all.

Kara blushes.

“‘Cause..... I was listening for Lena’s heartbeat. People's heartbeat spike just before they yell out....” Kara explains, shyly.

Lena is now the one to blush, while Winn frowns.

“Huh, how comes you didn’t listen for mine then?” Winn asks.

“Uhhhh..... I can only do it for a few people....... Alex, Eliza, Alura...... and now..... Lena.” Kara replies, pretty nervously.

Winn gets a surprised look on his face while Lena continues to blush. There is a moments silence between everyone. It’s a pretty awkward silence as no one knows what to say to casually move on from that. It's a pretty meaningful thing that Kara has just said. She has just told both Lena and Winn that basically she can only identify the heartbeats of her family, and now Lena. Lena really doesn't know what to think about that. On the one hand she is extremly flattered and it makes her feel very special, and perhaps even loved. But then on the other hand Lena feels awkward that for some reason Kara now is able to identify her heartbeat, a Luthor of all people, and not one of Kara's close friends that she has known much much longer than Lena. After all Lena and Kara have only known each other for about a few months, and they have only got really close in the last couple of days.

Kara clears her throat to stop the awkward silence.

“Anyway...... is it finished?” Kara asks.

“Right.... yes.... we’ve done it.” Winn says with a smile.

“Yeah.... we just need you to carry it upstairs to the medical bay so we can test it to see if it mixes to the correct blood type, and bone marrow, before we use it on Alura.” Lena explains.

“Oh right. Okay. I’ll bring it upstairs right away.” Kara says as she grabs the machine and begins to carry it.

“Be careful Kara. If you break it I’m not sure we’ll be able to fix it that quickly.” Winn says.

“Right....” Kara nods and carefully leaves the room.

Winn and Lena follow Kara out the room. Lena’s back is absolutely killing her, she knows she needs to sit down. In fact it’s got so bad that Lena now also has a pounding head ache and feels a tad light headed. But Lena persists and just follows Kara and Winn back through the DEO, and up to the medical bay.

“Is that the machine?” Alex asks, once they enter the room.

“Yes.” Winn nods, “We just need to test it.”

“Alright, I'll get both blood bags ready then.” Alex says and then quickly leaves the room.

Kara carefully places the machine down opposite Alura, next to the computer that has the simulation on it. Lena moves over to the computer and then begins to type and input the correct data into the blood combing machine she and Winn have built. Lena takes bit of relief in typing away as for the first time in a few hours she is just sitting down in a nice comfy chair. It is really helping her back and her light headedness. While Lena is typing away Winn walks over to Alura.

“Hey, how you doing kiddo?” Winn asks with a smile.

“Hmm... my head hurts.” Alura replies.

Winn slowly loses his smile.

“I’m sorry about that. But Lena and I think we’ve completed the machine that will hopefully make you better.” Winn says.

“Whats it do?” Alura asks.

Eliza who was sitting beside Alura then moves closer to her granddaughter.

“You have a special blood type. It is not the same as your mommy’s or anyone else’s. So Lena and uncle Winn had to build a machine that combines two different blood types that will make your blood type.” Eliza explains as she strokes the hair out of Alura's eyes.

Alura looks at Eliza a little bit confused.

“Who’s blood it use?” Alura asks.

Kara now approaches her daughter from the other side of the bed than Winn and Eliza are standing.

“The machine will combine my blood and Lena’s.” Kara informs her daughter.

“‘Ena’s?” Alura questions, surprised.

“Yeah. Lena has part of the same special blood type as you do. So she has kindly offered to give you her blood.” Kara smiles.

“‘Ena?” Alura calls out to get Lena's attention.

Lena freezes from typing and turns around. Lena notices the young half Kryptonian looking at her nervously, biting her lip. Lena knows that Alura most likely wants her to walk over to her so she can talk to her. Lena gets up from her chair, despite the pain in her back, and then makes her way over to Alura.

“Yes darling?” Lena smiles.

“Thank you.” Alura says, so innocently.

“Oh Alura, you don’t have to thank me. You never will. I’m more than happy to do it.” Lena explains.

Alura just gives Lena a shy nod. In response Lena smiles and leans down, despite the pain, and places a kiss on the young girls cheek. A few moments later Alex enters the room with the two blood bags, one containing Kara’s blood and one with Lena’s.

“Alright. I’ve got the blood. We can start the test.” Alex announces.

About 5 minutes later Lena is typing away that the computer, continuously inputting the data into the machine, making sure that everything is correct. At the same time Alex and Winn have set up the blood bags with the machine so that the two blood bags are used as an input thought two separate tubes, going into two different places on the machine. Then there is a third tube used as an output for the hopefully correctly mixed blood.

“Okay. Everything looks to be set up correctly. I’m ready to begin the test.” Lena says.

“Alright. Winn everything look good?” Alex asks.

“Yep. Everything should be ready to go.” Winn replies.

“Okay. I’m starting it up now.” Lena announces and presses a button on the computer.

The machine that Winn and Lena have built whirs to life, making a soft humming noise. After a few seconds blood begins to flow through the tubes and into the machine. While this is happening everyone in the room just looks on nervously. Obviously they really hope this works. About a minute goes by and the machine starts outputting blood into a new blood bag. After only a few drops have been produced Lena quickly turns off the machine, not wanting to waste any of her and Kara’s blood if the machine didn’t mix them correctly.

“Okay, this should do. I’ll just run this to the lab next door and test it.” Lena announces as she grabs the bag containing the mixed blood.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Alex says.

Lena nods.

“Winn, in the meantime can you clean out the machine so we can set it up to mix the bone marrow to test next?” Lena asks.

“Sure.” Winn nods.

Lena and Alex head into the other lab and they then work in silent tandem to set up the machine to test the mixed blood. Both of women are nervous. They both really really want everything to be fine and for them to have actually made a breakthrough, and find that the two mixed blood types do in fact make Alura's. Lena and Alex are then pulled out of their silent nervousness by a girl like scream next door. The two women both look at each other, confused.

“I’ll go check. You just run the test.” Alex says.

Lena nods and inserts the blood into the machine as Alex leaves the room. As the test runs Lena nervously bounces her feet up and down, she doesn’t like the waiting, it’s killing her. Killing her much like her head and back are right now. But Lena is going to push on. She needs to do this for Alura. Lena waits in nervous silence as the machine does its thing for about 3 minutes before it completes with a soft high pitched chirp noise. Lena looks at the results and much to her relief it says ‘Blood Match Compatible’. Lena wants to jump up and down in the air in complete joy, but she knows her head and back definitely can’t take that. That might quiet literally kill her. So instead Lena quickly gets out of her chair and as quickly as possible makes her way to the medical bay, probably a bit too quickly for her back and head's liking.

Lena enters the medical bay with a big smile on her face but it is instantly replaced with a look of confusing as she notices the site in the room. Winn is standing next to the blood mixing machine with blood over his shirt and trousers, with the rest of it on the floor. Then Alex and Eliza are both cleaning the floor of the blood. Kara is just sitting by Alura's bedside stroking her daughter's head. 

“Uhh.... what happened?” Lena asks, confused.

Alex looks up at Lena.

“Apparently from what I’ve been told, Winn was setting up the machine for the next test and he accidentally pierced the blood bag, causing it to split and pour over himself and onto the floor.” Alex explains.

Lena looks over at Winn.

“So that was you screaming? I thought it was a girls.” Lena says.

Kara who is sitting away from the mess at Alura’s bedside laughs at that. Winn gets a frown on his face.

“Hey, it freaked me out! You’d scream like a girl too if blood poured all over you.” Winn says in a huff.

“Yes, I would. But that’s because I am a girl.” Lena replies.

Kara laughs again, even louder. Winn just frowns further.

“Anyway. I was coming in her to say the machine works! Well, on the blood at least! The mixture of both our bloods successfully recreated Alura’s blood type.” Lena smiles.

Alex and Eliza freeze and look up at Lena with big smiles on their faces.

“Really?” Kara asks from across the room.

Lena turns to look at Kara.

“Yeah. We’ve done it.” Lena smiles.

Kara gets up and slowly walks over to Lena. As Kara approaches the young Luthor Lena isn't sure what is about to happen. As Kara approaches her she just looks so lovingly at her, with so much kindness and happiness on her face and in her eyes. Lena thinks for a moment that Kara might actually kiss her, and Lena would not be opposed to that. Although if Kara is going to kiss Lena, Lena doesn't want it to be in front of all of these people, or if she's just kissing her because she feels thankful to Lena. Before Lena can think any further Kara takes Lena into her arms, in for a hug.

“No Lena, you’ve done it.” Kara says.

Lena just smiles into the hug not knowing what else to say. The hug is so nice it makes Lena forget about how much her head and back hurts for the moment. So Lena decides to just accept the hug and take in the affection that Kara is offering her. It looks like this will all be over soon, and Lena isn’t sure what is next for them. For all Lena knows Kara may not have time to be friends or anything with Lena after this. So Lena is just taking in these moments so she can hold onto them later if they don’t ever happen again. Although Lena isn't sure how she will be able to cope if both Kara and Alura leave her life after this. Her heart has grown fond of both of them, even in such a short span of time. If Lena wasn't such a pessimist with such a horrid and damaging upbringing she'd think that it was meant to be. 

A few minutes go by as Kara hugs Lena and Eliza and Alex clean up the blood. At the same time Winn has left the room to go and change into another set of non blood stained clothes.

“Lena?” Alex asks, getting her attention, causing Kara to end their hug.

“Yes?” Lena replies.

“This was your blood. So we are going to need to draw some more again.” Alex explains.

“Oh, okay.” Lena nods.

A few minutes later Lena is set up and having her blood drawn again. She is sitting in a chair right next to Alura’s bed, just looking over at the young girl with a smile. Lena’s head is absolutely killing her, but she hasn’t said anything about it because she knows they may say they can’t draw her blood. Lena knows that they need to do this as quick as possible, for Alura.

“You okay darling?” Lena asks the young girl.

“Hmm... sort of.... my head still hurts.” Alura replies.

Lena gives Alura a sad frown.

“Well, hopefully we’ll be able to make you better soon.” Kara smiles, hope in her voice for the first time in a while.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you, Lena.” Kara says.

“You don’t have to.” Lena replies, her head really starting to hurt and the room is spinning.

“No, what you’ve done is above and beyond what most other people would do. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” Kara says.

Lena for her part can’t really hear Kara anymore. Kara’s voice has just become a mumble. But Lena knows she needs to respond and pretend she is okay, so she just nods her head. But what Lena doesn’t realise is that she ended up nodding her head in a very weird fashion which causes Kara to frown in confusion.

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara asks, worried.

Lena blinks her eyes and tilts her head to look up at Kara, but as she looks at Kara everything goes black. 

“Lena!!!” Alura screams, pronouncing Lena’s name correctly for the first time, as Lena falls off her chair and crashes to the floor.

* * *

Lena wakes up a while later, her head and back feel slightly better. As Lena looks around she notices a drip in her arm, giving her fluids, and the fact that she isn’t in a bed in the medical bay, she’s back in the bed Kara has been sleeping in in the DEO. The same bed that Lena and Kara slept in together the previous two nights, one time accidentally, the other time on purpose when Lena was comforting Kara.

“Lena.” Kara says softly, noticing the young Luthor opening her eyes, with her heart beat also increasing as she woke.

Lena looks to her side and sees Kara sitting next to her at the end of the bed by her feet, all the while she is looking worried.

“Kara...” Lena says softly, “What happened?”

“You passed out. You collapsed on the floor while giving blood.” Kara explains.

“Oh.... I.....” Lena says, unsure what to say.

“It was your back wasn’t it?” Kara asks.

Lena stills, she would usually never admit about something being wrong with her, but she doesn’t want to lie to Kara. She doesn’t have the energy for it.

“I... yes.... and my head.” Lena explains.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Kara asks, annoyed.

“Because...... I didn’t want you to stop me giving blood.” Lena replies.

Kara’s features soften.

“Lena..... I......” Kara says and then just lets out a huff, not knowing what to say. Kara wants to say that Lena shouldn't have done that, but Kara knows that if she were in Lena's position she'd do the exact same thing as the young Luthor, all to save Alura. All this shows to Kara is once more how much Lena cares for her daughter. So Kara can't stay upset at Lena for putting her own health at risk.

“Did you get enough of my blood?” Lena asks.

“No, of course not. We had to unhook you right away.” Kara replies, not annoyed that they didn't get the blood, upset that Lena thinks that they would continue to drain her blood even after she collapsed.

“I should go... give my blood...” Lena says as she tries to get up, but Kara pushes her back down.

“No. You need to rest.” Kara says, firmly.

“But Alura...” Lena begins.

“Alura is fine for now. J'onn is watching over her for tonight. You can give your blood in the morning when you feel a bit better.” Kara says.

Lena wants to argue with Kara, but honestly she doesn’t have the energy to. She doubts that she can even stand at the moment, let alone walk all the way from the DEO sleeping quarters that she is in back to the medical bay.

“Fine...... But...... why am I in here?” Lena asks.

“Because I knew if you were in the medical bay you’d be more likely to try and set it up on your own, to give more blood. Then I also thought you’d be more comfortable in here.” Kara explains.

Lena smirks. Somehow Kara knows her so well, even though they’ve not really know each other that long.

“You’re not wrong....” Lena replies.

Kara now smirks.

“I know. Anyway, while you were out Winn and Alex tested the bone marrow, it worked. Tomorrow morning we are going to give Alura the bone marrow, hopefully while you are well enough to give more blood.” Kara explains.

“Oh, that’s good.” Lena nods, her eyes feeling heavy.

Kara obviously notices Lena’s tired look.

“You should get some rest. I’ll stay right here.” Kara says softly.

“Hmm... lay with me?” Lena asks, softly.

Out of Lena’s view Kara smiles as she looks at Lena.

“Okay.” Kara replies and then works her way up the bed and under the covers. Kara then moves closer to Lena and gently hugs her. Lena just hums approval in response.

“Goodnight Lena. You get some rest.” Kara says.

“Hmm.... night Kara....” Lena mumbles and then drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just a reminder that the medical stuff obviously isn't 100% accurate.


	10. The Most Important Day

Kara is the first one to wake the next morning. As she wakes up she finds that Lena is still in her arms cuddled to her. But unlike last night when they originally fell asleep, they are no longer spooning. Instead some time during the night Lena moved so that her head is cuddled into Kara’s chest. Lena’s IV drip has also been removed from her arm, presumably Alex or Eliza did that at some point during the night. Kara can’t help but feel happy with Lena’s head cuddled into her chest, essentially on her breasts. It feels right. Like it is meant to be. Almost as if Lena fits perfectly into her arms, just like a puzzle piece. As Kara admires Lena and takes in the moment she gently strokes the side of Lena’s body, a small smile appearing on her face. After a few minutes Lena begins to stir.

“Hmm.....” Lena says as she wakes.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake up.” Kara says softly.

“Hmm.... your heart woke me.” Lena mumbles, sleep still in her voice.

“My heart?” Kara asks confused.

“Hmm.... it’s gotten louder.” Lena mumbles.

Kara blushes profusely. Obviously Kara’s heart has begun to beat faster since she woke up and began admiring Lena, and enjoying their cuddled intimacy.

“Oh.... I uhhh....” Kara says flustered.

“Shhh.... sleep.” Lena mumbles back.

Kara just nods and pulls Lena closer to her again, closing her eyes. Kara however does not go back to sleep, her mind is too occupied for it. Of course it’s occupied thinking of checking on Alura, and what might happen to her, and how today could be the day they’ve been waiting for, the day they save Alura. But Kara’s mind is also occupied by what it means that her heart was beating so fast, and what it means by how much she enjoys these cuddles with Lena, and how much she will miss them when this is all over.

Lena for her part spends the next 5 minutes just drifting in that place between being awake and asleep. She obviously doesn’t have her whit's entirely about her. But after 5 minutes she starts to really wake up, and that’s when she realises where she is laying. Her head is laying on Kara’s chest, basically on her breasts. Lena can literally feel Kara’s boobs with her face. This results in a thought quickly flashing through Lena’s mind, thinking about how she didn’t want the first time she feels Kara’s breasts to be when she had sleepily cuddled into her. But before Lena can explore that thought further she dismisses it, they are not dating or together, or anything like that after all. They honestly barely know each other. Lena doesn’t know much about Kara beyond her daughter and the people who have been by her side through this. She doesn’t know a significant amount of things. In fact she knows so little about Kara that it kind of scares her with how close and connected she feels to her. Lena doesn’t even know if they are even going to have a relationship after this, let alone if they could have a potential romantic one. Lena can’t even begin to think to go down that road as she doesn’t even know if Kara likes women, then if she does like women, then if she does, Lena doesn't know if she even likes her that way. Then the most important and basic question, Lena doesn’t know if Kara even likes her, as a person, let alone is attracted to her. There are so many questions, and not enough answers for Lena's liking.

“Now whose heart is the one beating loudly.” Kara says, interrupting Lena from her spiralling thoughts.

“Wha’?” Lena asks as she clears away the sleep from her voice.

“I can hear your heart beating really fast now.” Kara explains.

“Oh...” Lena says as she slowly begins to move her head away from Kara’s chest. She could swear she saw a brief disappointed look on Kara's face as she does. “I just realised where my head was, so I was freaking out. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that.” 

“Lena, it’s fine. If I ever thought you were invading my privacy I would say something or I would have moved away. It’s not like I would have had trouble moving your body weight.” Kara says.

“Oh.... okay.... if you’re sure.” Lena replies, slightly surprised by Kara’s response. Although Lena thinks that she probably shouldn’t be surprised. Kara has shown over the last few days that she is one of the nicest people in the world. There probably isn’t much you could do to make her feel like her privacy has been invaded.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, how are you feeling?” Kara asks.

“Uhh...” Lena says as she begins to evaluate how she is physically feeling.

“Remember I will be able to tell if you lie, from your heart beat.” Kara comments.

Lena blushes slightly upon hearing that.

“I feel.... a lot better than yesterday..... my back's a bit sore..... but my head feels better. I’m not 100%..... maybe 75.” Lena says, not even attemping to lie to Kara.

“Hmm that’s at least somewhat good.” Kara says, “If you don’t mind. Can we get up and go see Alura?”

“Of course.” Lena smiles as she begins to get out of bed.

“Are you okay to stand and walk?” Kara asks as she moves over to where Lena is standing beside the bed.

“Yes. I should be fine Kara. You don’t have to worry.” Lena replies.

“I’ll always worry Lena.” Kara says back instantaneously.

For some reason that strikes a cord with Lena. She feels a wave of affection that Kara has for her just wash over for her. She feels cared for, something she hasn’t felt in a very very very long time. Since she was 4 years old before her mother died.

“I.... thank you...” Lena replies, slightly speechless.

* * *

A while later Kara and Lena are in the medical bay with Alura, Alex, Eliza, Winn and J’onn. They are prepping Alura for the bone marrow transplant while Winn sets up the machine he built with Lena. This time Winn wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong. He’s well aware that if something happens to the bone marrow before it’s mixed they are screwed. Bone marrow isn’t like blood where they can just draw more a while later. So Winn is making sure that everything is going to go perfectly.

Once Lena and Kara got into the medical bay Kara made sure that Lena took a seat, virtually ordering her to do so. Lena obliged, she couldn’t be bothered to argue with the Kryptonian, and frankly she probably needed to sit anyway. After Kara talked with Alura for a little while before she went out to get Lena, specifically, breakfast. Alura isn’t allowed to have any food before the bone marrow transplant as they are going to put her under general anaesthetic while they do it, not wanting the young girl to be in any pain this time. But while Lena doesn’t normally eat breakfast she knows that she has to this morning, as she needs enough energy and nutrients to give more blood for Alura. Then of course Lena wants her blood to be as healthy as possible, so she is just going to be good for once and eat breakfast. Although eating breakfast has become more of a common occurrence since she has come to the DEO.

Once Alex and Eliza have Alura prepped Alex moves over to Lena. Eliza and Alex have just spent the last few minutes getting Alura dressed into an appropriate gown and setting up various machines to monitor her.

“Do you think you’d be okay to begin giving blood now?” Alex asks, “We want to give her the blood as soon as possible after the bone marrow mixture transplant.”

Lena quickly finishes her last few bits of the croissant that Kara got for her and wipes the crumbs away from her trousers.

“Of course. I’m good to go.” Lena smiles.

Kara obviously overhears this and turns her attention away from her daughter and looks at Lena.

“Are you sure Lena?” Kara asks, concerned.

Lena smiles at Kara. It feels so nice to have someone genuinely concerned for her, even though by rights Kara could have her concern fully focused on Alura. Lena could imagine that most mothers in the world in the same or similar situation wouldn't give a damn about any other person while one of their babies is horribly ill and about to undergo a potentially life saving operation. But not Kara, Kara is different. Kara is special, and it's not just because of her super powers.

“I’m fine Kara, I promise.” Lena smiles.

“Okay..... but you’ll tell me if you feel light headed again, right?” Kara asks, worried.

“Yes, I will.” Lena nods.

Kara then slowly nods her head in approval and then gives Alex a brief look before turning back to talk to her daughter.

“Okay. Well you know the drill Lena.” Alex says.

“Of course.” Lena nods as she rolls up her sleeve.

Alex then proceeds to set things up and begins drawing blood from Lena, her blood flowing into a blood bag.

“Now I’ll repeat what Kara said. If you feel something is off, you tell us. No point you doing this if we can’t get enough blood and then we have to wait another day or so for you to recover.” Alex says, firmly.

“Yes.” Lena says, exasperated by the concern now, “I’ll tell you.”

“Good.” Alex nods, “Stay in the chair and don’t move. I know you’ll want to move about and try and look at things with Alura. But you need to sit still, okay?”

“Yes Alex. I’m well aware of what I need to do.” Lena says as she rolls her eyes.

“Good.” Alex smirks and then turns her attention back to her niece.

Lena leans back in her chair and just watches as the blood continues to go out of her arm, through the tube and into the blood bag. At the same time Lena just quietly listens to everyone talking. J’onn is talking to Winn over at the machine, making certain that Winn has everything in order and isn’t going to screw anything up. Winn is nervously replying that he’s checking everything over, multiple times. Eliza is just checking Alura’s vitals and fiddling with some equipment while talking to Alex intermittently, as they prepare the young girl for the operation. Alex herself is mostly quiet, clearly lost in thought as she carefully thinks through everything they have to do. Lena gets the impression that Alex may be incredibly nervous, but she is relieved by the fact that she didn't smell any alcohol on Alex's breath today, or see and shakes in her hands. Then finally Kara is just softy chatting with Alura, trying to make things seem less scary than they are for her young daughter.

“Alright everyone. We’re good to begin.” Alex announces.

“Okay. Alex, Eliza have you got everything you need?” J’onn asks.

“Yes.” Eliza replies.

“Winn is everything set up correctly?” J’onn asks.

“Yes. I’ve triple checked everything.” Winn nods.

“Good.” J’onn nods.

Alex approaches Alura, right next to Kara.

“Alura, we are going to put you to sleep. I’m gonna put a mask on your face. I just need you to take some deep breaths, okay?” Alex says.

As Lena sits there she hears that Alura says something back while looking at Kara, but she isn’t sure what it is. Kara however then turns around to look at Lena.

“Uhhh.... Lena?” Kara asks, getting her attention.

“Yes?” Lena replies.

“Alura would like you to sit besides her so she can look at you as she drifts off.... if that’s okay?” Kara asks.

Lena smiles widely. She feels so touched that the young girl wants her by her side as she is put under for her operation.

“Of course. I just.... I can’t really get up.” Lena says.

“Oh I can help.” Kara replies as she picks up Lena’s chair with Lena still sitting in it of course. This causes Lena to hold onto the arms of the chair extremely tightly.

“Kara! Careful!” Alex says as she quickly picks up the stand holding the blood bag.

Kara moves Lena to the other side of the bed from where she was originally standing. Alura for her part just moves onto her side so she is facing Lena, giving Lena a nervous smile. Lena tries to give the young girl a reassuring one back.

“Hey darling.” Lena smiles.

“Lena.” Alura smiles.

Lena motions for Kara to scoot her chair closer to the bed, and Kara does so.

“I see you are able to pronounce my name correctly.” Lena smiles. Trying to distract the girl with conversation as Alex and Eliza begin to move the mixture machine over to the other side of Alura’s bed.

“Yeah.... I practised.” Alura nods.

Lena feels very honored. The young girl obviously took time to make sure that she can finally pronounce Lena’s name correctly. Lena thinks that it just reflects how special this young girl is.

“Thank you. Although I think I was getting used to being called ‘ena. I was even thinking of changing my name.” Lena jokes with a big smile.

Alura giggles softly. Lena takes the giggle as basically the biggest victory of her entire life. None of her current achievements can top her making Alura giggle momentarily, so she can forget about the scary operation she’s about to have. Perhaps the only achievement that will top it is if this all works and they save Alura. But Lena doesn’t know if it will work yet. A few moments after the giggle Alura’s face returns to one of worry. 

“I’m scared.” Alura admits.

“I know darling.” Lena replies as she takes the young girls hand. “It’ll all be okay.”

Alura bites her lip and nods. Kara then moves back over to join Lena at the side of the bed, having finished talking to Eliza and Alex.

“Okay honey. We’re ready now.” Kara smiles.

Alura looks up at Kara.

“Okay mommy.” Alura nods.

Alex then moves over with the mask to put Alura to sleep.

“Wait.” Alura says, causing Alex to stop.

“Yes honey?” Kara asks worried.

Alura looks at Lena.

“Come here.” Alura says to Lena, wanting her to come closer.

Lena leans in and moves her ear to Alura’s mouth, allowing her to whisper to her.

“Remember your promise?” Alura whispers.

Lena backs away and just nods her head, not able to speak as she knows she will burst into tears, not wanting to do so in front of Alura before this happens. Lena is just astounded by the girl. She just finds new ways to just leave Lena speechless and shocked. Alura just reminded Lena of her promise that she will look after Kara, Alura’s mommy, if she dies. The girl is obviously concerned that she could die, but she isn’t thinking about herself, she is thinking about her mommy, Kara. Alura proves to Lena once more that she is utterly selfless, and one of the bravest souls in the entire universe.

Alex and Kara just give Lena a confused look.

“Uhh... okay... ready Alura?” Alex asks.

Alura nods as she looks between Kara and Lena. Kara crouches down and takes Alura’s other hand. Alex then places the mask on Alura’s face.

“Take deep breaths and count backward from 10.” Alex explains to Alura.

“10... 9..... 8..... 7.......” Alura says before drifting off into unconsciousness. As she drifted off her eyes were fixed looking at Kara and Lena. Lena and Kara both just kept big smiles on their faces as Alura drifted off, as difficult as it was for them. Neither of them wanted Alura to see how truly scared they both are too.

“Alright, she’s out. We can begin.” Alex says.

Kara looks at Lena.

“What did she whisper to you?” Kara asks.

Lena turns to look at Kara, tears in Lena’s eyes now that Alura can’t see them.

“The other day...... she made me promise that........ if she...... if she...... if something happens to her...... that I would take care of you...... she was just reminding me of that.” Lena says, through tears.

Kara begins crying upon hearing this confession from Lena. Crying because obviously her daughter thought about the possibility of dying. But also crying because of how much her daughter loves and cares for her. Kara knows her daughter is wonderful.

“Oh...” Kara sobs.

In response to seeing Kara crying as well Lena just reaches out and gives Kara's hand a gentle squeeze. Kara looks at Lena and gives her a small smile in response as she wipes away the tears from her face.

Alex and Eliza set up the bone marrows connected to the machine. Winn then turns on the machine and begins the mixing process. A few minutes later the mixing is complete. Alex and Eliza carefully fill a syringe with the bone marrow mixture. Alex then preps Alura’s back for the injection as Eliza carries the needle in her hand. Alex points to the place to inject and Eliza inserts the needle, injecting the bone marrow. Kara, Lena, Winn and J’onn just watch on nervously, all hoping that this works and that they are currently in the first step to save Alura.

A few minutes go by and before the bone marrow transplant is complete. It just so happens that this also coincides with Lena’s blood bag filling up.

“Oh Alex. I think this is enough blood.” Kara says, noticing the full blood bag.

Alex’s attention is drawn away from Alura due to Kara’s voice.

“Oh yes. You’re right.” Alex says as she too notices the full blood bag.

“Let me clear this away. You go unhook Lena. We don’t want to drain all her blood.” Eliza says to her oldest daughter.

Alex nods and moves over to help Lena, unhooking the blood from her and removing the arterial puncture from her wrist.

“How are you feeling Lena?” Alex asks.

“Tired.” Lena replies.

“Oh, maybe I should go take you back to our room to sleep.” Kara suggests.

Lena can’t help but think of how nice ‘our room’ sounds to her. But she’s too tired to think on it too much.

“No. I want to stay here.” Lena says, tiredly.

“Uhh.... maybe you can lay down on the other bed over from Alura then.” Kara suggests pointing to the bed on the other side of the room, only a few feet away from Alura's bed.

Lena nods, too tired to say anything vocal. Then before Lena knows it Kara has picked her up and is carrying her in her arms bridal style.

“Hmm this is nice.” Lena hums unknowingly in her tired state.

Lena doesn’t notice Kara blushing as she places her down on the bed.

“You just rest now.” Kara says with a small smile.

“No. Not until the blood transfusion.” Lena says, still tired.

“Uhh.... okay.” Kara replies.

Over the next few minutes Winn cleans the mixing machine and then sets it up to mix the two blood types. Meanwhile Alex retrieves Kara’s blood bag, making sure to carefully carry it, not wanting to be an idiot like Winn. Eliza has just been setting up the other blood drawing machine to draw some of Alura’s blood while they also insert then new blood mixture. J’onn has just been watching on, overlooking everyone. Then finally Kara has been going between looking at her daughter, who is still unconscious, and then checking on Lena.

“Alright. I think we’re ready.” Winn announces.

“Good. Have you set that up mom?” Alex asks Eliza.

“Yes, it’s ready to go.” Eliza nods.

“Okay.” Alex nods to Winn.

Winn turns on the machine and it begins mixing the two blood types, producing the new blood type in a separate new blood bag. It only takes a couple of minutes for the process to be complete with the bag being filled. Once this is done Alex takes the new blood bag and hooks it up next to Alura. Alex then gives Eliza a nod and Eliza begins drawing the blood from one arm while Alex begins transfusing the new blood into the other.

Lena has just been watching on in silence as everything happened, trying with all her might to stay awake. But as soon as the blood begins to flow in and out of Alura’s arms Lena can’t help but drift off to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

Lena wakes a while later, she doesn’t know how long she’s been out, but she can tell it’s been a while from how her legs ache and feel a bit numb from lying on her side for so long. As Lena wakes she feels something pressed into her front, almost as if she’s spooning someone. Lena’s first thought of course is that it is Kara, but Lena feels it’s far too small to be Kara. Lena then opens her eyes and is surprised to see that Alura is asleep cuddled up into Lena’s front. In response to this Lena puts her arm around Alura, drawing her closer to her.

“You’re awake.” Kara says.

Lena looks up and notices that Kara is sitting in a chair right by Lena’s bed, facing them.

“Yeah.” Lena smiles, so happy in this moment. “Did.... everything go okay?” 

Kara breaks out into a massive smile. Lena doesn’t think that she has ever seen someone smile as wide as Kara does. It's a smile that Lena thinks she will store in her memories forever. She of course takes this as a good sign and reactively smiles back.

“Everything went great! It’s amazing really.... after Alura woke Alex and Eliza ran so many tests..... and Alura is..... she’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with her anymore, and Alura feels good for the first time in months too. I..... you saved her Lena.” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

Lena smiles back at Kara, also with tears in her eyes.

“It was a team effort.” Lena replies, deflecting the praise.

“No Lena. For weeks Eliza, Winn and Alex tried to figure out what was wrong with Alura and fix her, and they couldn’t. But within a few days of you coming along, you saved her. I..... I thought for a moment that..... that I was going to lose her..... but..... you stopped that from happening. I..... I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” Kara says.

“You don’t have to thank me Kara. I..... I’m so happy we did it.” Lena smiles.

“You did it.” Kara corrects once more.

Lena rolls her eyes.

“You’re not gonna let that go are you.” Lena comments.

“No, because you deserve all the praise in the world.” Kara smiles, sincerely.

Lena can’t help but feel a bit weird by Kara’s insistent praise, she’s not used to it. Lena lives in a world where the general public hate her and never praise her because of all the terrible things that her family has done. Then growing up Lena never got praise from anyone. Lillian would always make comments about how Lena was a disappointment, putting her down with every chance she got, and then Lionel was too drunk to even think to praise his daughter for any of her achievements. Then as for Lex, Lena wanted to have his praise more than anyone, but while he would encourage her, he never praised anything she did, as a child or her achievements when they were both adults, before he went insane. So Lena really isn’t used to being praised at all.

“Thank you.” Lena says, not knowing what else to say.

Kara just nods in response. Lena then turns her attention back down to Alura and pulls her closer once more, placing a kiss on top of the sleeping girls head.

“I hope you don’t mind. As soon as Alex and Eliza did the tests and confirmed she was okay she demanded that she be put in the bed next to you. We made her wait until Alex and Eliza confirmed in the tests that everything is okay with her, and I could see she hated waiting so long. But after we got confirmation I moved her over to you, and she then promptly fell asleep.” Kara says.

Lena looks up at Kara with a big smile, so touched by how much Alura clearly likes her.

“No, it’s the best thing to wake up to.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back.

“Well actually, the second best thing.” Lena smirks.

Kara gives Lena a confused look.

“What’s the best thing?” Kara asks.

“You.” Lena says with a big grin.

Kara blushes, a lot. This time Lena definitely notices it.

“Anyway. I’m still tired. I’m going to close my eyes again for a bit.” Lena says after a moments silence.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

Kara then gets up out of her chair and leans over the bed, placing a kiss on the side of Alura’s head, in her hair. Kara then moves up and kisses Lena right next to the mouth, sort of on her cheek. Lena can feel how Kara could have moved a few more millimetres to the left and she’d be kissing her lips.

“You rest Lena.” Kara smiles as she moves away.

Lena nods and drifts off to sleep, happy with the young girl in her arms and Kara having just kissed her who is now watching over them both. But Lena’s final thought as she falls asleep is the realisation that it’s over now. They all will be returning to their normal lives, Lena dreads it. She doesn’t want to lose Kara or Alura from her life. She hopes Kara will still want to have her be part of their lives, in whatever form it takes. Lena isn’t going to expect it, but she hopes for it. Lena hopes for the best, prepares for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the medical stuff obviously isn't accurate, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We are now going to move onto other fun stuff as Lena, Kara and Alura continue to bond.


	11. Lena’s Week

It’s been six long days since Lena last saw and heard from Kara. Six days where when every day goes by Lena feels her heart breaking inside with the lack of contact. As the days progressed Lena became more and more convinced that that was it, she wasn’t going to have a friendship or any form of relationship with Kara and Alura. It absolutely devastates Lena. She’s grown so found of the mother and her daughter, they’d worked their way into her heart, but of course they don’t want anything to do with her anymore, why would they? She is a Luthor after all.

The last time that Lena saw Kara and Alura was on the Thursday morning of the previous week. Alura’s operation occurred on the Wednesday, and on the Thursday morning Lena woke up for the second time with Alura in her arms, although that time Alura was awake. Kara for her part was nowhere to be seen. Lena just chatted with Alura for a while, still laying together and then about half an hour later Kara walked in the room, explaining she just woke up. Lena felt so touched that Kara trusted Lena enough to leave Alura alone with her, cuddled up to her. After this the three of them had some breakfast and then Kara told Alura they were going to go home. Lena took that as her sign to also make her exit, so she said goodbye to Kara and Alura with a hug each and left, heading into L-Corp. As Lena hugged Kara goodbye Kara told her that she would speak to her soon, at the time that gave Lena hope that, that wouldn’t be the end of their relationship, but after the days of no contact from Kara, Lena realised it was just Kara being polite.

Throughout the Thursday and the Friday Lena dived head first into all the work she had missed at L-Corp, while she had been away. She was partly doing that because she wanted to distract herself from missing Kara and Alura, even though they hadn’t been apart that long at the time, but she was also doing it because she did in fact need to catch up. At the time Lena wasn’t bothered by Kara not getting in touch with her, as after all they hadn’t been apart that long. Lena just assumed that Kara was busy getting Alura readjusted to her normal life after being stuck at the DEO for so long.

As the weekend approached Lena had hoped that maybe it would be the first opportunity for Kara to get in touch with her, but she didn’t receive a single word. Lena thought about going over and seeing Kara and Alura, although she’d have to find out where they lived first, but she soon dismissed that idea. This is when the first thought popped into Lena’s head that maybe her anxious thoughts were right, and she, Kara and Alura were not going to have any form of relationship moving forward. Lena began to feel very upset by this, so in response she decided to go into work to continue to catch up on all the work she missed. Lena stayed at L-Corp over the weekend for close to 36 hours, not going home until late Sunday evening, which really was the early hours of Monday morning.

By Monday things got worse for Lena. With four days of no contact from Kara Lena began to accept that that was it, she wasn’t going to be seeing Kara and Alura around again. This became more of a problem for Lena on the Monday as due to how much time she’d spent at L-Corp over the weekend she had caught up on all of her work, so she had nothing to completely burry herself in, to occupy her mind. So Lena spent most of her Monday doing that work that she did have for the day, with tears constantly in her eyes. She even had a moment where Jess asked her what was wrong, and in her state Lena snapped back at her, quickly making her assistant retreat. Lena hated herself for that.

On the Tuesday with still not a single word from Kara Lena’s hurt and sadness turned to anger. Lena began to get angry that after all she did for Kara, saving her daughter, showing Kara she isn’t just some evil Luthor like her brother and mother, Kara still wants nothing to do with her. Lena felt so used, almost as if she had just been used like as if she were in an abusive relationship. Lena hated that Kara made her feel that way. But on the Tuesday Lena wasn’t entirely filled with anger, as every time she thought of Alura she softened a bit. Lena thought that as angry as she was at Kara, she still is glad that she saved Alura, even if she never sees her again, even if Kara was just using her and still sees her as just a Luthor. It was all worth it to assure that Alura lives a healthy life.

When Wednesday arrives Lena is seriously just depressed. She’s depressed with how miserable her life is. She got a glimpse at what she could possible have. A life of family, friends, love, hugs, kisses and so much more. But the reality is that Lena thinks that she can’t have that, she’s a Luthor after all. Luthor’s don’t get to have those things, they have to live high on the mountain top, isolated away from the world, alone. Over the last few hours Lena did think that maybe she could call CatCo and offer to do an interview, but only with Kara as the reporter, as that way she would at least have some contact with Kara, even if it was just a professional relationship. In that scenario Lena just hoped that she could maybe slip in a question asking about Alura. But after a while thinking about it Lena decided it was just a desperate idea to try and keep Kara in her life when she clearly didn’t want her in it. So Lena just slipped back into her depression.

Currently it’s about 1PM on Wednesday, Lena is sitting at her desk just typing away at some mundane business reports that she don’t even need to be finished until the end of the week. Over the last few days Lena has actually done so much work that she went from being incredibly behind to now being ahead. By this rate, beside a few meetings, Lena’s work week would be finished by Thursday lunchtime, a record for her, she usually works well into the weekend. When Lena arrived at L-Corp today she did however bring Jess a card thanking her for all her hard work and apologising for snapping at her on Monday. Lena then followed that up with having a bouquet of flowers and a basket of cupcakes delivered to Jess’ desk, along with giving her a raise and telling her to take Friday off. Jess of course told Lena that she didn’t need to do any of that and tried to refuse the flowers, the muffins, and even the raise, but Lena was firm with the matter.

As Lena types away at the reports her stomach rumbles. Lena realises she hasn’t really been eating much for lunch these last few days, just some salad and water here and there. Lena stops typing and just rubs her temple, letting out a sigh. Lena just thinks about maybe asking Jess to go get her a sandwich or a wrap or something, and perhaps she will also pour herself a drink, it is after 1PM after all. But before Lena can even think further on that her intercom buzzes.

“Uhh, yes Jess?” Lena answers.

“Miss Luthor I just wanted to let you know that Miss Danvers has arrived. I’m sending her in as you told me to make sure that she is shown in as soon as possible.” Jess says.

Lena is shocked. She can’t believe that Kara is actually here. She’s so happy. She thinks for a moment that maybe this is a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, Kara has been busy and only now has some free time. But then Lena thinks that she shouldn’t get her hopes up, Kara could be here for a multiple of other reasons, including that maybe Alura is ill again. Maybe it didn’t work after all, and Alura is sick and Kara’s here to ask Lena to save her again. Lena begins to panic with the thought. She doesn’t care if Kara's even here to do something like punch her in her face, as long as it’s not to tell her Alura is unwell again.

“Okay..... send her in.... please.” Lena replies through her intercom to Jess, nervously.

Lena takes a few seconds to compose herself, awaiting Kara’s arrival. Lena takes a few deep breaths, trying to get a grip of her nerves. A few seconds later Kara walks in the door, a big smile on her face. This relieves Lena because she at least realises that this isn’t anything to do with Alura being unwell again.

“Lena.” Kara smiles, approaching Lena’s desk.

Lena notices that Kara is carrying a bag of Big Belly Burger in one of her hands. Lena’s stomach grumbles in hunger again at the sight. 

“Kara.” Lena smiles back, standing up from behind her desk and approaching Kara.

Lena isn’t too sure what they are going to do. She isn’t sure if Kara is going to shake her hand, hug her, kiss her again or potentially do nothing at all. Lena decides she’ll just let Kara take the lead. Thankfully Kara decides to just hug Lena. Lena thinks that that is probably the best of the available options, in her current state Lena isn’t sure if she’d be able to handle a kiss from Kara right now, even if it was just on her cheek.

“Hey. I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. I thought about texting you over the last week, but I realised I don’t have your number. Then I thought about seeing you but I thought that you were probably sick and tired of seeing us, while also being too busy catching up at L-Corp at the end of last week. Then at the weekend I thought that I’d just leave you to have a relaxing weekend. Then when this week came around I've just been absolutely swamped getting back up to speed with work at CatCo and getting Alura back in school. This is the first chance I’ve had. I’m so sorry it wasn’t sooner.” Kara rambles.

As Kara explains this Lena feels like a weight has been lifted from her. Kara didn’t get in contact with her because firstly she doesn’t even have her phone number, Lena in her anxiety and nervousness completely forgot that. Then secondly, it was because Kara thought that she was the one who would be sick of them, and would need a break from them, she couldn’t be more wrong. Lena doubts that she could ever get sick of Kara and Alura. In fact she couldn’t get enough of them in her book.

“Oh.... I wish you’d come sooner. I’ve missed you both, really.” Lena says with a sincere look on her face.

“Oh...” Kara says, completely reading Lena’s expression, like a book. “You thought I didn’t want to be friends with you, didn’t you?”

Lena doesn’t say anything but she can’t help her eyes from flinching, which is all the confirmation Kara needs.

“Oh Rao, I’m such an idiot! I should have known! I’m so sorry Lena. I do really want to have you in both me and Alura’s lives. We have both grown attached to you. In fact Alura hasn’t stopped asking about you. I’m so sorry I made you think anything else.” Kara says.

“I.... uhh..... it’s okay Kara.” Lena replies, not used to people apologising to her.

“No it’s not! And I’m going to make it up to you! I’ve got us both lunch here, if you have time for it. Then this evening I’d like to invite you around for dinner. Just you, me and Alura. What’d you say?” Kara asks.

Lena breaks out into a big smile.

“Yes, I’d like that. To both things.” Lena says, very happy.

“Great!” Kara replies with an even bigger smile than Lena. Lena isn’t sure that her mouth could even make a smile that big. Kara probably can only do it because she smiles so often, Lena hasn’t done it much throughout her life so the muscles are probably not limber enough to smile like that.

Kara and Lena proceed to settle on Lena’s couch in her office and enjoy a pleasant lunch together. As Lena takes a bite into her burger she has to stop herself from moaning in pleasure, that isn’t how Lena wants Kara to hear her moan for the first time. Not that she thinks that’s even a possibility. Lena would just be happy if they stayed friends, even if she might want more.

“Hmm this is delicious.” Lena says as she continues to eat her burger.

“I know right? Big Belly Burger is the best!” Kara smiles.

Lena however thinks that the burger probably only tastes so good to her for a few reasons. Firstly Lena rarely eats junk food, so when she does her taste buds are overjoyed, as like it or not, junk food tastes better to Lena than kale, as much as she loves kale. Then secondly, the burger tastes so good just simply because over the last week due to Lena’s anxiety of Kara not reaching out to her, Lena didn’t really have a substantial meal. So now that she is actually having something nice and filling, it is very rewarding for her. Finally, the burger tastes so good to Lena because of the company. Lena is so happy that Kara is here with her, spending time with her, she’s sure that that just makes everything seem better, including the burger.

“So, how has your week been?” Kara asks Lena.

“Oh.... uhmm.... I’ve been keeping myself busy just catching up on the work I missed while I was helping you.” Lena explains.

“Oh.... I hope it’s not too bad. Shoot! I bet you are super busy and probably don’t have time to even have lunch with me, or come to dinner tonight. You are probably just being nice.” Kara rambles, nervously.

“Kara.” Lena says, placing a hand on Kara’s arm to calm her. “It’s okay, I’m not busy. I was here all weekend catching up. Frankly I’m ahead now. Besides some meetings, I’ll be done with my week by this time tomorrow.”

Kara gives Lena a confused look.

“Just how much time did you spend here at the weekend?” Kara asks, curious.

“Uhhhhh.” Lena says.

“You stayed here all weekend, didn’t you?” Kara asks.

“Yes..... but not because I needed to..... I wanted the distraction.....” Lena admits, not wanting Kara to think she had to work all weekend as a result of her spending several days helping to save Alura.

“Distraction? Distraction from what?” Kara asks.

Lena realises that she can’t work her way out of this one, she has to admit to Kara how she was truly feeling with no contact from her.

“I...... I thought you maybe didn’t want to see me again...... and I wanted to see both you and Alura again..... I got anxiety about it.... and as the days went on it just got worse..... so I threw myself into my work....” Lena explains.

“Oh Lena.” Kara says with a caring look on her face.

“It’s okay Kara. It’s my own stuff.” Lena comments, trying to brush it off.

“No, don’t do that. I realised that I may have made you feel like I didn’t want to be in contact with you again, but I didn’t know that it effected you that much. I’m so sorry.” Kara says and then moves over to take Lena in for a hug.

Lena just lightly hugs Kara back, slightly overwhelmed by Kara’s affection. It just feels nice for Lena to be hugged by Kara, it makes her heart feel happy.

“Look.” Kara says as she moves away from the hug. “I promise from now on I’ll never be out of contact with you like that. At least not without a good reason. I do want you in both my life, and Alura’s. And to start with, can I have your number?”

Lena is silent for a moment before she breaks out into a shy smile and nods, grabbing her phone and handing it to Kara. Kara just types away at Lena’s phone, adding her contact details. Kara then sends her phone a text so she can add Lena to her own phone.

“There. Now we can text, like all the time!” Kara smiles eagerly.

“You’re not going to send me constant emojis are you?” Lena asks, regaining her composure and confidence.

“Lena!! Emojis are great! Why use words when you can use little cute pictures!!” Kara replies.

“Ughh.” Lena groans.

Kara just smiles widely at Lena.

Kara and Lena’s lunch then continues to be a very pleasant affair. They eat the remainder of their food and chat and laugh for a good hour, longer than both of them really should have taken for their lunch breaks. Time just got away from Kara as she was having so much fun with Lena. Lena for her part was well aware of the time, but she didn’t care, she just wanted to spend as much time with Kara as possible. But eventually it had to come to an end.

“This was really nice Lena. I had a great time!” Kara smiles as she hugs Lena goodbye.

“Me too. We should do it again sometime.” Lena replies.

“Yeah. But you still want to come over for dinner tonight, right?” Kara asks.

“Of course. I’m really looking forward to seeing Alura again.” Lena smiles.

“Good. Alura is gonna be so happy to hear it! I’ll text you my address. Be there say, around 7?” Kara suggests.

“Sure, that works for me.” Lena smiles back.

“Good, anyway, I’ve got to go. I really can’t spend even more time not doing my job after taking so much time off for Alura.” Kara says.

“Of course. I’ll see you tonight.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah. Bye.” Kara waves as she leaves Lena’s office, through the door.

After Kara leaves Lena returns to her work at her desk with a big grin on her face. She doesn't need any alcohol now to get her through her day. A few minutes later her phone buzzes.

**Kara (to Lena):** Thanks for having lunch with me!

**Lena (to Kara):** Kara you just said that like a few minutes ago!

**Kara:** I know! I just wanted to say it again.

**Kara:** And do this...

Kara then sends Lena a string of random emjoi's.

**Lena:** Ugh.... I'm gonna regret giving you my number..

  
 **Kara:** Oh don't worry, I'll convert you to an emoji user. Just you wait!

**Lena:** Good luck with that.

**Kara:** Game on ;).

* * *

It is currently 6PM and Lena is getting ready in her apartment, preparing to head over to Kara’s in about half an hour. After Kara left the rest of Lena’s day was fantastic. Not because things were good and going her way, just because Lena was in such a great mood after spending time with Kara, nothing bothered her after that. In fact she’s sure she was smiling like an idiot all afternoon. She’s pretty confident her smile might have put Jess on edge as it isn’t a common occurrence. In fact Lena’s thinks that Jess may have never seen her smile. So her smiling probably terrified the girl.

As Lena is currently getting ready she is thinking about what she should wear. A part of her wants to wear something stunning, because she wants Kara to look at her in awe. Lena thinks that at least that way she will possibly get a gauge if Kara’s attracted to her, or not. But Lena doesn’t want to make it seem like she is trying too hard, or make her seem like a weird rich lady that doesn’t have any comfortable normal clothes. So Lena ultimately decides on a comfortable top with a sweater and a comfy pair of jeans. If those comfy pair of jeans just so happen to do wonders for her ass, then that’s just a plus.

After Lena finishes getting dressed and making sure that she is wearing minimal make up, as once more she didn’t want to look like she was trying to hard, she begins to think about what she should bring. Lena considers maybe bringing a bottle of wine, as that would be the typical thing people bring over to another person's home when they are having dinner. But then Lena realises that she doesn’t know if Kara likes wine, or if she even drinks it because she’s an alien and most likely can’t feel any effects from it, beyond the taste. Then Lena thinks there is maybe the possibility that Kara could be one of those parents that doesn’t like alcohol anywhere near their children. Then to top it off Lena doesn’t want to just bring something that only she and Kara can have. She doesn’t want Alura to be left out or anything. Thankfully Lena’s spiral is interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Hello?” Lena answers with a smile, even though no one else can see her, she’s just happy.

“Hey Lena.” Kara says in a dejected tone.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asks, concerned.

“I’m sorry to say this, but we’re gonna have to cancel tonight.” Kara says, resulting in Lena’s heart dropping, her disappointment can be felt throughout her body. Lena’s pretty upset. “It’s just Alura has so much work to do to catch up with school, so we’re gonna be spending most of the evening doing that. It’s made even more difficult by the fact that I’m struggling with it a bit too. But then on top of that I have an article I need to finish before tomorrow. So basically we’re just too busy.”

Upon hearing Kara’s explanation Lena’s heart feels for Kara. She sounds so tired and exhausted, yet she still is concerned for Lena, and apologising that she has to cancel. Lena thinks that Kara is such a good mom, helping Alura with everything while also juggling writing an article and everything else the Kryptonian does in between.

“Oh.” Lena replies, disappointed.

“I’m sorry Lena. We can rescheduled to another night.” Kara suggests.

Lena thinks for a moment. She really does want to see Alura tonight, and Kara again.

“Uhhh.... maybe I could still come over and I could help Alura with her school work, while you write your article?” Lena suggests.

“No, no, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Kara replies.

“I’m offering Kara. I just really want to see you both. And this way I can see you both, help you both out, and put my PhDs to good use. I’m sure I’ll be able to figure out her school work. If I don’t I think my university might have to take my PhDs back.” Lena says.

Kara giggles at Lena’s joke.

“Well..... if you’re sure....” Kara says, clearly unsure, thinking she might be taking advantage of Lena's kindness.

“Yes I am.” Lena replies, firmly.

“Great then. I’ll see you in a bit. Would you like to order Indian take out then? I was going to cook us something healthy, but I don’t have the time.” Kara explains.

“Oh.... Kara, how many times have you, and more importantly Alura eaten take out over the last week for dinner?” Lena asks in a questioning tone.

“Uhhhh....... 4 times?” Kara says, unsure.

“Kara!! You need to give Alura healthy food!! She’s not like you.” Lena says, this time not caring if she annoys Kara with her concern. Alura needs to eat properly and healthily, she’s half human after all.

Kara sighs.

“You’re right..... I’ve just been so busy and everything.... ordering take out is just easier..... ughhhh.... you must think I’m a terrible mother.” Kara says in a sad tone.

“Nonsense. I think you are a wonderful mother Kara. How about I come over now, and before I arrive I'll stop at the supermarket to buy us all a healthy dinner to cook?” Lena asks.

“Lena, that’s too much!” Kara says.

“It’s fine Kara, I promise. I’m happy to do it if it means Alura is going to eat something healthy.” Lena says.

“I.... okay..... thank you.” Kara says, giving in to Lena’s suggestion.

“Great!! I’ll be over in about 20 minutes.” Lena says happily.

“Okay, we'll see you then.” Kara says back, before ending the call.

* * *

To Lena’s word she arrives at Kara’s apartment 20 minutes later. On her way over she stopped at a supermarket to buy some food. Lena has decided that she is going to cook some healthy tomato pasta with chorizo cubes and spinach, with some broccoli on the side. Then for desert Lena has got a range of fruits for them to all pick from, including strawberries, bananas, apples, pears, raspberries, pineapple and some sliced water melon. 

Lena knocks on the door to Kara’s apartment, placing one of the shopping bags on the floor to do so. The door opens only a few seconds after she knocks.

“Lena!” Kara smiles widely and then takes Lena in for a hug.

“Hey Kara.” Lena replies, hugging Kara back with her one free arm.

Kara looks down and notices the two shopping bags.

“Oh, let me help you with that.” Kara says as she grabs the bag on the floor.

“Thanks.” Lena replies as she follows Kara into her home.

As Lena walks into Kara’s apartment she notices that the living room and the kitchen are open plan, no walls separating them. Then off shooting from the living room their looks to be an archway that acts as an entrance to a hallway, that most likely leads to the bathroom, Kara and Alura’s bedrooms and maybe another room, Lena isn’t sure.

“You have a lovely home.” Lena comments as she and Kara both put the bags down on Kara’s kitchen counter.

“Thanks.” Kara smiles.

Before Lena can say another word she hears a sound coming from the hallway, followed by rushed footsteps. Soon after Alura comes into view.

“Lena!!!!!!!” Alura yells happily, running over to Lena and taking her into a hug.

Lena smiles widely and picks Alura up into her arms in response, allowing the young girl to hug her closely around her neck as she hugs her back.

“Hello darling, how are you?” Lena smiles.

“Good now you’re here.” Alura says, still hugging Lena. “I missed you.”

Lena feels so happy that Alura missed her. On Lena’s dark days in the middle of her anxiety she thought that maybe Alura would forget about her and not think much of her anymore. She’s glad that isn’t true.

“I missed you too.” Lena smiles.

Alura pulls away from the hug and looks at Lena with a big smile, still in Lena’s arms.

“I wanted to see you sooner but mommy said you might be too busy.” Alura informs Lena.

“Oh, well I was busy. But I’m never going to be busy enough not to see you.” Lena smiles.

Alura turns to look at Kara.

“See!! I told you mommy!” Alura exclaims.

Kara chuckles as she shakes her head.

“Anyway.” Kara says, getting Lena and Alura’s attention. “What did you bring Lena?” 

“Oh, so for dinner I thought I’d make some tomato pasta with chorizo cubes, spinach and broccoli.” Lena says, “Then for dessert we can have a bunch of fruit that I bought for us to choose from. Perhaps I'll make us all a fruit salad.”

Lena notices Kara scrunch up her nose. Kara then looks at Alura and realises she probably shouldn’t outwardly show her dissatisfaction for healthy food. She doesn’t want Alura to pick up her bad habits, as after all Alura can’t eat as horribly as she does.

“Eww broccoli is gross.” Alura moans, still in Lena’s arms.

“You’ll like it when I make it.” Lena winks, kind of hoping to trick the young girl.

Alura frowns.

“And fruit isn’t dessert.” Alura then says.

“Alura, Lena has very kindly offered to cook us a healthy dinner. I’ve been a bad mom and not given you healthy foods you need to eat. You should say thank you to Lena for making sure you eat healthy.” Kara informs her daughter.

“But, you don’t eat gross healthy foods. Why should I?” Alura asks.

“Because you are half human, I am not. But you’re right. From now on I’ll start eating the healthy foods with you, to set a good example. It’s only fair.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Alura nods before turning to look at Lena’s face, “Thank you Lena.”

“You’re welcome little one.” Lena smiles.

Lena spends the next 20 minutes cooking the dinner while also beginning to help Alura with her school work. At the same time Kara has disappeared to her bedroom to write her article, not wanting to distract Lena and Alura, or have herself be distracted with the strong smell of food. Eventually Lena serves up the dinner and calls Kara back into the living room/kitchen.

“Hmm this is sooooo yummy Lena!” Alura says, happily as she takes her first bite.

“I told you.” Lena smiles at Alura before turning to look at Kara. “What do you think Kara?”

Lena then notices that Kara hasn’t even taken a bite of it.

“Kara it’s not poison, I’m not by brother.” Lena says in jests.

Kara laughs at that.

“Your brother would want to poison my mommy?” Alura asks.

Lena’s face gets hot hearing Alura say that, she realises she probably shouldn’t have said that in front of the young girl.

“My brother is a bad man Alura. But it’s okay, he’s in prison where he can’t harm anyone anymore.” Lena says, wishing it really were true that he couldn’t harm anyone anymore. Lena knows Lex will find a way.

“Okay.” Alura nods and continues to eat.

Lena turns her attention back to Kara and gives her a questioning look. Kara then takes a deep breath and puts the food in her mouth, her eyes go wide.

“Crap.” Kara says.

“Mommy!! That’s a bad word!” Alura says.

Lena giggles.

“What is it Kara? Do you not like it?” Lena asks.

“No, it’s actually good. I kind of hate that it’s healthy food and it tastes so good.” Kara admits.

Lena laughs again.

“Well I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Lena smirks and continues eating.

The three women continue to eat their dinner and Kara quickly shovels it away and then gets herself a second serving. Alura and Lena also both finish their servings. Alura does ask for more but Lena tells her it’s probably not a good idea as the sauce was really tomatoy, and Alura also can’t eat as much as her mother.

“Well, that was delicious Lena. Compliments to the chef.” Kara says as she uses her arm to wipe away sauce from around her mouth.

Lena laughs.

“I didn’t do much. It wasn’t that complicated Kara.” Lena replies.

“No it..... oh shoot.” Kara says as she turns her head.

“What is it?” Lena asks, confused.

“Someone is calling for Supergirl. Would you mind watching Alura? I usually drop her off at the DEO or at Alex’s, but seeing as you’re here....” Kara asks.

“Of course not. We’ll begin the dessert without you.” Lena smiles.

“Hey!! Don’t eat it all!” Kara frowns.

Lena laughs again.

“I thought you didn’t like healthy food like fruit, Kara. It’s not like we are having cake for dessert.” Lena smirks.

“Yeah, well if you made it, the fruit with probably be delicious.” Kara smirks.

Lena laughs again.

Kara then stands up and changes into her Supergirl suit. She then moves over to Alura.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a bit. You be a good girl for Lena okay?” Kara says to her daughter.

“Okay mommy.” Alura nods with a smile.

Kara kisses her daughter on the top of her head and then gives Lena a nod before she flies away, out the window. Lena then turns to Alura.

“Alright little one. Should we got get some fruit?” Lena asks.

Alura nods happily at Lena. Lena stands up and holds her hand out for Alura to take. Alura takes Lena’s hand and walks into the kitchen with her. When they enter the kitchen Lena picks Alura up and places her on the counter as she gets out the fruit. Lena begins chopping up all the fruit and mixing it together to make a fruit salad. Lena serves up three bowls.

“Here we go. I hope you like it.” Lena smiles as she hands Alura a bowl of chopped up fruit with a fork.

“I will.” Alura says back as she takes her first bite. “Ohhh so juicy.” 

Lena smiles.

“I’m glad you like it.” Lena nods as she eats her fruit as well.

Over the next hour Lena and Alura eat their fruit before returning back to Alura’s work. Lena got a text from Kara letting her know she’s going to be a while and if she needs to leave she can text her and she’ll send J’onn or Alex over. Lena told her that she was fine and happy to stay as long as needed. Lena and Alura just spent some quality time together, even though it was basically doing school work. Alura is a bright young girl, so she was quickly able to pick up all the things Lena was teaching her. In fact Lena’s sure that Alura is so smart that she should probably take some advanced classes once she is all caught up. Lena makes a note to bring that up with Kara later.

After about two hours at around 8:40PM Lena decides to call it a day in regards to working on the school work, as Alura is clearly starting to get sleepy.

“Nooo... wanna do more.” Alura moans.

Lena is surprised Alura actually wants to do more work. Most children don’t want to do school work in the first place, let alone in the evening before bed, after school.

“No, you’re too tired Alura. None of it will stick. But I have to say it’s good to see you so interested in school work.” Lena says.

Alura bites her lip nervously.

“I just.... like it when you help me...... I don’t want you to leave....” Alura admits.

Lena has yet another wave of affection for Alura wash over her. The girl is so cute. She just continued to do more school work with Lena, just so she could spend more time with her, thinking that that was why Lena was still here with her.

“Alura, I like spending time with you. We don’t have to do school work to do that.” Lena smiles.

“Really?” Alura asks, surprised.

“Yeah.” Lena nods.

“Can we watch a movie then?” Alura asks.

Lena laughs.

“No, I think it’s your bed time.” Lena smiles.

Alura frowns.

“Awwwwww.” Alura moans.

Lena laughs.

“How about you get ready for bed while I wash up and then I’ll come tuck you in and read you a story.” Lena smiles.

Alura now smiles at Lena.

“Okay!” Alura says happily.

Alura then goes rushing off to the bathroom and her bedroom. While Alura gets ready Lena washes up the dishes they used for dinner, still keeping Kara’s fruit salad bowl to the side. Lena thinks that Kara can eat it when she gets back, or worst case scenario, tomorrow morning for breakfast. Once Lena is done she makes her way into Alura’s bedroom. She notices that the girl has got herself dressed in her pyjamas and has a book in her hand as she lies on her bed.

“All ready for bed, darling?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Alura nods.

“Did you go to the toilet and brush your teeth?” Lena questions.

“Uh-huh.” Alura nods with a smile.

“Good girl. Now, what book have you got there?” Lena asks.

“Goodnight Moon.” Alura smiles.

“Oh, that was one of my favourites when I was young. My mommy would read it to me all the time.” Lena smiles.

“And now you get to read it to me!” Alura smirks.

“Yes I do.” Lena says as she tucks Alura in and gets on the bed beside her.

Lena is just about to begin reading when Alura interrupts her.

“Lena?” Alura asks.

“Yes little one?” Lena replies.

“When will I see you again?” Alura asks.

“Oh.... uhhh..... I don’t know..... I’ll have to ask your mommy. But maybe I can come back over to help you with your school work, then once we have you all caught up we can do something fun.” Lena says.

“Like watch a movie?” Alura asks.

Lena giggles.

“Yes, like watch a movie. But, I’ll have to ask your mom about it when she gets back.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

Lena then begins to read the book and only after a few minutes Alura has fallen asleep with her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena would happily stay like this with Alura until Kara gets back, but she doesn’t want the girl to get a wry neck. So Lena gets up from the bed and gently rests Alura’s head on her pillow. She then strokes the hair out of the girls face and exits the room, turning the lights off behind her.

“You are so good with her.” Kara says.

Lena jumps out of freight, holding her hand over her face to stop herself waking Alura up with a scream.

“Kara!! You scared me!!” Lena says.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Kara replies.

Lena and Kara then walk back to the living room.

“When did you get back?” Lena asks.

“As she was asking you when she can see you again. I didn’t want to interrupt the moment.” Kara explains.

“Oh.” Lena says.

“And you can come over whenever you like. If you want to that is.” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“I’m more than happy to.” Lena replies.

“Good.” Kara nods.

“Oh by the way I left you a bowl of fruit salad over in the kitchen.” Lena informs Kara as she takes a seat on the couch.

“Did you?” Kara says and then looks in the direction of the kitchen before quickly zooming off and returning in the blink of an eye, taking a seat next to Lena on the couch. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lena smiles.

“Would you like to share some?” Kara asks.

“No, I had my bowl. I don’t think I could eat anything more.” Lena says.

“Hmm your loss. This fruit is so nice, so fresh.” Kara hums.

“Well it should be. The store I got it from has some of the freshest food in the city.” Lena says.

Kara smiles.

“Thank you for taking care of Alura for so long by the way. I’m sorry I took a while. If I thought I was going to be that long I would have dropped her around at Alex’s.” Kara says.

“It’s fine Kara, we had a great time together.” Lena smiles.

“Well that’s good then.” Kara smiles back.

Lena and Kara continue to catch while Kara finishes off the fruit bowl. Eventually Lena catches Kara looking directly in her eyes.

“What? Have I got something on my face?” Lena asks, confused.

“No.... it’s just.... I want to do something.” Kara smirks.

“Wha....” Lena begins before she is interrupted with Kara’s lips on hers.

Kara gives Lena a brief gentle kiss. It is so short that Lena doesn’t have a chance to kiss back, but it is clear it wasn’t just a friendly kiss on the lips. Not that people even really kiss each other on the lips in the friendly way, those people are weird. Kara parts from Lena with a big smile.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Since the second night we shared a bed. I almost did it when you woke up after Alura’s operation, but I chickened out at the last second and just kissed you on the cheek.” Kara explains.

Lena looks at Kara in surprise.

“Lena I think you are wonderful and so beautiful. You have done so much for me, and of course Alura. I mean you saved my daughter's life! And well, I just really really like you. I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time, maybe ever.” Kara explains.

Lena is silent for a moment. This is what she wanted, but there is something that doesn’t sit right with Lena. It doesn’t sit right that Kara mentioned that she saved Alura. Lena doesn’t want to start a relationship with Kara just because Kara is feeling grateful and maybe has her feelings for Lena a bit confused, not that Lena can blame her.

“Kara I....” Lena begins.

Kara’s face drops.

“Oh Rao.... I came on too strong, or you don’t feel the same way.... or you don’t even like women.... or me that way... and I’ve just made things awkward..... I was so sure..... shoot.... I’m so sorry Lena..... you can just leave and pretend this never happened if you want.... or you can just leave and never talk to me again.... I’d totally understand.” Kara rambles, nervously.

“Kara breathe.” Lena says, placing her hand on Kara’s arm.

Kara stops spiralling and looks down at Lena’s hand with a confused look on her face. She isn’t sure why Lena placed her hand there if she doesn’t like her like that. Lena notices the look and takes her hand away, which makes Kara’s heart hurt a bit.

“Kara I think you are wonderful and beautiful, and just an incredible person all round, and I 100% want you in my life, in whatever form. And I do like you like that...” Lena begins.

“But?” Kara adds.

Lena sighs. It would be so easy for her to just jump head first into it with Kara and kiss her passionately. She desperately wants to. But Lena knows she has to be responsible.

“But it’s only been less than a week since I helped save Alura. And whether you like it or not you have all these feelings toward me of you being grateful that I saved your daughter. There’s the possibility that you have all those feelings mixed up and you just feel something for me that you don’t really feel. Now I don’t blame you for that, most people would be the same. I guess it’s sort of like the Florence Nightingale effect, but from a third party perspective.” Lena explains.

“Oh.” Kara replies.

“Look, I’m not saying never. I’m just saying not now. I’d like us to get to know each other more, and spend more time together. Then over time hopefully you’ll be able to sort through your feelings and decide if you really want us to be a thing.” Lena says.

“I..... you’re right.... of course you are....” Kara says.

“You're not mad?” Lena asks.

“Of course not. You’re totally doing the responsible thing.” Kara smiles.

“So we're okay?” Lena questions.

“Yeah. We’re great.” Kara replies.

"Okay, well I think we should call it a night. I had a lovely evening." Lena smiles as she stands up.

"Me too. Would you like to come over tomorrow and continue to help Alura? You don't have to if you don't want to, of course." Kara asks.

"I'd love to. When does Alura get home from school?" Lena asks.

"Oh uhh.... well she doesn't finish school until 3, but I usually only quickly pick her up with my powers and drop her off somewhere, or when I can't do that I have someone else pick her up, and if all else fails I just leave her there in the after school care until after 5 when I get off of work." Kara explains.

"Oh, well what time is she going to be around tomorrow? I'm going to be done with work after my meeting finishes at two. So we could get an early start going over her school work so we aren't working way into the evening. Then maybe if we finish I can watch a film with her, like she has been asking to." Lena says.

"Well.... how about if you come over at 3 I can then quickly pick Alura up and drop her off here and leave you guys alone while I head back to work. If that is okay with you that is?" Kara suggests.

  
"That sounds like a marvellous idea." Lena smiles. 

"Great!" Kara smirks.

Lena then gathers her things and heads to the door.

"Anyway, I had a good time and I'll see you tomorrow." Lena says.

"Yeah. Text me when you get home safe." Kara says as she takes Lena in for a hug.

"I will." Lena smiles.

The two women smile at each other for a moment before Lena heads out the door and leaves. Once Lena has left Kara's apartment she feels so much better about everything, and herself. She feels so light and happy. She hopes as she continues to get to know Kara and Alura even more, that this feeling continues to fill her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn’t show up as new, so reuploading it.


	12. Looking After Alura

It has now been around a week since Lena first went over to Kara’s apartment to spend time with her and Alura exclusively. Since then Lena has seen the mother and daughter a couple more times. Once more like she said on the Thursday, and then in the afternoon on that following Sunday. Of course Lena wants to spend much more time with Kara and Alura than that, but she knows she has to stick to what she said to Kara. She has to allow Kara time to actually process her feelings, and make sure that what she feels for Lena is real, and isn’t just feelings born of gratitude. To achieve this Lena knows she can’t spend a significant amount of time around Kara, and by default, around Alura either. Lena knows that if she were to just start spending time almost every day with Kara and Alura they would move to the dangerous territory of being some sort of 'family', and that would defeat the purpose of allowing Kara to process her feelings. Not to mention it could hurt Alura if Lena spends all that time with her and Kara, only for Kara to realise she doesn't actually have genuine feelings for Lena, resulting in Lena having to see them both far less frequently, if at all.

Frankly the thought of being a family scares the life out of Lena, so she quickly shoves that brief thought to the back of her mind. She knows she isn’t ready for that. For now she is just going to take it one step at a time and get to know Kara more, while also spending time with Alura. Then hopefully Kara will be able to eventually confirm that she does have true feelings for Lena, or at the very least wants to explore a romantic relationship with Lena, and not just because of a sense of gratitude. But if not Lena would settle for a friendship, if Kara wants that, as much as it might hurt Lena at first. 

Presently it is Thursday afternoon and Lena is in her office at L-Corp. Lena’s had a long week, it’s been one struggle after the next. One battle with some sexist pig who clearly thinks she, a woman, shouldn’t be running the company, or that she is running the company in a horrible direction, despite profits and share prices being up, from varies medical and technological breakthroughs. So it has ultimately put Lena in a pretty bad mood. Lena is 100% sure that that is the reason, not because she hasn’t seen Kara and Alura in 4 days, that would be pathetic. Okay, maybe Lena is 70% sure, or more realistically it’s 50-50. Lena will never admit that she is so entirely whipped and caught up in Kara and Alura that she basically now needs to see them regularly for her to be in a good mood and survive. No, Lena will never admit that to herself. Although deep down she is secretly well aware that that is the case.

Lena is currently reading over yet another document about some bullshit project which Luthor Corp was working on while Lex was in charge. She has recently just been sifting through it all, going over it slowly to make sure there isn’t some secret doomsday device hidden in one of her company’s vaults or something. Lena does realise that for most people that would be a joke, but for her and L-Corp in regards to Lex, Lena knows it’s a very real possibility. Even though it’s a real possibility it doesn’t make looking through the thousands of pages of documents any less tedious. Most of the documents are just mind numbingly dull, and Lena is pretty sure Lex wrote them that way so if anyone were to read them they wouldn’t read them all. Lena however knows her brother and is determined, obviously not being willing to pass this off to someone else. Lena doesn’t trust anyone else to do this, maybe Jess, but Lena doesn’t want to scar her assistant any further than she already has. Lena is well aware that Jess could read through the files and just so happen to find something that Lex worked on, or built, that either scares the life out of her, or permanently traumatises her. Thankfully after a long while, Lena is interrupted from reading over the piles of documents on her desk by her intercom.

“Sorry to interrupt Miss Luthor, but Miss Danvers is here, with her.... daughter?” Jess says, the last bit a question.

“Okay, thank you Jess.” Lena says with a smile on her face, her mood immediately improving. She may be in the middle of a bunch of boring file reading, but the idea of Kara and Alura both coming to see her makes Lena not give a single shit about the files, at least for now.

As Lena waits for Kara to enter her office she actually begins to wonder why Kara is even here with Alura. Kara has never brought Alura over to L-Corp, and if Kara wants to hang out with Lena, or invite her over, she will usually text her. The only surprise visits Kara usually gives her is when they have a surprise one on one lunch which Kara brings with her to L-Corp. So Lena has no idea why Kara, and Alura, are here at L-Corp right now. She can’t help but feel a bit of anxiety build in her stomach. Before Lena can spiral any further Kara walks through the door holding Alura’s hand. Lena wants to get up and smile and hug her two favorite people in the whole world, but then she sees the look on Kara’s face. A look that Lena doesn’t even have time to think on the fact that she actually considers Kara and Alura to be her two favorite people in the world, so she files that also for later. 

Kara walks up to Lena’s desk looking incredibly nervous. Alura is just looking at her mommy looking anxious and nervous too. Lena knows that something is up, causing her anxiety to increase tenfold.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asks as she stands from her desk and moves over to the other side to approach Kara and Alura. As Lena approaches Alura she gives the young girl a brief smile, but Alura just looks at Lena anxiously. That increases Lena’s anxiety even more so.

Kara sighs.

“I’m sorry to do this Lena..... but...... can you look after Alura for a few days?” Kara begins. “I know you are probably busy and everything, but I have to go away for a few days to help a friend, and Alex is coming with me. I was going to just drop Alura off to stay with Winn or James, or even J’onn, but she demanded we ask you. She’s honestly been an absolute terror about it.”

Alura bites her lip and frowns upon hearing her mom say that about her, even though it’s true.

“Uhhh.... of course I can...... but...... if you would prefer her to stay with someone else..... I can..... just go see her..... a few times.” Lena says, realising that Kara may be wanting her to say she can’t in front of Alura because she doesn’t really want Lena looking after Alura. After all Kara has known James, Winn and J’onn for much much longer, whereas she has only known Lena 'intimately' for just over a month.

“No.” Kara says quickly, “After Alex and Eliza you’d be my first choice to look after Alura. I trust you, and I think it would be better if she stayed with a female, ya know. It’s just, like I said Alex is coming with me, and I can’t ask Eliza to come down to look after Alura. She has missed enough work already when she was helping us try and fix her, and Alura can’t miss any more school. But if you are too busy, or you just don’t think you can, I totally understand. I know I’m asking you a lot after only knowing each other a while.” Kara rambles nervously.

Lena looks between Kara and Alura and then finishes her gaze by smiling down at the young half-Kryptonian.

“I’m more than happy to take care of her.” Lena smiles widely.

Alura breaks out into a massive smile and goes running over to Lena. Lena reacts quickly and uses Alura’s momentum as she runs over to her to swoop her up in her arms, spinning her around. Alura then hugs Lena tightly while Lena hugs her back as she holds her.

“Thank you Lena.” Alura says excitedly.

“It’s okay darling.” Lena smiles back.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kara asks, just to be sure.

“Yes Kara. It’s fine. Actually saying fine doesn’t sound right. I’m more than happy to look after Alura. I’m really looking forward to it.” Lena smiles.

Kara then turns her gaze to Lena’s desk and notices the piles of paper.

“Oh shoot, you’re busy with work and I’ve just laid this on you.” Kara says, nervously.

“Kara, seriously, I’m good with this.” Lena says and then gestures to the paper work with her free arm, “This is just some of Lex’s Luthor Corp paper work I’m scouring through to make sure he didn’t leave us any....... surprises.” 

“O.... okay.” Kara nods.

Lena smiles back at Kara and places Alura back on the ground.

“So when do you leave?” Lena asks.

“Uhhh..... now basically.... I know this is all last minute and everything..... but I have some friends from a....... from another universe..... they are super heroes like me...... and they’ve asked for my help.” Kara explains.

Lena’s eyes go wide. Kara just confirmed to Lena the existence of the multiverse. Kara said it so nervously and casually. Kara clearly doesn’t realise how those few words just shattered Lena’s understanding of physics.

“Lena?” Kara asks, confused by Lena’s silence and shocked look on her face.

Lena shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

“Sorry..... you just broke my brain for a moment there...... the multiverse exists?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Kara nods.

“And have you been to other..... universes?” Lena asks.

“I have.” Kara nods again.

“And...” Lena says as she begins to ask another question.

“Look, I’ll answer all your questions when I get back. I just really need to leave soon. So is everything okay with you and Alura?” Kara interrupts.

“Oh... yes. We will be fine. How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Lena asks.

“I don’t know. It could be a few days, but maybe a week.” Kara says.

“Alright. Well don’t worry. I promise I will take good care of this special girl, and we are going to have an amazing time together!” Lena smiles as she pats Alura on the head.

“Okay, thank you for this Lena.” Kara smiles.

“Of course. I’m more than happy to spend time with my favorite 4 year old.” Lena says.

“I’m going to be 5 in January!!” Alura asks.

Lena smiles down at Alura.

“Are you now? I guess that means I’ll have to get you a birthday present soon then.” Lena smiles.

“Yes!! But a Christmas present first!! For me and mommy!” Alura smiles happily.

“Alura!” Kara says firmly, scolding her daughter for asking for presents. “We don’t ask for presents from people.”

Alura looks at Kara nervously.

“Sorry mommy.” Alura says and then turns to Lena. “Sorry Lena.”

Lena smiles down at Alura again and strokes the side of her head.

“It’s okay darling. I’m definitely going to get you and your mommy a Christmas present each. In fact maybe you can help me pick one out for her while she’s away.” Lena says.

“Yes! That sounds fun!” Alura smirks.

“Lena, you don’t have to get me anything.” Kara says.

“I know. But I’m going to.” Lena smiles.

“I..... okay..... uhhh.... anyway..... here’s a key to my apartment.... I really need to go.... so I thought you could go over and pick up Alura’s stuff and take it to your place.... or you can just stay at my apartment..... it’s up to you.” Kara says as she holds out a key for Lena to take.

Lena hesitantly takes the key. She has never been given a key to someone’s apartment before. She knows it is a big sign of trust. Even though Kara is only giving her it so she can get Alura’s stuff. She’ll probably ask for it back once she returns.

“Okay.... thanks....” Lena says, hiding how much this sign of trust means to her. “We’ll head over there soon.” 

“Okay.” Kara says and then her phone buzzes. Kara looks downs and reads it. “Alright I really have to go now. Alura come here and give me a cuddle and a kiss.”

Alura quickly runs over to Kara who crouches down to give Alura and hug and a kiss.

“Now, you be a good girl for Lena, okay? I want you on your best behaviour.” Kara says.

“I will mommy.” Alura replies.

“Good girl. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Kara says.

Alura nods.

“I love you.” Kara says.

“Love you too mommy.” Alura replies.

Kara pulls away from the hug and stands up, stroking the top of her daughters head.

“Okay, I have to go now. You both have fun. If you need anything Lena J’onn, James, Winn and Eliza’s contact information is in my notepad in my kitchen drawer.” Kara explains.

“Okay. But I’m sure we’ll be fine. Won’t we?” Lena says as she looks down at Alura.

“Yes.” Alura nods happily.

“Alright. I’ll see you both hopefully in a few days. Bye.” Kara says as she begins to leave.

“Bye Kara.” Lena waves.

“Bye mommy.” Alura waves as well.

Kara gives her daughter and Lena one last smile before she exits through the door and leaves Lena’s office. Once Kara is gone Alura looks up at Lena.

“Okay darling. We can leave in a bit. I just need to finish going over some more of these files here on my desk. Do you have any homework to do?” Lena asks.

“Uh-huh, but I need a computer.” Alura says.

“Oh, alright. I’m using mine but just one sec.” Lena says.

Lena turns around and presses her intercom.

“Jess could you come in here for a moment please?” Lena asks.

“Of course Miss Luthor.” Jess replies.

A few seconds later Jess walks into Lena’s office.

“How can I help you Miss Luthor?” Jess asks.

“Jess, this is Kara’s daughter Alura. I’m going to be looking after her for a few days while Kara is out of town.” Lena says and then crouches down so she is level with Alura. “Alura this is my assistant Jess. She’s great, and I probably couldn’t survive without her. She makes my life a lot easier.”

Alura looks at Jess with a frown for a moment as if she’s sizing her up. Jess in turn crouches down to Alura’s height and holds out her hand for Alura to shake.

“Hello Alura. I’m Jess. It’s very nice to meet you.” Jess smiles.

In return Alura smiles widely and takes Jess’ hand and shakes it.

“Hello.” Alura smiles.

Lena laughs at how cute that moment was.

“Anyway, Jess, Alura needs to do some homework. Could you please go fetch her a spare laptop from somewhere?” Lena asks.

“Of course Miss Luthor.” Jess replies.

Jess and Lena are then interrupted by the growl of Alura’s stomach.

“Sorry.” Alura says nervously as Jess and Lena look down at her. Even though the young girl can’t help when her stomach grumbles, no one can.

“Are you hungry darling?” Lena asks.

“Hmm yes. Mommy forgot to give me my snack after school. We came here right away.” Alura explains.

“Oh. Well you know what Alura?” Jess begins with a smile. “We have a bunch of snacks you can choose from in the executive break room.” 

“Really?” Alura asks with a grin.

“Yes. I can go take you to have a look if you want. As long as that’s okay with you Miss Luthor?” Jess asks.

Lena nods.

“Okay.” Alura nods and then looks at Lena. “Lena?”

“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

“Do you want something?” Alura asks.

Lena’s heart melts again.

“No thank you little one. But thank you for asking.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.... uhhmmmm....” Alura says nervously once more.

“What is it Alura?” Lena asks.

“Do you have more of your special tea?” Alura asks.

“Why? Does your throat hurt?” Lena asks as anxiety builds up in her stomach again. Lena gets the fear that Kara has left and something has already gone wrong with Alura, right away.

“No. I just like it.” Alura smiles.

“Oh, yes. There’s some in my private cabinet, here.” Lena says as she goes over to the side of her office where she stores her alcohol, and her super expensive tea. Lena retrieves the box of tea and hands it to Jess. “Jess would it be okay if you made Alura some of this tea?”

“Of course.” Jess smiles. “So this tea you got, for her?” 

Lena blushes.

“Perhaps.” Lena replies.

Jess smirks realising her boss spent thousands of dollars to get a tea for this young girl. Jess knows better than to push Lena further on it though.

“Okay. I’ll take Alura to get some snacks and make her some tea. Then on the way back we’ll grab a spare laptop.” Jess says.

“Okay, thank you. Please feel free to make yourself a cup of the tea as well.” Lena says.

“Miss Luthor.... are you sure?” Jess asks, surprised.

“Of course. You did go through the trouble of procuring it after all.” Lena smiles.

Jess smiles back and then looks down at Alura.

“Okay honey. Let’s go.” Jess says as she holds out her hand.

Alura takes Jess’ hand and then looks at Lena.

“Go on darling. I’ll see you back here in a minute.” Lena smiles.

Alura nods and then Jess guides the girl out of the office.

* * *

Jess and Alura come back into Lena’s office about 10 minutes later. Throughout the last 10 minutes Lena has tried to focus on going through the files on her desk, but she hasn’t been able to focus. Lena has just been thinking about Alura constantly. As soon as she left her office Lena began to panic about the possibility that something might happen to Alura while she is out of her site. Lena even went as far to consider going to check on Alura and Jess. But Lena knew she was being ridiculous, so she just sat and waited for Jess and Alura to return. Lena knew that Jess would never let anything happen to Alura. As soon as Jess and Alura renter Lena’s office Lena breathes a sigh of relief. Jess is carrying a laptop while Alura is carrying two cups of tea. Alura looks at Lena and smiles widely, Lena smiles back.

“Hello darling. You get a snack?” Lena asks Alura as Alura approaches her desk.

Alura nods happily.

“I made this one for you.” Alura smiles as she reaches up to give Lena one of the cups of tea.

“Oh, thank you very much darling. That was very thoughtful of you.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back at Lena.

"Did you make one for Jess as well?" Lena asks.

"Yes!" Alura nods eagerly.

“Miss Luthor, where would you like me to set up the laptop?” Jess asks.

“Oh, how about over on the couch. I’d let Alura sit here with me, but all this is kind of an organised mess right now.” Lena says as she gestures to the files that litter her desk and are also on the floor to the sides of it.

Jess nods and places the laptop on the table by the couch and then turns it on and spends a few moments setting it up. Meanwhile Lena and Alura sip at their tea.

“Okay, that is all set up.” Jess says to Lena. “You should be ready to go Alura.”

“Thank you Jessy.” Alura smiles.

Lena looks confused at Alura then Jess, noticing Jess is now blushing profusely.

“Jessy?” Lena questions.

Jess coughs awkwardly.

“Uhhh.... I was telling Alura..... when I was her age my parents and siblings called me Jessy.” Jess explains.

Lena chuckles.

“But anyway..... will there be anything else Miss Luthor?” Jess asks, awkwardly, wanting to change to topic.

“Uhmmm......Oh yes!” Lena says after thinking for a few moments. “As I’m going to have Alura with me for a few days I’m going to need to get a car seat. So could you please go through the trouble of getting me one?”

“Of course. I’ll get right on that. I’ll make sure it gets here before you leave.” Jess replies.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena smiles.

Jess nods and begins to leave the office.

“Bye Jessy!” Alura waves with a smile.

“Bye Alura.” Jess smirks back and then leaves.

Lena then turns to look at Alura who is still standing next to her by her desk.

“Okay darling. Why don’t you go get started on your homework while I finish up my work.” Lena says.

“Can’t I sit here with you?” Alura asks.

“Sorry darling, but all these papers I have organised in a certain way. I can’t move them at the moment, so there would be no space for you here.” Lena explains.

“O...Kay..” Alura says with a frown.

Lena wants to make it better, but she really can’t move anything to make space for Alura. So for now Lena just lets Alura walk over to the couch and begin using the laptop. Lena returns to the files. Lena then works in mostly silence for 40 minutes, much to her surprise. Lena thought that Alura might get bored or interrupt her by now, but every time Lena has looked up at the girl she has been looking intently at the laptop. At around 4:45 PM Lena decides to just call it a day.

“Alright Alura, I’m finished for now. Would you like to go home?” Lena says with a smile as she stands up.

“Yes.” Alura nods happily.

“Good. Now what would you like for dinner?” Lena asks.

“Hmmmm... can we have pizza?” Alura asks.

Lena chuckles.

“I was thinking of something healthy, with vegetables.” Lena says.

Alura pouts.

“We can have pizza for dinner tomorrow. Actually, I’ll tell you what. Tomorrow we can make our own pizzas. How does that sound?” Lena asks with a grin.

“Yes!” Alura says excitedly. “Mommy doesn’t let me help in the kitchen. She says she’s already a bad cook on her own.”

Lena chuckles.

“Well good thing I’m an okay cook then.” Lena smiles.

Lena packs up her bag and as she does she notices that Alura does the same for her own school bag Kara dropped Alura off with. Lena then walks over to Alura and notices the girl looking at the computer with a puzzled expression.

“Is something the matter Alura?” Lena asks.

“Uh.... I didn’t finish.” Alura says shyly.

“Really? Why not?” Lena says confused, knowing that Alura is very smart and would definitely have been able to finish her homework unless the school gave her a stupid amount.

“I got stuck.” Alura says.

“Oh, you could have asked me for help.” Lena says.

“I.... you looked busy....” Alura says, shyly, again.

Lena crouches down so she is level with Alura.

“It would have been fine. No matter how busy I look, you can always ask me things, okay?” Lena says.

“Okay, thank you.” Alura nods.

“How about we take this laptop with us and I’ll help you finish this off as I cook us dinner at home.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Alura nods again with a big grin.

Lena picks up the laptop and puts it in her bag before holding out her hand for Alura to take. Alura smiles up at Lena and takes her hand. Lena and Alura then leave the office and are greeted by Jess sitting at her desk.

“I’m going to be heading home now Jess. You can leave too.” Lena says.

“Okay. Thank you Miss Luthor.” Jess smiles, “I was able to get the car seat. Your driver set it up in his car.” 

“Okay thank you. I think I’ll drive myself for the next few days so I’ll set up the seat in one of my personal cars tomorrow.” Lena says.

“Okay Miss Luthor. Would you like me to arrange that for you?” Jess asks.

“Uhh not right now. I’ll have to think what car I want to use.” Lena says.

Jess nods and then looks at Alura.

“It was very nice to meet you Alura.” Jess smiles.

“You too Jessy! Thank you for helping me get a snack.” Alura smiles.

“You’re very welcome young one.” Jess smiles back.

“Okay Alura. Let’s go home.” Lena says.

Alura and Lena then walk hand in hand to Lena’s elevator.

* * *

Alura and Lena arrive at Kara’s apartment about 30 minutes after leaving L-Corp. On the way over Lena had her driver stop them off at the store so that she could pick out some food for them to eat for dinner. Lena decided on some slightly spiced chicken with a bunch of vegetables. She also picked up Alura some juice which she actually asked for. Lena of course was more than happy to oblige if Alura was asking for something healthy. This isn’t to say Alura didn’t ask for them to get candy or ice cream or other unhealthy stuff, she did. Lena however held firm and told Alura that she wasn’t going to get her anything unhealthy like that today. Doing that was one of the hardest things Lena has ever had to do. She hates denying Alura anything she wants.

Lena and Alura step through Kara’s apartment door.

“Alright darling. Why don’t you go get comfy while I begin cooking us dinner. I can then help you finish off your homework.” Lena smiles.

“Okay Lena.” Alura nods with a smile before she goes running off into her room.

Lena spends the next few minutes preparing the food to begin cooking. When Alura returns Lena gets the laptop out and sits down with Alura to help her finish her homework. The two get it done in a few minutes, it wasn’t anything major that Alura was stuck on, and Lena was able to provide Alura with a solution so she could work out the answer for herself. Eventually at around 6PM Lena serves them their dinner, pouring Alura a glass of juice to go with it.

“Hmm this is yummy.” Alura smiles.

“Good, I’m glad.” Lena smirks.

Lena and Alura eat in silence. Alura is far too occupied eating her food. Lena finds it amusing, Alura really shovels her food down her throat just like her mother.

Once they finish eating Lena clears up the plates while Alura sits on the couch and begins watching TV. As Lena is cleaning up she realises that she doesn’t actually have any clothes with her to change into, to sleep in or to wear tomorrow. Lena doesn’t want to bring Alura to her apartment tonight because she doesn’t want there to be a change in environment that could make it hard for Alura to sleep or something, when she has school the next day. Lena considers just quickly heading over to her apartment to grab some clothes, but Alura looks so settled now in her own pyjamas, Lena doesn’t want to disturb that. Lena then settles on the idea that she’ll just have to borrow some of Kara’s clothes. The idea kind of entices Lena, while she also feels weirdly uncomfortable with it. Lena isn’t particularly fond of the idea. Not because she doesn’t want to, but because she thinks wearing Kara’s clothes with her scent on them while also sleeping in her bed might overwhelm her emotionally as it might feel very intimate. Lena knows she likes Kara, but doing all that takes it too far before Kara has had time to figure out if her feelings for Lena are genuine. But Lena knows that she doesn’t have any other choice tonight, so she’ll just have to put up with it for one evening.

Once Lena finishes the washing up she heads over to sit on the couch next to Alura.

“Can we watch a movie?” Alura asks with a smile.

“Hmmm.... I don’t think so. It’s your bed time soon as you have school tomorrow. We can just sit here and watch some TV though.” Lena smiles.

“Fine.” Alura huffs.

Lena and Alura continue to watch some TV for a while before they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Lena tenses as soon as she hears the knock and she notices that Alura looks at her worried, clearly worried because Lena tensed up. So as a result of that Lena has to purposely relax her figure and give Alura a reassuring smile. Lena then gets up from the couch and heads over to the door. The reason Lena tensed up is because this obviously isn’t her apartment and she has no idea who could be at the door. All she knows is that she has the open the door or the person outside might think something is wrong. But Lena is sure this encounter, whomever it may be, is going to be awkward. Lena takes a deep breath opening the door, revealing James Olsen.

“Miss Luthor?” James says, confused.

“Uncle James!!” Alura says, going running over to James.

James smiles at Alura and picks her up in his arms, giving her a hug.

“Hello Alura.” James smiles and then places her back on the ground.

“Uhh, can I help you with something?” Lena asks.

“Oh right. Is Kara here?” James asks.

“No.” Lena says confused, she thought that Kara would have told James she’s leaving, he’s one of her closest friends after all. “She’s away for a few days. I thought she would have told you.”

“Oh. She mentioned it at CatCo but I didn’t think she was leaving until tomorrow.” James replies.

“Oh, well, she left this afternoon.” Lena informs James.

“Alright. So is J’onn or Winn here then?” James asks.

“No, why?” Lena asks, confused.

“So.... who is looking after Alura?” James asks, now the one confused.

“Lena is!!” Alura says happily.

“What?!” James says, surprised.

“Yes. Kara asked me to look after Alura for a few days while she is away. Alura asked for me to look after her and Kara said she preferred for Alura to stay with a woman, no offence.” Lena explains.

“I.... don’t think this is a good idea.” James says.

“Why?” Lena asks, offended. She is perfectly capable of taking care of Alura.

“Because.... you’re a....” James begins.

“If you’re going to just call me a Luthor then you clearly don’t know me well enough. I’m perfectly capable of taking good care of Alura. I did already save her after all.” Lena says. She usually wouldn’t say something so boastful, but she wants to make it clear to James that Alura is staying with her.

James looks at Lena before turning to Alura.

“Alura? Would you like to come stay with me?” James asks.

Upon hearing this Lena wants to punch James in the face. He totally just ignored what she just said and went over her to ask a young girl who might feel pressured to say yes because he asked.

“No!!” Alura frowns, “I want to stay with Lena!” 

Alura moves over to Lena and wraps her arms around one of Lena’s legs. Lena in response breaks out into a big smile.

“But I...” James begins.

“I think you should leave. It’s about to be Alura’s bedtime and she has school tomorrow.” Lena smirks.

James frowns at Lena.

“Fine....” James says before looking at Alura, “Bye Alura.”

“Go away!” Alura huffs.

James frowns at Alura but then takes a breath and leaves the apartment. Once the door closes Lena feels Alura tighten her grip around her leg. Lena looks down at the young girl and notices that she has a worried look on her face.

“Alura, darling? What’s the matter?” Lena asks, concerned.

“I... want to stay with you..... p’ease don’t make me go with anyone else.” Alura says with a worried look on her face.

Lena smiles down at Alura and carefully removes her from her leg before crouching down to her height.

“You don’t have to worry darling. You are staying with me until your mommy comes home. I’m not letting anyone else take you.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back at Lena and jumps toward her, taking her in for a big hug. Lena responds by hugging Alura back and then carrying her back towards the couch.

“Okay, you can stay up for another half an hour, but then it’s bed time.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods as she sits next to Lena on the couch.

“Tomorrow after I pick you up from school we’ll come back here for you to get some of your clothes and stuff, and then we will go over to my apartment.” Lena explains.

“Okay.” Alura nods again, “Can we watch a movie tomorrow night then?”

“Yes, of course. We can make our pizzas, watch a movie and maybe a few other fun things. I might even let you have some ice cream.” Lena smiles.

“Yes!!” Alura smiles as she hugs Lena again.

Lena chuckles.

“But only if you’re good.” Lena says.

“I will be! I promise!” Alura exclaims.

“Good.” Lena smirks.

Lena and Alura continue to watch TV for a moment before Lena notices that Alura keeps looking at her as if she wants to asks her a question but doesn’t have the courage to do so.

“What is it darling?” Lena asks, softly.

“I.... mommy and me cuddle while we watch TV..... with a blanket..... can uhmmm..... can we cuddle?” Alura asks, nervously.

This is yet another moment when Lena feels her affection for Alura grow. The little girl wants to cuddle with her under a blanket as they watch TV. Lena feels so touched.

“Of course. Come here.” Lena says as she gestures towards her side.

Alura smiles and quickly moves over to Lena. Lena readjusts herself so she is mostly leaning on the side of the couch, rather than the back, allowing Alura to lay right next to her. Lena then grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and puts it over the two of them.

“Is this good?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Alura nods with a smile as she rests her head on Lena’s chest.

“Good.” Lena replies with a grin as she brushes some hair out of Alura’s eyes, tucking it behind her ears.

Lena and Alura continue to watch TV for a bit but within a couple of minutes Lena notices that Alura has fallen asleep cuddled next to her. Lena feels so good that Alura feels comfortable enough around her to not only cuddle with her, but fall asleep next to her as well. Of course Alura did this before while they were at the DEO, but this time it is different because they are alone. Alura doesn’t have Kara right near her. Lena thinks that Alura must really trust her. The thought makes her very happy.

Lena lays with Alura on the couch for a while, allowing Alura to continue to sleep. Lena considers just falling asleep herself right on the couch with Alura. At least that would solve her problem of borrowing Kara’s clothes to sleep in, and sleeping in Kara’s bed. But Lena thinks that sleeping on the couch might not be a good idea for either of their bodies. Lena would probably wake up with a back ache and a stiff neck, while Alura might just be uncomfortable in general. Although Lena does think that children tend to be able to more easily sleep in seemingly uncomfortable positions without any adverse effects. The thought makes Lena consider giving in, and just falling asleep on the couch too. But ultimately Lena doesn’t want to risk it, even a little bit, that Alura might wake up in the morning with a back ache or something of that sort.

After taking in the moment for a few more minutes Lena carefully slides Alura off her and then gently takes the girl in her arms, trying to avoid waking her up. Luckily Alura remains asleep and just rests her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena then carries Alura into her bedroom. Once the two make their way inside Lena carefully places Alura down on the bed and tucks her under the covers. Alura makes a noise, worrying Lena that she might wake up, much to her relief Alura remains asleep. Lena then places a gentle kiss on Alura’s forehead and then heads out of the bedroom.

Although it is only around 8PM Lena decides that she’ll go to bed as well. After all she will have to be up early tomorrow to take Alura to school. Although when she thinks about it she realises that she probably will be getting up just as early as she normally does when she heads into L-Corp at a very early hour. Lena makes her way into Kara’s bedroom. Lena feels as if she’s invading Kara’s privacy by being in her bedroom alone. A brief thought flashes through her head about how she wanted the first time she sleeps in Kara’s bed to be with Kara by her side, the two cuddled into each other. But Lena quickly shakes that thought from her head, she knows she can’t think like that, not while Kara is evaluating her feelings for Lena.

Lena take a deep breath and searches for some pyjamas. Thankfully she finds a pair in the second drawer she tries. She was concerned that she may open a drawer and find something she really doesn’t want to see in this moment, like some sexy lingerie that could really get Lena’s heart racing, thinking about Kara in them. 

Lena heads into the bathroom and finds a spare tooth brush to brush her teeth before she changes into Kara’s pyjamas. Of course Lena does end up being right, they do smell of Kara. Lena can’t help but take a big whiff of the clothes after realising that, with herself feeling a bit ashamed and awkward afterwards.

Lena heads back into the bedroom and climbs under the covers, into the bed. Just like the pyjamas the bed smells of Kara, but even more so. Lena thinks this should have been obvious to her as the bed probably isn’t as clean as the pyjamas, not that either of them are dirty. Lena snuggles into the bed, unable to help herself be overwhelmed by the smell of Kara. However Lena’s response to this isn’t what she thought it would be. Lena thought that the smell of Kara might make her lust for Kara and get her heart racing, but instead it just makes Lena feel comfortable. So comfortable in fact that Lena easily drifts off to sleep in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy writing the Lena and Alura bonding, which we are going to get much more of over the next few chapters. Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think :).


	13. Lena & Alura Day 1

Lena wakes up at 6AM and quickly heads into Kara’s bathroom to have a brief shower and get herself prepared for the day. After this Lena returns to Kara’s bedroom and has a look through her wardrobe, deciding on which of Kara’s clothes she is going to borrow today. As Lena looks through she notices that Kara has a lot of khakis which are not Lena’s style. Lena continues to browse through her selection before she settles on a black pencil skirt with a long sleeved green blouse with 3 vertical stripes across it. Lena completes the look with her black high heels she wore the previous day, and a thin brown belt to go around her waist. Once she is dressed Lena actually quite likes her look, honestly surprised she found something in Kara’s wardrobe that she enjoyed wearing. This isn’t because Kara has a bad taste in clothing or anything, it’s because Kara has a much different style to Lena. Literally one of the only other items of clothing that matches Lena’s style is a bright pink tight dress which has mostly open shoulders, although the dress is designed to rest more so on one shoulder than the other. Lena liked the dress, the only issue is that Lena does not wear pink, under any circumstances.

Once Lena is ready, giving herself a once over, she heads out of Kara’s room and makes her way into Alura’s. Alura is still sleeping soundly. Lena just takes a moment to smile down at the young brunette haired girl. 

“Alura, sweetie, it’s time to wake up.” Lena says softly as she gently rocks Alura’s side.

“Hmmm uhhhh.....” Alura mumbles, beginning to wake up.

“Alura darling, we need to get you ready for school.” Lena says softly.

“Hmmmm.... mommy?” Alura mumbles as she still continues to wake.

“No, it’s me, Lena.” Lena replies.

Alura slowly opens her eyes and they land right on Lena. As soon as she sees Lena she grows a big smile on her face.

“Lena.” Alura smiles softly with a yawn.

“Morning little one. Did you sleep well?” Lena asks.

“Uh-huh.” Alura nods.

“Good. How about we have some breakfast?” Lena asks.

Alura nods again.

“Carry me?” Alura asks, still clearly very tired.

“Of course darling.” Lena smiles.

Lena reaches down and picks Alura up into her arms. Alura in response wraps her arms around Lena’s neck, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena carries Alura into the kitchen but notices the girl is starting to fall asleep again.

“Alura honey, you can’t go back to sleep.” Lena says.

Alura groans.

Lena places a kiss on Alura’s cheek.

“Come on. You can’t go back to sleep.” Lena hums as she kisses Alura’s cheek a second time.

Lena notices that while Alura keeps her eyes closed she breaks out into a big smile, clearly enjoying the affection Lena is giving her.

“How about I make you some cereal and cut up a banana to go with it as well?” Lena suggests.

“Okay.” Alura says solemnly. 

Lena then places Alura down on a chair by the kitchen island and then goes about making breakfast. Lena searches through Kara’s cupboards and finds some cereal and then some milk in the fridge along with an apple and a banana. Lena puts the cereal in the bowl and pours the milk and then peels the banana and chops it up, putting it in the bowl as well. 

“Here you go darling.” Lena says as she places the bowl of cereal in front of Alura, along with a spoon.

“Thank you Lena. Can I have sugar with it?” Alura asks.

Lena chuckles. Kara really has instilled a bad habit of unhealthy food eating within Alura.

“No darling. That’s not good for you. It kind of defeats the point of having cereal for breakfast if you’re just gonna put a bunch of sugar on top of it.” Lena replies.

“Okay.” Alura nods and begins eating.

Lena for her part just eats the apple for her breakfast. Of course usually Lena doesn’t eat breakfast, but she knows that Alura might question her if she doesn’t eat something too. Lena is aware she needs to set a good example for Alura while she is looking after her. This means she can’t continue with some of her unhealthy eating habits.

* * *

Just over an hour later Lena and Alura arrive outside Alura’s school, being driven by Lena’s driver. Over the last hour Alura had honestly been a perfect little angel, she didn’t moan about anything, and just did exactly as Lena told her and got herself washed and dressed. Lena is well aware that for many kids they dislike school so much that they put up a fight every single morning, sometimes even wearing their parents down. But Alura wasn’t like that. Alura did as she was told and got herself ready in a timely fashion. The only little blip that they had was when Alura asked Lena what she was having for lunch. That was when Lena realised that she had to prepare Alura lunch as well, which was made worse by the fact there wasn’t anything in the fridge or cupboards to do so. To solve this on the way to Alura’s school Lena had her driver stop off at a grocery store where Lena got Alura a ready made sandwich of her choosing, a bag of potato chips and some fruit that Alura also choose, Alura choose some raspberries. 

Lena gets out of the car, her door is the one facing the pavement. As she does so she gestures for Alura to scoot over and come out her car door rather than getting out of the door that opens out onto the road.

“Okay darling. I’m just gonna walk you into school as I need to let your teacher know I’m the one picking you up. Is that okay?” Lena asks, knowing that some kids are embarrassed by their parents, and definitely don’t want them walking into school with them.

“Yes okay.” Alura smiles as she holds out her hand for Lena to take.

Lena gives Alura a big smile as she takes the young girls hand and begins walking into the school. As they walk into the school Lena can tell that some of the other parents and teachers clearly recognise her, whispering under their breath as they pass. But Lena just ignores the whispers and allows Alura to guide her through the school to her classroom.

“We’re here.” Alura announces with a smile.

“Okay.” Lena smiles back as she opens the door.

Once Lena and Alura enter the classroom Lena sees that there are already about 5 other children in their already, with a female teacher perhaps in her early 60s sitting at the front at her desk.

“Good morning Mrs Landingham!” Alura smiles widely as she approaches her teacher's desk, pulling Lena along in tow.

“Good morning Alura. How are you today?.” Mrs Landingham smiles.

“Good!” Alura nods, smiling still.

“Uhh Hello I’m....” Lena begins.

For the first time Mrs Landingham looks up at Lena and takes note of her.

“Oh my, you’re Lena Luthor.” Mrs Landingham says, surprised.

“Uhmmm yes.” Lena replies, nervously. “I’m looking after Alura for a few days. So I will be the one picking her up from school.” 

“Oh, is everything okay with Miss Danvers?” Mrs Landingham asks.

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s just helping some friends with a problem, in a different.... city. She obviously didn’t want Alura to miss anymore school, so I’m taking care of her.” Lena explains.

“Alright then. Thank you for letting me know.” Mrs Landingham nods.

“Oh here please take this.” Lena says as she reaches into her back and pulls out her contact information. “This is my contact information, in case anything happens. It has my personal cell phone number, my office line number and if that fails my assistants number.”

“Okay, thank you. Hopefully I won’t need to use this. But better safe than sorry.” Mrs Landingham smiles.

“Yes.” Lena nods.

Lena then turns her attention back down to Alura who is still holding her hand and giving her big puppy dog eyes.

“What’s the matter Alura?” Lena asks.

“I don’t want you to go.” Alura says sadly.

Lena crouches down so she’s level with the young girl.

“Well I have to. You have to do your school work and I have to go to work. But I’ll be here to pick you up right at the end of the day. I’ll be back before you know it.” Lena smirks.

“Okay.” Alura sighs.

“Come here. Give me a hug.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back and Lena and takes her in for a big hug. Lena giggles because of how tight Alura is hugging her.

“Okay darling, I have to go now. Have a wonderful day at school.” Lena says as they part.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“Let me walk you to the door Miss Luthor.” Mrs Landingham says as she stands up.

“Okay.” Lena nods thinking that she is about to get some sort of earful from the teacher for some reason.

Lena and Mrs Landingham make their way to the door as Alura moves further into the classroom to put her stuff away.

“I just wanted to say I’m a big admirer of yours.” Mrs Landingham says.

“What? Really?” Lena asks, shocked.

“Yes. I particularly admire your medical advancement work, most notably the devices you have invented for emergency use in the field.” Mrs Landingham says.

“Oh, yes. They were one of the first things I designed.” Lena says, uncomfortable with the praise.

“I know, I read about them.” Mrs Landingham says and then takes a pause. “My sons..... they were both in the military..... they both died while on active duty..... they both died because they couldn’t receive medical treatment in time.... treatment your devices would have provided.... to buy them more time to get to a hospital, or back to base at least.” 

“Oh..... I’m so sorry..... I wish I’d made it before now then, maybe then things could have been different.” Lena says feeling very awkward.

“No, my boys passed close to 15 years ago now. You would have been barely more than a teenager.” Mrs Landingham smiles, sadly.

“Oh I uhhh....” Lena says, not sure what to say.

“You don’t have to say anything Miss Luthor. I just wanted to tell you that I admire your work.” Mrs Landingham says.

“Oh, well, thank you then.” Lena nods.

Lena then gives Alura one last look to check that she is okay and is settling into the classroom and then she heads out of the school. Leaving Alura alone at school might be one of the most difficult things Lena has had to do. She’s become very attached to the young girl, and she really doesn’t like being separated from her, even for a second. Lena is sort of beginning to understand how she has heard about parents finding it difficult to leave their children for a while, either if it's the child going to school or the parents going out on their own. Previously Lena always though that those parents were far too ridiculous and clingy to their children, now Lena is beginning to understand she might have been wrong. 

* * *

Lena’s day at work drags on, it’s one of the worst days she’s ever had. For once it’s not because she’s miserable with all the bullshit she has to put up with, although that is still the case. Lena is miserable because she misses Alura, and is very much looking forward to picking her up from school and spending more time with the girl. Therefore it is typical for Lena that the day doesn’t go by quick. In fact every minute that passes by feels like an hour. Lena spends most of her day going through Lex’s files again with a few meetings in between. But eventually Lena really couldn’t focus anymore so she decided to just call it a day, much to Jess’ surprise. Although Lena is sure that Jess had a cheeky knowing smile as she left.

After Lena left L-Corp she made sure that Alura’s car seat was installed properly in her black Mercedes. Lena of course owns a few cars, most of which are far more expensive than her Mercedes, not that the car was cheap by any means. But Lena didn’t want to drive Alura around in any of her other cars as they either only had two front seats, and therefore were not compatible with a car seat, as car seats should not be put in the front of a car, by any means. Then alternatively Lena’s other chooses were just not as safe as the Mercedes, as Lena spent some time researching and found that her Mercedes has the highest safety rating of all the cars she owns. After Lena installed the car seat she let her driver know that she wouldn’t need him for the next few days and for him to take them off. At first he insisted that he would still stay on standby, but Lena then assured him that he wouldn’t be needed and he would still be getting paid. 

To kills some more time before she could pick Alura up from school Lena went back to the grocery store to buy a bunch of food to have at her place for her and Alura to eat over the weekend, and potentially beyond. Lena literally got a full trolley of food, she obviously was going a bit overboard, but she didn’t want Alura to be hungry, and for her to have many options to choose from, mostly healthy ones. After Lena bought all the food she packed it away back at her penthouse and then luckily it was time for her to go and pick Alura up.

Presently Lena is outside Alura’s classroom, waiting for the final bell to ring. Lena is standing amongst a bunch of parents/guardians, or maybe nannies, most of whom are looking at her. Lena however doesn’t bother to even attempt to engage with them, she doesn’t really want to get into it with these people who may hate her for her brothers actions or something. Eventually the bell rings and after a few moments the children begin to file out of the classroom door with Mrs Landingham carefully watching them all. Alura is the 7th child out of the classroom. As soon as she spots Lena she goes running towards her.

“Lena!!!!” Alura says, happily.

Lena crouches down and picks Alura up, in for a big hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello darling. Did you have a good day?” Lena smiles.

“Uh-huh.” Alura nods as Lena places the girl back on the ground.

“Alright, shall we go?” Lena asks, noting the surprised looks the parents are giving her from the corner of her eye, but Lena is once more ignoring them.

“Yes.” Alura nods, happily.

Lena leads Alura out of the school and to her black Mercedes.

“Ooo, this is pretty.” Alura says as she looks at the car.

“Thank you. This is my car, so I’m going to be driving us places over the next few days. I put your car seat in the back.” Lena smiles.

Alura nods and then Lena helps the girl get strapped into the car before she shuts the door and gets into the drivers seat herself.

“Okay darling.” Lena says as she begins to drive away, “We’re going to head back to you and your mommy’s apartment so we can pick up all the stuff you want to bring with you, and then we are going to head over to my apartment.” 

“Okay. Are we still making pizzas?” Alura asks, shyly.

Lena smiles into the rear view mirror, looking at Alura’s reflection.

“Of course we are. I already got a bunch of food for us to eat over the weekend, including the ingredients to make our own pizzas.” Lena smiles.

“Even ice cream?” Alura asks, eagerly, licking her lips.

Lena chuckles.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Lena replies.

“Okay.” Alura nods with a big smile.

“Speaking of which, here.” Lena says as she hands Alura a small white paper bag. “Before I got to your school I picked you up a nice big pretzel for you to have as your snack.” 

Alura takes the pretzel out of the small white bag and is in awe of it, licking her lips. The pretzel is honestly almost the size of her head.

“Thank you Lena.” Alura smiles as she begins eating it.

“You’re welcome darling.” Lena smiles.

* * *

About an hour later Alura and Lena are pulling into Lena’s penthouses private parking lot. Over the last hour Lena helped Alura pack all the stuff she needs to sleep over at Lena’s. This included clothes, toiletries, a teddy bear, a bathing suit (which Lena has a plan for) and a few books for Lena to read Alura while putting her to bed.

Once Lena parks her car she helps Alura out and then carries the bags into the elevator which goes up to her penthouse. Alura of course insisted that she too also help carry something, so Lena just let the girl carry the books. After about a minute the elevator opens up to the private corridor that leads to Lena’s penthouse. Lena then guides Alura out of the elevator and to her front door where Lena types in a password as well as giving her thumb print so that her front door opens.

“You don’t have a key?” Alura asks, confused.

Lena chuckles.

“No. You can only open the door to my place if you have the password and your thumb print is approved to open the door.” Lena explains as the two walk inside.

The entrance to Lena’s apartment is very open plan. The front door opens up into a large open room which is both a kitchen and a living room. The living room consists of two couches with a coffee table in the centre and a TV on the wall. Then the kitchen is white with an island separating the kitchen from the living room. The room is then complete with a dinning room table behind the living room area in the space between the couches and the front door. The room is bathed in a lot of light because off to the right hand side is a big balcony.

“You live in the clouds! Like a princess!!” Alura says, surprised, with a big smile.

Lena laughs as she places the bags on the dinning room table.

“I never thought of it like that. But I guess you’re right.” Lena replies.

“Wow.... this is amazing.” Alura says as she looks around in every direction.

“Would you like a tour?” Lena asks.

Alura nods and Lena grabs Alura’s hand and begins to guide her about her home.

“Okay, so this is obviously the living room and kitchen, with a nice balcony to the side with a lovely view of the city.” Lena says.

Alura nods and then Lena pulls her along to a hallway to the side of the kitchen. 

“Through here are a few boring rooms. There’s just a room I wash my clothes and keep a few appliances. Then there is also an empty room I haven’t done anything with.” Lena explains.

“Why not?” Alura asks.

“Uhh..... I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay in National City.... so I didn’t want to make any changes to the place.” Lena explains.

Alura remains silent so Lena just guides her up the u shaped stairs at the end of the hallway.

“Up here there are a few rooms. There are 3 bedrooms, all which have their own bathroom, then I also have a room which is sort of my home office, although I don’t really use it much. Then finally here at the end of the hallway is my bedroom.” Lena explains with a smile.

Lena opens the door and leads them inside her room. Lena bedroom isn’t too large but it has a California king sized bed which takes up a large portion of it. There is then a few dressers to the side with a TV above them. Then there is another balcony giving the room a lot of light. 

“So this is my main bedroom, and then through that door their is my walk in closet where I keep all my clothes. Then through this door is my bathroom.” Lena explains.

Lena walks over the bathroom, excited to show Alura, but she then notices that Alura has a worried look on her face.

“Is something wrong Alura?” Lena asks.

“No.” Alura replies, not very believably.

“Hey, you can tell me anything ya know.” Lena smiles.

Alura looks up at Lena for a moment.

“Are you..... leaving National City?” Alura asks with an upset look on her face.

As soon as Alura says that Lena hates herself for even mentioning that she thought about leaving National City if the people and Supergirl rejected her. Lena hates that she needlessly worried the girl.

“No, of course not. I just thought about it when I first moved here. Just in case people didn’t like me because of the bad things my brother has done. But I promise I have no plans to leave. If I did I’d miss a certain four year old very much.” Lena smiles.

“Me?” Alura asks, innocently.

Lena chuckles.

“Of course it’s you.” Lena smiles.

Alura breaks out into a wide smile.

“Now let me show you my bathroom. I think you’ll like something in here.” Lena says.

Alura nods and Lena then guides her into the room revealing an absolutely stunning bathroom. It has white titled floors and cream tiled walls. There is of course the normal stuff including 2 sinks and a toilet as well as a shower. However the shower is the first thing that stands out, as it is not a normal looking shower. The shower space is large including a marble seat within it. But then also the shower head is built into the ceiling to create a rainfall shower. There are then two smaller shower heads attached to the walls at the side, allowing the person within the shower to be sprayed from 3 different directions. All of this can be adjusted on the controls on the shower itself.

However, although the shower is incredible, that is not the feature of Lena’s bathroom which she was excited to show Alura. What Lena was and still is exited to show Alura is her large jacuzzi bath which is built into the ground within a marble raised platform that you can step up onto. There is then a window on one side of the jacuzzi bath which gives another incredible view of the city with a button attached allowing the user to make the window go opaque.

“That’s a big bath!” Alura smiles.

Lena chuckles.

“Yes, although it’s not just a bath. It has jacuzzi jets in it. I can fill it up with hot water and then you can sit on the seats inside and allow the jets to massage your back and other parts of your body.” Lena explains.

“Wow.” Alura says.

“I was thinking that after we have eaten our dinner tonight, before we watch a movie we can both get changed into our swim wear and get in the jacuzzi.” Lena suggests.

“Yes. That sounds fun!” Alura smiles.

“Good. I’m glad. Now let me show you to the bedroom you’ll sleep in.” Lena says.

Lena guides Alura out of her bedroom and then goes to first bedroom down the hall, to the left of Lena’s room.

“Okay, so this’ll be your room while you stay with me.” Lena says as they both step inside. “It’s smaller than mine and doesn’t have as big a bed or bathroom, but I hope you’ll like it.”

The room is very similar to Lena’s room, with mostly whites and creams decorating it. However unlike Lena’s room there is no TV inside. Lena doesn’t think it’s a good idea for her to have a TV in the room Alura is going to be sleeping in.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“But just so you know you can come into my bedroom no matter what. You know where it is. Okay?” Lena asks.

“Okay.” Alura nods with a smile.

* * *

A while later Lena has settled Alura in, moving all Alura’s stuff into the guest bedroom Alura is using, as well as putting all the young girl’s toiletries in the attached bathroom. Then after this Lena made sure that Alura got all her homework done so they wouldn’t have to worry about it over the weekend.

Currently Alura and Lena are preparing to make their pizza’s. They are both standing over the kitchen isle where Lena has places the various pizza toppings. Of course Alura is far too short to stand so she is standing on top of a chair so that she can reach.

“Alright darling. So I’ve already bought some pizza bases as making them is a real hassle. So this pizza base is yours.” Lena says as she points to the pizza base in front of Alura, “And this one is mine. You can choose from any of the toppings I have laid out here.”

Lena has laid out mozzarella cheese, tomato pizza base, peperoni’s, sliced bell peppers, tomatoes, sliced ham, pineapple, mushrooms and kale. 

“Hmm what’s that?” Alura asks as she points to the kale.

“That’s kale, one of my favorite foods.” Lena smiles.

“Oooo, can I try some?” Alura asks, clearly eager to try a food if it’s Lena’s favorite.

“Of course darling.” Lena says as she hands a piece of kale to Alura.

Alura takes the kale and eats it.

“Hmm yummy.” Alura smiles.

Lena can’t help but laugh, she knows that Kara will be fake annoyed that her daughter likes kale now.

“Well you can put some on your pizza if you’d like.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods, “I.... I don’t know where to start...” 

Lena smiles down at the young girl.

“Well, do you like tomato sauce and cheese on your pizzas?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Alura nods.

“Okay then. So what we are gonna want to do is get a spoon and spoon out some of the pizza tomato sauce onto the pizza base. Then we want to evenly spread the sauce over the pizza, like this.” Lena says as she shows Alura what to do.

Once Lena is finished she hands the spoon to Alura and Alura scoops up a large amount of the pizza sauce, too much.

“Oops.” Alura says.

Lena chuckles.

“That’s okay. Just scoop up a bit and put it in the sink over there.” Lena says.

Alura does as Lena says and carefully spreads the pizza sauce.

“I did it!” Alura smiles happily.

“That you did.” Lena smiles back, “Now what we want to do is sprinkle some of the cheese on the pizza, then after that you can choose from the toppings. You can put as many or as few toppings as you like.”

Alura nods and looks at the toppings, thinking. As she sprinkles the cheese on her pizza Lena notices that Alura has her tongue partly stinking out of her mouth as if she’s lost in concentration. After that Alura decides to put pepperoni, ham, kale and pineapple on her pizza. Lena for her part puts some pepperoni, mushrooms, kale, bell peppers and chopped tomatoes on her pizza.

“Okay, you done?” Lena asks.

“Yep.” Alura nods.

“Alright. The next thing we do is put them in the oven and leave them to cook for about 15 minutes.” Lena explains.

Alura nods and then Lena helps Alura down from the chair and then she puts both of their pizzas in the oven. Lena notices that as she closes the oven door and sets the timer Alura bounces from one foot to another in excitement.

* * *

About 35 minutes later Lena and Alura are finishing up their pizzas. Once they were cooked Lena cut them up and put them on two separate plates and then decided they could eat on the couch while watching some TV. One of the cutest moments for Lena was when Alura asked if Lena would try some of her pizza to see what she thought. Lena of course tried a piece and smiled at Alura, telling her it was very yummy. In turn Lena then offered Alura a piece of her pizza which Alura eagerly accepted and told Lena she liked very much. Although Lena is pretty sure that there was no way Alura could have even tasted the pizza with how quickly she shoved it down her throat.

“Alright darling. How about you go get changed into your swim suit and then we can get in my jacuzzi. Then after we can come back down here in our pyjamas and watch a movie...... while we eat ice cream.” Lena smiles.

“Ice cream? Yay!!!!! You got some!!!” Alura says excitedly.

“Yes I did.” Lena smirks.

Alura hugs Lena.

“You're the best Lena.” Alura says.

Lena hugs the young half Kryptonian back and then ushers her off to go get changed.

Five minutes later Lena is standing in her bathroom, having got changed into a bikini herself, waiting for the jacuzzi bath to fill up with hot water. Lena wants to make sure that it’s hot but not too hot for Alura. Alura meanwhile is just watching on as the large jacuzzi bathtub fills up, a massive smile on her face.

“Alright I think it’s filled enough, let me just get in first to check the temperature.” Lena says as she turns off the taps and then adjusts a few settings to turn on the jacuzzi jets.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Lena carefully gets in one foot at a time and then sinks down onto the seat. Lena thinks that the temperature is perfect.

“Okay, this is fine. Let me know if it’s too hot for you.” Lena says.

Alura nods and, before Lena can stop her, she starts running towards the steps up to the jacuzzi and then jumps in, splashing Lena with a bunch of water, getting her hair soaking wet.

“Oops.... I’m sorry Lena.” Alura says nervously as she turns around and notices Lena’s frown. “Are you mad at me?”

Lena wants to tell Alura that she doubts she could ever do anything that would make her mad, but it’s probably for the best that she doesn’t let the soon to be five year old know that.

“Mad at you? Why? Because you got me all wet?” Lena says, still with a frown.

“Yes?” Alura says, unsure and nervous.

“No, I’m not mad, because now I can do THIS!!” Lena says as she breaks out into a big smile and splashes Alura with a bunch of water over her face.

Alura lets out a excited scream as she comes up with her hair now just as wet as Lena's. The two then break out into giggles.

“Okay darling, why don’t you sit her next to me by this jet.” Lena says.

Alura nods and sits next to Lena and then begins giggling.

“That tickles.” Alura chuckles.

Lena smirks.

“Yes, you can move around and see if you can find a nice spot so it feels like it is massaging your back.” Lena suggests.

Over the next 15 minutes Alura and Lena stay in the jacuzzi bathtub just talking about various things. As they do Alura rests her wet head on Lena’s side. After the 15 minutes are up Lena gets them out of the bathtub and gets some towels to dry both of them off.

Lena and Alura then spend some time drying their bodies and their hair before they both change into their pyjamas and head back downstairs. Once they get downstairs Lena gets two bowls of ice cream and hands one to Alura and then begins to try and find a film for them to watch. Alura chooses Frozen, saying because it’s Christmas soon and they are eating frozen food. Lena can’t help but laugh at that.

Lena and Alura spend the next hour and a half watching the film. As they do Alura just like the previous night cuddles up under a blanket with Lena, falling asleep just before the end of the movie. Once the credits roll Lena turns off the TV and carries Alura up to the guest bedroom, tucking her into bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek. A while later Lena goes to bed as well.

* * *

At around 10:30PM Lena is woken by her bedroom door opening.

“Lena?” Alura says nervously as she drags her teddy bear in one hand with her.

Lena wakes up and looks at Alura who is looking nervous.

“Hmm, yes darling?” Lena asks, tiredly.

“That room's scary. Can I sleep with you?” Alura asks as she bites her lip.

Lena responds by lifting up the covers, signalling for Alura to get in with her. As soon as Lena does this Alura smiles widely and quickly climbs up onto the bed and snuggles into Lena’s side.

“Thank you Lena.” Alura says.

Lena begins to stroke Alura’s side.

“It’s okay. Now let’s go to sleep.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura yawns and puts her teddy bear to the side to snuggle with one of Lena’s arms instead, with her back facing Lena’s front.

The two women then soon drift back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure some of you slightly older people (by that I mean 20+ as I know we have a lot of teens here) might know Mrs Landingham is a reference to The West Wing. I put her in there because YouTube happened to spit up a bunch of West Wing clips recently while I was browsing on my phone.


	14. Lena & Alura Day 2 & 3

Lena wakes up with Alura cuddled into her arms, she feels so utterly peaceful. Lena looks at Alura who is still sound asleep. She just thinks of how incredible and amazing this young girl is. She has only known her such a short period of time and she has already made Lena’s life so much better, so much more enjoyable. In fact Lena is sure that she might love this young girl already, but she can’t allow herself to ponder on those thoughts. She can’t think about the potential love she has for Alura, as Lena knows this could all come falling down if Kara processes her feelings and decides she doesn’t want anything to do with Lena. Admittedly Lena thinks that’s unlikely as Kara is too nice, but she does think that Kara could potentially just want to be friends, and with everything, Lena isn’t sure she could settle for that.

Before Lena can continue to spiral even further Alura rolls over and cuddles up so her head is now on Lena’s chest. It’s almost as if in Alura’s sleep she can somehow tell that Lena was spiralling, as Lena knows that this affection from the four year old is all she needs to stop herself spiralling down a dark hole. Lena looks down at Alura and just smiles at her, stroking the side of her head. She decides to just lay there and wait for Alura to wake up, as she doesn’t want to disturb the young girls sleep, or make her scared again if she wakes up and is alone in Lena’s bedroom.

Alura wakes up about 30 minutes later. She begins to stir by moving her head slightly and then clutching on to Lena’s side as she’s waking up, as if she’s trying to figure out where she is. But soon Alura opens her eyes. Alura’s blue eyes meet Lena’s green ones.

“Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?” Lena asks.

“Uh-huh. I love to snuggle with you.” Alura says with a yawn.

Lena smiles widely.

“Well I quite enjoy it as well.” Lena smirks.

Before the two can have any more conversation Alura’s stomach makes a loud grumble which causes Lena to laugh, loudly.

“Are you hungry little one?” Lena asks as she stokes some hair out of Alura’s eyes.

“Hmm... yes.” Alura nods.

“What would you like? I could make pancakes or we could have bacon and eggs.” Lena asks.

“Hmmmmmm..... bacon n eggs p’easeeee.” Alura says, sweetly.

Lena chuckles.

“Your wish is my command.” Lena replies.

Alura smiles at Lena once more.

“I have to get up now though.” Lena explains.

“But I like it here.” Alura pouts.

“I know, but don’t you want food?” Lena asks.

“Hmm....” Alura says and her stomach makes another noise causing them both to laugh. “I guess so.”

Lena and Alura then get out of bed and go downstairs to the kitchen. Lena begins to cook the bacon and eggs while Alura sits on a tall chair by the kitchen isle, just watching Lena cook. 

“Would you like some bread or toast as well?” Lena asks.

“Just bread please.” Alura replies.

Lena nods and a few minutes later she serves up the breakfast. They two ladies are both having bacon and eggs, however Lena also made herself some toast instead of just having bread. The two then tuck in, both now sitting on tall chairs by the kitchen isle.

“Hmm this is nice. Thank you Lena.” Alura says, politely.

“You’re very welcome darling. You know you’re a very polite young girl.” Lena comments.

Alura smiles at Lena.

“My mommy says you should always be nice to people, as you don’t know if they could have had a bad day or not. Being nice could make them happy.” Alura explains.

Lena thinks that explanation really sums Kara up, although it sounds more like the heroic optimism of Supergirl than Kara Danvers. Either way, it just shows how special Kara is for having such an attitude in any capacity, as well as how amazing of a mother she is for instilling that quality into Alura. Lena can’t even begin to imagine Lillian saying anything of that sort.

“Yes that’s right. I wish more people were like that.” Lena smiles.

“Me too.” Alura nods.

The two continue to eat in silence for a bit. Lena has noticed that Alura is very comfortable eating her food in silence, just preferring to enjoy her food than have a conversation. Lena thinks this is a noticeable difference between Alura and Kara, as on the few occasions when Kara has had lunch with Lena at L-Corp, Kara of course stuffs her face, but she somehow still manages to ramble and keep a conversation going, even if it isn’t necessary. 

“So I’ve been thinking. Today once we are all dressed and ready we can go shopping. You can help me pick out a Christmas present for your mommy.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

“I was also wondering, do you find the room you were sleeping in scary because it doesn’t feel like your bedroom?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm.... it.... it feels empty..... and big.....” Alura explains, nervously.

“Hmm okay. How about when we go shopping we can buy a bunch of things to decorate that bedroom however you like. You can make it your own bedroom if you like.” Lena suggests.

“Really?” Alura asks, surprised.

“Of course. I don’t use that room, I rarely have guests over anyway, and I have enough room for them to sleep elsewhere. That room can be your bedroom when you stay here, both now, and maybe in the future if your mommy asks me to look after you again.” Lena says.

“Yes!!! That’s amazing!” Alura says, joyfully.

Lena smiles at the young girl. However she then notices Alura suddenly bites her lip nervously.

“But.... does that mean I can’t sleep with you?” Alura asks with a sad expression.

“You don’t sleep with your mommy do you?” Lena responds, knowing the answer.

Alura shakes her head no.

“That’s because you’re a big girl and can sleep in your own bed. You of course can come sleep with me if you get scared again, but once we decorate the room I think you’ll love it in there.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Alura nods, still sounding a bit glum.

“But I’ll tell you what. If we decorate and paint the room today you can sleep with me tonight while the paint dries.” Lena suggests.

“Yes!” Alura says happily.

“We can even snuggle up in my bed and watch a movie on my TV before we fall asleep.” Lena suggests.

Alura smiles widely once more and takes Lena in for a hug.

* * *

About an hour later Lena and Alura are browsing through various shops with Alura trying to help Lena pick something out for Kara for Christmas. Eventually Lena has a gift idea, although she can’t buy it in a store, it’s something that she could make for Kara.

“Hmm you know what Alura, I think I know what I want to get your mommy, and I’m gonna make it for her.” Lena says.

“Really? What is it?” Alura asks.

“Can you keep a secret?” Lena asks.

“Yes?” Alura says, very unconvincingly.

Lena chuckles.

“I don’t think you can. Not from your mommy at least.” Lena smiles.

“Hmm yeah.... I don’t lie to mommy.” Alura nods.

This is yet another moment that makes Lena feel a wave of affection for the young girl. She is so innocent and perfect, and she is such a good young girl that she won’t lie to her mommy, unlike a lot of children her age. Children who are just figuring out that lying is a thing.

“You’ll have to wait and see what I get her for Christmas then.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Alura nods as the two continue to walk hand in hand through the store.

“Now, have you got mommy anything for Christmas yet?” Lena asks.

“Ohh no!! Auntie Alex said she was going to take me shopping for mommy’s present this weekend, but she is away with mommy.” Alura says.

“Okay, we'll go get a gift for you to give mommy for Christmas then.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Alura nods happily.

Lena and Alura spend another half hour going from store to store as Alura decides what to get Kara. She eventually lands on a heart necklace that a small picture can be put inside of. Alura wanted to put a picture of both her and Lena in the necklace, but Lena thought that was a bit too much, however she didn’t tell Alura that. Lena just told Alura that this is a gift from just her to her mommy, so she should just have a picture of herself. Thankfully Alura didn’t argue Lena on that point.

Lena purchased the necklace on Alura’s behalf, as obviously the half Kryptonian doesn’t have any money. It did cost a few hundred dollars, but Lena didn’t tell Alura that, not that she cares about the price, she’s a billionaire after all. Lena is pretty sure that Alura however doesn’t quite have an understanding of the monetary value of all things just yet, despite how smart she is. After they bought the bracelet Lena took a nice picture of Alura on her phone and digitally sent it to the store owner who was going to put the picture in the frame for them and Lena could come pick it up in a few days time.

After Lena and Alura picked out Kara’s present they then turned to how they wanted to decorate Alura’s bedroom at Lena’s penthouse.

“Okay little one. So what color do you want your bedroom to be?” Lena asks.

“Hmmm blue like mommy’s super suit, but lighter.” Alura says.

Lena thinks of how precious Alura is that the color of her bedroom at Lena’s place is chosen based on Kara’s Supergirl outfit.

“Okay. Let’s go choose out some paint then.” Lena smiles.

* * *

A while later Lena and Alura have chosen the paint to the room, deciding on a very light blue in the end. Then after that Lena purchased some white standing shelves, of Alura’s choosing, which Alura can put any toys or books in. Lena then also bought some picture frames for Alura to put on the wall to make it feel more like her room. Of course because they bought shelves for books and stuffed toys Lena also had to buy Alura a few toys and several books, not that she minded at all. Frankly Lena would spoil the girl with anything she wanted after what Alura has been through these last few months.

“Alright I think that’s a good start. We can always buy something else to add to it another time.” Lena says as she puts everything in the trunk of her car.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“Now before we head home, how about we grab a late lunch.” Lena suggests.

“Yes. I’m hungry.” Alura nods happily as she licks her lips.

Lena chuckles.

“Alright little darling, what do you fancy?” Lena asks.

“Uhmmmm.... burgers!!!” Alura announces, excitedly.

Lena laughs. Of course Lena should have known that would be the answer. Alura loves burgers just as much as her mother, not that Lena is any better. She too enjoys a greasy burger every now and then, it’s her junk food weakness. Lena just happens to have more self control in regards to food than Kara. Although obviously Kara doesn’t need any self control because she can eat anything she likes with no ill effects thanks to her alien DNA.

“I should have known that would be the answer.” Lena chuckles, “Come on let’s go then.”

Alura takes Lena’s hand as they walk back from where the car is parked in the direction of the nearest Big Belly Burger.

* * *

Alura and Lena return to Lena’s apartment at around 3PM. Lena makes a few trips back and forth between her car and the elevator to get everything up in her penthouse. But eventually they do.

“Alright darling. We should paint the walls to your room now so we can let it dry and I’ll give it and second coat tomorrow morning. Would you like to help me?” Lena asks.

“Yes!” Alura nods eagerly.

“Alright then. I need you to go get changed into some clothes that are not fancy and you don’t mind having to throw away because of getting paint on them.” Lena says.

“Okay Lena.” Alura smiles as she goes running off in the direction of the stairs to the bedrooms upstairs.

“Don’t run!!” Lena calls out.

Literally a second after Lena yells for Alura to not run she hears a loud thud by the stairs followed by loud crying. As a result Lena goes running over to the stairs. Alura is on the floor crying about half way up the u shaped stairs, holding her left arm tightly. Lena quickly runs up the stairs and gets down on the floor with Alura.

“Darling, what happened?” Lena asks as she puts an arm around Alura, not wanting to hug her if she’s hurt her arm.

“I fell.... and ..... now my arm hurts.....” Alura sobs.

“Did you land on your arm?” Lena asks with so much care in her voice.

“Uh-huh.” Alura nods as she continues to cry.

“Can I take a look?” Lena asks.

Alura just looks at Lena and nods. Lena then carefully takes Alura’s arm in her hands and examines it. Thankfully nothing is broken. Lena is relieved in that regard because firstly she doesn’t want Alura to get hurt, and then secondly if Alura did get hurt while under Lena’s care for the first time that would reflect very poorly on Lena, meaning Kara probably wouldn’t trust Lena to take care of her daughter again. As Lena continues to inspect Alura’s arm she thinks that the girl probably has just bruised it and it probably only hurts because she jarred it at a horrible angle.

“Nothings broken. Would you like me to kiss it better?” Lena asks.

Alura nods as she continues to sob. Lena then places a gentle and caring kiss on Alura’s arm.

“There ya go. Now come on, I’ll pick you up.” Lena says.

Alura nods once more and allows Lena to pick the girl up in her arms and carry her the rest of the way upstairs.

“I’m.... sorry..... I ran.... Lena...” Alura says between her sobs, which are dying down.

“That’s alright. I only said not to run so you didn’t do what you did. It was only to make sure you didn’t get hurt.” Lena explains.

“Okay... sorry.” Alura says again.

“Darling, you don’t have to apologise to me. Now would you like to take a nap?” Lena asks as she carries Alura into her bedroom.

“Hmm... what about painting?” Alura asks.

“We can do that afterwards.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Lena places Alura down on her bed and gets out a blanket from one of her drawers and covers the young brunette.

“Lay with me?” Alura basically pouts.

Lena wonders if Alura has already figured out that if she pouts like that Lena will give her anything she asks for. She really hopes she hasn’t. Although if she has Lena knows that Alura is such a good girl she’ll probably only use it for things like getting Lena to sleep next to her or asking to watch a movie, something along those lines.

“Of course little one.” Lena smiles.

Lena gets under the blanket and Alura snuggles up next to her. After a few minutes Lena notices that Alura drifts off to sleep. Lena just takes Alura in for a moment before carefully getting out from under the blanket. Lena then proceeds to get changed into some clothes she doesn’t mind getting paint on. Lena intends to start painting Alura’s bedroom while the girl naps.

* * *

A couple of hours later it is around 5:30PM. Lena has spent the last hour moving and covering the furniture in the guest bedroom which they are turning into Alura’s room. Lena then put tap on the wall to make sure she doesn’t get paint on the bedroom carpet and then begun painting. After almost and hour of painting Lena has painted two thirds of the bedroom. This is when she is interrupted by the door opening to the room opening.

“Lena?” Alura asks as she rubs sleep from her eyes.

“Here little one.” Lena smiles.

Alura walks closer to Lena and begins to look around the room.

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” Alura says with a sad expression.

“Yes, I’m sorry darling. After you fell asleep I thought I’d get started painting the room as it’s going to take a while and we’ll need to paint it twice.” Lena says.

“Okay...” Alura nods.

“Do you like it so far?” Lena asks.

“Uh-huh.” Alura smiles, “Can I help?”

“Of course. Get changed and you can help me finish the last section of the wall and then we can have a late dinner seeing as we had a late lunch.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura smiles and quickly goes through her bag to find suitable clothes.

* * *

About an hour later Lena and Alura finish the first coat of the room. Painting the last third of the room took longer because Lena was just helping Alura to do it. Although Lena didn't mind, Alura was clearly having fun.

“There we go, done.” Lena smiles.

Alura has a massive smile on her face as she looks about the room.

“I love it.” Alura smiles.

“I’m glad. Tomorrow I’ll give it a second coat and then we can put together the furniture once it’s all dry.” Lena smiles.

“Okay. Thank you Lena.” Alura smiles.

“You’re very welcome little one. I hope the room is a bit less scary now.” Lena replies.

“It is.” Alura nods.

Lena turns and smiles at Alura and takes a good look at her. This is when Lena realises just how much paint Alura has got on her clothes, her hands, and even her hair. Lena can’t help but laugh.

“Wow you’re messy. Look at you.” Lena smirks.

“What?” Alura asks.

“You have paint all over yourself!” Lena smiles.

“So do you!” Alura smiles back.

Lena looks down at herself and while she has a small bit of paint on her clothes and some small dots on her hands, she has nothing major like Alura.

“Not like you! You’ve got it in your hair.” Lena says.

“You’ve got it on your face!!” Alura smiles.

“What?” Lena asks, surprised.

“It’s above your eyes.” Alura points.

Lena crinkles her face in confusion and heads into the bathroom attached to the bedroom, Alura follows her closely behind. When Lena reaches the bathroom she gets a look at herself in the mirror and realises that Alura is correct, she has a big blue streak of paint across her forehead. Lena realises she must have done it when she got some paint on the back of her wrist and then then wiped her brow without thinking.

“Oh my god! How long have I been like this?” Lena asks, surprised by her appearance.

“Since I woke up!” Alura smiles, happily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Because you look funny!” Alura smiles back.

Lena laughs.

"Oh you little rascal!" Lena says with a smile as she begins to chase Alura.

  
Alura breaks out into a joyful scream and runs away from Lena. Lena continues to chase Lena for a few moments before she catches her and pulls them both down onto the floor, both of them giggling. 

“Okay. Before we have dinner I think we both need to have a nice wash to clean off the paint.” Lena smiles.

“Can we use your big bath?” Alura asks.

“Hmm no, that won’t get us clean. We can use my shower if you like though.” Lena suggests.

“Okay.” Alura smiles back.

* * *

At around 8PM Lena and Alura curl up together in Lena’s bed and begin watching yet another Disney movie, this time on Lena’s TV in her bedroom. Over the last hour and a half Lena and Alura had a shower together in Lena’s rainfall shower which Alura very much enjoyed. Then after that Lena made them both spaghetti carbonara for their dinner which Alura loved and even asked Lena if they could have it again sometime. Lena is pretty sure that Alura not only loved the creamy taste, but the sucking in of the spaghetti, as while Lena curled the spaghetti up on her fork to eat it, Alura sucked the spaghetti up one at a time.

“Did you have fun today?” Lena asks Alura as she strokes the girl’s side as they continue to watch the film in bed.

“Yes. The best day.” Alura nods happily as she turns her eyes to Lena, away from the TV.

“I’m glad. I have a surprise for us tomorrow.” Lena says.

“Really?? What is it?” Alura asks, excited.

“If I told you that wouldn’t be a surprise.” Lena smirks.

Alura frowns which causes Lena to chuckle.

“All I’ll say is that I’m keeping a promise I made to you.” Lena says.

Alura frowns in confusion once more, clearly not remembering the promise Lena made to Alura that she'd do with her when she got better.

“Will it be fun?” Alura asks.

“I hope so. I think you’ll love it.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back at Lena.

The two ladies continue to watch the movie snuggled together and this time to Lena’s surprise Alura actually makes it all the way through the movie to the credits. Although Lena notices the girl struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Okay, let’s go to sleep darling.” Lena says as she turns the lights off by pressing a button by her night stand.

“Kay.” Alura nods.

“Good night darling.” Lena says as she places a kiss on Alura’s cheek.

“Night night Lena.” Alura yawns.

Lena and Alura both quickly fall asleep cuddled together.

* * *

Lena is woken in the middle of the night by a strange noise. Lena slowly awakes and begins to listen to the noise. It’s the noise of someone quietly crying. Lena then opens her eyes and notices that Alura is turned away from her and is quietly sobbing.

“Alura? Honey?” Lena says as she places a hand on Alura’s side.

Alura jumps of fright from Lena’s contact.

“I’m sorry darling. I didn’t mean to scare you. What’s the matter?” Lena asks as she shuffles closer to Alura.

“I’m sorry..... I didn’t mean to wake you....” Alura says between tears.

“Oh darling, come here. I’m glad I’m awake. I don’t want you crying and being upset on your own.” Lena says as she gestures for Alura to close the remaining distance between them.

Alura rolls over and shuffles closer to Lena, resting her head on Lena’s side. Lena just begins to stroke the hair from Alura’s face to soothe her. Lena has some sort of memories of her real mother doing that to her when she was young and upset. Although Lena really doesn’t remember, she’s not even sure if they are real memories or just something her mind made up. Either way Lena knows that as a young girl the action would have soothed her, so she now is trying it to soothe Alura with it.

“Why are you crying darling?” Lena asks as Alura’s tears subside.

Alura continues to sob a bit less for a few moments.

“I.... I had a dream..... that mommy didn’t come home....... and I had to go live with uncle James..... I don’t want to live with him..... I want mommy.... I miss my mommy.” Alura says as she begins to sob even more again.

“Oh Alura.” Lena says as she pulls the young brunette tighter to her. “That’s not going to happen. Your mommy will come home.”

“But.... what if she doesn’t..... I..... I don’t want to live with uncle James....” Alura says between tears.

“Alura we don’t even need to think about that. Your mommy is going to come home. So is your aunt Alex.” Lena assures once more.

“But what if they don’t?” Alura says a bit more firmly. Lena can tell Alura is not going to let this go.

Lena sighs.

“Then you’d probably go live with your grandma, as she’s your relative.” Lena explains.

“Can’t I stay with you?” Alura asks.

Lena is surprised by this.

“I uhmm...” Lena says, shocked.

“You don’t want me. Just like my dream.” Alura says and bursts into tears once more.

“Oh darling. Of course I do. I just...... Eliza would take much better care of you than I could.....” Lena says.

“But..... you’ve taken care of me now. Why not again?” Alura asks.

Lena sighs.

“Look, we don’t need to think of such things as it’s not going to happen. But..... if it does..... I can talk with your grandma....... and if she’s okay with it I’d let you come live with me.” Lena says.

“Really?” Alura asks as her tears subside.

“Yeah.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back up at Lena as her tears stop. 

“Now let’s go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods and closes her eyes.

The two drift off to sleep a few moments later.

* * *

Lena wakes on Sunday morning at around 9AM, Alura is still sound asleep. Lena decides that she will let Alura sleep some more while she gives Alura’s room a final coat and gets a start on putting the furniture together. Lena then gets up out of the bed, carefully making sure not to wake the half Kryptonian and she then changes into her painting clothes.

Lena spends the next hour and a half painting until Alura wakes up and joins Lena in the room. Just as Alura joins her Lena finishes the painting, thankfully. Lena didn’t really want Alura coming in and asking to paint more, as Lena would have totally let her. As if Alura painted again she’d probably have got paint over her again, which would mean Lena would have had to help her get it all out her hair and everything. Doing that would have put their planned schedule for the day all out of sync.

“Morning darling.” Lena smiles.

“Morning Lena.” Alura nods.

“I finished painting your room. I just gave it a second coat while you slept.” Lena explains. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Alura smiles widely.

“Good. You can now help me put the furniture together and then later this evening we can move it all into place and also hang up some pictures on the walls. But first, breakfast.” Lena says.

Alura nods and smiles once more, taking Lena’s offered hand as they walk downstairs together.

* * *

Later that afternoon Lena is driving Alura in her car, taking the young girl to the surprise she has planned for her. Over the last few hours Lena and Alura put together the furniture in Alura’s room. Although Alura didn’t really help. In fact she was more of a hindrance, handing Lena the wrong things all the time. But Lena didn’t mind, she knew Alura enjoyed being included. 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?” Alura asks as she looks out the window, trying to figure out where they are going.

“Nope. You’ll see when we get there. But we’ll be there soon.” Lena smiles into the rear view mirror.

A few minutes later Lena parks her car in a parking lot and then walks a few blocks into a big large building with Alura. Lena and Alura are greeted by a few staff who lead them through a few hallways until it opens out into an ice skating rink.

“Oh Rao!!! Lena!!! Yes!!!” Alura says, happily.

Lena isn’t too sure what Alura means by Rao, she makes a note to ask Kara in the future. Lena’s just glad that Alura is happy with the surprise.

“I remembered the promise I made to you when you were sick. I told you when you get better I would take you ice skating. So that’s what we are going to do today.” Lena says.

Alura smiles widely at Lena and begins bouncing up and down on her feet in excitement. Lena and Alura then go and get their feet fitted for a pair of ice skates each, and they then make their way back out to the ice rink. There is nobody else on the ice with them. Other than a few staff the building is mostly empty.

“Lena?” Alura asks as they are about to step onto the ice.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

“Where’s everyone else?” Alura asks.

“Oh. I rented out the rink so it can just be the two of us. I thought you may prefer that.” Lena smiles.

“Yes.” Alura nods with a smile.

“Okay. Let me step onto the ice first and then you can take both of my hands and step on and I’ll make sure you don’t fall, and you can get your balance.” Lena says.

“Can I..... see you skate before, first?” Alura asks, nervously.

“Of course. But you need to stay here okay. Don’t try and step onto the ice on your own.” Lena says.

“Yes. I promise.” Alura nods.

Lena gives Alura a smile and then steps onto the ice herself. Lena then slowly begins to skate before picking up some momentum and skating around the rink, very gracefully. As Lena builds her confidence after skating for the first time in many years she decides to do a little jump and twirl right in Alura’s eye line. Lena is incredibly nervous as she is about to do it, but thankfully she completes the move without falling. It wasn’t the most graceful twirl, but it wasn’t too bad. Lena is sure that Lillian would have criticised her for it not being perfect, just as she did when she was a child. Lena then skates back over to Alura who is looking at Lena in awe.

“What did you think?” Lena asks.

“Wowwwwww..... you were so beautiful.” Alura says in awe of Lena.

Lena blushes.

“Thank you. Now, care to join me?” Lena replies, holding out her hands.

Alura nods and takes both of Lena’s hands and then carefully steps on the ice. 

“Okay just get used to your footing.” Lena says.

Alura looks down at her feet focusing heavily.

“Alright, do you want me to move us about a bit? I’ll go very slow.” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Alura says as she looks up at Lena with a lot of excitement on her face.

Lena then slowly begins to move them, with her going backwards and Alura facing Lena, going forwards.

“We’re doing it!” Alura says, excitedly.

“That we are.” Lena nods with a smile.

Lena and Alura skate like this for about 10 minutes. Alura has a big happy smile on her face the whole time, clearly loving the experience.

“Can I try on my own?” Alura eventually asks.

“Hmm okay. But hold onto one of my hands first.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Lena carefully guides them over to the side of the rink and then lets go of one of Alura’s hands and then moves so she is to the side of Alura, holding onto only one of her hands. Alura then tries to move forward by lifting her feet off the ice as if she were walking.

Lena giggles.

“No darling.” Lena says, “Keep your feet on the ice at all times. You won’t ever need to lift them off of it like if you were walking. Just try and shuffle across the ice.” 

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Alura then begins to do just as Lena says and slowly begins to glide across the ice.

“I’m doing it!” Alura says, excitedly.

“That you are.” Lena smiles with pride, “Now before I let go, to slow down move one skate to the side like this and then shift some of your body weight to it.”

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“I want you to do that before I let go.” Lena says.

Alura nods and picks up some speed and then does as Lena says and is able to slow herself down.

“Well done!” Lena says, surprised Alura did it on her first try.

Alura smiles up at Lena, proud of herself.

“Okay. I’m going to let go now. I’ll be right by you, just in case. If you ever fall make sure you put your hands down first so you don’t hit your head on the ice.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Lena carefully let’s go and Alura begins to skate on her own, slowly building her confidence. Alura carefully skates about the rink as she picks up some speed. Alura soon tries to slow down but stumbles and falls down onto the ice. Lena quickly rushes over to Alura, scared the girl could be hurt.

“Alura darling? Are you okay?” Lena asks, anxiously.

Alura rolls on to her back and has a big smile on her face and begins giggling.

“Again!” Alura says with a massive smile.

Lena breathes out a sigh of relief.

Lena and Alura continue to skate for another 30 minutes. Alura really not only builds up her confidence, but really starts to get good at skating for a beginner. At one point she did ask Lena to teach her how to do a twirl but Lena out right refused, explaining to Alura she isn’t ready for that. Eventually to two call it a day when Lena notices that Alura is beggining to get tired.

“Did you have fun?” Lena asks as they take off their skates.

“Yes!! It was amazing Lena! Can we do it again?” Alura asks with a big smile.

“Of course.” Lena agrees.

“Thank you Lena.” Alura says.

“You’re very welcome darling.” Lena smiles.

* * *

Alura and Lena return back to Lena’s penthouse and Lena cooks them some dinner. After they eat the two put the finishing touches on Alura’s room, putting the furniture in position and placing the toys and books on the shelves.

“Okay. Now we can hang up some pictures on the walls. But we don’t have any photos to go in them.” Lena says.

“Can we take one of us to hang up?” Alura asks.

“Of course.” Lena smiles.

Lena grabs her phone and puts her head right next to Alura’s and takes a selfie, the two of them both smiling.

“I’ll have this printed tomorrow and we can hang it up somewhere.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

* * *

A few hours later Lena is putting Alura to sleep in her now finished room.

“Good night darling. I hope you had fun today.” Lena says as she tucks the young girl in.

“I did.” Alura nods with a smile.

Lena leans over and places a kiss on Alura’s forehead.

“I’m glad. Now if you get scared or upset, or have a bad dream you can come in and sleep with me. Okay?” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“Good, now you have a good sleep. You have school tomorrow.” Lena says.

“Okay. Night night Lena.”

“Goodnight darling.” Lena replies as she leaves Alura’s room and turns out the lights. Lena only puts the door half way closed, not wanting to shut the girl in her room completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I felt that maybe it lacked a bit in the explanation side of things, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and commenting and everything else :).


	15. Lena & Alura Day 4 & 5

Monday morning arrives and Lena and Alura have already fallen in to a bit of a routine. Lena showers and dresses, wakes Alura up, feeds them both breakfast, has Alura go shower and get dressed, then they are both out the door before 8.

“Lena?” Alura asks as they drive to Alura’s school.

“Yes daring?” Lena replies.

“Why don’t you have a Christmas tree?” Alura asks.

“Oh.... I don’t really celebrate Christmas.” Lena replies.

“Why not?” Alura questions.

“Because I’ve never really had anyone to celebrate it with. I’m usually alone on Christmas doing work.” Lena answers.

“You’re not alone now.” Alura says.

Lena looks in the rear view mirror and smiles.

“I guess not.” Lena says.

“So you should get a tree.” Alura says firmly.

Lena giggles.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll have Jess get a tree for my apartment and we can then decorate it together. How does that sound?” Lena asks.

“Good!” Alura nods with a big grin.

* * *

A while later Lena is sitting in a meeting, it’s just after 1. The meeting she is currently in has several people droning on about stuff that Lena couldn’t care less about and frankly doesn’t need to know about, but as CEO she has to keep up her appearances. The meeting drags on until Lena spots Jess outside the conference room, through the glass wall, looking worried. Lena looks over at her assistant and she sees that Jess is gesturing her to come out of the room and talk to her. Lena hopes that Jess is just being amazing and trying to save her from the boring meeting, but she doubts that. Lena presumes that there is some other bullshit with L-Corp that she urgently has to deal with.

“Excuse me.” Lena announces as she stands up from her chair.

“But Miss Luthor....” The man who was speaking begins.

“I won’t be but a moment. It seems there is something that requires my urgent attention.” Lena replies, not even looking at the man.

Lena then heads out of the conference room and joins Jess outside, breathing a sigh of relief before she deals with whatever the next situation is.

“Miss Luthor!” Jess says, urgently.

Lena sighs, obviously it’s a situation, not Jess helping her get out of a boring meeting.

“What is it Jess?” Lena asks. 

“I got a call from Alura’s school. She’s been hurt.” Jess says quickly, clearly panicked.

“What?! What happened?!” Lena asks, now panicking herself.

“The school said they tried to phone you on your numbers, but they couldn’t reach you, so they called mine that you gave them. They said Alura got into a fight at school and hit her head. Apparently she’s okay and there is no permanent damage but they’d like you to come pick her up.” Jess explains.

“Yes alright.” Lena says, quickly getting a move on and heading in the direction of the nearest elevator. “Please tell the conference I’m leaving for today and cancel all my meetings for the remainder of the day.” 

“Yes, of course Miss Luthor.” Jess nods.

“Oh and could you also look into getting me a 6 - 7 foot Christmas tree to be delivered to my penthouse tomorrow?” Lena asks.

“Of course, right away.” Jess nods.

“Thank you.” Lena says as she steps inside the elevator.

“Please tell Alura I hope she’s okay.” Jess smiles.

Lena nods and the doors to the elevator close.

* * *

Lena arrives at Alura’s school. She has been panicking all the way, probably breaking a few traffic laws while doing so, but Lena doesn’t care. All Lena cares about is getting to Alura as soon as possible to make sure that she is truly alright. It truly scares Lena that Alura got hurt. She hates the idea of the girl getting a single scratch on her.

Lena quickly gets out of her car and makes her way through the school to where the secretary at the schools front desk pointed her to. Lena arrives at the Nurses office and goes inside. Once she opens the door she sees Alura sitting on a bed with a big white plaster on her head.

“Alura!” Lena says quickly as she runs over to the girl.

“Lena...” Alura says softly, not sounding too good.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks worried.

“No. My head got hurt, and my hands and knees.” Alura says with tears in her eyes.

Lena looks down and sees that Alura has some grazes on her hands and knees, clearly they have been bleeding a bit.

“Oh Alura.” Lena says as she brings the girl in for a hug.

As Lena hugs Alura the nurse comes over to them both.

“Hello, I’m Nurse Hatcher. I presume you are Miss Luthor? The one currently taking care of Alura?” The nurse asks.

Lena turns to look at the nurse, she is an older woman in her mid sixties with short curled grey hair. She is wearing a typical nurses uniform, including the white hat.

“Yes I am.” Lena nods.

“Okay. Well Alura got a nasty bump to the head, causing it to split open. It didn’t need any stitches and she doesn’t seem to have a concussion. Other than that, she has a few scraps to her hands and knees.” The nurse explains.

“Okay, thank you. What happened?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm.... I don’t know. Mrs Landingham can tell you. I’ll just go get her.” The nurse replies and heads out of the room.

Lena then turns her attention back to Alura.

“Darling, what happened?” Lena asks.

“We..... we were on the playground...... and Billy...... he said that Supergirl is an idiot...... and that aliens should all die...... I told him that’s not true and not very nice..... he then yelled at me...... I yelled back..... as he was saying bad things about mommy....... He then pushed me and I fell over on my hands and knees and hit my head on the ground.” Alura explains.

“Oh darling. That’s not nice.” Lena says.

“I know.” Alura nods and begins to silently cry.

Lena takes Alura in for a hug once more. The two continue to hug for a few minutes until they are interrupted by the door to the nurses office opening and Mrs Landingham entering.

“Hello Miss Luthor.” Mrs Landingham says.

Lena turns around and looks at the teacher.

“Hello.” Lena nods.

Mrs Landingham approaches Alura.

“How are you feeling Alura?” The teacher asks.

“It still hurts.” Alura replies.

Mrs Landingham nods and then looks at Lena again.

“I’m not sure how much Alura has told you. But from what we can gather Alura and a boy called Billy got into an argument over something. It seems that Alura wanted to walk away from Billy but he decided to push her over, resulting in Alura hitting her head on the tarmac and hurting her hands and knees. Thankfully a colleague of mine saw the incident and we quickly got Alura to the nurses office.” Mrs Landingham explains.

“Right. Thank you.” Lena nods.

“We have a zero violence tolerance policy so Billy has been suspended for the first two weeks of the next semester.” Mrs Landingham says.

“Okay. I’m going to take Alura home now and go get her checked out again. Just to be sure.” Lena informs the teacher.

“Of course. I’m not sure if you are aware but tomorrow is the last day of school before the Christmas break, so I think it might be best if Alura takes tomorrow off.” Mrs Landingham suggests.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Lena nods.

“I’ve packed Alura’s things in her back here.” Mrs Landingham says as she raises Alura school backpack in her hand. “Along with some homework to do over the winter break.”

“Okay, thank you.” Lena nods.

Lena then turns her attention to Alura.

“Let’s go home darling.” Lena half smiles.

“Carry me?” Alura asks with a pout.

“Of course.” Lena smiles and picks Alura up in her arms and then takes Alura’s back pack and puts it over her shoulder. Alura just holds onto Lena tightly, resting her head on Lena's shoulder.

“Okay then. You are all set.” Mrs Landingham smiles.

“Yep. Thank you for calling me.” Lena says.

“Of course.” Mrs Landingham nods, “I hope you get better soon Alura.”

Alura just nods, not replying vocally.

Lena carries Alura out of her school and takes her into her car, strapping her into the car seat in the back. Lena then begins driving, heading to the direction of the DEO. As Lena drives she uses her hands free setting to call Winn from the number Kara gave her, knowing Winn works at the DEO. Winn doesn’t pick up on the first or second ring, but thankfully he’s answers on the third.

“Hello? Who is this?” Winn asks over the speaker system in Lena’s car, sounding annoyed.

“Winn it’s Lena.” Lena says.

“Lena? Is something wrong?” Winn asks, confused.

“I’m sorry for calling but Kara gave me your number in case of emergencies. Alura got into a fight at school and got hurt. She hit her head and hurt her hands and knees. I was hoping to take her into the DEO so she could get checked out again, just to be sure. I don’t want to take her to a normal hospital when the DEO knows her medical history more.” Lena explains

“Right. Yes. Come right now. I’ll let J’onn know to be expecting you. Is she alright?” Winn asks.

“She seems sort of okay. She says her head and hands and knees hurt, which is to be expected.” Lena explains.

“Okay. How long do you think you’ll be?” Winn asks.

“Uhhh we just left her school so I’m about 15 minutes away, traffic depending.” Lena says.

“Right. I’ll see you then.” Winn says.

“Okay.” Lena replies and hangs up the call.

* * *

Lena and Alura arrive at the DEO and are greeted by Winn at the front entrance. Lena is carrying Alura in her arms, with Alura resting her head on Lena’s shoulder once more.

“Hey Alura, how are you?” Winn asks the young girl as she and Lena approach him.

“Uncle Winn... I got hurt.” Alura replies with a frown.

“I know. We’re gonna get you checked out okay?” Winn says.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Winn then escorts Lena and Alura through the DEO to the medical bay. Lena gets chills as soon as she enters the medical bay with Alura. She has flashbacks to all the awful things that took place in the room just a few weeks ago, when Alura was ill. 

“Okay. Why don’t you lay Alura down on the bed here and I’ll get the doctor.” Winn says.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

Winn leaves the room and Lena places Alura on the bed. As Alura sits down it seems she realises where she is again and gets a frown on her face.

“Do I have to stay here again?” Alura says, looking upset.

“No, of course not. I just brought you here so the doctor can check you out, just to make sure you are okay.” Lena reassures the young girl.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

A few minutes later J’onn enters the room along with an older woman who is clearly the doctor.

“Hello Lena, Alura.” J’onn smiles.

“J’onn!” Alura smiles back at the Martian.

“This here is doctor Chakwas, she’s gonna give Alura the once over.” J’onn explains.

Dr Chakwas approaches Alura and smiles at her.

“Hello Alura. I’m just gonna need you to do a few things for me to make sure everything is okay. Alright?” The doctor asks.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Dr Chakwas then proceeds to evaluate Alura, checking her wounds and doing a test to make sure she doesn’t have a concussion. While she does this Lena talks to J’onn and explains to him what happened at the school.

“Okay, I’m all done.” Dr Chakwas smiles.

J’onn and Lena quickly turn to face the doctor.

“How is she?” Lena asks, nervously.

“She’s absolutely fine. She doesn’t have a concussion and she will probably get a bump on her head, and the wound might be a bit sore for a few days. But unless she develops headaches than we’re all good here.” The doctor says.

Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

“Okay, thank you Doctor Chakwas.” J’onn nods.

“Of course Director.” The doctor nods.

Doctor Chakwas then turns to Alura and pulls a lolly out from her lab coat.

“Here, for being so good.” The doctor smiles.

Alura’s face lights up and she takes the lolly from the doctor.

“Thank you.” Alura smiles and quickly begins for suck on the lolly.

“You’re welcome. I hope you feel better soon.” The doctor smiles and then leaves the room.

Lena approaches Alura with J’onn.

“Okay little one. We can go home....” Lena begins but is interrupted by someone running into the room.

Lena and J’onn both turn around and see that James Olsen has coming rushing in the room, seemingly out of breath.

“I came as quickly as I could.” James says as he catches his breath.

“Mr Olsen, what are you....” J’onn begins, confused.

James then moves passed Lena and J’onn and approaches Alura.

“Alura? Are you okay?” James asks, concerned.

“Yes. I got hurt, but I’m better now.” Alura smiles as she happily continues to suck the lolly, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

James studies Alura and notices the plaster on her head and the scraps on her hands and knees. He then turns around and gives Lena a furious look.

“This is exactly what I was talking about! This is exactly why SHE should not be taking care of Alura!! Look what happened!!” James says angrily, raising his voice. “What’s it going to take for you all to realise that she’s a Luthor! Next time Alura could get hurt far worse! I’m putting a stop to this right now! Alura is coming with me!”

J’onn steps closer to James before Lena can reply.

“Mr Olsen, Alura got hurt on the playground at school. The same would have happened if Kara were here. This is not Miss Luthor’s fault. And in fact when she did find out that Alura got hurt she dropped everything to go get her, and then she even brought her here to make sure she got a second medical once over. From what I can see, Miss Luthor is taking exceptional care of Alura.” J’onn says.

“J’onn you can’t be serious.” James says.

Lena now steps forward.

“Mr Olsen, I understand that you see me as just a Luthor like my brother, and I don’t blame you for having that prejudice after knowing what my brother did to you. But I will once again make clear, I am not my brother. I’d have hoped my actions would have proven that. But that is besides the point at the moment. The point here is Kara chose me to take care of her daughter. Not you, not Winn, or J’onn or Eliza, me. And to be clear, if you want to try and take her from me you are going to have to go through me, and if you do that, well...... then ironically you’d be just like my brother.” Lena says, firmly.

James goes wide eyed.

“Come on Alura. Let’s go home.” Lena says as she holds out her hand just as James opens his mouth to speak again.

Alura quickly jumps off the bed and grabs onto Lena’s hand. The two ladies quickly leave the DEO.

* * *

Lena and Alura spend the rest of their day at Lena’s penthouse. Lena waits hand and foot on Alura, basically getting her anything she wants and watching a bunch of movies with her on the couch, all while cuddled together. Eventually the day turns to evening and Lena puts Alura to bed.

“Good night darling. You don’t have to go to school tomorrow, but I do have to go to work for a bit. So I’m going to bring you with me, if that’s okay?” Lena asks as she tucks the half Kryptonian in.

“Yes, okay. Will Jessy be there?” Alura asks with a smile.

Lena chuckles.

“Yes she will, and I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. She was worried when she found out you got hurt at school.” Lena replies.

“Okay.” Alura nods with a yawn.

“Then while we are at my office I’m going to have a Christmas tree delivered so once we get back we can decorate it.” Lena says.

“Yay!!” Alura smiles clapping her hands.

Lena giggles at Alura’s reaction.

“Alright, alright, calm down, or you won’t sleep.” Lena grins.

“Okay.” Alura smiles and snuggles into her bed.

Lena leans down and places a kiss on Alura’s forehead.

“Good night darling.” Lena smiles.

“Night night.” Alura says, tiredly.

Lena then begins to walk out of Alura’s bedroom.

“Lena?” Alura calls out just as Lena is at Alura’s door.

“Yes darling?” Lena asks as she turns around to face Alura again.

“Love you.” Alura says.

Lena can literally feel her heart almost exploding. Of course Lena has had people tell her they love her before, but not many of them. She barely remembers her birth mother saying it to her, and then after that she had a few people she dated saying it, including Jack as well as some friends such as Andrea and Sam. Lena most definitely didn't hear those words be said by any of the Luthors growing up, not Lionel, not Lex and most definitely not Lillian. Lena actually doesn't even think she can ever recall Lillian telling Lex she loved him, so if she didn't say it to her favourite child, then she most certainty wasn't going to say it to Lena. But hearing Alura say those words to her feels entirely different to whenever she has heard it before. It feels overwhelming. For adults sometimes people say 'I love you' just as an affectionate term, a casual thing to say. They don’t really put much weight into the words, sort of lessening it’s meaning. But with children, they are so innocent, that when they say those words they mean it. It’s one of the purest things in existence.

Lena begins to cry and quickly rushes over to Alura’s side and takes her in her arms.

“I love you too darling.” Lena says as a sob escapes her mouth.

Alura hugs Lena back for a minute, eventually they part and Alura gives Lena a frown.

“Why are you crying?” Alura asks, confused.

“Happy tears. Don’t worry.” Lena smiles.

Alura smiles back at Lena.

“Okay.” Alura replies.

That night Lena goes to bed with one of the biggest smiles on her face.

* * *

The next day Lena and Alura are in Lena’s office where they have been for the last few hours. Lena has just been doing some work and when she has had to attend a few meetings she’s had Jess watch Alura, which Alura doesn’t seem to mind at all. While Lena has been working Alura started off doing all her holiday homework before turning to doing some coloring with some pencils that Jess had provided the young girl. On a few occasions Jess came into the office to ask if Alura wanted a snack or to go with her on a little walk, most of the time Alura agreed, although she looked to Lena for her approval first.

When Lena and Alura first arrived that morning after greeting Jess, Jess quickly left the office to attend the delivery of the Christmas tree to Lena’s penthouse. While Jess was away Lena just made sure that Alura was set up with everything she needed, even taking a break to color in with Alura.

For lunch Jess ordered Lena and Alura some chicken burritos. She ordered Alura a lightly seasoned one with some vegetables in it and some apple juice, and then Jess got Lena a slightly spiced burrito with various salad. Lena didn’t get a drink with her order as she has just been sticking to water while she has been taking care of Alura. Usually Lena would have used lunch as an excuse to pour herself a few fingers of scotch.

About an hour after Lena and Alura finish their lunch they both hear a few raised voices coming from outside Lena’s office before the office door opens.

“You can’t go in there!!” Jess says, annoyed.

Lilian Luthor walks into the room.

“Lena, tell your assistant that I’m your mother and I’m allowed to come in when I please.” Lillian scoffs.

“No mother. Jess is doing her job correctly. I’d prefer you weren’t in here actually. And I’d appreciate it if you’d treat my assistant with some respect.” Lena replies.

Lillian scoffs while Lena gestures with her eyes that Jess can leave. Lillian then approaches Lena’s desk.

“I’m here because I.....” Lillian begins.

“Who are you?” Alura asks, standing up from the couch on the opposite side of the room to Lena’s desk.

Lillian turns around surprised, clearly not noticing Alura in the room.

“Who is this?” Lillian asks with a scowl as she turns back to look at Lena.

“Mother this is Alura. She’s a friend's daughter who I’m looking after while she’s away. Alura this is my step mother Lillian.” Lena says.

Alura gets up from her chair and approaches Lillian and Lena.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Alura smiles, holding out her hand for Lillian to shake.

Lillian scoffs again, ignoring Alura and turning back to look at Lena.

“You realise if you want to be a successful CEO you can’t start running a day care in your office for some bratty kids.” Lillian says with bite.

“No! You will not speak that way about Alura!” Lena says angrily, raising her voice.

Lillian gets a surprised look on her face, clearly not expecting Lena’s outburst.

“You can be your usual self and prod and poke at me however much you like, but you will not say a single bad word about this young girl. She is brilliant and amazing and so resilient despite everything she’s been through!” Lena continues.

Lillian opens her mouth to speak.

“And for your information over these last 5 days while I’ve been taking care of Alura I have completed 2 successful acquisitions, got approval for a new launch, and our share prices have risen another 5 points. So I think I’m more than capable of looking after this young girl while being CEO. I understand why you may think otherwise, as clearly you weren’t capable of that.” Lena says.

“How dare you!” Lillian says angrily.

Lena now scoffs.

“You know what? I’ve had enough of your little visit already, and I think I’m actually going to call it a day early. Come on Alura let’s go home.” Lena says as she walks past Lillian and grabs Alura’s hand and walks out of the office.

Lena partially decided to call it a day because she knows being stuck in Lena’s office isn’t fun for Alura, but at the same time, Lena knew that the very idea that Lena would be leaving work before 7 would piss Lillian off.

Lena then quickly leaves her office with Alura, letting Jess know she’s done for the day and that she can go home. Lena and Alura then make their way into Lena’s car and begin driving back to Lena’s penthouse.

“Your mommy wasn’t nice.” Alura announces from the back seat of the car after a few moments silence.

“No, she isn’t. But she’s not really my mom. I was adopted by her.” Lena explains.

“Adopted?” Alura asks, confused.

“Yes uhhh.... my mom who gave birth to me..... she died when I was about your age..... my father..... he didn’t live with us..... he had a different family..... he was married to Lillian.... so when my birth mother died my father took me in and Lillian became my step mother.... she wasn’t very nice to me growing up.” Lena explains.

“Oh..... I’m sorry about your mommy.” Alura says sadly.

“Thank you.” Lena replies.

There is another moments silence.

“That’s not going to happen to my mommy, is it?” Alura asks with concern in her voice.

“Of course not darling!” Lena quickly replies, “My mom..... she drowned..... I’m pretty sure your mom can swim.” 

“She can.” Alura nods.

“That’s good then.” Lena smiles.

* * *

Lena and Alura return back to Lena’s apartment and they quickly begin to decorate the Christmas tree. Lena makes a note to thank Jess with a bunch of cookies or several paid days off or something, as Jess made sure to lay out all the decorations and organise them. Lena and Alura spend a good hour decorating the tree. Lena knows that if it was up to her she’d be very precise about everything and want the lights to be equally spaced apart with there also being some symmetry to the tree. Alura however wasn’t like that. Alura just like most children, likes all the fancy bright colors, and enjoyed hanging as many ornaments as possible. Once Lena and Alura finish the last thing they do is place the star on top of the tree. Alura obviously wanted to it, but Lena isn’t tall enough to reach the top of the tree on her own, let alone to do it by picking Alura up in her arms. So Lena just had to get a small step ladder and place the star herself.

After Lena and Alura finish decorating the tree Lena decides that it would be fun for them to make some cookies together. As from Lena’s experience of a typical Christmas thing to do, baking was one of them. At least that’s what Lena has experienced from TV shows and movies. The Luthor’s barely celebrated Christmas. All they would do was have a fancy Christmas dinner where they would all have to be dressed up in fancy uncomfortable clothes and then that would be it for the day. The Luthor manor was decorated but not by any of the Luthor family members, Lillian had the housekeepers do that, and she’s pretty sure Lillian only did it for appearances. It’s not like Lena every got any presents on Christmas, at least not to Lillian’s knowledge. Lillian had a strict no present policy, but Lex ignored it and would always secretly get Lena a small gift which she would hide away in her room. It is one of her memories of Lex which Lena holds onto, now that he is completely insane.

Lena and Alura spend a couple of hours making several batches of cookies as Alura was insistent that they make some for Winn, J’onn, Dr Chakwas and of course her mommy. Obviously they had to make a large batch for Kara, both of them knowing how much she could eat. Although secretly Lena is pretty sure Alura was planning to steal a bunch of them as well. This theory was proven to be even more likely when throughout making the cookies Alura would constantly lick the raw cookie dough. Once they had the cookies all laid out on a tray Lena let Alura lick the bowl clean of any remaining dough. 

After Lena and Alura made the cookies Lena cooked them sausages and french fries with broccoli for dinner, which Alura happily ate. Once they finished eating Lena showed Alura the selfie of the two of them which she has printed. Alura then quickly went upstairs to get a frame for them to put it in for her room, this time making sure not to run.

Just as Lena is about to head upstairs she hears a thud by her balcony. Lena quickly looks over, preparing to run upstairs and grab Alura and shut them both in her bathroom. But to Lena’s relief it is Kara in her Supergirl outfit. Lena looks at Kara and Kara gives her a smile and gestures with her hands for Lena to unlock the door for her, obviously not wanting to break it to come inside. Lena quickly moves over to the door and unlocks it.

“Hi Lena.” Kara smiles.

“Hey Kara. You’re back.” Lena says.

“Yep, we just got back like 10 minutes ago and I came right over. Sorry I was gone so long.” Kara says.

“No don’t be sorry, I had..... we both had a great time. Alura was a delight.” Lena says.

“Oh, that’s good.” Kara smiles.

“Uhmm.... you should know that yesterday at school Alura got hurt.” Lena says nervously.

“Hurt? Why, what happened?” Kara asks, concerned.

“She’s okay, I had her checked out at the DEO just to make sure. She just has a scrap on her head and a slight bump, along with some grazes on her hands and knees.” Lena says.

Kara breathes a sigh of relief.

“That’s good.” Kara replies.

“Yes, apparently Alura and a boy got into a fight. He said some mean things about Supergirl and Alura obviously didn’t like that. Alura eventually went to walk away and the boy pushed her over. The school told me the boy's been suspended.” Lena explains.

“Oh, okay.” Kara nods, “So where is she?”

“Oh, she just went upstairs to her room to get a picture frame to hang a photo of the two of us in.” Lena says, “This way.”

Lena begins walking further into her apartment, before Kara follows her she quickly changes into her regular clothes and closes the balcony door.

“Alura’s room?” Kara questions as she follows Lena.

“Oh uhmm..... yes.... Alura got scared the first night she was here ..... as she found the guest room she was staying in scary.... which I don’t blame her..... so we decorated the room together so she wouldn’t be scared any more....” Lena explains, nervously.

“Lena, you didn’t have to do that.” Kara says.

“No it’s fine. I have several guest bedrooms, and if I ever have to take care of Alura again she has a room she’ll feel comfortable in.” Lena replies.

Lena continued to walk before she stops as they approach the stairs, realising what she just said.

“Oh uhmm..... I didn’t mean to assume that you’d be okay with me taking care of Alura again uhmmm.” Lena says nervously.

“It’s okay Lena.” Kara says as she places a reassuring hand on Lena’s arm. “It sounds like you took great care of her. I’d happily let her stay with you if I ever need to go away again.”

Lena breathes a sigh of relief, glad Kara didn’t think she overstepped and get mad at her.

“Okay.” Lena says and begins walking up the stairs.

“I presume Alura helped you decorate the Christmas tree?” Kara asks

Lena chuckles.

“How could you tell? Lena asks, sarcastically.

“Well I didn’t think that tree exactly screamed Lena Luthor.” Kara smirks.

“No?” Lena grins, looking over her shoulder back at Kara.

“No. I’d have thought you’d decorate a tree very precisely with a certain pallet of colors, nothing that clashes.” Kara says.

Lena laughs.

“You’re right in that regard.” Lena replies.

Lena gets to Alura’s room and pushes open the door, revealing Alura inside. Lena steps inside first.

“Lena I think that....” Alura begins before she notices Kara, “MOMMY!!!”

Alura quickly goes running over to Kara and jumps up into her mom's awaiting arms.

“Hey honey. I missed you.” Kara says as she hugs her daughter.

“I missed you too! Soooooo much!” Alura replies.

Lena just smiles as she looks at the mother and daughter hugging, finally reunited. She pushes to the side the bit where her heart hurts as she looks on, as this means that Alura will be leaving.

“Did you have a good time with Lena?” Kara asks as she places her daughter on the ground.

“Yes!! The best!!! We baked, we watched movies, we went Christmas shopping, we decorated my room, we even went ice skating!!” Alura says, excitedly.

Lena chuckles at Alura’s explanation.

“Wow. It sounds like you did a lot then.” Kara smiles.

“Yes.” Alura nods.

* * *

A while later Kara and Alura are getting ready to leave Lena’s penthouse. Lena has made sure to pack all of Alura’s clothes as well as a large batch of cookies for Kara and Alura to take home. Eventually the three women are by Lena’s front door.

“Okay Alura. Do you have everything?” Kara asks her daughter.

“I think so.” Alura replies with a nod.

“Oh, what about the teddy you brought with you.” Lena says, remembering the toy.

“No, he can stay here in my room.” Alura smiles.

“But isn’t Mr Snuffles your favourite teddy?” Kara asks surprised.

“Yes.” Alura nods, “He can watch over my bedroom for me while I’m gone.”

Lena and Kara both smile at Alura.

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea.” Kara replies, “Now why don’t you give Lena a big hug goodbye.”

Alura quickly runs over to Lena. Lena crouches down and takes the young girl in for a big hug.

“Bye Lena. Thank you for taking care of me.” Alura smiles as she hugs Lena tightly.

“You’re welcome darling. I had a lot of fun with you.” Lena replies as she hugs the young girl back.

The two hug for a good minute before they part.

“Okay, we should go.” Kara says, “Thanks again for taking care of her Lena.”

“It was my pleasure.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back.

“Uhh... Are you free for lunch tomorrow? I believe I owe you an explanation on the multiverse, and I want to catch up.” Kara says.

“Yes I’m free. Say around 1?” Lena suggests.

“Sure. I’ll see you then.” Kara smiles.

Kara then takes Alura’s hand.

“Okay little one, we best be off.” Kara says to Alura.

“Okay mommy. Bye bye Lena.” Alura says with a little wave.

“Bye Alura.” Lena smiles back.

Kara and Alura then walk out of Lena’s penthouse door, the door closing behind them. Lena is now alone in her penthouse for the first time in almost a week, and she realises just how big and empty it is. Lena can’t help but feel sad and alone. 


	16. Kara and Lena Lunchtime

Lena is presently sitting in her office at L-Corp. Lena has had a weird morning since she woke up. At first she woke up happy with a smile on her face, but then she remembered that no one else is with her in her penthouse, Alura went home. So Lena got up and got dressed and headed in to L-Corp earlier than usual. Jess arrived at her usual time just after 8 and when she greeted Lena the assistant immediately could tell that Lena was not in a good mood. Jess asked Lena what was wrong but Lena just dismissed her, claiming she was ‘fine’, which she clearly wasn’t, but Jess left her alone anyway.

Since coming into work Lena has literally been counting down the hours until her 1PM lunch with Kara. Time seems to have passed incredibly slowly for Lena. She has literally been checking the clock every few minutes, hoping it would be 1PM sooner that she realised. But as always, when you keep checking the time, time seems to pass significantly slowly. Eventually 1PM arrives and Kara is nowhere in sight. Lena thinks about texting Kara to ask where she is, but she doesn’t want to seem as desperate and frankly lonely, as she feels right now. Time then continues to tick by and with every minute Lena gets more and more upset. She begins to think that perhaps Kara forgot about their lunch, or maybe she doesn’t want to talk to Lena ever again because she thinks she didn’t take good enough care of Alura. Lena really starts to spiral. Thankfully at 1:30PM Lena’s intercom buzzes.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you.” Jess says.

Lena feels a wave of relief.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena replies.

Lena’s office door then opens and Kara appears, alone. Lena did hope that as Alura is not in school that perhaps Kara would bring Alura for their lunch, but obviously she hasn’t. Lena can't help but feel a bit disappointed, even though she is happy Kara is here.

“Kara.” Lena smiles, happily as she stands from her office chair.

“Hey Lena.” Kara smiles back and approaches Lena and takes her in for a hug.

All Lena’s fears and doubts melt away upon experiencing Kara’s hug. It's simply magical. Lena thinks that maybe it's one of Kara's super powers that she hasn't told Lena about. Although Lena thinks the more likely case is that Kara is just special without taking her powers into play.

“I brought some Big Belly Burger with me.” Kara says as she gestures to the burger bag in her hand. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Lena gestures for them to go and sit on the couch in Lena’s office.

“That’s okay. I was beginning to think you may have forgotten.” Lena says as she takes a seat.

“Of course not!” Kara quickly replies, “I just had to drop Alura off at Alex’s and she made a whole fuss because she wanted to come with me to our lunch.”

“Oh, well I’d have liked that.” Lena replies, trying not to sound too disapointed.

“I know.” Kara smiles, “But I thought it might be best if it’s just us so we can talk, without Alura overhearing us.”

“Oh, right, of course.” Lena nods, taking a gulp, clearly this is going to involve a more serious or intimate conversation.

Kara begins to unpack the Big Belly Burger, handing one to Lena and taking out a large portion of fries for them to both share. Kara then tears a few packets of ketchup and squirts them onto some of the paper bag containing the fries.

“So..... how was your.... trip?” Lena asks, not sure where to start.

Kara takes the first bite of her burger.

“Good. It was crazy. We had to fight a bunch of aliens called Dominators.” Kara explains.

“What really?” Lena asks, surprised, “Why were you fighting them?”

“They came to my friend Barry’s Earth to wipe out meta humans on the planet because Barry did some time travelling which effected his Earth's timeline.” Kara says.

“Wow.... that’s.... a lot to take in.... meta humans? What are they?” Lena asks.

“Oh. They are basically humans that something has happened to them in their life for them to gain powers. My friend Barry, he was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded and released a bunch of dark matter across his city. He went into a coma and several months later woke up with super speed.” Kara explains.

“Wow.... that’s..... fascinating...... but you mentioned time travel?” Lena asks.

“Uhh yes.... Barry can run so fast that he can travel through time..... I’m not sure about the science of it.” Kara explains, unsure.

“Okay.” Lena nods as she ponders the science of it all in her head. “So how did you find out about the multiverse?”

“Oh, last year Barry got stuck here. He accidentally ran so fast he crossed over to our universe. He helped me defeat some villains and I helped him get back home.” Kara explains.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Lena says.

“I know.” Kara smiles.

There is a moments silence between the two. It’s not an uncomfortable silence. Lena is just lost in thought by all the scientific possibilities from Kara’s explanation. Meanwhile Kara is just munching on her burger, allowing Lena all the time she needs to digest all the new information. Kara is aware that it is a lot. Especially for someone as smart and knowledgeable as Lena.

“So...... Alura mentioned you had some issues with James?” Kara asks, trying to break the silence.

“Oh uh..... nothing really..... he just wasn’t happy that I was taking care of Alura. He doesn’t trust me because of my Luthorness.” Lena replies.

“Well that’s unfair of him. He did mention something when I got into CatCo this morning, but I’m not paying any attention to it. You took wonderful care of Alura, and I might make you my designated baby sitter from now on.” Kara says with a smile.

“I’d be more than happy to.” Lena replies with a big grin.

Kara and Lena continue to munch away at their food, talking about various topics for the next few minutes. Just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Oh, by the way I wanted to ask. Do you still want to come to the cabin with me and Alura and my friends for Christmas?” Kara asks.

“Oh uhh..... I’m not sure James will want me there.” Lena says, unsure.

“Well he’s not coming anymore anyway. He’s going back to Metropolis. So will you come?” Kara asks, sounding as if she really wants Lena to come.

“Of course I’d love to!” Lena smiles.

“Great!” Kara smiles back.

“Shoot!” Lena says, suddenly.

“What is it?” Kara asks.

“I just remembered I promised my friend and her daughter that I’d spend Christmas with them. They are flying all the way to National City this weekend to see me.” Lena explains.

“Oh.” Kara says, sounding disappointed.

“I’m sorry. I’d really love to go.” Lena says, hearing Kara’s disappointment, and perhaps hearing a bit of upset in Kara’s voice too.

“Well..... maybe you could invite them to come with us?? There’s plenty of room for them!” Kara suggests.

“Really? Are you sure?” Lena asks.

“Yes!! The more the merrier!!” Kara replies happily.

“Well, I’ll have to ask Sam, but if she’s okay with it, then of course.” Lena smiles.

“Great!!” Kara says, “We are driving up there on Saturday preparing for Christmas on the Tuesday, then we are going to stay there through to the New Year. You of course don’t have to stay the whole time if you don’t want to.”

“Oh uhhmmm..... Sam and her daughter Ruby they fly in on Saturday morning. So we should be able to leave with you all. How long is the drive?” Lena asks.

“It’s a 5 hour car ride, but it’ll be worth it! I promise! On the way we'll make a few stops that Alex and I have already planned out!” Kara smiles, excitedly.

Lena chuckles.

“Alright then. But I’ll obviously have to ask Sam first.” Lena says.

“Of course.” Kara nods. "So how old is Ruby?"

"Oh, she's 12, turning 13 in the spring." Lena explains.

"Oh wow. So, is Sam older than us?" Kara asks, surprised.

"No. Sam had Ruby when she was 16, still in high school." Lena replies.

  
"So how did you meet her?" Kara asks.

"It was about 4 years ago. At the time I had just graduated university early and I was considering my options for my future. I worked on a few things with a friend called Jack Spheer, but I was kind of pressured by Lillian and Lex to take a position at Luthor Corp. At the time I really didn't want to work there, under Lex, or with Lillian involved at all. But I felt kind of pressured by them. I didn't want to disappoint either of them, as stupid as that sounds in hindsight." Lena explains.

  
"No, it doesn't. They are your family. It makes sense, even after what Lex has done." Kara says with a comforting smile.

"Anyway, Luthor Corp had decided to buy out this small company that worked on financial management. Sam happened to be the CEO. I was put in charge of overseeing the transition process for the company to be integrated into Luthor Corp and one evening I saw Sam working hard as ever, despite having just received a good amount of money for her company, and being offered a job at Luthor Corp. I was so impressed by her dedication that I began talking to her and we ended up becoming friends. Although admittedly I had not intention of that happening. Sam just managed to work her way in somehow." Lena explains.

Kara smiles gladly.

"Well I'm glad you had someone looking out for you. No one should live without any friends. And I look forward to meeting her, and Ruby." 

Kara and Lena fall into another comfortable silence as they finish off their burgers and fries. 

“Oh uhmm Lena.... you have something..” Kara says as she points to ketchup at the corner of Lena’s mouth.

“Oh. Did I get it?” Lena asks as she wipes away at her mouth.

“No. Let me.” Kara says as she grabs a napkin and wipes the corner of Lena’s mouth. “Got it.”

“Thank you.” Lena replies softly, noticing the closeness between the two. Kara hasn’t pulled away since wiping Lena’s mouth. Lena could literally move a few inches and she’d be kissing Kara.

Lena’s thought of kissing Kara are interrupted when she feels Kara place a hand on her own. In response Lena looks down at Kara's hand and then looks back up at Kara. When she looks back up at Kara she is met with the Kryptonian having a loving look on her face. It makes Lena's heart begin to beat a lot faster.

“Lena..... while I was away..... I had time to sort through my feelings....for you...” Kara begins.

Lena catches her breath, not expecting this conversation from Kara today.

“Okay.” Lena nods, allowing Kara to continue.

“And while I was away I just wanted to come home. I wanted to see Alura, but also you. You’re incredible Lena, and not just because you saved Alura. Your kind, funny, independent, caring, you know how to hold a conversation, and you are stunning. Drop dead gorgeous. And I do want to be with you.” Kara says.

Lena feels her heart overflow with emotions. Lena so badly wants to take Kara in for a passionate kiss, but she can tell there is a certain tone to Kara’s voice.

“I feel there’s a but coming.” Lena says, timidly.

“Yes”. Kara nods. “But I can’t just think of myself in this. I have to think about Alura. As I don’t have the comfort of being able to casually date people. I can’t bring people into Alura’s life and then have them disappear on her. So what I’m say is, you told me to be sure of my feelings for you. So I’m asking you to be sure that you want this, and want to commit. I’m not asking you to marry me or promise me that or anything. I’m saying that if we are to do this, I want you to be sure that you want to stay around. I can’t have just a casual relationship with you and then see where it goes. I have to put Alura first, and I always will. I can't bring someone so intimately into both of our lives just to have that person walk away when they realise they don't really want to be with me. I can deal with that, but I can't put Alura through that. So if that’s a problem for you, then we can’t do this.” 

“Kara I....” Lena says, preparing to answer, but Kara raises her hand to get Lena to stop.

“I don’t want you to answer now. I want you to think on it. I need you to think on it for a while. Take as long as you need.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

Kara and Lena then fall into a silence. Neither of them know where to go from there in regards to their conversation.

“Uhmm.... me and my friends are having a game night on Friday. Would you like to come?” Kara asks Lena, breaking the silence.

“Oh uhmmm.... I mean I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Lena replies.

“You won’t be! I want you to come, and I’m sure Alura will want you to be there also.” Kara smiles.

“Oh, well then of course I’ll make it.” Lena replies with a smile.

“Great!!” Kara grins widely.

Kara and Lena then spend the next few minutes finishing up their food before they both reluctantly say goodbye to each other. Lena of course wanted to kiss Kara goodbye, but they had to settle for a hug. A hug where Lena took in Kara’s scent as they hugged. Lena knows that it is a bit creepy, but she doesn't care, she feels so happy in Kara's arms.

After Kara left Lena’s day was better, but still not great. But Lena at least now has something to look forward to in a couple of days time. In the meantime Lena just has to get her head down and do her work and try and pass the time quickly. Although she does have one project in mind that she has to attend to, Kara's Christmas present.

* * *

That evening Lena leaves L-Corp at 5PM and heads to the jewellery store where she bought Alura’s gift for Kara, having been notified that it was ready to be picked up. Lena then got the necklace from the store and was careful to examine it before she left, it was perfect. Then after Lena decided to get some wrapping paper so that Alura could wrap up the small box the necklace is in. Eventually Lena gets home and she remembers that she has to text Sam to ask her if she’d be okay with her and Ruby going up to a cabin for just over a week, rather than staying in National City the whole time.

**Lena (to Sam):** Hey Sam.

**Lena:** I just wanted to ask if you’d be okay with us changing Christmas plans a bit?

**Lena:** A friend of mine here in National City asked me to spend Christmas with her and her family and friends. They are all heading up to a cabin about a 5 hour drive north of the city.

**Lena:** My friend told me I could invite you as well. So if you want to we can go up to the cabin with them. If not, I’m okay if we just stay in National City.

Lena waits about 10 minutes before Sam replies.

**Sam (to Lena):** Hi! 

**Sam:** That’s more than you’ve texted me in the last 3 months btw.

**Sam:** That sounds like a great idea! 

**Sam:** Ruby has actually been annoyed that we are leaving Metropolis where it will snow, to go to sunny National City.

**Sam:** Even though she’s looking forward to seeing you. So this would work out great!

**Lena:** Okay. I know you’re getting here Saturday morning. They are planning to drive up Saturday afternoon. 

**Lena:** I know that might be a bit too much sitting for you and Ruby, so we can drive up later or on Sunday if you want.

**Sam:** I’ll have to see how we feel when we get to National City on Saturday. If that’s okay?

**Lena:** Of course.

**Sam:** Sooooo

**Sam:** Who is this friend of yours?

**Sam:** Someone special?

**Lena:** Maybe....

**Sam:** OMG!!! 

**Sam:** I was only teasing!!!

**Sam:** I didn’t think you’d actually be into someone!! Not after Jack and everything!

**Sam:** I thought you swore off all relationships?

**Lena:** We are not in a relationship. 

**Lena:** We both like each other, but we’ve both kind of just been making sure of it.

**Sam:** Being sure of it?

**Sam:** Lena? You don’t have to be sure to just jump someone’s bones!!

**Lena:** No we do!

**Lena:** She has a four year old daughter.

**Sam:** Oh

**Sam:** Does that bother you?

**Lena:** No. Her name is Alura and she’s incredible.

**Lena:** Her mom even had me taking care of her for about 5 days while she was away.

**Sam:** Wow. 

**Sam:** I didn’t expect that.

**Sam:** You must really like this woman and her daughter then.

**Lena:** I do.

**Sam:** Well then I look forward to meeting her and giving her the shovel talk if needed!

**Lena:** Sam!

**Sam:** What?

**Sam:** Someone needs to give the shovel talk on your behalf. Or do you want to call up Lex through the prison switch board and ask him?

**Sam:** Or maybe Lillian?

**Lena:** No. Lillian barely tolerates my sexuality. Not to mention she’s already been rude to Alura.

**Sam:** What!? When did it happen?

**Lena:** I had to take Alura to my office as I needed to work and she was out of school for the holidays. Lillian barged in. Alura was polite and offered to shake her hand, but Lillian was completely rude or her.

**Sam:** What a bitch!

**Lena:** I know! I actually had a go at her for it!

**Sam:** What? Really?

**Sam:** Wow!

**Sam:** You must REALLY like this girl.

**Sam:** Wait!

**Sam:** She’s four and in school?

**Lena:** Yeah, she’s very smart. I think she’s one or two years ahead.

**Sam:** oh okay. 

**Sam:** Makes sense you like her then if she’s smart ;)

**Lena:** She is smart. But she’s also the most caring little girl I’ve ever met.

**Lena:** No offence to Ruby.

**Sam:** None taken.

**Sam:** Remember when you first met her and she threw food over your shirt? Claiming it was an 'accident'.

**Lena:** Yes. It was one of my favourite blouses. Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident and she was just marking her territory. 

**Sam:** I was so mortified you were going to yell. But when you laughed and teased her I knew you were gonna be my friend.

**Lena:** <3

* * *

On Thursday Lena is in her office, just doing work, trying to not think about how she misses Kara and Alura. Lena thinks she is truly pathetic for how attached she has already gotten. But just as Lena has these thoughts her phone buzzes.

**Kara (to Lena):** We might have to cancel game night.

**Kara:** One of the pipes burst in an apartment upstairs. Apparently they are going to be working up until late tomorrow evening.

**Kara:** I don’t think it’ll be fun for us with constant banging happening :(.

**Lena (to Kara):** Oh.

**Lena:** Why don’t we have it at my place instead?

**Lena:** I have more than enough room. 

**Lena:** And after you and Alura are welcome to stay the night.

Just as Lena sends that last text she realises how it may have sounded. It might come across to Kara that Lena is propositioning Kara to stay the night in a more than friendly way. Of course Lena has those thoughts. But Lena wants to respect Kara’s wishes for her to think long and hard about if she wants to be with Kara, and not just in a casual way. Lena thinks she already knows the answer, but she doesn’t want to answer now and make it seem like she hasn’t given it serious thought.

**Lena:** I mean that as friends.

**Lena:** As in I have several spare rooms.

**Kara:** I know what you meant :)!

**Kara:** That sounds like a great idea!

**Kara:** As long as you are sure you’re okay with it?

**Lena:** Yes. I’m looking forward to it.

**Kara:** Alright. I’ll let everyone know the change of venue and forward them your address.

**Kara:** What time should we get there?

**Lena:** Whenever you usually start.

**Kara:** Well we usually start at 6, but I know that might be too early for you.

**Lena:** No. In fact. Why don’t you and Alura come by L-Corp at around 5 and we can all drive to my apartment together. I’ll drive us.

**Kara:** Okay!

**Kara:** Alura will be happy to hear that.

**Lena:** Tell her I look forward to seeing her.

After Kara and Lena’s text ends Lena gets up from her chair and heads out of her office and downstairs into her private lab. Lena then spends the remainder of the day working on Kara’s Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get this out before next week, rather than add the game night onto the chapter and put this chapter out on Monday. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. As always I appreciate all the lovely comments.


	17. Game Night!

It’s Friday afternoon and today has been a long day for Lena at L-Corp. Surprisingly the day didn’t feel long, not because Lena is eager to see Kara and Alura in the evening, but because Lena has had so much tedious business to do, to prepare for her to go away for a couple of weeks. Of course Lena isn’t the only one going away, she has given the entire L-Corp staff from today until into the first week of the new year off from work, full paid of course. The only people that Lena hasn’t given time off to is the security, for obvious reasons. It’s not like just because it’s the holidays that L-Corp can be allowed to have lax security. That said, Lena has made sure to give each of the security guards a large bonus for sacrificing their holidays to work security.

Outside of preparing for L-Corp to close down for a few weeks Lena has also been dealing with a few last minute business meetings, both to wrap up some projects to close the year, and to prepare to move forward on other projects starting at the beginning of the new year. Then in between these meetings Lena has been working on Kara’s Christmas present with every spare moment she has had. Lena really wants for it to be finished in time. Thankfully after much hard work and a very long day Lena finishes Kara’s present and wraps up all her L-Corp work, ready for Kara and Alura to arrive. 

Over the last few days Lena has also had Jess deal with acquiring the other Christmas presents she intends to bring to the cabin, as Lena has realised that seeing as she’s going to be there with several other people, not just Kara, Alura, Sam and Ruby, she needs to buy them all at least a small present each. From what Kara has told her the people going to the cabin with them are Alex, Winn, Eliza and J’onn on top of the people Lena already knew were coming. Out of those people Lena has been able to make some great guesses as to what to get them as gifts, the only person she got stuck on was J’onn. Lena didn’t want to ask Kara about it because she didn’t want Kara to know, as she didn’t want her to the tell her friends and make them feel pressured to get her a gift also. But ultimately Lena was able to buy all the gifts and have Jess pick them up for her.

Currently it is 5PM. Lena has been awaiting Kara and Alura’s arrival for the last 20 minutes, just busying herself with a few small L-Corp things that don’t really need to be worked on until the new year.

“Miss Luthor, someone is here to see you.” Jess says through the intercom. Lena can literally hear the smile on Jess’ face.

Lena immediately lights up knowing Kara and Alura must have arrived and are only a door away from her. This is confirmed as soon as Lena’s office door opens and Kara and Alura appear.

“Lena!!!!!!” Alura says happily as she goes running towards Lena who’s at the other side of the office.

Lena quickly stands up and moves to the side of her desk and picks Alura up, taking her in for a big hug.

“I missed you!” Alura says as she hugs Lena tight.

“I missed you too.” Lena replies with a smile on her face.

Kara then approaches the two and Lena places Alura back down on the ground.

“Hey Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Hey Lena. So you ready to go?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Yep. Let’s go.” Lena grins as she puts on her coat and grabs her bag.

Kara, Lena and Alura exit the office and give Jess a wave goodbye before the approach the elevators.

“Carry me?” Alura asks.

“Sure thing honey.” Kara replies with a smile, as she goes to reach down for her daughter.

“No. Lena.” Alura says, firmly.

“Oh... Alura Lena might....” Kara begins, sounding awkward.

“Of course darling.” Lena smiles down at Alura, “Would you mind holding my bag Kara?”

“Sure.” Kara nods with a big smile as she watches Lena pick Alura up and Alura wrap her hands around Lena’s neck and rest her head on her shoulder.

Lena, Kara and Alura then make their way down to the L-Corp private car parking lot where Lena has her black Mercedes parked. The car which she specifically decided to drive herself to work in today because she knew she’d be taking Kara and Alura home with her.

“Kara, my keys are in my bag, if you’d unlock the car please.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Kara smiles as she goes through Lena’s bag and grabs the keys, unlocking the car.

Lena then goes around to the back side door and Kara opens it for her, revealing the rear seat with Alura’s car seat still in it.

“You got a car seat for Alura?” Kara asks, surprised.

“Of course. I wasn’t about to drive about illegally, or more importantly putting her in danger by not being strapped in properly.” Lena says as she places Alura in the seat and straps her in.

“Lena, you didn’t have to do that. I can repay you the money for it.” Kara says awkwardly.

Lena laughs.

“Kara it was no trouble. Plus remember, billionaire.” Lena says as she points to herself.

“If you’re sure...” Kara says, sounding unsure.

“Of course I am, now can I have the keys? Alura mentioned that you are not a good driver.” Lena teases.

“Traitor.” Kara frowns at her daughter.

“That’s what aunt Alex told me mommy, and uncle Winn and grandma.” Alura replies, innocently.

Kara frowns and Lena laughs.

“Good thing I’m driving then.” Lena smirks.

“Yes.” Alura smiles, widely.

Lena then closes the rear side door and walks around the car to get into the drivers seat while Kara gets into the other front seat. Lena then enters the car and turns on the ignition and begins driving away.

“Wow, this is a really nice car.” Kara comments.

“Thank you. Most of my other cars are only two seaters. So we couldn’t exactly fit in those.” Lena replies.

“How many cars do you have?” Kara asks, curiously.

There is a moments silence.

“Oh Rao that’s rude of me. You don’t have to answer Lena.” Kara says awkwardly.

Lena giggles.

“No it’s fine. I was actually just counting.” Lena replies.

“Counting? You have that many?” Kara asks, now shocked.

“I have 3 cars here in National City and another 4 in storage in Metropolis. So it’s not that many.” Lena replies.

“Lena!! That’s 7 cars for one person! That’s a lot!” Kara says.

Lena laughs.

“Billionaire remember.” Lena replies, “Anyway I’m probably just going to have Sam sell my cars in Metropolis or maybe she can keep them. It doesn’t look like I’ll be needing them again, seeing as I live here now. I guess I could have them shipped over to me. But like you said having 7 cars in once place is a bit much.”

“Yeah maybe.” Kara smiles.

Lena continues to drive towards her apartment before she realises that she is hosting a game night and she doesn’t have any snacks.

“Maybe we should stop at a grocery store. I don’t have any snacks at my place.” Lena suggests.

“Oh don’t worry. Alex and Winn are bringing the snacks. Then I thought we could order pizza once everyone arrives. If that’s okay with you?” Kara asks.

“Of course it is. Sounds like a plan.” Lena smiles.

“I love pizza!” Alura says, loudly.

Lena chuckles.

“I know darling. Did you tell your mommy what you put on your pizza we made?” Lena asks as she looks in the rear view mirror.

“Oh, we had pepperoni, peppers, pineapple and KALE!” Alura says with a big grin.

“Kale? Ugh gross.” Kara scoffs.

“See your mommy doesn’t like Kale. All the more for us right Alura?” Lena smirks.

“Yes!” Alura says, happily.

“Ugh maybe it was a bad decision leaving Alura with you after all. Getting her to like Kale.” Kara teases.

“No it wasn’t!” Alura says firmly, sound upset

Kara turns around to look at her daughter.

“I was only joking honey. I’m glad you like healthy foods.” Kara smiles.

“Okay.” Alura nods, smiling back.

* * *

Lena, Alura and Kara arrive at Lena’s penthouse about 15 minutes after they leave L-Corp, with Alura walking hand in hand with both Kara and Lena on each side of her, very happily. The three women make their way up to Lena’s penthouse via the elevator from Lena’s private parking garage. Lena is carrying her bag in her hand that isn’t holding Alura’s while Kara is carrying a bag containing some clothes and a few things, in her other hand. Kara has of course packed a few things for herself and Alura seeing as they are staying over at Lena’s tonight. 

“Please make yourselves at home.” Lena smiles as they enter her penthouse front door, with Lena disengaging the security.

“Thanks Lena. I’m just gonna put this stuff up in one of the bedrooms.” Kara says as she gestures to the bag she’s holding, “Is there a particular room you’d prefer me to stay in?”

“Oh uhh no. My rooms the one at the end of the hall, and you obviously know where Alura’s is. Feel free to choose any of the other ones. They all have the same sized en-suit, bed and everything else. Although the ones on the left side of the corridor, left as you are walking from the top of the stairs. They all have a small balcony.” Lena explains.

“Oh, that’s great. I’ll just go upstairs and choose a room then and drop some of Alura’s things in her room as well.” Kara smiles.

Lena nods and Kara goes off through the corridor, heading upstairs, leaving Lena and Alura alone.

“Hey, I want to show you something.” Lena smiles down at Alura.

“Really? What is it?” Alura asks, happily.

Lena walks over to her Christmas tree where she has a few wrapped presents already.

“Oh Rao! You have presents!! Are they for me?!” Alura asks, excitedly.

Lena giggles.

“One of them is. But that’s not what I wanted to show you.” Lena replies.

Lena then reaches into a small basket under the Christmas tree and retrieves the small jewellery box containing the necklace Alura chose to get Kara for Christmas.

“I picked up the necklace you got for mommy from the store. Want to take a look?” Lena asks.

“Yes!” Alura nods, happily and excitedly.

Lena opens up the box and carefully gets out the necklace, opening up the locket to reveal the picture of Alura. Lena then gently places the necklace on Alura’s hands so she can have a closer look.

“It’s so pretty.... Do you think mommy will like it?” Alura asks.

“I do. Although I think your mommy would like anything that you give her. Remember it’s the thought that counts, not how good the gift is.” Lena says.

“Yes.” Alura nods and carefully places the necklace back in the box which Lena is holding.

“Okay so I place everything in the....” Kara begins suddenly coming back out from the corridor and back into the living room/kitchen. 

“Kara!” Lena says surprised, interrupting the Kryptonian and quickly hiding the box containing the necklace behind her back.

Alura also jumps upon noticing Kara coming back into the living room. Obviously not wanting Kara to see the Christmas present she has got her before Christmas. Kara frowns at Lena and Alura as she notices them both standing side by side with Lena’s hands behind her back, both of them looking nervous.

“What are you two doing? You both look like I just caught you with your hands in the cookie jar.” Kara asks as she approaches Lena and Alura.

“Oh uhhh.” Lena begins, trying to think what to say. Lena wants to just make up some lie, so Kara keeps her surprise, but at the same time Lena doesn’t want Alura to have to lie to her mommy, so she decides against it. “It’s your Christmas present, from Alura. She picked it out while you were away and I was just showing her it as I went and picked it up the other day.”

Alura just nods.

“Oh.... okay....” Kara says.

Lena turns to Alura.

“Alura, I have some wrapping paper upstairs. Would you like to come with me to wrap up your mommy’s present?” Lena asks.

“Yes!” Alura nods, happily.

Lena smiles at Alura and then turns to Kara.

“We’ll be back in a bit, if that’s okay?” Lena asks.

“Of course it is! I’ll just text everyone to check when they are all arriving and to make sure Alex and Winn are bringing the games we will need.” Kara smiles.

“Okay. Come on Alura.” Lena says.

Lena and Alura then walk passed Kara, with Lena still keeping her hands behind her back, the jewellery box out of view of Kara. The two ladies then head upstairs. They then make their way into Lena’s bedroom where Lena gets out a few choices of wrapping paper and some scotch tape and scissors.

“Here we are darling. I have a few choices for you to choose from.” Lena smiles as she lays out the wrapping paper on her bed.

“This one!!” Alura says excitedly, pointing to a red and blue wrapping paper. “It’s just like mommy’s suit!”

Lena giggles.

“Alright. So let’s wrap this then.” Lena smiles.

Alura nods.

“Can I do it?” Alura asks.

“Of course. Let me just show you what to do.” Lena suggests.

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

“Alright first lets unroll some of this wrapping paper and place the jewellery box on top of it. We can now decide how much we want to cut with the scissors.” Lena says as she hands Alura the scissors.

Alura then carefully cuts the wrapping paper with the scissors.

“Okay. Now we don’t need this much wrapping paper so let’s cut it again along here.” Lena says as she gestures a line where Alura should cut.

Alura then does just as Lena suggests.

“Alright, so now we can wrap it. So place the box in the middle. Then what you can do is bring two opposite sides of the wrapping paper over the box so they wrap around it.” Lena explains.

Alura does as Lena says again.

“Alright now if you hold that in place I’ll give you some tape to hold it down.” Lena says as she cuts off a piece of tape and hands it to Alura.

Alura carefully places the tape on the wrapping paper where Lena told her to. All while doing this Alura has her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth as if she’s concentrating really hard.

“Okay, now you need to fold each of the other sides up into triangles like this.” Lena says as she shows Alura, “Then you move them to the top of the paper and tape them both down.”

Alura then takes a few minutes and few attempts to do exactly as Lena says, and then successfully tapes it down.

“I did it!!” Alura says, happily.

“Yes you did darling! Well done! Would you like to put a bow on top which I have here somewhere?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Alura nods.

Lena smiles and stands up and opens one of her drawers and pulls out a bow that you can stick on top of a present. Lena peels off the bit covering the sticky surface and hands the bow to Alura.

“Here you go. Just stick it down anywhere on top of the present.” Lena smiles.

Alura then carefully and gently places the bow right in the centre of the top of the present.

“Done.” Alura smiles.

“Well done darling. Now how about we go downstairs and put it under the Christmas tree?” Lena smiles.

“Yes!” Alura nods, happily.

Lena and Alura then walk downstairs, hand in hand all while Alura carefully holds the present in one of her hands, as if she thinks she may drop it. Once Alura and Lena make their way downstairs they re-join Kara in the living room.

“Hey you two. Did you wrap my present?” Kara smiles.

“Yes mommy look!” Alura smiles as she holds out the wrapped present for Kara to see.

“Wow. Did you do that?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Yes! Lena told me what to do and I wrapped it!” Alura smiles, seemingly very proud of herself.

“Yes, she did a very good job.” Lena smiles.

“I’m going to put it under the tree now. No opening it up until Christmas Day mommy.” Alura says as she places it under the tree with the other presents.

Kara giggles.

“Of course.” Kara replies.

* * *

Lena, Alura and Kara just spend some time talking with each other for about 20 minutes before everyone begins to arrive for game night. J’onn and Alex both arrive together and then Winn followed them about 10 minutes later.

“Wow this place is amazing Lena!!” Winn says, shocked by how incredible the apartment is.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah. It’s really nice. Thank you for having us Lena.” Alex smiles.

“You’re more than welcome.” Lena replies.

The group then move over to the couches in the living room and Alex and Winn place several board games which they each brought with them on the coffee table, along with a few bags of chips.

“Okay, before we start, we should order food.” Kara says.

“Of course that’s the first thing you think of.” Alex teases.

“Hey! I haven’t eaten in like 3 hours.” Kara says in the same tone someone may say they haven’t eaten for 12+ hours.

J’onn and Lena both laugh.

“Okay, what are we gonna order then?” Winn asks.

“Pizza!!!!!!” Alura yells, excitedly.

Everyone giggles at Alura’s response.

“I guess we are getting pizza.” J’onn smiles.

The group then proceed to make their pizza order with the delivery place telling them it will be there within the next 30 minutes. Then after they’ve made their order the group turn to the first board game.

“So what should we play first?” Alex asks.

“Monopoly!” Winn suggests.

“Ughh. No way.” Alex groans, “How about The Game of Life?” 

“Boring!” Winn replies.

“Why don’t we let Lena decide seeing as she’s new to game night?” Kara suggests.

Alex and Winn both nod and turn to look at Lena.

“Uhmmm..... I don’t know....” Lena replies nervously.

“Well what was your favourite board game growing up? Maybe that will help narrow it down.” Alex asks.

“Chess?” Lena says, knowing that isn't the answer they were looking for.

Alex laughs.

“Okay, but what about other then chess?” Alex asks with a smile.

Lena bites her lip nervously and begins to fiddle with her hands.

“Uhmm.... we didn’t play any board games...... only chess...... Lillian wouldn't allow us to....... I’ve never..... played anything else...” Lena admits, nervously.

“What? Really?!” Alex asks, surprised.

Kara notices how nervous Lena is and places a hand on one of Lena’s arms. Alura too must notice Lena’s demeanour as she gets up from sitting on the floor and approaches Lena.

“Lena?” Alura asks.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

“Can I sit in your lap?” Alura asks, shyly.

“Of course. Come here.” Lena smiles.

Alura quickly climbs onto the sofa and plops down on Lena’s lap, hugging on to one of Lena’s arms as she does.

“How about we play Clue? It’s a who did it murder mystery game.” Kara suggests to Lena.

“Sure. You’ll have to tell me the rules.” Lena says.

Kara nods.

“I’m on Lena’s team!” Alura announces.

The friends then proceed to play a few board games for the next 30 minutes before the pizza arrives. When the pizza did arrive Lena got a call from the security at her buildings reception, notifying her of the pizza delivery. Lena allowed the delivery person to come up via the elevator and opened her front door for him. As Lena accepted the pizza and paid the man, giving him a large tip, he looked incredibly daunted by being in the penthouse. Once Lena shut the door she then laid out all the pizzas on the coffee table with the help of the other friends. They also had ordered a few side orders, potato wedges with cheese and bacon for Winn, jalapeño poppers for J’onn, garlic knots for Alex and Alura to share and then garlic bread, pizza bread, nachos and potstickers all for Kara. Kara of course insisted that Lena try a bunch of her side orders. The group then all happily ate their food, deciding to put the board games to the side for the moment. None of them wanted to get their greasy fingers all over the board games, that’s gross. Alura remains on Lena’s laps while they all eat.

“So Lena, Kara tells me that a friend of yours and her daughter will be joining us up at the cabin over Christmas?” Alex asks.

“Oh yeah. Sam and Ruby are flying in tomorrow morning. Apparently Ruby is happy about it because she wants to experience snow for Christmas, which they wouldn’t have got if they stayed here in National City with me.” Lena explains.

“That’s sweet.” Alex smiles. “We are planning to leave National City at around 1PM tomorrow. Is that good with you?”

“Oh uhh.... it depends on how Sam and Ruby feel. We might drive up on the Sunday. It’s up to them.” Lena explains.

“Okay, cause Kara and I are driving up together and taking a slight detour to Midvale to pick up Eliza.” Alex says.

“What about me?” Alura asks, confused.

Kara chuckles.

“Don’t worry, you’re coming with us.” Kara smiles.

Alura smiles widely at Kara.

“So does that mean that you guys want to ride up with myself Sam and Ruby? To not have to take 3 cars?” Lena asks J’onn and Winn.

“No.” Winn says with a big smile, “I’ve persuaded J’onn to fly us both up there!”

“Fly? What?!” Lena asks, confused.

“Oh shoot. I should have mentioned, J’onn is an alien, a green Martian to be exact. So he can fly just like me” Kara explains.

“Wow. Really?” Lena asks as she looks at J’onn. “But you look so human.”

J’onn chuckles.

“That’s because I can shape shift so I blend in.” J’onn says and then shape shifts into his natural Green Martian form, before shifting back to look like Hank Henshaw.

“Wow that's incredible.” Lena says, amazed.

“Thank you.” J’onn smiles.

Lena then turns to Kara.

“I presume you’re not flying up there because you don’t want to fly with Alura?” Lena asks.

“No! Well.... yes.... but that’s not the reason. I love road trips! That’s why I’m driving with Alex and Alura. We can make a few stops on the way and it’s gonna be so much fun!” Kara smiles.

“You’re only excited because you are looking forward to stuffing your face at the diners we stop at to get gas.” Alex teases.

“Guilty as charged.” Kara smirks.

“Well I hate road trips. I get sick on long car journeys. That’s why I’m glad I persuaded J’onn to fly me.” Winn says, smiling as if he has won something.

“Remember Winslow that while everyone else is driving up to the cabin you will be remaining with me at the DEO, working.” J’onn says.

“Yes. I know papa bear.” Winn says with a lick of sarcasm to his voice.

The group continue to eat their food and eventually return to playing a few different board games. As they continue to play Lena breaks out the alcohol, some beer for J’onn and Winn, some wine for Kara, and some scotch for Alex and herself. Lena also made sure to get Alura some apple juice just so she also has a drink so she feels included. The night goes on and at around 8:30PM Alura falls asleep in Lena’s lap. As Alura fell asleep Lena had just been soothing the girl by stroking her hair.

“I’ll just take her upstairs to her room.” Lena says softly as she gently picks Alura up in her arms and stands up.

Alura and Lena then head upstairs. Once Alura and Lena are out of sight of the group Alex turns to Kara.

“Her room?” Alex questions.

“Yes, Lena has decorated a room especially for Alura while she was staying with Lena when we were away. Apparently Alura got scared of the room, so Lena decorated to make her feel more at home.” Kara explains.

“Wow. That’s very sweet.” Alex says.

“Hmm.” Kara hums.

“Soooooo are you and Lena??” Alex asks in a suggestive tone.

“No. Not yet at least.” Kara replies, quickly.

“Wait what?” Winn says, surprised. “I didn’t know you were gay Kara, or bi I guess?”

“Uhh... truthfully I’ve never been with a woman.... It’s just..... I like Lena... a lot.” Kara admits.

Winn gets a frown.

“Well thanks for telling me.” Winn says in a huff.

“Oh don’t be upset Winn, she didn’t tell me either. I just so happened to catch Kara sleeping in the same bed as Lena at the DEO, the night Lena passed out and required an IV drip.” Alex says.

“Wow! That’s very forward of you Kara!” Winn teases.

“It wasn’t like that! Lena just wasn’t feeling good and she just wanted someone to comfort her. I mean she doesn’t really have any friends or family that she can rely on, she must have felt very scared and alone. So I cuddled with her to make her feel better. She asked me to.” Kara explains, slightly flustered.

“Oh come on Kara. Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” Alex teases.

Kara blushes.

“If I may say something.” J’onn announces, “I think it’s very clear how much Lena cares for Alura. So I think you two would be very good together.”

Kara smiles at J’onn.

“Did you read her mind?” Winn asks.

“No! Of course not! I can tell from how she interacts with Alura. Tonight alone made that obviously, let alone everything else Kara has told us, and how she took care of Alura while Kara was away.” J’onn says.

Meanwhile Lena is tucking Alura into her bed upstairs in Alura's room.

“Night night Alura.” Lena says softly as she places a kiss on Alura’s forehead.

“Lena?” Alura grumbles, tiredly.

“Yes sweetie?” Lena smiles.

“Can I have my teddy?” Alura asks.

“Of course darling.” Lena replies.

Lena then walks over to the shelves in Alura’s room and picks up the teddy and brings it back to Alura, tucking it under the covers with the half Kryptonian. Alura for her part snuggles up to the teddy bear, holding it tight.

“Goodnight darling. I hope you sleep well.” Lena smiles as she strokes some hair out of Alura’s eyes.

“Night Lena.... love you....” Alura says, tiredly.

“Love you too.” Lena smiles and then leaves the room, turning off the lights and putting the door to, leaving it slightly open.

The game night then continues on from there for a few more hours, although it eventually just turns to talking and drinking, all while Lena puts on a movie that none of them really end up watching. At around 10:30 J’onn was the first one to leave, telling Lena he had a good time. J’onn was then followed by Winn a few minutes later who mentioned to Lena he was going to bring some video games to the cabin for them all the play, which Winn is sure Lena will love. Alex was the last person to leave, not leaving until 11:15. Before Alex left she went upstairs to just see her niece, even though she was sleeping. Although Kara knows that secretly it may just have been to check out Alura’s room. Lena did then offer for Alex to stay over, but Alex said she still needed to pack for their trip and wanted to enjoy her bed one last night before they went away for over a week and a half.

After Alex left Kara and Lena were alone for the first time all day. All the other times throughout the day Alura had also been present, now it is just the two of them. The pair proceed to clear up all the pizza cardboard boxes, working in unison before they both plop down onto the couch again, side by side.

“Thank you again for hosting. Tonight was fun.” Kara says.

“You’re welcome. I actually had a good time.” Lena smiles.

“Good. I’m glad.” Kara smirks.

There is a moments silence between the two as they look at each other. Lena can feel her heart beginning to race. It had been easier to keep it under control when other people were around, but now they are alone and it’s beating really fast. All Lena really wants to do is take Kara in for a passionate kiss, tell her she does want to be with her, and understands that they can’t be something causal, and then take Kara to bed. But Lena doesn’t do that. It has only been a few days since Kara asked her to make sure that she is sure about Kara, Lena doesn’t want it to seem like she is making the decision lightly, even though she has already decided.

Kara coughs awkwardly and the two then move away from each other slightly.

“So uhh.... what time are Sam and Ruby getting here tomorrow?” Kara asks.

“Oh I’m uhhh picking them up from the airport at 11.” Lena informs Kara.

“Ah okay. We’ll be out of your hair before then.” Kara nods.

“You’re not ‘in my hair’ Kara. You can take as long as you need.” Lena smiles.

“Thanks. But I kind of still have to pack both Alura and I’s stuff for our trip.” Kara explains.

Lena laughs.

“I see both the Danvers sisters are the same in that regard.” Lena smirks.

“Yes totally! You have no idea how many times Eliza would tell Alex and I to pack before our trips we took. We would both always leave it to the last minute. We were very united in that front.” Kara says with a grin.

“I bet Eliza loved that.” Lena says, sarcastically.

“It definitely was not her favourite thing about us.” Kara replies.

“Well I’ve already packed so I’m prepared in that regard.” Lena smiles.

“Ughh! I’m jealous. I hate packing.” Kara groans.

Lena chuckles.

Kara then yawns.

“We should probably both head to bed.” Lena says, being careful with her words to not make it seem like she is propositioning Kara to join her in her bed.

“Yeah.” Kara nods and stands up, holding out a hand for Lena to take to help her to her feet.

“Thanks.” Lena smiles.

Kara and Lena then walk side by side up the stairs along the corridor to the door of the bedroom Kara has chosen. It is the bedroom opposite Alura’s.

“Well uhhh.... I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Lena says awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah. Good night Lena.” Kara smiles and begins to lean in.

Lena begins to panic. She thought that Kara wanted Lena to think about things, but now she’s leaning in to kiss her. Lena has no idea what that means. Thankfully for Lena’s panic Kara places a kiss on Lena’s cheek. Lena can't help but be a bit disappointed that it wasn't on her lips. Lena is well aware of how much of a hypocrite that makes her in regards to her panicked thoughts moments before. 

“Good night Kara.” Lena says flustered as she walks to her room.

“Goodnight Lee.” Kara says, smiling at Lena walking to her room as she goes to check on Alura.

As Lena walks into her room her heart rate picks up not only from the kiss on the cheek but from Kara calling her Lee, giving her an affectionate nickname. Lena feels utterly and truly overwhelmed by Kara. It takes all of Lena’s might not to go running back out of her room to take Kara in for a passionate kiss. Needless to say, it takes Lena a long time to fall asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter taking a bit longer than the others. The reason is I haven't been feeling too great recently, no it's not Covid. It's just an issue I have that is more frustrating and makes me miserable than anything (it's nothing too serious (not depression or anything like that), I'm sure some of you can probably guess what it is). At first I thought it would go away on its own, but that hasn't happened, and I most likely require some antibotics to fix it, but unfortunately I haven't got a doctors appointment until the 15th. 
> 
> Anyway, what I'm saying is that because of that I have been a bit miserable with it, it hasn't put me in a good to write as often as I have done, hence the slower update this time. So I just thought I'd let you know just in case any of you are frustrated if this story goes from being updated every 3 days to once a week, it all depends how I feel. As I don't want to force myself to write when I'm frustrated or not in a good mood, as I think that results in stuff that I'm not happy with.


	18. Arriving at the Cabin

Lena wakes up on Saturday morning at around 9AM. Instead of showering and getting dressed and then eating breakfast Lena decides to just eat breakfast first. In all reality this decision is totally driven by the fact that Lena could potentially bump into Kara and/or Alura downstairs and then enjoy eating breakfast with the two of them. That would be a great start to the day in Lena’s book. Lena walks out of her room and to her disappointment notices that Kara’s bedroom door is closed, so presumably Kara and Alura are both still in bed. Lena however decides to poke her head in Alura’s bedroom and that is when she is pleased to find Alura out of bed on the floor playing with a few of her toys.

“Good morning darling.” Lena smiles as she enters the room.

“Lena!” Alura says rather loudly as she gets up and goes running towards Lena.

“Shhh.... your mommy is still sleeping.” Lena says as she picks Alura up in her arms.

“Okay.” Alura says in a much more quieter tone.

“So how did you sleep little one?” Lena asks as she begins to carry Alura out of her room and downstairs.

“Good.” Alura nods as she snuggles her head into Lena’s shoulder

Lena chuckles.

“Shall we make some breakfast?” Lena smiles.

“Yes.” Alura nods, happily.

“What would you like? We can have cereal, fruit, or perhaps bacon and eggs?” Lena suggests.

“Bacon and eggs!” Alura says, happily.

Lena giggles.

“Of course you’d choose the least healthy option.” Lena chuckles. “How about you help me make some for you, me and mommy?”

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

Lena and Alura walk into the kitchen and Lena plops Alura down on one of the raised kitchen chairs and then she starts to get together the ingredients for the breakfast.

“Alright little one. I’ll start cooking the bacon and eggs. Why don’t you go pour yourself some juice from the fridge.” Lena smiles.

“Okay Lena.” Alura smiles as she climbs down from the chair and moves over to Lena’s fridge.

Alura opens the fridge and carefully carries out a bottle of juice in her arms. Lena hands Alura glass and helps her get back on her seat so she can pour herself some.

“You want some Lena?” Alura asks so innocently.

Usually Lena would have coffee in the morning, not juice, but she really can’t refuse Alura.

“Sure. Thank you. Here use this glass.” Lena smiles as she places another glass in front of Alura.

Alura carefully pours the juice and slides it over to Lena.

“Thank you darling.” Lena smirks.

A few minutes later Lena is platting up the bacon and eggs, along with some cooked sliced tomatoes. Lena has made food for herself, Alura and Kara.

“Hmm something smells nice.” Kara says as she enters the kitchen/living room from the hallway that leads to the stairs.

“Mommy!” Alura says happily as she jumps off her chair and runs over to Kara, taking her in for a hug.

“Hello honey. How’d you sleep?” Kara smiles as she picks her daughter up and takes her in for a hug.

“Good mommy. Look! Me and Lena made breakfast!” Alura says happily as she points to the plated food.

“Oooo I see. It looks very yummy.” Kara smiles.

“Why don’t we all eat at the table over there?” Lena suggests as she points to the table between the back of the living room area and the wall by the front door.

“That sounds like a good idea to me. And morning Lena.” Kara replies.

“Morning Kara.” Lena smiles.

Kara carries Alura over to the table and sits her down in a chair. Lena brings over the three plates of food and then goes back to the kitchen to retrieve some knives, forks, salt and ketchup. Lena is aware that it’s not the most healthy breakfast in the world, but it is clearly going to make Alura and Kara happy, so she’s more than happy to eat it.

“Alright let’s dig in.” Lena smiles as she takes a seat at the head of the table. Kara and Alura are sat either side of Lena, facing each other.

Kara immediately begins digging into her food and so does Alura. They both eat like Lena is going to take the food away from them if they don’t eat it quick enough. It makes Lena chuckle.

“What?” Kara asks with a mouth full of food.

“You and Alura eat the same way.” Lena smiles as she carefully cuts her food and begins to eat it a lot more gracefully than Kara and Alura.

“How so?” Kara asks.

“You both seem to eat so fast. I can’t imagine you savour the food much.” Lena replies.

Kara laughs.

“What can I say? I need a lot of food.” Kara smiles.

“Me too!” Alura announces.

Lena and Kara both laugh at that.

* * *

A while later Lena, Kara and Alura are all dressed and ready.

“Okay, well, I need to go pick Sam and Ruby up from the airport now.” Lena announces.

“Okay Lee. We really better head home so we can pack. Text me to let me know if you’re gonna drive up with us today or not?” Kara says.

“Of course. I’ll talk to Sam and Ruby when they arrive.” Lena smiles.

“Alura, say bye to Lena.” Kara says.

Alura frowns.

“I want to go with Lena.” Alura pouts.

Lena is about to say that of course she can but then she realises that that decision is not up to her, and the fact is it would create another thing for Kara to deal with if Lena, Sam and Ruby aren’t going to drive up to the cabin today. Kara would have to pack all their stuff on her own and then text Lena to find out what she’s doing and then come and pick Alura up just so she can leave. So ultimately Lena just remains silent.

“No honey. Lena has to go pick up her friends, and we have to pack for the trip to the cabin.” Kara says.

Alura frowns looking upset. Lena crouches down so she’s Alura’s height.

“Come here. Give me a hug goodbye.” Lena says, softly.

Alura pouts but slowly approaches Lena and takes her in for a hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the latest, hopefully later today though.” Lena says as she hugs Ruby.

“Okay. Bye bye Lena.” Alura says, holding Lena tight.

Alura and Lena then end their hug and Kara approaches Lena.

“Bye Lee.” Kara says as she takes Lena in for a hug, “Thank you again for hosting game night. I had a really good time.” 

Lena smiles into the hug.

“Me too.” Lena replies.

* * *

Lena is waiting at the arrival area at the correct terminal of National City airport, waiting for Sam and Ruby to appear. Lena is wearing her sunglasses even indoors, and she must look very pretentious to all the other people. But Lena doesn’t want to be recognised in the airport and then have to deal with all that. Thankfully Lena only has to wait 10 minutes before Ruby and Sam appear. The two Arias women spot Lena immediately and shoot her a big smile.

“Hey Aunt Lena.” Ruby says with a big grin.

“Hey Ruby, hi Sam.” Lena smiles as she takes Ruby in for a hug, followed by one with Sam.

“Hi Lena.” Sam smiles as she hugs Lena back.

Lena then begins to lead Sam and Ruby out of the airport and in the direction of where she parked her car.

“So how was your flight?” Lena asks.

“Boring!! There weren’t any good movies or video games on board.” Ruby groans.

Lena chuckles.

“Yes, well as you may have guessed Ruby was moaning most of the flight, and I have a stiff neck and a sore back from sitting in that uncomfortable aeroplane seat for 6 hours.” Sam says.

“Oh, were either of you able to get any sleep. You must have been up quite early.” Lena asks.

“No.” Ruby moans, “There was a baby crying on board.” 

“Yeah, as you can imagine neither of us are in the best of moods, and pretty exhausted.” Sam says.

Lena, Sam and Ruby continue to chat and they eventually make it to Lena’s car, with Lena helping them to put their bags in her trunk. The three then begin driving.

“Lena?” Ruby asks.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies as she looks in the rear view mirror back at Ruby.

“Why do you have a kids seat in your car?” Ruby asks.

“Oh, that’s Alura’s, my friend Kara’s daughter.” Lena explains.

“Oh? Is Kara your girlfriend? Mom keeps saying you’re a ‘useless lesbian’.” Ruby replies.

Lena laughs.

“Ruby!” Sam scolds.

“Sorry mom. You shouldn’t say things you don’t want me to repeat.” Ruby jests.

Sam rolls her eyes.

Lena laughs again.

“Well, just to be clear, Kara is not my girlfriend, at least not yet.” Lena informs the two Arias women.

“Not yet? So there’s a plan or something?” Sam asks intrigued.

“I don’t know, not really. I know I told you that Kara is just asking me to be sure, because she can’t have a causal relationship because of Alura.” Lena begins.

Sam nods.

“Well, I’ve known the answer to that. I still want to be with Kara. I just don’t want to make it seem like I didn’t give it much thought as Kara only asked me on Wednesday.” Lena explains.

“That’s stupid.” Ruby says.

“Ruby! Watch your tone!” Sam scolds.

“Sorry mom. Sorry aunt Lena.” Ruby apologises.

“Very good.” Sam nods and then turns back to Lena. “That’s stupid.”

“Hey!! How comes you can say it?” Ruby moans.

“Because I’m an adult and Lena’s friend. I’m allowed to tell her when she’s doing something stupid. You're a kid Rubes, you can’t tell an adult they are being stupid, even if it’s true.” Sam explains.

Ruby huffs and Lena rolls her eyes.

“Why then am I being stupid?” Lena asks, cutting the small amount of tension.

“Because you’re in your own head. If you know you are okay not being just casual with Kara, then you know, and you should tell her as such. You don’t have to wait just because you want it to seem like you are giving it a lot of thought by taking a lot of time. Just tell her and be honest about how you came to your decision.” Sam says.

“Yeah. Communication is important in any relationship Lena.” Ruby says.

Lena laughs.

“Where did you learn that darling?” Lena asks Ruby.

“Supergirl said it in one of her speeches once!” Ruby smiles, excitedly.

Lena freezes slightly upon hearing Ruby mention Supergirl. Lena’s just concerned that she might have kind of led the conversation accidentally close to Kara and Supergirl being spoken about in the same sentence. Lena doesn’t want to go about accidentally giving away Kara’s secret identity, even if her glasses are a poor concealer in hindsight of Lena knowing.

“You okay Lena?” Sam asks, noticing Lena’s change in demeanour.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Lena replies.

“Do you think we’ll see Supergirl while we’re in the city?” Ruby asks, excitedly.

“Hopefully not Rubes, she tends to only be around when something bad is happening.” Sam says to her daughter.

“Awwwwwww.” Ruby moans.

“Well, Kara’s sister Alex works with Supergirl, so maybe you can ask her about Supergirl Ruby.” Lena suggests, trying to move attention away from the fact that Kara is Supergirl.

“Really?!! That’s great!!” Ruby says, excitedly once more.

Sam and Lena both laugh.

“So you’ve told me about Alura and Kara, what about everyone else who’s going to the cabin with us?” Sam asks.

Lena nods.

“There’s Alex, Kara’s adoptive sister, but they are really close. Alex works for a government agency and works with Supergirl, she likes scotch and is kind of a bad ass. I think Ruby will like her.” Lena says.

“She sounds so cool!” Ruby interjects.

“Then there’s Winn, he works with Alex and is Kara’s long time friend. He used to work at CatCo with her. He’s about our age. Then next there’s J’onn he too works with Alex. He’s actually the head of the agency Alex and Winn work for. He’s kind of a father figure to Alex and Kara. Then finally there’s Eliza, Alex’s mom and Kara’s adoptive mom.” Lena explains.

“I look forward to meeting them.” Sam nods.

“Me too.” Ruby smiles.

“Winn told me he’s going to bring video games to the cabin. So I’m sure you’ll be happy about that Ruby.” Lena smiles.

“Yes!!” Ruby celebrates.

“So have you actually met Kara’s adoptive mom then?” Sam questions.

“Uhh yeah... we met.... when uhh....” Lena says, feeling awkward because she can’t exactly say she met her when she was helping out at the DEO to cure Alura.

“Yes?” Sam presses.

“Uhmmm... Alura she wasn’t well about a month and a bit ago. It.... it didn’t look good. Kara..... she asked me to help.... and I did help and....... helped make Alura better.... Eliza was there during that.” Lena explains.

“Wow Lena! You didn’t mention that!” Sam says, surprised.

“Uhhh.... it’s cause it’s not really my business to talk about..... and it wasn’t exactly pleasant.” Lena says.

“Sure.” Sam nods, reading Lena’s tone.

* * *

Sam, Ruby and Lena arrive at Lena’s penthouse about 30 minutes after leaving the airport.

“Ughh finally! I’m exhausted.” Sam groans.

“Me too.” Ruby nods.

“Okay.... well I presume you’ll want to drive up to the cabin tomorrow then, not today?” Lena asks.

“Yeah, sorry Lena. I would say just give us a few hours to nap but by then it’ll be 2 - 3 in the afternoon and if it’s a 5 hour drive we’d get there pretty late, and I don’t like either of us driving late in the snow.” Sam explains.

“Yeah, okay. I understand. I’ll let Kara know. Why don’t you two make yourselves at home.” Lena says.

“Okay. Any room upstairs okay?” Sam asks.

“Uhh no. It’s probably best you two use the two bedrooms closest to the stairs. The one at the end of the hallway is mine and then Kara and Alura both stayed in the two bedrooms next to mine last night.” Lena says.

“Stayed last night?” Sam questions.

“Yeah. I hosted a game night the at Kara’s friends usually do. I offered for Alura and Kara to stay over afterwards.” Lena explains.

“Oh that’s nice of you.” Sam smiles.

“Yeah... well Alura does have a room here after all. She might as well use it.” Lena says before she realises what she just let slip.

“What?!” Sam asks, surprised.

“Crap.” Lena says.

“Language aunt Lena!” Ruby says.

Sam chuckles.

“I uhhh decorated a room for Alura when she was staying with me the other week while Kara was away.” Lena explains.

“Oh Lena, you’ve really got it bad don’t ya?” Sam smirks.

“Shut up Sam!” Lena groans.

Sam has a big smile on her face.

“Alright, alright, I’ll relent. But only because I’m tried and want to have a nap. Come on Rubes.” Sam smirks.

“Okay.” Ruby nods.

“Can you make sure we’re up at 3, as I don’t want us sleeping in all day and screwing up our body clocks.” Sam asks.

“Of course.” Lena smiles.

Sam and Ruby then disappear down the corridor and then go upstairs. Lena gets her phone out to text Kara.

**Lena (to Kara):** Sam and Ruby just got to my penthouse. They’ve decided they are too tried to drive up today. So we’ll meet you guys up there tomorrow.

**Kara (to Lena):** awwww :(

**Kara:** But I understand. I totally get it

**Kara:** Although not really as I don’t really get tired from being on planes and travelling.

**Kara:** I just understand it from Alex and Eliza’s reactions when I was growing up.

**Kara:** And now I’m rambling....

**Kara:** Anyway... that’s fine. 

**Kara:** We’ll see you all tomorrow! :)

**Lena:** I like it when you ramble. It’s cute ;).

**Lena:** But yes, I’ll see you all tomorrow. I’ll text you on the drive up when we leave and when we are close.

**Kara:** Okay! I’ll make sure to save you a good room.

**Kara:** Not that any of them are bad or anything.

**Lena:** Thank you darling.

**Kara:** <3

Lena’s heart can’t help but flutter when she sees Kara texting her the heart. All it does is make her decision even clearer, she’s going to tell Kara she wants to be with her and she’s happy to not be casual. She'll do it as soon as she can get her alone at the cabin.

* * *

The next morning at around 11AM Lena, Sam and Ruby begin their five hour drive up to the cabin. They are driving in Lena’s black Mercedes and have packed all their bags and the presents into the trunk. Sam however has elected to take the first shift driving the car, claiming it would be best for Sam to get used to driving the car on more urban roads, rather than having to get used to it as they drive through a bunch of snow. Lena however thinks that Sam is only insisting that she should drive first because Sam knows that if Lena were to start off driving first she would happily drive all five hours straight.

**Lena (to Kara):** We’re just leaving now. See you in about 5 hours.

**Kara (to Lena):** Great!! I can’t wait for you to be here.

**Kara:** The views are even more amazing than in the pictures!

**Lena:** Is there snow?

**Kara:** Yes! So much!

**Lena:** Are we gonna have a problem driving there?

**Kara:** No, we didn’t. But tonight it’s supposed to snow a lot more.

**Lena:** Good thing we will get there before then then.

**Kara:** Yep!

**Kara:** Alex and Eliza are making a store run to get us all a bunch of food to last for the next few days, in case we can’t make it to the store. 

**Kara:** Do you, Sam or Ruby want anything?

**Lena:** No thank you. We can pick anything up that we may want or need as we drive up to you.

**Kara:** Okay, see you soon!

**Lena:** See you soon.

“You’re texting Kara aren’t you?” Sam asks as she looks over at Lena briefly while driving, interrupting Lena from her thoughts.

Lena blushes.

“Why would you say that?” Lena asks.

“Because you have a big smile on your face aunt Lena.” Ruby smirks.

Lena blushes again.

“Yes I was.” Lena admits.

Sam and Ruby both smile widely.

“Well I’m really looking forward to meeting her and Alura then.” Sam says.

* * *

Lena, Sam and Ruby spend the next five hours and 40 minutes driving up to the cabin. They would have been quicker but they stopped a few times on the way. One time at the 3 hour mark so that Lena could take over and they could all get out and stretch their legs. Then they stopped again about 40 minutes out from the cabin to pick up a few food bits from a grocery store they came across.

As Lena drives the last few miles to the cabin she can see that there is a lot of snow, probably about half a foot. Luckily the road that she is driving on has clear distinct tyre marks from where other cars have been driving back and forth. Eventually Lena pulls up into the front gate of the cabin and pulls onto a long driveway. The cabin is very secluded and has a large amount of land, with forest surrounding the sides of it. At the front of the cabin there is a large amount of open space which includes a long driveway up to the cabin and a large area which presumably is grass underneath the snow. Then at the back of the cabin there is a clear separation between the trees with a large open path that leads towards a currently frozen over lake. The cabin itself is quite large, but not absolutely massive. It’s a traditional log cabin and clearly has three stories to it, with a small garage for two cars to the side of the house. It all looks very beautiful and very welcoming.

Lena slowly pulls up to the front of the house and stops the car.

“We’re here.” Lena announces.

“Wow! It’s so beautiful!” Ruby says.

“I know.” Lena smiles.

“I can’t wait to play in the snow!” Ruby says, excitedly.

“Before that we need to take everything inside and meet everyone okay Rubes?” Sam says to her daughter.

“Oh yes. I want to meet Lena’s crush.” Ruby smirks.

“She’s not my crush.” Lena quickly replies.

“Crush, women you are hopelessly in love with, same difference.” Sam smirks.

“Sam!” Lena exclaims.

Ruby and Sam break out into giggles.

“I swear if you two don’t promise to behaviour I will drive us back to National City right now!” Lena threatens.

“Quick Rubes, get out of the car!” Sam says with a big smile as she opens her door to gets out of the car. Ruby then does the same too.

Lena can’t help but groan. She thinks that if Sam really embarrasses her in front of Kara she might just become a true Luthor after all.

“Here we go.” Lena mutters to herself and then opens the door and gets out of the car.

Lena steps out of the car and goes round to the trunk of her car where Ruby and Sam have made their way to.

“Alright I’ve got this one. You help Lena with the other bags Rubes.” Sam smiles at her daughter as she picks up a large bag and begins carrying it to the front door.

As soon as Sam turns her back and begins to walk away Lena gets an idea. She can’t have Sam and Ruby united to endlessly tease and embarrass her, so she has to put a stop to their unified front right now, and she knows exactly how.

“Hey Ruby?” Lena smirks.

“Yeah?” Ruby replies as she looks at Lena.

“Don’t you think your mom is a perfect target? She has nothing to hide behind.” Lena smirks.

Ruby goes wide eyed and breaks out into a big smile. The young Arias then kneels down and begins to make a snowball, Lena follows suit with the girl. After a few moments the two complete each of their respective snowballs.

“Hey mom?!” Ruby calls out.

“Yes, honey?” Sam replies as she turns around just as she reaches the doorstep of the cabin.

Ruby then throws a snowball which hits Sam square in the chest, causing her to yelp out in surprise. Before Sam can recover Lena throws her snowball which hits Sam in the face. Lena wasn’t aiming for the face.

“Oh my god!” Sam exclaims as she wipes away the snow from her face and clothes.

Lena and Ruby break out into giggles and give each other high fives and Lena then takes Ruby in for a hug. As Lena and Ruby are doing this the front door to the cabin opens and Alex appears with Alura by her side, hiding behind her legs. 

“Hello?” Alex says to Sam who has her back to her.

Sam turns around and as soon as she sees Alex her heart flutters. Sam thinks the red head woman is absolutely gorgeous. She then notices the young girl behind her, obviously Alura, and Sam’s heart drops. Sam thinks that of course she would have a crush on the woman Lena is crushing on.

“Oh uhh... hello.” Sam smiles.

“You must be Sam. I’m Alex.” Alex says.

Sam immediately feels relieved upon hearing that this gorgeous woman’s name is Alex, not Kara.

“Yes I am. It’s nice to meet you.” Sam smiles. “And you must be Alura.”

As Sam looks down at Alura she hides behind Alex’s legs more.

“Sorry, she’s a bit shy with new people.” Alex explains.

“That’s okay. My daughter Ruby was just the same when she was your age.” Sam says, talking to Alura.

Alura nervously bites her lip. 

Sam is then joined by Ruby and Lena who are both carrying a few bags each.

“Hey Alex. Hello Alura.” Lena smiles.

“Hi Lena. Let me help you guys with your stuff.” Alex replies.

“Oh thank you.” Sam smiles.

“Yes. By the way I’m not sure if Sam introduced herself but, Alex this is Sam, one of my good friends. Sam this is Alex, Kara’s sister and Alura’s aunt. Alura, Alex, this young lady is Ruby, Sam’s daughter and my god daughter.” Lena says, introducing everyone.

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you.” Alex smiles at Ruby.

“Hi. Aunt Lena told me you work with Supergirl!” Ruby smiles, widely.

Alex laughs.

“I sure do.” Alex replies.

“I have soooo many questions!” Ruby says excitedly.

Alex laughs again.

“Let’s get our bags inside, and out of the cold first.” Sam says.

Alex then moves away from the door allowing Ruby to step inside first. Alura also moves to the side of Alex. Once Ruby is inside she crouches down next to Alura.

“Hi. I’m Ruby. It’s nice to meet you.” Ruby smiles.

Alura looks very nervous.

“H.... hello.” Alura replies, nervously.

Ruby smiles at Alura again and stands up, deciding she doesn’t want to push Alura into talking to her when she clearly is uncomfortable with it all. Alex then helps Sam carry her bags in and Lena then goes back to the car and picks up the last few bags before she then returns inside to the front of the cabin. Once Lena steps inside and closes the door behind her she is met by Kara, standing there with a big smile on her face.

“Hey Lee.” Kara says, happily.

“Hi Kara.” Lena replies, obviously wanting to kiss Kara, but knows she can’t until they talk, and even then she knows Kara may not be comfortable with them kissing right away, or in front of people.

Thankfully Kara takes Lena in for a hug, ending the indecision Lena was feeling.

“I’m glad you’re finally here.” Kara smiles into the hug.

“Me too. It’s all so beautiful.” Lena replies.

“Yeah.” Kara nods as she ends the hug.

Kara then gestures for Lena to leave her bags there and pulls her further inside the cabin. The two make their way into an open room living room area which is very spacious and open plan that also leads into the kitchen. The living room has a large rug in the centre with 2 couches and a few other single chairs surrounding it. The couches are then centred around a fireplace with a large TV hanging above it on the wall. Outside of the living room area to the left side of the room there is a staircase leading up to the next floor of the cabin. From the living room a landing area can be see on the second floor, which looks down onto the living room, only with banisters separating it from the ledge. Then at the back of the living room there is a large very modern looking kitchen with a few glass doors at the very back of the cabin, giving a magnificent view of the path that leads down to the lake. The lake can easily be seen from inside the kitchen. There are also hallways that lead to the left from the foot of the stairs by the front door, and another one that leads to the left in the kitchen.

As Kara and Lena work their way into the living room they see that everyone is gathered in the area. Eliza is in the kitchen. Then J’onn and Winn are happily sitting on two separate couches in the living room.

“Everyone!” Kara announces, as she and Lena stop, standing by the side of Alex, Ruby and Sam.

J’onn and Winn turn their heads in attention to look in Kara’s direction. Eliza turns and makes her way into the living room.

“You guys all know Lena. But this is Lena’s friend Sam, and Sam’s daughter Ruby. Ruby, Sam, I’m Kara. You’ve already met my sister Alex and my daughter Alura. That is Eliza, Alex and I’s mom, and then this is Winn, my long time friend. Then finally this is J’onn another friend.” Kara says as she points to each person.

Eliza is the first to approach Sam and Ruby.

“It’s very nice to meet you both. And it’s lovely to see you again Lena.” Eliza says.

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too Mrs Danvers.” Sam replies.

“Oh please. You can call me Eliza.” Eliza replies.

Sam smiles at Eliza, feeling the warmth literally radiating off her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eliza.” Sam says.

“Ruby? I’m about to make some cookies. Would you like to help? You can lick all the remaining dough from the bowl when we are done. If that is okay with your mom?” Eliza smiles.

Ruby breaks out into a big smile and then looks up at her mom for permission. Sam nods her head.

“Okay!” Ruby says, happily.

Eliza smirks and places her hand on Ruby’s back as she walks her over to the kitchen.

“Careful. I think mom just claimed a new grand daughter.” Alex comments.

Sam can’t help but blush at that.

Winn and J’onn now have gotten up to greet Sam and Lena.

“Hi. I’m Winn. It’s nice to meet you Sam, and see you again Lena.” Winn says.

“You too. Lena tells me that you brought some video games. I’m sure Ruby will love to play them with you.” Sam replies.

“Yes! Totally! We can all play some games as a group at some point.” Winn smiles.

“I’ll look forward to kicking your ass as usual Winn.” Alex smirks.

Winn frowns.

Kara chuckles.

“You totally only are excited because you think you might be able to beat Lena, Ruby and Sam. Aren’t you Winn?” Kara asks with a smirk.

“Uhhhh....” Winn stammers.

“Well I’ll let you know that I’m a very competitive woman, Winslow.” Lena smirks with a raised eyebrow.

Winn gulps.

Kara and Alex break out into a fit of laughter.

“Anyway. I’m J’onn it’s nice to meet you Sam. I hope you enjoy your time with us.” J’onn says as he introduces himself.

“Oh I’m sure I will. The views are stunning!” Sam smiles.

“Yes they are.” J’onn smiles back.

“Okay. Now we have done the introductions why don’t we let Sam and Lena get settled and guide them to their rooms.” Kara suggests.

“Right yeah.” Alex nods.

Kara, Lena, Alex and Sam then go back to the front door to retrieve the bags. Alex and Kara help Lena and Sam by carrying some bags for them and begin to walk upstairs.

“So J’onn and Winn are staying into two rooms with a shared bathroom downstairs, down that hallway by the stairs there. Eliza is staying in a room with its own bathroom down the corridor from the kitchen.” Kara explains.

The four women then make it to the landing of the second floor of the cabin.

“I’m staying on this floor. I hope you don’t mind Sam, but we thought that you and Ruby can stay here on this floor with me, and share a bathroom.” Alex says.

“That should be fine.” Sam smiles.

“Right. Let me lead you to your room then.” Alex smiles.

Sam nods and Alex and Sam then go off in the direction of one of the bedrooms. Kara then turns to look at Lena.

“I hope it’s okay, but I thought that you could stay upstairs on the third floor along with me and Alura. The three bedrooms up there also share a bathroom.” Kara explains.

“That’s fine by me Kara.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena and then guides her up the next flight of stairs. The two make their way up to a hallway with four doors, one for the bathroom and three for the bedrooms. Kara leads Lena to one of the bedrooms and opens the door.

“This is your room. Alura’s bedroom is next door and mine is across the hall, along with the bathroom.” Kara smiles.

The room is stunning. There is a large bed in the middle of the room with a large glass window that reaches all the way to the floor overlooking the front of the house.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena.

“I know right.” Kara nods.

Lena places her bags on her bed and realises that she’s alone with Kara. It’s now the perfect time to let Kara know she wants to be with her, and is okay not being casual.

“Kara I....” Lena begins.

“Lena...” Kara says as the same time.

The two women both blush.

“You go ahead.” Kara smiles.

“No you. I insist.” Lena replies.

“Well I was going to say there’s a spare space in the garage for your car. It’s apparently really going to snow tonight. So maybe I can park it for you while you unpack?” Kara suggests.

“Oh uhh...” Lena says.

“I promise I won’t crash it.” Kara says.

Lena laughs.

“That doesn’t fill me with confidence.” Lena smirks.

“I just don’t think it will be good for your expensive Mercedes to sit in a few feet of snow over night.” Kara says.

“You’re probably right.” Lena says as she fishes into her pocket for her car keys and plops them into Kara’s hand. “Here, not a single scratch, or no where will be safe where I won’t find you.” 

“Scouts honor.” Kara says as she does a two finger solute.

Lena groans.

“Were you ever even a scout?” Lena asks.

“Uhhh no.” Kara blushes.

Lena laughs.

“Go on, before I change my mind.” Lena says, shepherding Kara out of her room.

Kara begins to walk out of Lena’s room before she turns around.

“Oh, what did you want to say?” Kara asks.

“Uhh doesn’t matter. I’ll tell you later.” Lena replies, deciding she doesn't want to rush the moment when Kara has to park Lena's car before it snows heavily.

“Okay.” Kara nods with a smile and then leaves the room.

Lena then spends the next few minuets unpacking her clothes into some of the drawers in the room. But she is soon interrupted by a soft sound she can hear. Lena tries to listen closely and she thinks she can hear soft crying. Lena goes out onto the hallway and that’s when she realises that the crying is coming from Alura’s room. Lena then peers inside the room and sees Alura curled up on her bed in a ball, sobbing. Lena’s heart breaks and she immediately makes her way over to the young girl.

“Alura, darling. What’s the matter?” Lena asks as she sits on the side of the bed, placing a hand on Alura’s side.

“Go away.” Alura says, jerking away from Lena's touch.

Lena frowns. Lena has no idea why Alura is upset and doesn’t want her here.

“Alura, please tell me what’s wrong.” Lena says.

“I said go away!” Alura says, loudly.

The loud tone of Alura’s voice shocks Lena, she’s never witnessed the girl raise her voice like this. It literally makes Lena feel so awful.

“Darling, you can stop telling me to go away. As there is no way I’m leaving you alone while you are upset.” Lena says.

“Go away and be with Ruby.” Alura sobs.

Lena goes wide eyed, she thinks she may now know what is happening here.

“Alura? Are you jealous of my relationship with Ruby?” Lena asks.

“No!” Alura says, unconvincingly.

“Alura darling. Don’t be upset about it. Just because I love Ruby, doesn’t mean I don’t love you just as much too.” Lena says.

“But your Ruby’s godmother. You have to love her more.” Alura explains.

“Oh darling. That doesn’t mean I love her any more than you. You’re my favourite little four year old.” Lena says.

Alura remains silent but her sobbing subsides. Lena then shifts onto the bed and lays down next to Alura.

“Come here.” Lena says as she opens up her arms.

Alura looks up at Lena and wipes away the tears from her face.

“Come give me a cuddle darling.” Lena encourages the young girl.

Alura gives Lena an uncertain look before she quickly moves over to Lena and allows Lena to take her in for a hug.

“There we go. No need to cry. I love you very much darling.” Lena says.

“I.... I love you too Lena.” Alura mumbles into Lena’s chest.

Lena and Alura continue to lay like that, with Alura in Lena’s arms before the two drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and encouraging me to take my time and feel better. Unfortunately I'm still the same, but managing. I have a virtual doctors appointment on Thursday so hopefully they'll give me a prescription to fix my issue. Hopefully then I'll be in a good enough mood to update this story more frequently once more.


	19. Christmas Eve

Lena wakes up on Monday morning, Christmas Eve, feeling incredibly relaxed. She thinks that she probably feels so relaxed because for the first time in a very long time she has slept in until almost 11. Lena has allowed herself to sleep in because as she’s on vacation she doesn’t actually have any work to worry about, or consume her time with. Usually even on the weekends, and during the holidays, Lena has continued to work through them in the past. Not that she really had any other options, other than sitting at home by herself in her own misery.

Lena gets out of bed and opens up the drapes covering the ceiling to floor glass window in Lena’s room. As soon as Lena opens the curtains she can tell that it must have really snowed heavily the previous night. In fact it is still lightly snowing now. Lena can see that there is at least another half a foot of snow covering everywhere. In fact the snow has covered the ice of frozen lake so Lena can barely make it out from her window. Lena changes into a dressing gown and then makes her way out of her bedroom, heading to the bathroom first just to relieve herself. After this Lena pokes her head in both Kara and Alura’s bedrooms and finds that neither of them are inside. Clearly the mother and daughter are already awake. 

Lena makes her way downstairs and as she does she can hear people talking from the living room downstairs. Then Lena is also hit with the smell of freshly cooked food and coffee. Lena heads down the final flight of stairs and that’s when she sees that Alex and Sam are sat on one of the couches in the living room, both drinking coffees, catching to one another with big smiles on their faces. Meanwhile Ruby and Alura are in the kitchen helping Eliza make breakfast for everyone. Winn, Kara and J’onn are nowhere to be seen.

“Oh look who is finally awake.” Sam smiles from the couch next to Alex.

“Hi.” Lena smiles.

“Lena!!” Alura says as she comes running from the kitchen towards Lena, and eventually taking her in for a big hug.

“Hello darling. Did you sleep well?” Lena smiles as she hugs Alura back.

“Yes.” Alura nods and then takes Lena hand, “Come see. Grandma and Ruby are making breakfast with me!”

“Oh that sounds great.” Lena smiles.

Lena allows herself to be pulled towards the kitchen, as she does she turns to Alex.

“Where’s Kara and the boys?” Lena asks.

“Oh... they went..... hiking....” Alex lies.

Lena understands what that means, obviously there is some sort of emergency that requires Supergirl’s attention.

“I think they are absolutely crazy! Have they not seen how much snow is out there!” Sam says, shocked.

Lena just nods and doesn’t say a word, not really knowing how to respond to Sam. The hiking excuse isn’t exactly the best lie Alex could have come up with. Not that there are any good lies when the weather is like it is outside. Not without them driving away in a car first at least.

“Good morning sweetie.” Eliza smiles as she chops up some fruit. “How did you sleep?” 

“Uhh good, thank you.” Lena smiles, unfamiliar with the motherly affection being directed towards her.

“Morning aunt Lena.” Ruby smiles.

“Morning Ruby. So what are you guys doing?” Lena asks.

“Ruby said we should make pancakes for breakfast and said I could make them with her!” Alura says, excitedly.

Lena smiles, happy that Alura has warmed up to Ruby and isn’t as shy or jealous like she was the afternoon prior.

“Well that sounds like fun.” Lena comments.

“And while they finish stirring the pancake mix I’m cutting us up some fresh fruit to have along with the pancakes.” Eliza comments.

“That sounds perfect Eliza.” Lena smiles, “Can I do anything to help?”

“No, no, we’ve got this. You go take a seat with Alex and Sam. I’ll bring you a coffee, brewed with the coffee maker, if you’d like one?” Eliza asks.

“Oh that sounds lovely.” Lena smiles.

“How do you take it, dear?” Eliza asks.

“Black please.” Lena replies.

Eliza nods at Lena before turning to the two children.

“Right girls. I think you’ve mixed it enough. It’s time we start cooking these pancakes. Ruby why don’t you get a pan out from that cupboard there.” Eliza says as she points.

Lena continues to hear Eliza talk to the two girls as she walks out of the kitchen area and joins Sam and Alex in the living room. Lena takes a seat on the couch to the left of Alex, with Sam sitting on the same couch as the oldest Danvers sister.

“I bet you haven’t slept in this late in years.” Sam comments.

Lena chuckles.

“Try like, ever.” Lena replies.

“What? That’s crazy!” Alex replies.

“Well that’s the life of being a Luthor, and a CEO.” Lena says.

“Yeah, you know what they say sleep is for the wicked.” Sam comments.

Lena laughs.

“I know for a fact that isn’t true because my brother certainly never slept much.” Lena says.

“I’m sure he gets plenty of sleep in prison.” Sam replies.

“No, he probably spends his nights plotting more schemes.” Lena says.

Alex clears her throat.

“Shall we change the topic from evil brothers?” Alex suggests.

“Of course.” Lena smiles. “So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Hmm we haven’t really got anything planned, but Alura wants us to put up a Christmas tree in the living room here. I got some minor decorations from a store yesterday. So I was thinking once Kara, Winn and J’onn are back we can go and cut down a tree and set it up in here as the Christmas tree.” Alex suggests.

“Cut down a tree? Is the owner of the cabin gonna be okay with that?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, Kara rang her the other day. As long as we cut the tree up afterwards so it can be used as firewood later, then she said we can cut a tree down.” Alex explains.

“Okay, that sounds fun.” Lena smiles.

Eliza then appears with a coffee in her hands.

“Lena dear, here’s your coffee. Let me know if it’s not to your liking.” Eliza smiles as she hands Lena the coffee.

“I’m sure it’ll be fantastic.” Lena smirks as she takes a sip and then smiles widely, “See, very nice.”

Eliza smiles back at Lena.

“Well I’m glad.” Eliza says and then walks back into the kitchen.

“So, Lena, did you talk to Kara yet?” Sam says with a knowing look.

“Uhh.... no.... I haven’t had a chance yet.” Lena says, awkwardly, with Alex sitting right between her and Sam.

“Of course you haven’t.” Sam replies as she rolls her eyes.

Alex squints her eyes and looks between Lena and Sam.

“I presume you’re talking about whatever is going on between Kara and Lena?” Alex asks.

“Oh my god! So you know too!! Has Kara said anything to you? Give me the gossip to embarrass Lena, Alex.” Sam says, eagerly.

Alex chuckles.

“Sam!” Lena moans.

“What? You knew what you were getting into when you invited me.” Sam teases.

Lena groans.

“All I know is that the two clearly like each other. I mean that much was obvious when I caught them sharing a bed.” Alex smirks.

“What?!” Sam says loudly, shocked. “You shared a bed with Kara?! Oh my god Lena!”

“It’s not like that!” Lena exclaims.

“Then how is it like?” Sam questions.

“It just happened...... when Alura was ill...... she..... has my blood type..... and I kind of pushed myself too hard and passed out while giving blood.... I..... woke up with an IV attached..... and Kara..... she just comforted me by sleeping by my side....” Lena explains, awkwardly.

“Uh-huh, so what about the other two times it happened?” Alex smirks.

“What?! It happened 3 times?!” Sam says, shocked once more.

Lena groans and puts her head in her hands.

“It’s not how it sounds. The first time was a mistake. I slept in the wrong bed, and when Kara came in later she didn’t notice I was there and we ended up moving closer together in our sleep. Then the second time it happened I..... I got into Kara’s bed to comfort her because she was crying and upset about Alura.” Lena explains.

Sam rolls her eyes.

“I swear Lena. You are utterly useless.” Sam jests.

“Oh Kara is just the same.” Alex smiles.

Sam laughs at that and then turns to Alex.

“You are the best Alex!” Sam says and kisses Alex on the cheek excitedly, but not in a romantic way. “I want you to give me all the details!”

“I uhh.... yeah.....” Alex says, awkwardly as she blushes.

“Can you please just not Sam?” Lena groans.

“Now where is the fun in that?” Sam smirks at Lena.

Alex gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen. Neither Lena or Sam notice how awkward Alex has suddenly become.

“Please, stop.” Lena requests.

“And what incentive do I have to do that?” Sam says, trying her best to replicate Lena’s raised eyebrow look.

“I won’t fire you.” Lena says, dryly.

Sam laughs.

“Oh you forget I know you too well to know that’s an empty threat.” Sam smiles, widely. “What else you got?”

“Well..... I do have the nuclear option...” Lena says with a smirk suddenly appearing on her face.

“The nuclear option? I don’t like the sound of that.” Sam says, losing her smile a bit.

“I don’t think you would. Just remember, I know some..... things..... about you as well.... that well..... embarrassing may be an understatement.” Lena smirks.

“You wouldn’t!” Sam says, completely losing her smile.

“I would, and Luthor’s don’t make empty threats.” Lena replies.

“I’ll be good.” Sam says, dejectedly.

“That’s a good decision, Samantha.” Lena smiles, wickedly.

Sam just shakes her head while rolling her eyes.

Kara, Winn and J’onn then return, walking in through the front door.

“We’re back!” Kara announces with a smile.

“Mommy!” Alura yells out happily as she goes running towards Kara and takes her in for a hug.

“Hey little one.” Kara smiles.

“I missed you mommy.” Alura replies.

Kara chuckles.

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Kara smirks.

“I still missed you.” Alura says, innocently.

“How comes I don’t get a hug because you missed me too?” Winn says, false hurt.

“Cause you’re not mommy.” Alura replies.

Winn laughs.

“I guess I’m not.” Winn smiles.

Winn then goes to move further into the cabin but Alura suddenly moves from Kara to hug Winn around his legs.

“Whoa.” Winn says, surprised.

“I missed you too uncle Winn.” Alura says.

Winn crouches down and picks Alura up into a hug.

“Thank you. This is nice.” Winn smiles.

Winn carries Alura through the living room and into the kitchen area, placing her down on a seat. Kara follows Winn into the kitchen, giving Lena a smile and a small wave as she glances a look in her direction. J’onn for his part quietly heads to the direction of his bedroom, looking lost in thought.

“Alright everyone! Breakfast is served!” Eliza announces.

Eliza, Ruby and Alura have successfully made quiet a breakfast. There are around 30 - 40 pancakes pilled onto a few plates with bowls of chopped up fruit as well. Obviously the group need a lot of food because there is 8 of them, with one of them being a hungry Kryptonian. Sam and Lena stand from the living room area and head over to the kitchen. As they approach Alex says something to Eliza which causes Eliza to nod and then Alex quickly exits the room and heads upstairs.

“Alright everyone. Feel free to serve up a plate of whatever you like.” Eliza smiles.

“This looks so good Eliza.” Sam says.

“Thank you, but I did have my two little helpers.” Eliza says as she looks at Ruby and Alura who are smiling happily.

Kara reaches for the pancakes first.

“I’m instituting a 2 pancake per Kara rule.” Eliza says.

“What!!!” Kara says, shocked.

“It’s only fair that everyone else gets a chance to eat first.” Eliza replies.

Kara lets out a huff.

“Kara, if we’re being honest, we all know if we let you you’d eat all these pancakes by yourself.” Winn says.

“No I wouldn’t!” Kara counters.

“Yes you would darling.” Lena replies, the darling bit slipping out.

Lena notices Sam’s expression briefly change to acknowledge that Lena just called Kara darling, but as soon as Lena shoots Sam a threatening look it fades away.

“I thought I was darling?” Alura says with a pout.

Lena chuckles.

“You and your mom, both are.” Lena replies, not caring how embarrassing the words are, she doesn’t want Alura to get the wrong idea again, like last night.

Kara blushes at that.

The group then begin to dig in, platting themselves up a bunch of food. J’onn comes back out from his room as well to join them eating. Alura, Ruby, Kara, Sam and Lena all sit up at the table in the kitchen. Winn and J’onn dish themselves up some pancakes and fruit and then go and sit on the couches in the living room, turning on the TV to the news. Eliza remains standing in the kitchen, making sure all the toppings for the pancakes are in place, along with rearranging the pancakes onto one plate.

“Eliza, you should sit down and eat.” Kara says to her adoptive mom.

“I will, just one second.” Eliza smiles.

The group at the table all tuck into their food, eating away happily. Kara and Lena are sitting next to each other with Alura and Ruby sitting next to each other opposite them, then Sam is at the head of the table in between the two duos.

“Hey Alura, do you want to help me build a snowman later?” Ruby asks Alura with a smile.

“Yes!” Alura says happily, “I’ve never made a snowman before!”

“Really?” Ruby asks, surprised. The sort of surprised tone people ask young children to encourage and amuse them.

“Yep.” Alura nods.

“This is Alura’s first time actually seeing snow in real life.” Kara informs Ruby.

“Wow! Well don’t worry Alura, I’ll teach you everything you need to know!” Ruby smiles.

Alura looks up at Ruby.

“Okay!” Alura smiles, widely.

Eliza now joins the five other ladies at the kitchen table, taking a seat next to Ruby.

“I hope you all are enjoying this.” Eliza smiles.

“Yes, it’s very nice Eliza. You should try and enjoy it too.” Sam smiles.

“I will.” Eliza replies.

“Uhh.... where’s Alex?” Kara asks.

“Oh, she told me she’s not feeling too great. So she’s just gonna lay down in her room for a bit.” Eliza explains.

“Oh, I didn’t know. She seemed fine a few minutes ago.” Sam comments.

“Yes. I think it might be..... lady problems.” Eliza says, looking at the two young girls.

“Oh, right. Yes. They can creep up on you and be a right bi........ bit of a problem.” Sam says, correcting her language as she realises she’s in the presence of a four year old.

Lena and Kara both laugh at Sam’s almost slip up.

* * *

A while later everyone has had a shower and got dressed. Alex has remained in her bedroom with Eliza going to check on her to make sure that she’s okay. Once everyone is ready they all convene in the living room area, all dressed in warm clothing.

“Alright, let’s get us a Christmas tree.” J’onn announces.

“I presume Alex isn’t going to join us?” Sam asks, sounding disappointed.

“No, she’s still not feeling up to it.” Eliza replies.

“Okay.” Sam nods.

“I’m going to stay back here in case Alex needs someone. But does everyone have everything they need to keep warm, it’s very cold out there.” Eliza asks.

“Yeah, I think so. Do you feel warm Alura?” Kara asks her daughter.

“Yes mommy. Can we go in the snow now?” Alura asks.

Kara smiles down at her daughter.

“Okay, but don’t go too crazy just yet, we’ve got to walk to cut down the tree first before you can play in the snow.” Kara explains.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“Speaking of, how are we going to cut down a tree. Do we have an axe or something?” Sam asks.

“Uhh.” Kara says flustered because she was just going to use her heat vision to do it, but obviously Sam doesn’t know she’s Supergirl and she therefore can’t just use her heat vision to magically chop down the tree.

“There’s an axe in the garage. I’ll grab it on our way out.” J’onn interjects, saving Kara.

Kara gives J’onn a silent thankful nod.

“I’d say we are all ready then.” Lena says with a grin.

The group make their way outside and J’onn goes into the garage to grab the axe. Meanwhile Ruby begins to make a snowball.

“Hey Alura, catch.” Ruby says with a grin as she gently throws a snowball at Alura’s jacket.

The snowball hits Alura’s jacket and Alura frowns for a moment and then her lip begins to quiver and she then proceeds to burst into tears.

“Ruby!” Sam scolds her daughter.

“I didn’t mean to.” Ruby says, guiltily.

Kara crouches down next to Alura.

“It’s okay honey, you’re okay, Ruby was just playing with you.” Kara says as she gently rubs Alura’s back.

Lena for her part just strokes the top of Alura’s head. Ruby then quickly goes over to Alura.

“I’m sorry Alura. I didn’t mean to upset you. You can throw a snowball at me if you like.” Ruby says as she bends down to Alura’s height.

Alura continues to sob into Kara’s shoulder for a moment before she turns to look at Ruby.

“Okay.” Alura says, innocently with a sniffle.

“Let’s wipe away your tears now.” Kara says as she wipes the tears away from Alura’s face.

Sam then approaches Alura.

“Alura? Why don’t I show you how to make a great big snowball to throw at Ruby.” Sam says with a smile.

“Mom!” Ruby bemoans.

Sam just laughs.

Alura looks at Sam and nods her head. Sam then holds out her hand for Alura to take which after a few moments she gingerly does. Sam then leads Alura off to the side and begins to instruct her how to make a snowball.

“I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t mean to make Alura cry.” Ruby says as she bites her lip guiltily.

Kara smiles at Ruby.

“I know. It’s okay. I know you were just having fun. Alura’s just young and sometimes takes things the wrong way and it upsets her.” Kara explains.

“Okay.” Ruby nods.

J’onn returns with the axe.

“What did I miss?” J’onn asks.

“Nothing much.” Winn replies.

“Alright, shall we go find a tree then?” J’onn asks.

“Yep.” Kara nods.

“Hey RUBY!” Sam calls out.

Ruby turns around to look at her mom and is then met with a snowball thrown at her side by Alura. After Alura throws the snowball she looks at Ruby concerned as if Ruby might be upset. Ruby just breaks out into a giggle which results in Alura growing a big smile on her face. Ruby is then met with another snowball, this time thrown by Sam.

“Ahh!” Ruby yells out in surprise.

Alura begins to giggle and followed by Ruby and Sam. Kara and Lena just watch on with big grins.

“Alright, alright. You should stop the snowballs or we’ll never find a tree.” J’onn says.

“Yeah, J’onn’s right.” Kara agrees. “Alura, as we are going to be walking for a bit and the snow is almost half your height I’ll carry you.”

Alura frowns.

“No.” Alura says, firmly.

“Alura, you won’t make it just walking.” Kara says.

Alura then walks over to J’onn.

“Up.” Alura says as she reaches out her arms for him to carry her.

J’onn smiles down at Alura and then hands Winn the axe. J’onn then bends down and places Alura on his shoulders.

“You hold on tight okay?” J’onn says to Alura.

“Yes.” Alura says with a big smile and a giggle.

The group then spend the next five minutes hiking over to the trees. It is a rather slow process because of how much snow there is.

“Ughh. Why’d we all have to come again? I think Eliza and Alex made the smart decision staying behind.” Sam complains.

“Mom! It’s part of the fun! We’re all picking out a tree together.” Ruby says.

Sam just shakes her head and the group then continue to the trees. Once they reach the trees it becomes easier to walk as the tree cover has resulted in less snow on the ground underneath them. However there is still at least a foot of snow. The group then spend the next five minutes going from tree to tree trying to find their perfect choice. Some of them are just too big, and a few are too small. The first perfect one they come across Kara does an x-ray vision on, and soon finds that there is a birds nest with birds in at the top, so she makes up an excuse as to why they can’t choose that one. Eventually they come across the perfect tree and J’onn begins to chop it down. At this point Alura is obviously no longer on J’onn’s shoulders and is instead on the ground standing next to Kara and Lena, watching in awe as J’onn begins to chop down the tree. Sam then approaches with Ruby.

“Hey Alura.” Sam says, “Don’t you think that uncle Winn could do with a few snowballs?” 

Alura nods with a big smile and Ruby and Alura then go off a few feet to the side to make some snowballs. Sam then takes Alura’s place standing next to Kara and Lena.

“You really have a lovely daughter Kara.” Sam compliments.

“Thank you. Ruby is amazing as well.” Kara replies.

“She is. Lena can attest to that.” Sam nods.

“Yeah, Ruby’s great. I didn’t really think I liked children until I met Ruby. Then after I met her I realise how much joy they can give us boring adults.” Lena replies as she looks over at Ruby and Alura creating a few snowballs.

Kara looks at Lena and smiles.

Ruby and Alura then suddenly begin throwing snowballs at Winn.

“Ahh!!” Winn yells as he tries to run away.

Alura and Ruby chase after Winn, continuing to throw snowballs, a few missing, but most of them hitting. Alura and Ruby both giggle happily as they continue to play. Winn eventually makes his way behind a tree in an attempt to playfully place the tree between himself and Alura and Ruby. But Winn then gets pelted with a snowball to his side. Winn looks and notices that Kara threw the snowball at him.

“Ahh! Not you too!” Winn yells.

Kara smiles happily and Alura and Ruby continue to chase after Winn, throwing more snowballs at him. Kara now joins in as well while Sam and Lena watch with smiles on their faces.

“Timber!!” J’onn calls out, not focusing on the snowball fight, just on chopping the tree down.

The tree then makes a crack as it begins to fall and that’s when Lena quickly notices that Alura has run right in the path of where the falling tree is going to be. Lena quickly pounces into action and grabs Alura, swinging her around with her momentum and pulling her away from the path of the falling tree. The tree falls about 5 seconds later, enough time for Lena to carry Alura well out of the way. Even thought it wasn’t that close Lena can still feel her heart racing at a mile a minute.

“Are you okay darling?” Lena asks.

Alura just nods into Lena’s shoulder, clearly realising what could have just happened. Kara quickly joins them.

“Oh Rao.... Alura..... you have to be more careful.” Kara says with worry in her voice.

“Sorry mommy.” Alura says, sounding as if she make cry.

Kara just lets out a sigh of relief.

“It’s okay. Just next time when you’re running be sure to just take note of everything else that is going on.” Kara says to her daughter.

Alura nods once more.

“Alright. Let’s get this tree back to the cabin. I feel it might begin to snow again.” J’onn says.

Alura begins to struggle in Lena arms so she places her on the ground again.

“I’ll carry it.” Kara announces, as she goes to pick up the tree.

“Uhh Kara.... I don’t think you can carry this whole tree on your own.” Winn says in a certain tone.

Kara then gets a look of realisation, forgetting that Sam and Ruby are with them and that they don’t know that she’s Supergirl.

“Oh... right... duh....” Kara says, awkwardly.

“Why don’t Winn and I help you.” J’onn suggests.

“Sure.” Kara nods.

Winn begins to grumble onto his breath.

“It’s not like you’ll actually be carrying anything.” J’onn says to Winn in his mind.

Winn continues to grumble and picks up the top of the tree while Kara holds the middle and J’onn grabs the tree from the stump.

“Okay, uhhh Alura. How about you let Lena carry you back?” Kara asks her daughter before turning to look at Lena, “If that’s alright with you.” 

Lena gives Kara a nod of approval.

“No! I wanna walk.” Alura moans.

“Alura, the snows too deep.” Kara says.

“I can walk with Alura and we can just walk in your footsteps where the snow isn’t too deep anymore.” Ruby suggests.

“Yes!! I wanna walk with Ruby!” Alura says, pleased.

Kara chuckles.

“Alright, but you hold Ruby’s hand the whole way, okay?” Kara says.

Alura nods at Kara and Ruby then holds out her hand which Alura takes.

“I’ll walk behind these two with Lena. We’ll keep watch of them.” Sam says to Kara.

“Thank you.” Kara smiles at Sam.

“Alright! Let’s go before that snow storm hits us.” J’onn announces, pointing to a large snow cloud a few miles off in the distance.

“Right.” Kara nods.

The group all then begin to walk back to the cabin, with Kara, J’onn and Winn at the front carrying the tree. Winn isn’t really carrying the tree, more like guiding it. J’onn and Kara are just equally distributing the weight of the tree between them, both of them fully capable of carrying it on their own.

“They are all very nice.” Sam comments to Lena as they walk at the back of the group.

“Yeah.” Lena smiles as she looks at Sam.

* * *

The group all make it back to the cabin after a 10 minute walk. Thankfully the snow storm hit a few minutes after they all get inside. Once the group make it inside they find that Eliza has lit the fireplace and is cooking away, preparing their lunch.

“I hope you all don’t mind sandwiches for lunch. I thought I’d keep it simple.” Eliza announces as she sees the group entering.

“That sounds perfect Eliza.” Sam smiles.

“Yeah, how about we all eat and then we can decorate the tree together.” Kara suggests.

“Winn and I will just put the tree in the stand over here first.” J’onn says.

Kara nods at J’onn and Winn and let’s go, letting J’onn take all the weight with Winn continuing to pretend. Winn and J’onn then proceed to put the tree in the stand, securing it in place, making sure it doesn't fall over.

“Lunch won’t be ready for a few minutes. Ruby, Alura, would you both like to help me make your sandwiches?” Eliza asks.

“Sure.” Ruby smiles still holding hands with Alura.

Alura and Ruby then let go of each other’s hands and head over to Eliza in the kitchen.

“Let me give you a hand as well Eliza.” Sam says.

Sam then goes and joins Eliza, Ruby and Alura in the kitchen, leaving Lena and Kara standing side by side in the living room.

“Oh, I have some presents I can put under the tree in my room. I’ll go get them.” Lena says to Kara.

“Let me help you.” Kara smiles.

Lena gives Kara a nod and the two women head upstairs to the floor with Lena, Kara and Alura’s bedrooms. As they walk upstairs Lena realises that they’ll actually be alone, with no one to interrupt them because Alura and everyone else are downstairs. Lena thinks this is the perfect time to tell Kara that she wants to be with her, and is happy to not just be casual. She’s all in.

“So who’d you get presents for?” Kara asks, interrupting Lena from her thoughts as they make their way up the second flight of stairs.

“Oh uhh everyone.” Lena says.

“Lena!! You didn’t have to do that.” Kara says.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Lena smiles.

“You’re amazing, you know that.” Kara smiles.

Lena blushes.

Lena and Kara then walk into Lena’s bedroom. Lena walks over to her suitcase where she has left most of the presents. Lena begins to pick them out of the bag, giving some for Kara to carry. Lena then places some in her arms too. Lena stands up and looks at Kara.

“Is this all of them?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Uhh... yeah.... but Kara... I wanted to say that....” Lena begins but then there is a knock at Lena’s door which interrupts the two of them.

Kara and Lena look in the doors direction and see Alex standing there, looking awkward.

“Uhh.... I’m sorry to interrupt.... but.... can I talk to you Kara? It’s important.” Alex asks, sounding very nervous.

“Oh, of course.” Kara replies.

Kara then looks awkwardly at the presents that she is carrying, not knowing what to do with them. Lena is beginning to think that she’s cursed with all these interruptions preventing her from telling Kara she wants to be with her.

“I’ll carry these downstairs and give you two a moment.” Lena smiles.

“Okay. I’ll bring these down in a minute.” Kara replies.

Lena smiles back at Kara and then begins to walk out the room.

“Thank you.” Alex says softly as Lena walks past her.

As Alex said those words any of the small amount of annoyance Lena felt directed towards Alex melts away. Lena realises that clearly there is something on Alex’s mind, so she’s glad Alex is talking with Kara about it. Even if it did interrupt her telling Kara she wants to be with her, and is okay not being just casual. There will be another moment to confess that.

* * *

The group all proceed to eat their lunch that Eliza has made for them with the help of Sam, Alura and Ruby. Alex even joins the group and seems a lot happier, clearly the talk with Kara improved whatever Alex was feeling. Once everyone has finished eating they begin to decorate the tree with the adults mostly allowing Ruby and Alura to make all the decisions. Although this time Alex joins in with the two kids. After a good 45 minutes the tree is decorated. While the tree won’t win any awards for being decorated beautifully, it’s not bad, it has, character. The adults are happy to put up with the sort of eye sore, just simply because it was decorated by Alura and Ruby, with a little help from Alex.

As it continues to snow outside and then gets dark the group all decide to play some board games. They all have a bunch of fun. After a few hours Alex makes her way into the kitchen to get herself a drink and Ruby follows her. As soon as Alex notices the young girl she looks at her, surprised.

“Oh, hey Ruby. Can I get you anything?” Alex asks with a smile.

“I was just going to get some water.” Ruby explains.

“Of course. I’ll pour you a glass.” Alex replies as she gets a glass and pours some water form a large bottle in the fridge.

“Are you feeling better?” Ruby asks as Alex hands her the drink. “Thank you.”

“Yes, much better.” Alex smiles.

“Good. Can I ask you about Supergirl now?” Ruby asks, excitedly.

Alex breaks out into a large smile.

“Of course.” Alex replies.

“Good! I have sooo many questions.” Ruby says eagerly.

Alex chuckles.

“Okay, why don’t we sit at the table here so we can talk then?” Alex says as she points to the table in the kitchen.

Ruby nods at the two go and sit down at the table.

“So first, how high can she fly? Like can she fly in space? Is she able to even breath in space?” Ruby begins her questions with an eager grin on her face.

Alex begins to answer as many of Ruby’s questions as she possibly can. Although admittedly there are some questions that even Alex doesn’t know the answers to, and she’s pretty sure Kara doesn’t either. As the two chat away at the table in the kitchen Sam looks at them both from the living room with a big smile on her face. At one point Alex catches Sam looking at the two of them and shoots her back a smile before returning to answer all of Ruby’s questions.

The day soon turns into night and Eliza, this time with the help of Lena, cooks everyone a spaghetti bolognaise pasta dish. They all eat it and give Eliza their compliments. They then finish their night by all sitting around the living room on the chairs, some on the floor, watching a Christmas movie.

“So what time are we getting up tomorrow?” Sam asks the group.

“6 AM!” Ruby suggests, excitedly.

Several of the adults groan.

“5 AM!!” Alura suggests.

The adults chuckle at that suggestion.

“I’m not getting up before 9. I’m on vacation after all. I don’t want to wake up the same time as I usually would for work.” Lena says.

“Yeah, I second that.” Alex replies.

“Third.” Winn adds.

“Alright, I guess we’ll all get up at 9 then.” Kara smiles.

The group nod in agreement with a moan and pout from Ruby.

The night continues and eventually Alura is the first of them to fall asleep while sitting in Kara’s lap. Kara doesn’t take her to bed right away because Alura fell asleep towards the end of the movie. So Kara decides once the movie is finished she'll take her, and then go to bed herse.f Ruby then falls asleep next, sitting between Alex and Sam, with her head slumped against Alex’s shoulder. Sam just gives Alex a smile as she looks at Ruby so comfortable with Alex, resting her head on her. Alex shoots Sam back a soft smile too. A few minutes later the movie ends and the group all call it a night and work their way to their beds. Kara carries Alura into her room and Lena follows her.

“Good night honey.” Kara says to her daughter who woke while she was carrying her upstairs.

“Night mommy.” Alura says, tiredly.

“Good night darling.” Lena says.

“Night Le....” Alura begins but falls asleep before she can complete Lena’s name.

Kara and Lena just smile at each other and make their way out of Alura’s room.

“Well, good night Lena.” Kara smiles.

Lena thinks now might be a perfect chance to talk to Kara about everything.

“Good night Kara.” Lena finds herself saying.

Kara then walks into her bedroom and closes the door behind her, Lena then does the same. All Lena knows is that she’s a coward, she chicken out. She tries to rationalise that it’s because they’re both tired and Lena doesn’t want to have that talk when they are tired. But in all reality Lena’s knows it’s because she’s terrified. 

Lena gets into bed thinking of Kara. As she eventually drifts off to sleep she thinks that perhaps a Christmas miracle will strike and she’ll have the courage and opportunity to tell Kara everything. What better day to start a relationship than on Christmas Day.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I was going to do Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in the same chapter, but this one ended up being long already.
> 
> On another note, this isn’t a Christmas story because of the time of year or anything. This isn’t really a Christmas story at all. If I wrote this in July I would have included Christmas just because it’s part of the year. So please don’t think that I’m writing a late bit of Christmas stuff into this fic. The current season has nothing to do with it.
> 
> Also, you’ll find out what Kara and Alex talked about in a future chapter.


	20. Christmas Day

Lena wakes up with a jolt, someone jumping on her bed.

“Lena! Lena! It’s Christmas!!” Alura says, excitedly, with a raised voice.

Lena groans, still feeling tired.

“Lena! Lena! Get up! It’s Christmas!” Alura says, still excited.

Lena cracks open her eyes and she can tell right away that it’s not 9AM like they agreed. In fact Lena doesn’t feel like she’s slept much at all.

“Alura, what time is it?” Lena asks.

“I don’t know. I woke up. So it’s Christmas and time to wake up.” Alura smiles, basically buzzing with excitement.

Lena sighs and rolls over to grab her phone which is charging on the night stand. As Lena grabs her phone she looks at the time and that’s when she notices that it’s only 5AM, far too early to be awake.

“Alura, darling, it’s only 5 in the morning. We still have 4 more hours.” Lena says.

“What? No.” Alura says, sounding dejected.

“Yeah, go back to sleep.” Lena says, her voice full of sleep.

“But.... I’m too excited.” Alura says, sounding disappointed.

Lena sighs again.

“Why don’t you get under the covers with me and we can go back to sleep together.” Lena says as she opens up the covers for Alura to crawl under.

“Okay.” Alura says with a smile and then quickly crawls under the covers and snuggles up next to Lena.

Lena places the covers back down on top of both of them and then wraps her arms around Alura. Alura just rests her head on Lena’s chest.

“Merry Christmas Lena.” Alura says.

“Merry Christmas Alura. Now let’s go back to sleep.” Lena replies.

Alura nods and the two both close their eyes and drift off back to sleep, peacefully cuddled up together.

* * *

Lena is awoken a few hours later by a flash. Lena opens her eyes and sees Kara standing in her doorway with her phone in hand, clearly just haven taken a picture of Lena and Alura cuddled up in bed.

“Sorry.” Kara says softly, noticing she woke up Lena. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lena just hums in response and then turns to look at Alura. Alura is resting the side of her face on Lena’s chest, snoring softly.

“What time is it?” Lena asks.

“Almost 9. I woke up and went to get Alura up, but she wasn’t in her room, then I saw her in here.” Kara says, softly.

“Yeah. She came in to wake me up at 5.” Lena explains.

Kara cringes.

“Sorry about that.” Kara says.

“It’s okay.” Lena replies, continuing to talk quietly.

Kara moves closer to the bed to look at Lena and Alura cuddled together.

“She must feel very safe with you to do that. It makes me happy.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena shoots Kara back a smile.

“It makes me happy too.” Lena replies.

“Well, I don’t want to ruin the moment, but we should probably wake her.” Kara says.

“Yeah, sure.” Lena nods.

Lena moves her free hand to begin to stroke the side of Alura’s head.

“Alura, darling, it’s time to wake up.” Lena says softly.

Alura makes a noise and then slowly moves about and then opens her eyes to look at Lena.

“Morning darling.” Lena smiles.

“Hello Lena.” Alura says with a yawn, still waking up.

“Hello honey.” Kara says, grabbing her daughters attention.

Alura looks up and notices Kara standing by Lena’s side of the bed for the first time since waking.

“Mommy.” Alura smiles.

“Hello sweetie. Did you have a nice sleep cuddle with Lena?” Kara asks with a grin.

“Yeah.” Alura replies, softly.

Kara and Lena just smile at each other and continue to look at Alura as she wakes up and gets her bearings.

“It’s Christmas.” Alura says, excitedly.

Kara and Lena both chuckle.

“Yes it is.” Kara says with a smile.

Alura quickly jumps out of bed.

“Let’s go! I want to see my presents!” Alura says as she quickly moves over to the door.

Lena begins to get out of bed.

“Why don’t you go and make sure everyone else is awake.” Kara suggests.

“Okay!” Alura says, happily, and then quickly leaves the room.

Lena chuckles.

“She’s totally gonna jump on Alex to wake her up.” Kara says.

“Who’d have thought Supergirl has a mean streak after all.” Lena smirks as she stands up and grabs her dressing gown.

Kara laughs.

Once Lena has put her dressing gown on she looks over at Kara and she feels her heart literally skip a beat. Lena realises that she is actually alone with Kara.

“Shall we head downstairs?” Kara asks, as she walks towards Lena’s bedroom door.

“Wait!” Lena says, quickly.

Kara turns to look at Lena with confusion on her face.

“I..... can we talk...... about something..... before we go downstairs? Please?” Lena says, flustered, her heart feeling like it’s beating a mile a minute.

Kara gets a worried look on her face.

“It’s nothing bad!” Lena quickly interjects.

“O....okay...” Kara says, still unsure.

Kara moves back into the room and as she does Lena realises she really needs to pee. She really doesn’t want to do this when she has a full bladder.

“Just wait here a moment. I need to pee. I don’t want to rush through this because I have to go to the bathroom. So please... wait.” Lena says, nervously.

Kara looks at Lena curiously and just nods her head as she takes a seat on the side of Lena’s bed. Lena then quickly leaves the room and heads into the bathroom and relieves herself. Once Lena is finished she washes her hands and splashes some water over her face while looking in the mirror over the sink.

“You can do this.” Lena says to herself as she looks at her reflection.

Lena takes a deep breath and then leaves the bathroom and heads back into her bedroom. Kara is still patiently waiting for Lena. Lena notices Kara’s eyes light up when she returns. All it does is make what Lena is going to do that much easier for herself.

“Hey.” Kara smiles, nervously.

“Hey.” Lena smiles back.

Lena approaches Kara and takes a seat on the bed next to her.

“So..... what do you want to talk about?” Kara asks, nerves in her voice.

“Right.” Lena nods.

Lena turns and looks Kara in her eyes. She then takes another breath and places both of Kara’s hands in her own.

“I want to be with you Kara. I know you told me to think about everything. To make sure that I’m okay with not being casual because of Alura, and I am. I love Alura. She is such a special girl, and it’s a true joy for me every time I’m with her. I understand that we can’t just be casual and see how things go, because as a mother you can't just let someone come into Alura’s life and get really close then leave if things don’t work out. I know that, and I’m all in Kara. I want to be committed to you. You are funny, adorable, kind, beautiful and you make my heart flutter. I love spending time with you. Whenever I see you it’s the highlight of my day. I literally count down the minutes until I can see you. I’ve never felt that way about anyone else. This is special. Special to me. So, what I’m trying to say, is if you still want me, if you still want us, I’m okay with us not being casual. I know you told me to really think on it, but I didn’t need to. I knew basically from the moment you asked me. I just didn’t say until now because I got in my own head. I didn’t want to respond quickly and for you to think I didn’t take it seriously. But Sam and Ruby have both told me I was being stupid and should just tell you how I feel, and that I want this.” Lena says.

Kara remains silent for a few moments just staring directly at Lena. The lack of response from Kara starts to make Lena incredibly nervous.

“Kara?” Lena asks, nervously.

Before Lena can say anything further Kara’s lips are on hers. The Kryptonian has taken Lena in for a deep kiss. As soon as Lena gets her bearings of the situation she quickly kisses Kara back. The two then continue to kiss for a few moments before pulling away and resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“Of course I still want to be with you Lena. You have no idea how happy this makes me. This is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive.” Kara smiles.

Lena doesn’t really have words to respond to that, so instead she just takes Kara in for another kiss and pours all her emotions into it, in hopes that it will express to Kara just how she feels. After a few more moments they part.

“We should really go downstairs before Alura comes looking for us.” Kara says in a soft tone.

“Yeah.” Lena replies, breathlessly.

The two women both stand up from the bed with big smiles on their faces.

“Actually, can I give you your present now? It’s something I don’t think you’ll want to receive in front of Sam or Ruby.” Lena explains.

“Sure. But this is my favourite gift.” Kara says as she tugs at Lena’s hands.

“Mine too.” Lena smiles and then takes Kara in for a brief kiss.

After the kiss Lena moves away from Kara and digs into her bag to find the gift she has wrapped for Kara. Once she finds it she gets it out and carefully gives it to Kara. The gift is a small rectangular box about the size of a single shoe.

“Thank you.” Kara smiles as she takes the gift.

“Open it.” Lena smiles.

Kara nods and begins to unwrap the wrapping paper. Lena notices that unlike herself Kara is happy to just tear away at the wrapping paper. When Lena unwraps any presents she makes sure to carefully open them, not wanting to tear the beautiful wrapping paper. Once Kara removes the wrapping paper she finds a small black leather box with the L-Corp logo on it.

“Sorry about the logo, it’s the only box I had that would fit it inside.” Lena explains.

“That’s okay Lee.” Kara smiles.

Kara opens up the box, sliding the top half of the box off the bottom half. Once the top half is removed inside Kara sees a pair of black glasses with tissue paper surrounding them.

“Wow, a new pair of glasses.” Kara says, genuinely, as she gets them out of the box. “This is amazing Lee, I’ve had these same ones for years. Since I first got to Earth basically.”

Lena smiles.

“They are not just glasses Kara.” Lena explains.

“What?” Kara asks, confused.

“Put them on and I’ll show you.” Lena says.

Kara nods and removes the pair of glasses that she originally had on and then places the new pair on her head.

“Press lightly on the right side of the glasses, right here.” Lena says as she points to a place on the right glasses arm, near the right lens. 

Kara presses where Lena told her to and then suddenly the glasses melt away and a Supergirl suit begins to materialise around Kara. The suit is much like her normal one, but this one has pants instead of the skirt. Kara just looks down at herself in awe.

“Oh Rao Lena!” Kara says, surprised.

Lena flinches at Kara’s tone.

“I’m sorry.... you don’t like it..... I should have asked before I began to make.... I.....” Lena is then cut off by Kara crashing her lips into Lena’s once more. Lena melts into the kiss.

“I love it Lee.” Kara says, reassuringly, as she moves away from Lena’s lips.

Lena smiles at Kara and breathes out a sigh of relief.

“That’s good.” Lena replies.

“I love the pants Lee. So much better than a skirt.” Kara says.

“Yes, well I thought that for tactical purposes pants are a lot better. Although admittedly I don’t really like the idea of anyone accidentally seeing up your skirt as you take off.” Lena says .

Kara giggles.

“Well I love it. I can’t wait to show Alex!” Kara smiles.

“I’m glad. It does have a few features built in. It has some very minor Kryptonite shielding. I couldn’t put anything more protective without compromising the composition of the suit. But if you look at your left arm, you can touch it with your hand and a small display will appear. There you can activate a Kryptonite shield mode which will change the composition and look of the suit to protect you from kryptonite. Of course your movement will be compromised, as it’ll be like you’re wearing heavy armour. Then also you can activate a setting to activate a distress beacon that transmits your location. Currently it goes to my phone and computer, but I can have it go to someone else, or me and someone else, it’s up to you .” Lena explains.

“Wow Lee... this is.... wow... thank you.... so much..... I love it.” Kara says, in awe of the suit Lena has built for her.

“Well I’m glad you like it. I’m sure if I think of any other features I can update the suit as needed.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah, I’m sure that big genius brain of yours will think of something.” Kara smiles, “So how do I deactivate it.” 

“Right.” Lena nods, “I decided not to put the deactivate mode on your left wrist with the other features, as I didn’t want you accidentally pressing the button when you are trying to do something else. So to deactivate the suit you just press twice quickly on your house crest. It is keyed to your finger print, so no one else can deactivate it. Well..... I can, because I had to test it with my finger print..... but I can remove mine.”

Kara presses the emblem twice and her suit removes itself from her body, her new glasses reappearing on her face.

“Lee.... I’m glad you can deactivate it, and receive my distress call. I trust you. So please don’t think for a second that I don’t trust you to have those abilities with my suit. I know you’d do everything in your power to help me if I needed it.” Kara smiles.

“I would.” Lena nods with tears in her eyes, touched by Kara’s trust in her.

Kara leans in and takes Lena in for another brief kiss.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs.” Kara smiles as she holds out her hand.

Lena looks at Kara’s offered hand and smiles, taking it in her own.

Kara and Lena walk down the two flights of stairs hand in hand, walking side by side with smiles on their faces. When they enter the living room area Sam and Alex are already sitting on a couch together with Ruby sitting in front of them. As Alex and Sam spot Lena and Kara and notice their joined hands they both give them a knowing happy smirk.

“Mommy!! You’re here!” Alura says, pleased. 

Kara and Lena let go of each other’s hands as soon as Alura approaches them.

“Yeah little one. Are you ready?” Kara asks.

“Uh-huh, grandma told me to get uncle Winn.” Alura explains.

Kara smiles down at her daughter.

“Why don’t I come help you.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

Kara then takes Alura’s hand and allows her daughter to guide her in the direction of Winn’s room. Kara shoots Lena a smiles behind her shoulder as she walks away. Lena smiles back. After Kara has disappeared down the hallway Lena walks into the kitchen area to join Eliza in hopes of getting a coffee.

“Good morning dear.” Eliza smiles.

“Good morning Eliza.” Lena replies back with a smile as well.

“I’m already making your coffee right now.” Eliza explains.

“Oh, thank you very much.” Lena smiles.

Eliza then walks closer to Lena and then quickly takes her in for a hug.

“Welcome to the family.” Eliza whispers in Lena’s ear.

Lena goes wide eyed, kind of overwhelmed by the affection offered by Eliza.

“I..... thank you....” Lena replies, holding back tears.

Eliza and Lena end their hug and Eliza just gives Lena a warm smile.

“Go take a seat honey, I’ll bring you your coffee.” Eliza says.

“I.... thank you.” Lena smiles.

Lena heads back over to the living room just as Kara and Alura are dragging Winn in his pyjamas out from the hallway to his bedroom. Lena takes a seat on the free couch to the left, at a right angle, of Alex and Sam. J’onn is sitting in a chair to the right of Sam and Alex and there are then a few spare seats either side of both couches, one next to J'onn and another next to the couch Lena is currently sitting on, close to the fireplace.

“Hurry up uncle Winn!! It’s Christmas!!” Alura yells, very excitedly.

Winn flinches and groans.

“Ughh.... it’s too early.” Winn mutter as he walks into the living room.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t exactly as excited as Alura when you were a kid too.” Alex smiles.

“Yeah, but I’m not a kid now.” Winn says as he rubs the sleep out his eyes.

Winn then walks over to the couch Lena is sitting on and attempts to sit down next to her.

“No! I’m sitting there.” Kara says, quickly.

“What?! Why does it matter?” Winn asks.

“I want to sit next to Lena.” Kara says, firmly.

Winn goes wide eyed, realising what that means.

“Oh.” Winn says and then moves over to a chair next to J’onn.

“Mom, I think Lena and Kara...” Ruby begins in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, but shhh Ruby.” Sam interrupts her daughter as she nods to Alura.

Ruby nods at Sam but has a big smile on her face as she watches Kara take a seat next to Lena, resting her head on Lena's shoulder briefly as a sign of affection.

“Here’s your coffee sweetie.” Eliza says as she hands Lena the coffee mug.

“Thank you Eliza.” Lena replies.

“You’re welcome dear.” Eliza smiles and takes a seat on the other end of the couch that Lena is sitting on, with Kara sitting between the two.

“Okay, open presents now!” Alura says, giddily.

Most of the adults chuckle at that.

“Alright. Why don’t we let the children go first.” Eliza suggests.

“Yeah! Come on Alura!” Ruby says with a smile.

Ruby and Alura then go and collect their presents from underneath the Christmas tree. Once they are sure they have everything they return to sit down in front of their respective mothers.

“Ruby, you have more presents when we get back home to Metropolis. I didn’t want to have to pack them all here.” Sam explains.

Ruby has a much smaller pile of presents than Alura.

“You can help me open some of my presents Ruby.” Alura says, obviously feeling bad for Ruby.

Ruby smiles at Alura.

“Thanks, but I’m okay.” Ruby smiles.

Ruby and Alura both begin to open up their presents from their mothers. Once Ruby is finished opening up her presents from Sam she has three gifts left. Alura just continues to open up her presents from Kara.

“That one's from me dear.” Eliza says as Ruby begins to open another present.

“You didn’t have to do that Eliza.” Sam says.

“Of course I did.” Eliza smiles back.

Ruby excitedly opens up her presents from Eliza and reveals some candy, a sweater and a gift card.

“Wow thank you Eliza.” Ruby says, happy and surprised by her gifts.

Ruby then stands up and gives Eliza a hug.

“You’re welcome dear, merry Christmas.” Eliza smiles into the hug.

“You better be careful or mom isn’t going to let you take Ruby home.” Alex mutters to Sam.

Sam chuckles at that.

Ruby then returns to sit down with her presents, meanwhile Alura moves onto her presents from Eliza, J’onn, Alex and Winn, thanking them all and being excited as she opens them. Ruby begins to then open her penultimate present.

“That one's from me Ruby.” Lena says with a big grin.

Ruby carefully opens up the present and finds a signed Alex Morgan soccer jersey.

“Oh my god! Lena!! This is amazing!!! Look mom! It’s signed by Alex Morgan!!!” Ruby says, excitedly, as she shows Sam.

Ruby then quickly gets up from where she is sitting and runs over to Lena and literally jumps on top of her, taking her in for a big hug.

“Thank you. It’s amazing!” Ruby smiles.

“You’re very welcome Ruby.” Lena smiles back into the hug.

Ruby sits back down and opens her final gift.

“That one's from me Ruby.” Kara says with a knowing smirk.

“Kara, you didn’t have to either.” Sam says.

“It’s nothing.” Kara brushes it off.

Ruby opens up her final present from Kara and inside finds a Supergirl action figure that is signed by Supergirl ' _Ruby, Merry Christmas, Love, Supergirl xx_ ', it reads.

Ruby squeals in excitement.

“Oh my god!!!” Ruby says, shocked.

Ruby runs over to Kara and jumps on top of her, hugging her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Kara! I love Supergirl!!” Ruby says, happily.

Kara chuckles with a knowing look in her eye.

“You’re welcome. I’m friends with her, so I just got her to sign this for you.” Kara says.

“I think you won best gift for Ruby.” Lena mutters into Kara’s ear.

Kara chuckles.

“It’s amazing! Thank you so much Kara.” Ruby says once more.

Ruby returns to sit back down just looking at all of her presents meanwhile Alura only has one present left.

“Oh last present Alura. Who’s it from?” Kara asks.

“Lena! I was saving it till last!” Alura announces with a big grin.

Kara chuckles and Lena brushes slightly.

Alura opens up the present and reveals what looks to be a shoe box. Alura grows a curious look on her face and then carefully opens the shoe box revealing a white pair of ice skates.

Alura screams in excitement.

“My own skates!!” Alura says, happily.

Alura then turns around to look at Lena.

“I have my pair with me as well. I thought we could go ice skating on the lake while we are here.” Lena suggests.

“Yes!! Can we go now?!” Alura asks, excitedly.

Lena chuckles.

“Not now sweetie, maybe later.” Kara interjects.

Alura smiles at Kara and then gets up and jumps into Lena’s lap, taking her in for a hug and kissing Lena on the cheek.

“Thank you Lena.” Alura says.

“You’re very welcome darling.” Lena smiles.

“Love you.” Alura says.

“Love you too.” Lena replies.

Now that the presents for the children are out of the way the group turn to the presents for all the adults. Ruby and Alura are the ones who hand out all the presents to the correct people.

“Mommy, this one's from me. Lena helped me with it.” Alura says as she hands Kara a gift.

“Oh really? Let’s open it then.” Kara says.

Kara opens up the gift and finds the jewellery box, she then slowly opens it revealing the necklace with a locket.

“Wow.” Kara says as she examines the beautiful necklace.

“Open it mommy.” Alura says.

Kara gets a confused look.

“There’s a photo inside the locket.” Lena says with a point.

Kara then carefully opens up the locket and finds the picture of Alura inside, as she looks at it she begins to cry.

“Mommy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Alura asks.

“These are happy tears. This is beautiful.” Kara says and then places the necklace around her neck, tucking it under her clothes. “I’ll never take it off.”

Alura smiles up at Kara.

“Come here.” Kara says to her daughter.

Alura climbs up into Kara’s lap and Kara takes Alura into a tearful hug.

“I love it Alura. It’s amazing.” Kara says with a sniffle.

“Merry Christmas mommy.” Alura replies.

After a few more moments Kara pulls away from the hug and wipes away her tears allowing Alura to climb down from her lap. Kara then turns to Lena.

“Thank you for this Lena. I know it obviously wasn’t cheap.” Kara says.

“Money isn’t an issue. But, you’re welcome.” Lena smiles.

Kara then leans over and takes Lena in for a hug.

“I’d kiss you, but I don’t want everyone to stare at us.” Kara says under her breath.

“Save it for later then.” Lena whispers back.

Kara nods and then pulls away from Lena.

The adults continue to open up their gifts. Lena for her part got Winn a rare special edition comic book, J’onn an old antique small statue you can place on a table. Lena then gifted Sam her cars in Metropolis, Alex a few bottles of expensive scotch and Eliza a few biology research books she hopes she finds interesting.

“You’re totally gonna start drinking these bad boys with me later Luthor.” Alex smirks.

Lena chuckles.

“Oh course.” Lena replies

“Didn’t you get Kara anything?” Sam asks Lena.

“Oh I gave Kara her gift earlier, in private.” Lena smiles.

“Oh, I see.” Sam says with a wink.

Kara blushes.

“It’s nothing like that!” Lena quickly interjects.

“Then what was it?” Alex asks.

“It’s incredible. I’ll show you later Al.” Kara smiles at her sister.

Alex just replies with a slightly curious nod.

Lena proceeds to open up a few gifts that she got from Sam, Ruby and Eliza before finally turning to the two final ones from Alura and Kara. Lena decides to open Alura’s one first. Once Lena unwraps the gift she finds a picture frame with a photo of Alura inside. 

“Mommy said you’d like a picture of me.” Alura says to Lena.

Lena begins to tear up.

“Lena?” Alura asks, worried.

Kara begins to rub Lena’s leg, comforting her.

“I love it darling. Come here.” Lena says through her tears.

Alura walks over to Lena and climbs in her lap. Lena takes the young girl into a big hug, kissing her on the top of the head.

“I’ll put it on my desk at work so I can always look at you.” Lena says.

Alura looks up at Lena with a big smile on her face.

“Love you Lena.” Alura says.

“And I love you too darling, so much.” Lena replies as she pulls Alura towards her chest once more.

Once Lena and Alura finish their hug Alura just turns around and remains on Lena’s lap, making no move to get off. Clearly the half Kryptonian is more than comfortable to remain on Lena’s lap.

“Here this ones from me.” Kara smiles as she bends down to hand Lena the present she got for her.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles at Kara.

Lena begins to open the present and notices Alura looking eagerly at Lena unwrapping the gift.

“Would you like to help me open it darling?” Lena asks.

“Yes!” Alura says, happily.

Alura then proceeds to help Lena tear away the wrapping paper. Once they are finished Lena finds a painted portrait of herself. It’s absolutely beautiful. Lena thinks it does her far more justice than she deserves.

“I didn’t really know what to get you, because you are a literal billionaire and have everything you want. So I decided to paint you a portrait of yourself.” Kara says, nervously.

“You painted this?” Lena asks, surprised.

“Yeah.” Kara nods as she bites her lip nervously.

“This is incredible Kara. I had no idea you were such a good painter.” Lena praises.

“Yeah well..... I dabble.... a bit.” Kara replies, brushing off the praise.

“It’s absolutely beautiful Kara, and I love it. Thank you.” Lena says and then leans over and places a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara blushes at Lena’s kiss.

* * *

The group move on with their day and all get washed and dressed before returning downstairs. Eliza is in the kitchen beginning to prepare a roast turkey Christmas dinner.

“Alura? Do you want to go outside and build a snowman with me?” Ruby asks the four year old.

Alura looks excitedly up at Kara for approval. Kara gives Alura nod.

“Yes!” Alura says with a big smile.

“I’ll go out with them and watch them.” Winn says.

“Oh, that’s very nice of you Winn.” Sam smiles.

Alex chuckles.

“It’s only because he 100% wants to build a snowman as well.” Alex says.

“You’re never too old to build a snowman.” Winn says, firmly.

Sam, Alex, Kara and Lena all laugh at that.

“Alright. Alura put on your warm clothes and your gloves.” Kara tells her daughter.

“Yes mommy.” Alura nods with a smile.

Alura and Ruby quickly put on their outdoor snow clothes that are by the front door, along with Winn, and then head outside.

“Eliza? Would you like any help in the kitchen?” Sam asks.

“Oh, that would be very nice dear.” Eliza replies.

“I’ll help too.” Alex says.

Alex and Sam then proceed to head into the kitchen area and begin to help Eliza. This just leaves Lena, Kara and J’onn in the living room.

“I think I’ll join the children outside.” J’onn announces.

“You mean the children and Winn.” Kara corrects J’onn.

“I know what I said.” J’onn says with a grin.

Kara and Lena both laugh at that.

J’onn puts on his clothes and heads outside leaving Kara and Lena alone in the living room. Kara then turns to look at Lena with a big smile on her face.

“You want to go upstairs so we can talk in private?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Sure.” Lena replies with a grin.

Kara holds out her hand which Lena takes and then allows Kara to lead her upstairs. Kara leads the both of them up into her bedroom. Once they are inside Kara closes the door and takes Lena in for a passionate kiss.

“Hmm.” Lena hums into the kiss.

The two women hold each other and then fall down onto the bed, laying next to each other, just kissing. Lena hopes this is going in the direction that she thinks it is. They continue to kiss for a few minutes before Lena decides to make her move and place her hand under Kara’s shirt. Kara flinches.

“Wait!” Kara says, awkwardly, as she quickly pulls away from Lena and their kiss, causing Lena’s hand to come out from under her shirt. The two then both sit up on the bed.

“I’m sorry Kara. I should have asked.” Lena says, guiltily.

Lena thinks that she clearly overstepped and Kara didn't bring them upstairs to do anything like that.

“No it’s not that.” Kara says in a weird tone.

“Oh, then what is it?” Lena asks, confused.

Kara bites her lip and looks up at Lena, looking her in the eyes.

“It’s just..... I’ve never been with a woman before....” Kara says, awkwardly.

“Oh.” Lena replies.

“It’s just.... I’m not sure what to do and it’s just...... terrifying.” Kara continues to explain awkwardly, looking down at her hands as she begins to fiddle with them nervously.

Lena gets a confused and concerned look on her face.

“Kara.” Lena says, grabbing the Kryptonian's attention by placing her hand on Kara’s arm. 

Kara looks back up at Lena.

“Are you sure you’re attracted to me?” Lena asks, a bit awkwardly.

“Of course.” Kara nods quickly, “You’re beautiful.”

“Okay.... but I mean... physically..... sexually.... it’s..... okay if you’re not...... we can.... figure it out..... and we don’t ever have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Lena says, a bit timidly.

“Oh no Lena!! That’s not it at all!” Kara interjects to alleviate Lena’s concerns. “You are incredibly sexy..... you have no idea how many times I’ve thought of you when I’ve..... uhh...”

Kara begins to blush.

“When you’ve what?” Lena asks with a big grin.

“You know..... pleasured myself....” Kara says, both timidly and awkwardly.

Lena breaks out into a big smile and takes Kara in for a quick kiss.

“Well I’m glad. But, what’s the problem then? You shouldn’t be terrified.” Lena asks.

“It’s just.... it’s you.... and.... I don’t want to be bad.... I don’t want to disappoint you.... and at the same time I don’t really know what to do.... and that’s on top of me already having to keep my powers in check so I don’t hurt you by accident.... it’s just.... a lot.” Kara explains.

Lena’s smiles lovingly at Kara.

“Oh Kara, you couldn’t ever disappointment. So you don’t have to worry about that.” Lena says as she places a hand on Kara’s cheek. “I can help you. I can show you what to do, and what I like and we can learn what we both like doing and receiving together.”

“Okay..... but.... it doesn’t sound very.... sexy...” Kara says.

Lena chuckles.

“Honestly, if more people did that, and learned what their partners liked by asking questions, rather than just jumping into it, then a lot more people would be happy.” Lena smiles.

“I.... okay....” Kara nods.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“We don’t have to do anything today. It’s probably not best to do it here when we can be interrupted.” Lena explains.

“Okay..... but can we still kiss then?” Kara asks.

“Of course.” Lena smiles, widely.

Kara takes Lena in for another passionate kiss and the two fall back down onto the bed. After a few moments two just stop kissing and look into each other’s eyes.

“Lena?” Kara asks, softly.

“Yeah?” Lena replies, matching Kara’s soft tone.

“Would you have really still wanted to be with me if I didn’t want us to ever have sex?” Kara asks.

“Yes, I would.” Lena replies with a nod.

“You’re incredible Lena. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Kara smiles and kisses Lena once more.

“I feel exactly the same.” Lena smiles and kisses Kara back.

* * *

Christmas Day continues on from there and the whole group have a bunch of fun. Kara and Lena return from Kara’s bedroom after about 30 minutes and help Eliza, Sam and Alex in the kitchen. J’onn, Winn, Ruby and Alura come back inside a few minutes after that.

The group spend the day chatting with each other, watching movies and playing games, both the board game kind and the video game kind. Eventually Christmas dinner is served and they all sit up at the dinning table in the kitchen, and then quickly tuck in. Everyone enjoys their food and they all gives Eliza their thanks and gratitude. After the group finish eating their dinner they all return to the living room to continue to spend time together and have fun, but not before Winn and J’onn do all the washing up.

Eventually the evening rolls around and Eliza offers everyone some ice cream with chocolate cake that she made for their dessert. This choice of dessert very much pleases Kara, Alura and Ruby, all of whom eat the cake and ice cream, getting it all around their faces, making everyone laugh.

Christmas Day eventually draws to a close and everyone heads up to their bedrooms. Kara and Lena help Alura into bed.

“Good night darling.” Lena smiles as she places a kiss on the top of Alura’s head.

“Night, night, Lena.” Alura replies.

Kara then leans down and hugs her daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

“Did you have a good time today?” Kara asks, softly.

“The best.” Alura nods.

“I’m glad. Now you get some sleep.” Kara says.

“Night, night, mommy, love you.” Alura replies.

“Love you too honey.” Kara replies.

“Love you, Lena.” Alura calls out.

“Love you too, Alura.” Lena replies.

Kara and Lena then smile at one another and slowly make their way out of Alura’s bedroom, turning off the light and putting the door to.

“Well, goodnight Kara. I had a lovely time today.” Lena smiles.

“Me too. I....” Kara begins and then cuts herself off.

“What is it?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhmm.... I was going to ask..... do you want to.... sleep with me?” Kara asks and then her eyes go wide, realising what she said. “Not like that! I mean sleep sleep!” 

Lena chuckles and then gives Kara a big smile.

“I’d love to.” Lena says and takes Kara in for a brief kiss.

“Oh good.” Kara says, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Lena and Kara then get dressed into their pyjamas before cuddling up with each other in Kara’s bed. The two hold each other in their arms.

“Good night Lena.” Kara says in the tone that tells Lena she is already half asleep.

“Good night darling.” Lena smiles and places a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara and Lena both drift off to sleep quickly, both feeling incredibly happy and content in each other’s arms.

* * *

A few hours later Kara and Lena have moved in their sleep. Lena is laying on her side facing away from Kara, while Kara is spooning her from behind. Outside there is a thunderstorm going on which hasn’t woken either Kara or Lena.

“Mommy? Mommy?” Alura says nervously, entering the room in the dark and pulling at Lena’s arm which is poking out of the covers.

Alura can’t make out that it’s Lena due to the darkness, and how Lena is laying in the bed. Alura just obviously assumes that the person in the bed her mom is sleeping in is her mom.

Lena makes a groan in response as she feels Alura tug her arm, causing her to wake up.

“Mommy, I’m scared. It’s scary..... and.... I went to see Lena.... but she’s missing...” Alura says, nervously.

Lena quickly wakes up and her heart begins to race because she realises she’s in a bit of a predicament. As Kara and Lena have only basically been together a day they haven’t said anything to Alura, and Lena doesn’t want to do anything without Kara’s permission. She's not sure if Kara just doesn't want to tell Alura about them yet because it could be confusing to her, or for countless other reasons. Or perhaps Kara is waiting a few days to tell Alura. Either way, Lena isn't sure what to do. She doesn't want to do anything without Kara's permission and upset her.

That decision is taken out of Lena’s hand when there is another loud amount of thunder which makes Alura jump out of freight and quickly onto the bed, on top of Lena’s legs. Alura then crawls up to Lena, causing Lena to shift in the bed. 

“Lena?” Alura says confused, noticing it's Lena and not Kara.

“Yes darling.” Lena smiles, not sure what else to say.

“Where’s mommy?” Alura asks, confused.

“Here sweetie.” Kara says as she reaches out to touch Alura from behind.

Alura jumps in freight at the contact and then looks over at Kara and shifts in the bed so she’s between Kara and Lena who have slightly moved away from each other. Alura just looks at both Kara and Lena confused. Alura then opens her mouth to ask a question but there is then another loud amount of thunder and a flash of lightening which causes Alura to squeal in fear.

“Come here, Alura.” Kara says as she lifts up the covers.

Alura quickly gets under the covers and clings onto Kara’s side like a koala bear.

“It’s okay Alura.” Kara says, attempting to sooth her daughter.

Kara strokes her daughters side and Lena does the same. Eventually after a few more minutes the thunder and lightening seem to stop, calming Alura.

Alura shifts in the bed so she lays on her back between Kara and Lena. She then looks at Lena.

“Are you sleeping with mommy because you got scared too?” Alura asks Lena.

“No darling.” Lena replies, not wanting to lie to the young girl.

“Then why are you here?” Alura asks, confused.

Lena doesn’t really know what to say, but luckily for her Kara speaks up.

“It’s because Lena and I are dating honey.” Kara explains, causing Alura to look at her.

Lena feels a wave of relief that Alura knows and they don’t have to hide it from the young girl. But at the same time Lena gets a wave of anxiety as she waits for Alura’s response to the news. Lena really really hopes Alura takes it well. Lena is well aware that if Alura doesn't take it well than basically that's it for them. They can't be together if Alura doesn't want Kara and Lena to be together. Lena wouldn't want to do that anyway, Alura's opinion is very important to her.

Alura looks at Lena once more.

“Are you mommy’s girlfriend?” Alura asks, innocently with a smile.

The smile Alura shoots Lena gives Lena a little bit of confidence.

“Alura we haven’t....” Kara begins, awkwardly.

“Yes.” Lena interrupts, with a big smile.

Upon hearing this Kara grows a big smile on her face, happy that Lena just called her her girlfriend. Lena then looks at Alura, who’s looking at her, waiting to see her response. Thankfully Alura breaks out into a big smile.

“Yay.” Alura smiles and then hugs Lena.

Lena feels another wave of relief.

Kara strokes Alura’s head as she continues to hug Lena.

“I hope you’re okay with this honey.” Kara says to her daughter.

Alura turns to look at Kara.

“Does this mean things will change?” Alura asks, sounding suddenly a bit nervous.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. Lena will probably spend more time with us. She will probably sleep over at our place more some times, and we might sleep over at her penthouse on occasion too. Then Lena and I may drop you off somewhere, probably with aunt Alex or uncle Winn, so we can go on dates and spend time together, just the two of us.” Kara smiles.

Alura looks at Kara with an expression as if she’s thinking.

“Are you okay with that darling?” Lena asks, nervously once more.

Alura looks at Lena.

“Yes!” Alura replies, growing a big smile on her face.

“I’m glad.” Lena grins.

“Me too.” Kara smiles.

Alura just excitedly jiggles about in the bed which causes Kara and Lena both to chuckle.

“Come here darling.” Lena grins, opening up her arms.

Alura moves into Lena’s arms and hugs her.

“Mommy hug me too.” Alura says.

Kara chuckles and then does as Alura asks and moves over to hug her daughter from behind, allowing Alura to be in the middle of a hug sandwich. This is how the three women fall asleep, all hugged together. Alura keeps a massive smile on her face right until she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took this long to write because it was slightly longer than the other ones. But don't worry, just because Kara and Lena are together doesn't mean this story is over, far from it. I have so many ideas going forward.


	21. Day After Christmas

Kara is the first to wake up on the day after Christmas, or Boxing Day, as some countries call it. As Kara wakes she shifts over in the bed and is filled with so much love and joy when she spots Lena and Alura laying together, still cuddled. In the night Kara must have drifted away from the two, or maybe they just unconsciously pushed her away seeing as she’s a literal space heater. But Lena and Alura have remained cuddled together. In fact Lena and Alura have got even closer. Alura is currently laying almost entirely on top of Lena’s chest, with her head resting on Lena’s right shoulder. Lena for her part has her arms tightly wrapped around Alura, and even though she is sleeping she has a small smile on her face. It truly makes Kara so happy that she has found someone, found a girlfriend, who loves her daughter so much, and her daughter loves just as much as well. As a single mother that has been the biggest worry for Kara’s love life over the last four years, or lack of love life really. There has been a few people Kara has dated here and there, but none of them for that long, and not a single one of them ever met Alura. Of course she did date James at one point for a few weeks, but that just didn’t work out, so technically Alura had met him before they dated, but it doesn’t really count.

As Kara watches Lena and Alura she does feel a tinge of jealously wash over her. Kara is a bit jealous of her daughter as she would like to be the one that wakes up wrapped in Lena’s arms, or wake up with Lena wrapped in hers. But Kara knows, and hopes, that there will be many many more opportunities for that to happen. Even so Kara remains slightly jealous, as silly as it is. Eventually after watching Lena and Alura sleep for about 10 minutes Kara decides to make a move and get up out of bed, leaving the two to sleep and cuddle for longer. Kara gets up and grabs her phone, noticing that it’s 9:30AM. She heads downstairs to the kitchen, her stomach obviously hungry. As Kara walks into the kitchen she notices that Eliza is the only one that is currently awake, or at least the only one that is in the kitchen or living room and awake.

“Morning sweetie.” Eliza smiles as she notices Kara.

“Morning Eliza.” Kara smiles back.

“How did you sleep?” Eliza asks.

“Great thank you.” Kara nods.

“Are you letting Alura sleep in then? You usually get her up when you wake up.” Eliza questions.

Kara bites her lip awkwardly, realising that she might just have to tell her adoptive mother that she and Lena are together and that they all shared a bed with Alura last night. Kara is pretty confident that Eliza will be happy that Kara and Lena are dating, but Kara can’t be 100% sure, so it’s still very unnerving.

“Oh uhmm...... Alura came into my room last night scared about the thunder and lightning.... so she got into bed with..... me and Lena....” Kara says.

Kara waits for Eliza’s reaction.

“Oh the poor darling.” Eliza replies.

Kara is literally shocked. She just mentioned that she and Lena were sharing a bed and Eliza brushed it off like the most natural thing in the world. Kara thinks that perhaps Eliza missed it, so she decides to make sure.

“So....... I just left her to remain sleeping in the bed with Lena.” Kara says.

Kara waits for Eliza’s reactions again, but once more there isn’t one. Eliza just gives Kara a nod with a smile.

“I’m making us all bowls of freshly cut fruit for breakfast, would you like some?” Eliza asks.

Kara groans at the idea of eating healthy fruit. Yes, Kara is trying to eat more healthy food just to encourage Alura, but that doesn’t mean Kara is happy about it. Kara can eat whatever she likes with no consequences, and everyone knows that the food that is the most unhealthy just so happens to be the best tasting food. 

“I guess.... I’d prefer a burger through.” Kara replies.

Eliza chuckles.

“Oh I’m all too aware dear. But the rest of us have to have a healthy balanced diet.” Eliza grins.

“You poor souls.” Kara grins.

Eliza chuckles again and continues to cut up the fruit.

“Would you mind getting me some bowls from that cabinet over there?” Eliza asks as she nods her head in the direction.

“Sure.” Kara replies with a grin.

Kara walks over to the cabinet and gets the bowls and then walks back over to Eliza and places them down beside her.

“Thank you sweetie.” Eliza says.

“You’re welcome.” Kara replies.

There is a moments silence as Eliza continues chopping.

“I’m very happy for you and Lena by the way.” Eliza says.

“What?!” Kara says, surprised Eliza is finally commenting on it.

“I said I’m happy for you and Lena. Lena seems like an absolutely amazing woman that cares about you and Alura so much. I think you both will be good for each other.” Eliza says.

Kara blushes.

“Thanks..... we kind of only started to date yesterday morning.... sort of..... we just had to make things clear because of Alura.... I had to tell Lena we can’t be casual, as I don’t want someone coming into Alura’s life, us dating casually, then things not working out and Lena leaving Alura’s life. But Lena’s okay with not being casual, so everything’s great now.” Kara says, ending with a smile.

“Well I’m very glad. Particularly that you kept Alura in mind and are thoughtful enough to actually have that conversation with Lena before jumping into things. I’m very proud of you Kara.” Eliza says.

Kara blushes once more.

“Thanks.” Kara says, flustered.

There is another moments silence as Eliza begins to place the fruit into the bowels.

“You know who else I think would be a good couple?” Eliza says.

“No, who?” Kara asks, intrigued.

“Sam and Alex.” Eliza says.

“What?!” Kara says, surprised.

Eliza turns to look at Kara.

“Oh don’t think me so blind that I don’t see what is going on. The two clearly like one another, and I’m not gullible enough to think that Alex really suddenly felt sick the other day right after Sam kissed her on the cheek.” Eliza replies.

“I uhh....” Kara says, not sure what to say.

“You and Alex talked about it, didn’t you?” Eliza asks.

“Uhh yeah....” Kara replies, awkwardly.

“That’s good. You don’t have to tell me about it. I’ll talk to Alex myself, or allow her to talk to me when she’s ready.” Eliza says.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

* * *

_Two days prior on Christmas Eve..._

Alex is sitting on the couch on Christmas Eve with Sam right next to her. She is engaged in a conversation with Lena and Sam about whatever is going on between Kara and Lena, or whatever is NOT going on between the two.

“You are the best Alex!” Sam says and kisses Alex on the cheek. “I want you to give me all of the details!” 

“I.... uhh..... yeah...” Alex awkwardly replies.

As soon as Sam kissed Alex on the cheek Alex began to feel very weird, it’s something she doesn’t understand, it’s confusing and a little bit frustrating. All Alex knows is she needs to go and be alone so she can think by herself for a while. So as Lena and Sam continue to talk Alex gets up from the couch, quietly, and heads over to Eliza in the kitchen.

“Hey honey.” Eliza smiles.

“Hi, I uhmm.... can you let everyone know I’m gonna just stay in my room for a bit.... I’m not feeling well.” Alex lies.

Eliza gives Alex a very very brief look as if to say she knows Alex is lying, but she quickly removes the look from her face.

“Oh, okay dear. Do you need anything?” Eliza asks, concerned.

“No, I’m just going to go lie down.” Alex replies.

“Alright sweetie, feel better.” Eliza says.

Alex gives her mom a nod and then quietly heads upstairs and goes into her bedroom which just so happens to be right next to Sam’s. It doesn’t make Alex feel any easier knowing that.

Once Alex is in her bedroom she closes the door and falls on the bed and just scrunches herself up into a ball. Tears then begin to fall. Alex is so confused. She doesn’t understand what she felt when Sam kissed her on the cheek, or what she has been sort of feeling since she first met Sam. It’s an uneasy feeling that Alex just can’t place. At first she thought it was just because she liked Sam as a person, and liked her life. Alex longs to be a mother and Sam already is one to a young girl, an incredible young girl at that. So Sam has something that Alex wants, so Alex thought that maybe that is why she felt so strange around Sam, but now she isn’t sure.

Alex continues to lay on her bed thinking for about an hour. She is just trying to process everything. She has even begun to question herself. She has at least placed that whatever she is feeling about Sam is a positive and nice feeling, as when she closes her eyes and pictures Sam she just feels happy, even with a slightly uneasy feeling in her stomach. Despite that realisation it doesn't make Alex panic any less, or any less confused.

Eventually after about an hour Alex is pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her bedroom door.

“Honey, it’s me.” Eliza calls out.

“You can come in mom.” Alex replies.

Eliza opens the bedroom door and notices Alex curled up on the bed. She shoots her daughter a sympathetic look.

“How are you feeling dear?” Eliza asks as she takes a seat on the bed.

“Uhmm.... I don’t know.... a bit better, maybe.” Alex replies.

“That’s good. I think everyone is going to be back with the Christmas tree in a minute. I’m making lunch as well, if you want to join us?” Eliza asks.

“Uhh.... I think I just want to stay here for a while longer.” Alex replies.

“That’s okay.” Eliza smiles and strokes Alex’s side before standing up from the bed.

Eliza then works her way over to the bedroom door and stops just before she leaves.

“You know, whatever you’re feeling, I support you 100%.” Eliza says and then leaves before Alex can even reply.

Alex spends the next few minutes sitting in her room just thinking about what her mother said as she was leaving. Alex is just trying to decode what it means. Eventually Alex hears Kara and Lena walking up the stairs talking softly, that’s when it hits Alex. She likes Sam. Likes Sam as in the way Kara likes Lena. It all becomes so clear. It is like a cloud has been lifted from Alex’s brain, and she can finally see clearly. She’s attracted to Sam because she’s gay. That is what the feeling is. That is why all of Alex’s previous relationships with men just haven’t felt right. That is why Alex has always had a sort of flash of jealousy when Kara is so open about liking both men and women, like it’s so simple. It’s just a ground breaking revelation to Alex. All Alex knows is that she has to talk to her sister, right now.

Alex gets up from her bed and heads upstairs to the floor with Kara, Lena and Alura’s rooms. As she approaches she hears Kara and Lena talking from inside Lena’s room.

“Is this all of them?” Alex hears Kara asks.

“Uhh... yeah... but Kara.... I just wanted to say...” Lena begins and Alex decides to knock on Lena’s bedroom door before Lena discusses any serious topic. Alex has to talk to her sister right away, it can’t wait.

Alex walks into the bedroom, standing by the door. Alex notices that both Lena and Kara have a bunch of presents in their arms.

“Uhh.... I’m sorry to interrupt..... but can I talk to you Kara? It’s important.” Alex asks, nervously.

“Oh, of course.” Kara replies.

Kara shoots Lena a smile.

“I’ll carry these downstairs and give you two a moment.” Lena says with a polite smile.

Alex knows that she probably just interrupted Lena about to confess some stuff to Kara, and she feels bad about it.

“Okay. I’ll bring these down in a minute.” Kara smiles at Lena.

Lena smiles at Kara and gives her a nod and begins to walk out the room.

“Thank you.” Alex says softly to Lena as she walks past her, trying to convey her sincerity.

Alex and Kara are then left alone.

“So what did you want to talk about Al? Are you feeling okay?” Kara asks.

“Uhhh.... can we sit down?” Alex asks, awkwardly.

“Sure.” Kara smiles and places the presents in her arms on the ground and then takes a seat on the bed. 

Alex moves and sits next to Kara and remains silent for a while.

“Alex? You’re starting to worry me.” Kara says, concerned.

Alex takes a deep breath.

“I.... I realised something.” Alex begins and then is silent once more.

“Okay? What did you realise?” Kara prompts.

“When..... when I first met Sam.... I felt something weird in my stomach..... I brushed it off.... but then when she kissed my cheek earlier those feelings got more intense. I was so confused but..... I think that uhmm..... that....” Alex says and then goes quiet.

“Alex? Are you trying to tell me you think you're gay?” Kara asks, softly.

Alex looks up at Kara and has tears in her eyes. She shoots her sister a nod.

“Oh Alex, come here.” Kara says and takes her sister in for a hug. “You know that doesn’t make any difference to me, as long as you’re happy.”

Alex breathes a sigh of relief. She knows her sister wouldn’t reject her for liking women. In fact it would be incredibly hypocritical. But even if Kara was straight Alex knows that Kara would accept her. That said it still feels like a huge weight has been lifted having told someone else. It is even more important that the person she told is Kara. Kara's opinion about her means more to her than anyone else in the world.

“It just..... made me realise..... it’s why relationships I’ve had before haven’t felt right..... it’s because..... I’m gay....” Alex says, forcing herself to say those last to words, because she needs to say them out loud, for her sake.

Alex and Kara part from the hug and Kara takes Alex’s hands in her own.

“I’m happy for you Alex. And I know this is a big deal. I know it’s different here on Earth. On Krypton sexuality wasn’t really a thing. We just had the matrix match us up with our compatible partners to produce ideal offspring. Most of the time it was a man and a woman, but two female or two males being matched wasn’t uncommon. On Krypton we didn’t really have sexual orientation or anything. Most likely because we didn’t choose to reproduce like humans do, and I did with Alura. But I realise that this isn’t krypton. So I want you to know I’m in your corner 1000%. If you want to be the biggest gayest lesbian out there, I’m with you. I’ll do anything to support you, whatever you need.” Kara says.

Alex gets tears in her eyes again. This time overwhelmed by her sisters support.

“I love you.” Alex says as she pulls Kara in for another hug.

“I love you too Al.” Kara smiles.

The sisters continue to hug for a few minutes before they pull away again.

“So..... Sam?” Kara asks with a grin.

Alex chuckles as she wipes the tears from her face.

“Yeah.” Alex replies softly.

“So are you going to talk to her about it?” Kara asks.

“I uhh..... I don’t know..... I mean.... I’m not sure she even likes women.... and then it’s not like she even lives in National City.... and I don’t really even know her that well.” Alex replies.

“Well if you want, I could subtly ask Lena?” Kara suggests with a grin.

“No!” Alex says, quickly.

Kara shoots Alex a confused look.

“Kara I love you, but subtlety isn’t your strong suit.” Alex says.

Kara laughs.

“Yeah, you may be right.” Kara admits.

“I think..... I’m just going to spend some time with Sam and get to know her..... I..... I’m not sure if I want to do anything if she’s just going to leave. But it can’t hurt just to get to know her, and see how I feel.” Alex says.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Kara smiles.

Alex shoots Kara back a smile and breathes another sigh of relief.

“Thank you for talking to me. I feel much better now.” Alex says.

“Anytime. You know I’m here for you, any time you need me, no matter what.” Kara says.

“Yeah, I do.” Alex smiles.

Kara stands up from the bed.

“Now, help me carry these presents down and we can eat some sandwiches that Eliza is making with Alura and Ruby.” Kara says.

“Alright.” Alex smiles and helps Kara pick up the presents. “Oh this one's labelled for me.”

“Yeah, Lena got presents for everyone.” Kara explains as the two begin walking out the room.

“Oh that’s nice. Did you take a peak already?” Alex asks.

“Of course not!” Kara says.

Alex chuckles as the two continue to head back downstairs.

* * *

As Kara is helping Eliza sort all of the fruit into a mixture in several different bowls while other people begin to join them downstairs. First J’onn, then Sam, followed by Ruby then Alex, and soon after Winn. The group all begin to dig into the breakfast sitting in various different places, all just having casual conversations amongst themselves.

About half an hour later back in Kara’s bedroom Lena begins to stir awake. As she wakes up she feels a strange weight on her chest and is slightly confused as to what it is. But as soon as Lena opens her eyes and sees brunette hair and she realises that it’s Alura, who in the night has crawled up to lay almost entirely on her chest. Lena then looks over to where Kara was laying but is disappointed to find her missing. Although on the other side of things Lena does feel happy that Kara just allowed the two of them to continue sleeping cuddled up as they are. Lena just takes in the moment for a few minutes before she begins to stroke Alura awake. Stroking Alura on her back.

“Alura, darling, it’s time to wake up.” Lena hums.

Alura begins to stir on Lena’s chest, eventually opening her eyes and looking up at Lena.

“There she is. Good morning darling.” Lena grins.

Alura yawns.

“Morning Lena.” Alura says and then rests her head back down on Lena’s chest.

“Come on, we can’t go back to sleep.” Lena says.

“Hmm.... carry me?” Alura asks softly, still with her eyes closed.

“Of course. But let’s go to the bathroom first.” Lena says.

Alura just nods and then Lena gets out of the bed, carrying Alura in her arms. The two ladies then leave the bedroom and head out into the bathroom to do their morning business. Once they are done Lena picks Alura up again and places a kiss on her cheek and carries her downstairs.

Lena arrives with Alura in her arms downstairs just as everyone is eating their breakfast, scattered about in the living room and sitting at the kitchen table. Sam and Alex are both sat on the couch talking with J’onn, Ruby and Eliza. They also happen to be the first to notice them.

“Aww, isn’t that cute.” Sam smirks.

Lena shoots Sam a happy smile and then carries Alura into the kitchen where Kara and Winn are sitting at the kitchen table. Kara notices the two and shoots them a big smile.

“Morning.” Kara smiles.

“Morning Kara.” Lena grins.

“Morning mommy.” Alura says, sleep still in her voice.

“Hey Winn.” Lena says.

“Hi guys.” Winn replies as he continues to eat his food.

Lena places Alura down on one of the chairs at the head of the table between Winn and Kara. Kara then stands up and takes Lena in for a kiss, surprising Lena with the open display of affection. Lena kisses Kara back happily. Winn notices the two women kiss and chokes on his food in surprise. Not surprise that they are together, he knows that was inevitable. Surprised they kissed openly in front of everyone. Then also with a bit of surprise that the two finally got together, he was sure it would be at least a few more weeks. In fact Winn had even discussed starting a betting pool with Alex about it. 

Kara and Lena break from their kiss and look at Winn with a smirk as he clears his throat to stop himself from choking.

“I uhhh...... uhmmm....” Winn says, flustered.

Kara chuckles.

“You don’t have to say anything Winn.” Kara smiles.

“Okay. I’m happy for you two.” Winn says.

“Thank you.” Lena replies.

“You mind keeping an eye on Alura while I get her and Lena some breakfast?” Kara asks her friend.

“Of course. You don’t mind some one on one time with uncle Winn do you?” Winn asks Alura.

“No.” Alura smiles, widely.

Winn shoots Alura back a smile.

Kara and Lena then walk over further into the kitchen to grab two more bowls of fruit and some forks.

“I was disappointed when I didn’t wake up to you beside me.” Lena admits.

“Sorry, but I just wanted to let you both sleep. So I came down here. It made me happy to see you both like that though.” Kara admits with a big grin.

“It made me very happy too.” Lena grins.

“Oh, and for the record, I was disappointed I wasn’t the one waking up in your arms, and maybe a tad jealous.” Kara says.

Lena blushes.

“Well, we’ll have to fix that then.” Lena replies.

“Yeah. Can't continue to be jealous of my almost 5 year old.” Kara smirks.

Lena chuckles and the two head back to the table and take a seat next to one another, placing bowl of fruit in front of Alura.

“Here you go honey, enjoy.” Kara grins.

“Thank you mommy.” Alura smiles and begins tucking in to her fruit.

The group continue to eat their breakfast and eventually Winn excuses himself to go take a shower before other people take all the hot water. Lena, Kara and Alura are then left alone at the kitchen table, finishing up their breakfast.

“So, what do you want to do today, honey?” Kara asks her daughter.

“I wanna go ice skating!!” Alura says to Kara and then turns to look at Lena, “Can we go Lena?”

“Uhhh.... if it’s okay with mommy.” Lena replies.

Alura then turns her head to look at Kara hopefully, Kara just nods her head with a grin.

“Yay!!!!!” Alura says, excitedly.

Lena chuckles.

* * *

About an hour later Kara, Lena and Alura are leaving the cabin heading down to the frozen over lake. They did invite other people to join them but none of them were keen because unlike Lena and Alura, they didn’t ice skates. So Kara, Lena and Alura decide to just go as the three of them and enjoy the time at the lake together.

“Careful Alura.” Kara says to her daughter as they have just left the cabin. Alura has run slightly ahead of Kara and Lena.

“Sorry mommy.” Alura replies.

“It’s okay, just be careful in the snow. There’s a bit less than yesterday, but we don’t want you falling over in it.” Kara informs her daughter.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“And don’t go too far ahead of us.” Kara adds.

Alura nods her head again and continues to walk a few feet ahead of Kara and Lena as they all head towards the lake.

“Thank you for doing this with Alura.” Kara says to Lena as they walk holding hands. Lena is carrying a bag with her that contains both her and Alura’s ice skates.

“You don’t have to thank me. In fact when I took her ice skating while you were away it made me remember just how much I enjoy doing it.” Lena replies.

Kara turns and smiles at Lena.

“I’m glad then.” Kara grins, “I’m looking forward to seeing you skate gracefully across the ice. It sounds very beautiful. Alura told me you did a spin in the air when you took her.”

Lena chuckles and blushes.

“It’s wasn’t anything special.” Lena replies, brushing away her ability.

“Well I’ll be the judge of that. You’ll have to show me what you got.” Kara grins.

“And why would I do that?” Lena teases.

Kara grins at Lena and moves in closer.

“Cause picturing you dancing gracefully across the ice is a real turn on.” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear.

Lena moves her head to look at Kara with wide eyes. Then before she can respond Kara takes Lena in for a kiss.

“Mmmm.... I think you’ve persuaded me.” Lena grins.

Kara chuckles.

“Good.”

The two continue to walk hand in hand down to the lake with Alura just ahead of them for a few more minutes before they eventually arrive.

“We’re here!” Alura says, excitedly.

“Yep.” Lena nods with a smile.

“Can we skate now?” Alura asks with a pout.

“Of course honey.” Kara smiles.

“Uhhh... actually I was thinking. Kara while Alura and I put on our skates can you just do a quick once over of the lake. Just to make sure it’s safe.... and maybe smooth it over a bit with your freeze breath?” Lena asks a bit awkwardly.

“Oh, of course. That’s a great idea Lee!” Kara smiles.

“Alura, come here and I’ll help you put on your skates.” Lena says as she puts her bag down and gestures for Alura to come closer.

Alura approaches Lena and Kara. Kara then looks at her daughter.

“You stay with Lena while I just quickly fly over the lake. Okay honey?” Kara asks her daughter.

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

Kara then takes off into the air, just in her normal clothes and then begins flying over the frozen lake. Kara uses her freeze breath to both make sure the ice is thick enough, and to smooth it out so Alura and Lena don’t trip over.

“Alright let’s get these shoes on.” Lena says to Alura.

Alura then goes to sit down on the ice.

“No!! Don’t do that!” Lena says quickly, pulling Alura to her feet before her bum hit the ground.

“Sorry Lena.” Alura says in a tone as if Lena just told her off.

“You don’t have to apologise darling. It’s just if you sit down you’ll get your bum all wet and cold and we don’t want that.” Lena explains.

“Okay.” Alura replies with a small smile.

“You just hold onto me and I’ll help you take off your shoes one at a time and put your ice skates on.” Lena says.

Alura nods.

Lena crouches down and helps Alura put on her ice skates and then makes sure they are secure.

“How do they feel darling? They’re not to big are they?” Lena asks.

“No! They are perfect Lena.” Alura replies with a smile.

Kara lands back down onto the ground next to them.

“All done.” Kara smiles.

“You have perfect timing Kara.” Lena grins, “You you just hold Alura steady while I put on my skates.”

“Of course.” Kara smiles and moves Alura to keep her upright by holding onto her.

Lena begins to put her ice skates on and leans on Alura’s head with one hand, gently, to make sure she doesn’t fall over. Alura enjoys the attention and giggles throughout.

“Alright I’m all done. Now are you ready Alura?” Lena asks.

“Yes!!!” Alura squeals, happily.

Lena and Kara both chuckle.

“Okay. First I’m gonna have you skate holding my hand. The ice might be a bit different to last time. So I just want you to get used to it before I let you go okay?” Lena says to Alura.

“Okay Lena.” Alura nods and holds out her hand for Lena to take, which Lena does.

“Alright you two go ahead, I’ll cheer you on from here.” Kara grins.

“Okay mommy. Come on Lena, let’s go!” Alura says.

Lena and Alura then slowly begin skating, both getting used to the frozen lake's surface. They eventually begin to build up confidence and increase their speed. Then soon after this Lena let’s go of Alura and allows the young girl to skate on her own, although Lena always sticks close by her, just as a precaution.

Lena and Alura skate for almost an hour. Over the course of the hour of course both Lena and Alura fall over, Alura far more than Lena. But none of the times it was anything major. They both seem to have got the technique down so if they do fall over they don’t hurt themselves. During the hour Alura gets her mom’s attention to watch her, which Kara does with pure joy on her face. Then Kara also watches Lena do a few pirouettes and jumps, as well as some other graceful moves right in front of her. Lena made sure to always do her little moves right in Kara’s eye line. At one point Kara joined Alura and Lena by flying above the two as they were skating, with all of them smiling and laughing with pure joy.

Eventually after about an hour of skating Lena decides that she is really starting to get tired, so she can imagine Alura feels just the same. Lena just knows that Alura is probably having too much fun to listen to her body telling her to stop, as most kids do. Lena and Alura are on the other side of the lake to Kara, and Lena is just about to call it a day when suddenly she spots a deer and two little fawns following it, just on the edge of the lake, right near them. Lena quickly skates over to Alura and grabs her hand.

“Alura look.” Lena says quietly as she points to the deer and it's babies.

Alura looks at the deer and has complete awe on her face.

“Wow... it’s a Bambi.” Alura says.

“Yeah.” Lena half chuckles at the Disney reference.

Lena and Alura watch in silence. Standing still as they witness the three deer walk by the edge of the lake and then head back into the forest.

“That was amazing.” Alura says to Lena.

“Yeah it was.” Lena grins, “I think it’s time for us to head back to the cabin though. I think we’ve had enough for today.” 

“Okay.” Alura nods, not arguing.

Lena and Alura then skate back over to Kara, hand in hand.

“There you guys are. Are you ready to head back?” Kara asks with a grin.

“Yes mommy! We just saw a deer and some Bambi’s!” Alura says, excitedly.

“I know I could see from here.” Kara smiles.

“I hope they don’t get too cold.” Alura says in a sad tone.

“They won’t darling. They are used to this weather.” Lena informs Alura.

“Okay. That’s good.” Alura nods.

Lena and Alura change back into their regular shoes and then the three ladies head back to the cabin.

* * *

Once Alura, Lena and Kara returned to the cabin their day continues from there with them all deciding to spend the rest of the day inside keeping warm. They spend time talking, eating food and playing games with the other friends and family. Eventually the evening comes around and after everyone eats their dinner, which this time J’onn cooks for the group, they all sit in the living room and watch a movie which Alura and Ruby decide together.

During the movie Kara and Lena sit next to each other on the couch, with Lena snuggled up into Kara’s side. Alura sits on the floor in front of them. Meanwhile Alex and Sam sit next to each other comfortably, but not in a romantic way like Kara and Lena, it isn't quite platonic, but if you looked at them you wouldn’t really think much of it. Eventually about half way through the movie Alura decides to get up onto the couch and snuggle into Lena’s side, soon after falling asleep.

Once the movie finishes everyone decides to go up to bed with Lena carrying Alura. 

Currently Lena and Kara are both in Kara’s bedroom just getting ready for bed, changing into their pyjamas. Once they finish changing they both get under the covers and move next to each other. Kara decides to take Lena in her arms.

“Hmm this is nice.” Kara smiles as she places a kiss on the top of Lena’s head.

“Yeah.” Lena smiles.

“I expect you to still be in my arms, or at least in this bed when I wake up.” Kara smiles.

Lena chuckles.

“Of course, unless a certain four year old gets between us again.” Lena grins.

“I hope not.” Kara smiles and takes Lena in for a kiss.

“Hmmm.” Lena hums into the kiss.

“I had a really great day today watching you skate with Alura. It made me very happy.” Kara smiles.

“I’m glad. It made me happy too.” Lena smiles back.

Lena and Kara kiss again before snuggling further into the bed.

“Night Lena.” Kara says with sleep creeping into her voice.

“Goodnight darling.” Lena replies.

Kara and Lena quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

If you want to read the next chapter early support me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/RStories).

My fics will always remain free here on AOC, but if you choose to support me on Patreon you'll get the new chapters before they are posted here and some other benefits. Supporting me will allow me to spend more time writing even more fics for everyone! The more time I have to write, the more chapters everyone gets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once more if you want to see the next chapter early check out my Patreon and support me! I would really appreciate it, and it would ultimately allow me to write even more fics, with even more regular updates for everyone.


	22. Embarrassing Stories

Kara wakes up with a happy sigh as for the first time in almost 2 months she wakes with Lena in her arms. Although admittedly this time it’s different, it’s better. Better because previously when Kara woke up with Lena in her arms they were at the DEO in the middle of everything with Alura. They were just two people who were getting close to each other and becoming friends as they tried to save Kara’s daughter, under horrific circumstances. Now, they have none of that drama, and they are not friends, they are girlfriends. It makes Kara incredibly happy to think about. Making the current state so much more enjoyable.

“I can hear you thinking.” Lena mumbles, having woken up.

Kara chuckles.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Kara asks.

Lena turns over in the bed so she is facing Kara. She then takes the Kryptonian in for a kiss.

“Hmm yes, but that’s okay. Waking up with a kiss with you is worth it.” Lena hums.

Kara smiles and kisses Lena again, this time more forcefully. Lena responds by pulling Kara on top of her, not that Lena can actually do that. Kara is clearly just allowing Lena to move her. The two women then continue to kiss for a while before they lay back down next to each other, Kara’s head resting on Lena’s chest.

“That was nice.” Kara says.

“Hmm, I agree.” Lena replies.

Kara and Lena continue to lay like that for a while, just dozing and enjoying relaxing in bed with one another. But eventually Kara and Lena are both pulled from their dozing state by Alura jumping on the bed.

“Mommy!! Lena!!! Wake up!!” Alura says as she jumps up and down on the bed on her knees.

“uhmmm Alura, stop that.” Kara groans.

“But it’s morning mommy! I want to go ice skating again!” Alura says.

Lena now groans.

“Sorry Alura, but my legs are a bit too sore to do that again today. But I promise we’ll ice skate again before we leave.” Lena says.

“O... okay.....” Alura says as she moves away from Lena’s legs, clearly concerned that maybe Lena’s legs are hurt and she shouldn’t get near them. “Are you going to be okay Lena?” Lena smiles at Alura.

“I’ll be fine darling. I just haven’t exercised like that in a while, so my muscles are sore.” Lena explains.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

“Why don’t you come here and give us a snuggle.” Kara suggests as she gestures for Alura to get between her and Lena.

Kara and Lena both shift away from each other in the bed a bit, making a space for Alura between them.

“Okay.” Alura smiles.

Alura then quickly gets between Kara and Lena under the covers and snuggles up against the two. She now has a big smile on her face. Lena gives Alura a kiss on her forehead while Kara strokes her side.

Alura continues to smile, happily. Meanwhile Kara continues to gently stroke Alura’s side. Alura then leans her head so it’s resting on the side of Lena’s body. Then soon Alura closes her eyes. Kara and Lena look at each other with smiles, not saying a word, realising that Alura has fallen back to sleep. Kara and Lena then both decide to continue to doze with both of them closing their eyes.

A while later Kara, Lena and Alura are all woken up with another jolt.

“Wakey wakey!” Sam says, in a loud voice.

Lena groans and opens her eyes and sees that Sam and Alex have both decided to walk into their bedroom. Lena can’t help but smile at the fact that she just called the bedroom they are in, their bedroom, instead of Kara’s bedroom. Lena likes the sound of it.

“It’s noon guys. I think you should all get up and join us.” Alex says.

Kara groans.

“We’re on vacation. We were just resting together.” Lena says.

“Hmm, sure you were.” Sam grins, sarcastically.

“I tried to wake them up, but mommy said we could snuggle!” Alura informs Sam and Alex with a big smile.

Sam and Alex both laugh.

“Alright, alright. We’ll get up.” Kara says.

“You better, or I’m gonna eat your lunch Eliza is cooking for us!” Alex grins.

“You wouldn’t!” Kara replies.

“Stay in bed and see.” Alex grins.

“As for you Lena. The last time you were in bed this long, it was that time after you got high and embarrassed yourself at that party we went to.” Sam grins.

Lena goes wide eyed, not wanting Sam to tell the embarrassing story.

“Sam!” Lena says.

“This sounds like a story!” Kara grins.

“Oh it is!” Sam smiles.

“Well you can tell it while we eat our lunch.” Alex adds.

“Sure. Then perhaps I’ll tell one or two, or several, embarrassing stories about Samantha here.” Lena says.

“You don’t have anything that embarrassing on me Lena!” Sam says, not really convinced with herself.

“Oh really?” Lena grins, “Not even the restaurant story with our waitress?” Sam blushes and goes wide eyed.

“Oh I want to hear that too!” Kara smiles.

“Me three!” Alura says, excitedly.

“Oh I’ll tell you all over lunch.” Lena grins.

“Lena please don’t...” Sam tries.

“Sorry Sam, I told you I’m a Luthor, I don’t make idle threats.” Lena smiles.

“Oh god.” Sam groans as she puts her head in her hands.

Alex puts a hand on Sams shoulder.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Alex says, trying to comfort Sam.

“Oh it is.” Lena grins.

Kara chuckles at that.

“Fine, whatever. Alura, Ruby is helping Eliza make lunch if you want to join them.” Sam says.

“Yes!” Alura nods, happily, and then gets out of bed quickly.

“Alright, we’ll leave you two alone. Don’t make us come back up here.” Alex smiles.

“We’ll be down in a bit.” Kara says.

Alex, Sam and Alura walk out of the bedroom. Kara then turns to Lena and takes her in for a kiss.

“Hmm.” Lena hums at the kiss.

Kara smiles.

“I could do this all day.” Kara grins.

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer sometime.” Lena teases.

Kara blushes.

“But we better head down.” Lena smiles.

“Right, yeah.” Kara nods.

Lena and Kara both get out of bed and as Lena gets to her feet she realises just how stiff and sore her legs are. Lena then begins to walk gingerly.

“Are you alright?” Kara asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m just clearly more out of shape that I thought I was.” Lena says.

Kara approaches Lena.

“Here, I’ll help you.” Kara says and then takes Lena into her arms before Lena can even realise what is happening.

Lena lets out of squeal of surprise.

“Kara!” Lena squeals.

“I’ll carry you downstairs, my lady.” Kara smiles.

“Well, who am I deny when you want to be Prince Charming.” Lena grins.

Kara chuckles and carries Lena out of the bedroom and downstairs. Kara and Lena are greeted by Eliza, Ruby, Alura, Alex and Sam who are all in the kitchen preparing the table.

“Oh you guys are disgustingly cute.” Sam smirks.

“What? Lena’s legs are hurting from ice skating." Kara says.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s soo bad.” Alex now smirks, sarcasm laced in her voice.

Sam laughs and places a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

Kara places Lena down on her feet. After Alura has carried a basket of bread to the table she then moves closer to Kara and Lena.

“Lena? Are you sure you’re okay?” Alura asks, worried.

“Yes darling, I promise I’m fine. Your mommy was just being over dramatic. She just wanted to carry me.” Lena smirks.

Alura looks at Lena to study her face as if to figure out if she’s lying.

“I promise I’m okay darling.” Lena says as she crouches down and takes Alura in for a hug, kissing her on the top of the head.

“O...okay...” Alura finally says.

After a few moments Lena pulls away from the hug and smiles at Alura.

“Come on, let’s go sit up at the table to eat our lunch.” Lena smiles as she holds out her hand.

“Can I sit next to you?” Alura asks as she takes Lena’s hand.

“Of course darling.” Lena smiles, widely.

Lena and Alura walk over to the kitchen table and join the rest of the women and take their seats. J’onn and Winn then join the group a few minutes later.

The group all tuck into their food and enjoy some casual conversations with one another. Eventually as everyone is finishing their food Alex finally gets impatient.

“Alright, we’ve waited long enough enough. I want to hear the story about Lena embarrassing herself after she got high at a party.” Alex asks.

Lena just shakes her head.

“Then after I want to hear about whatever happened at the restaurant with Sam.” Kara adds.

Sam groans.

“Maybe we shouldn’t....” Sam tries.

“awwwww.... come on!” Kara pouts.

“How about I get things started with an embarrassing story about Kara first?” Alex suggests.

“Hey! No fair Alex!” Kara moans.

“Oh, no, I want to hear that.” Lena grins.

Kara pouts.

“Fine. But then I’ll tell you guys one about Alex.” Kara says.

“Sure, whatever.” Alex nods.

“Alright, go ahead Alex.” Sam smiles.

“Okay.” Alex nods, “So it was just after Kara was adopted. I wasn’t really happy about having a sister at the time so I toyed with her a bit because she was very gullible.”

“Still is.” Winn smirks.

“Hey!” Kara moans.

“What? It’s true Kara.” Winn replies.

“Anyway, over the course of about 3 weeks I convinced Kara that we had a special VCR player that produced chocolate candy. Every time I would set it up and then pretend to press a button and then get the wrapped chocolate out of the VCR and give it to Kara. Anyway, eventually one evening Mom was watching TV and Kara came downstairs and asked if she could have some chocolate. Mom of course said yes and Kara then went to the VCR and tried to get chocolate from it. Mom was very confused about what Kara was doing. Kara got frustrated and pressed the buttons on the remote trying to get it to work. Mom finally asked her what she was doing and Kara explained. Of course mom quickly told Kara that wasn’t a thing and I laughed my ass off.”

All the group begins to laugh at Kara.

“Oh my god Kara! I can’t believe you were that gullible!” Lena laughs.

“Yeah, well Alex was grounded after that for like 2 weeks.” Kara replies, not being able to say that it wasn't entirely fair to just call her gullible. At the time Kara was new to the Earth and she didn't know that much about the planet's technologies. In fact Krypton had technologies where you pressed buttons to get food instantaneously. So it really wasn't that much of a stretch for Kara to believe it was a thing on Earth.

“Totally worth it!” Alex smiles.

“Hmm... I still would have preferred if you were just nicer to your new sister.” Eliza says.

“Oh come on! It was funny mom!” Alex says.

Eliza just shakes her head.

“Okay, so what about Alex, Kara? What embarrassing story do you have about her?” Sam asks, her laughs dying down.

“Hmm... oh okay!” Kara says excitedly, “This is actually great because it was my revenge for what Alex did!”

“Oh no.” Alex groans.

“Oh, now this sounds good.” Lena smirks.

“Yes.” Kara nods, “So after Alex did that to me I was really embarrassed. So I decided that I was going to get my own back. I didn’t want to just be some new sister who Alex could push around. So I spent a few weeks coming up with ideas. Eventually I pretended to be sick. I then told Alex that what I had was the equivalent to werewolfism and that it was very contagious, all the while we were sharing a bedroom. Of course Alex didn’t believe me, just thinking I was trying to get my own back. Anyway, so what I did is I’d timed it perfectly so it was a full moon and that night I crept over to Alex’s bed and in her sleep I rubbed a bunch of dirt on her face and fingers. When Alex woke she saw the dirt and freaked out. She panicked and thought I hadn’t been lying and that she now was a werewolf too. I let her think that for about a week before Eliza got wind of it.”

The group all laugh at that story as well.

“Oh Alex! I can’t believe you actually bought that!” Sam laughs.

“Yeah well... Hmm.” Alex says, not being able to explain that she was more willing to believe it because Kara is an alien and she thought it was some alien illness Kara gave her.

The groups laughter eventually dies down.

“Alright, I think it’s only fair you and Lena go now.” Alex says.

Sam sighs.

“Fine.” Sam says.

“While you do that why don’t I take Alura and Ruby to help me clear up and then bake some cookies?” Eliza suggests.

“Yes!” Alura says, excitedly.

“Yeah, okay. I already know mom and aunt Lena’s embarrassing stories.” Ruby says.

“Alright, come on then girls.” Eliza smiles at the two children.

Eliza, Ruby and Alura then get up, collecting the plates and head further into the kitchen.

“Alright. So Lena and I were both at this business event. Lena was forced to go by Lex, and she really didn’t want to be there. Anyway, to get through it Lena began drinking and she soon stumbled across some people smoking some pot. Lena joined them and quickly got high. I remained sober because I still had to go home to a young Ruby at the time. Anyway, Lena got really really paranoid after she got high. As people were approaching her just to socialise, because she is a Luthor, she would run away. She thought that there was a bunch of assassins after her. She continued to freak out and before I could stop her she got on stage and yelled into the microphone that there were several assassins in attendance. She then pointed them all out and the people she pointed to were either very old men who probably could barely walk, or other famous business men who everyone knew. Needless to say after that Lillian and Lex were not impressed. The next morning when Lena realised what she did she stayed in bed until well into the afternoon, just totally embarrassed.” Sam says.

The group laughs.

“Oh Lena!” Kara smiles.

Lena just shakes her head as she blushes with embarrassment. After a few minutes the laughs die down.

“Alright Lena, now tell us about Sam and the waitress.” Kara asks.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Lena smirks.

“Oh help me god.” Sam groans.

“Sam and I were out to dinner in a fancy restaurant in Metropolis. At that point we had only been friends for like a few weeks. I’d met Ruby a few days prior. Anyway, at the restaurant we were at we had this waitress who admittedly was gorgeous. As she was taking our orders and whenever she brought us our drinks and our food her eyes would linger on Sam. Sam was sure that the waitress had a thing for her. I didn’t really know, as I’m not good with that stuff. But I did acknowledge that she did keep looking at Sam. Anyway, as we were leaving Sam decided to go over to the waitress and flirt with her and try and get her number. So Sam went over chatted with her then kissed her. The waitress quickly pulled away and I witnessed her tell Sam something and Sam's face lost all color and she came running over to me and told me we had to leave. She didn’t want to tell me what happened but eventually I forced her to. She explained that the waitress was one of her cousins that she hadn’t seen in almost 10 years. The waitress was only looking at her to try and figure out if Sam was in fact her cousin!”

“Oh my god!” Alex laughs.

“Ewww.” Kara says.

“To be fair I’m adopted so we’re not actually related!” Sam defends herself as she blushes.

“Still though...” Alex says as she nudges Sam.

* * *

The group continue to laugh and chat for the rest of the day, all having a good time. Eventually Alex gets Kara on her own and asks to speak with her in private. The two sisters head up to Kara’s bedroom.

“What is it Al?” Kara asks with a smile.

“I just.... so Sam is gay.” Alex begins, referring back to the story of the waitress.

“Oh.... I didn’t think about that.... but well.... we know she likes women at least.” Kara grins.

“Right.” Alex nods, nervously, and then begins pacing. “So what should I do?”

“I.... “ Kara begins and then sighs.

“Kara?” Alex asks.

“Usually Id just tell you to go for it and talk to the person. But.... I don’t want you to get hurt Alex. I don’t want you to get attached to Sam and then in a few days she goes home to Metropolis and you don’t see her again. So... I don’t know.” Kara explains.

“I.... yeah.... I know.... this sucks.” Alex replies after a moments silence.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Al. But why don’t you just try and be friends with her and maybe you can stay in touch, and then after if you keep talking maybe something will happen. But if not, you make a friend.” Kara suggests.

“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks Kara.” Alex replies.

“Anytime.” Kara grins.

“Alright, let’s go join the others.” Alex smiles.

“Wait! I want to show you the Christmas present Lena got me! I haven’t had a chance to show you yet.” Kara says, eagerly.

Alex groans.

“Kara I’m not sure I want to see this.” Alex says as she scrunches her face.

“It’s nothing like that!” Kara says and then taps the button on her glasses. The Supergirl suit materialises around Kara.

Alex looks on in utter shock.

“What do you think?” Kara asks as she moves about to give Alex a 360 view.

“Oh my god! Lena did this?” Alex asks, still shocked.

“Yes! And it has some features like Kryptonite protection, and I can change it to form a suit that protects me even more from Kryptonite, although I wont be a as mobile. Then there is also a mode where I can transmit my location to someone in case of emergency. It currently goes to Lena, but I want you to have it as well. I’ll have Lena set that up when we get back home.” Kara explains.

“Wow.... this is just.... wow....” Alex says.

“I know right?” Kara grins.

* * *

The next few days pass and everyone in their little group at the cabin has a lovely time together. They all spend their days having fun and games with one another. This includes the group making their way out into the snow and building snowmen and having snowball fights. Lena of course took Alura ice skating a few more times which they both enjoyed. The group even all went for a hike through the snow in the forest and were able to spot a few animals.

Eventually New Years Eve comes around, their second to last day at the cabin. The group all would be heading back to National City on the 2nd of January. The group spend New Year’s Eve playing board games and eating a bunch of food that Eliza cooked for them with the help of Alura and Ruby. This of course includes a bunch of cakes and other sweet treats. Foods which Kara absolutely obliterated by eating so many.

Presently the group are all bundled up outside, with the countdown to the New Year only a few minutes away. J’onn and Winn are setting up some fireworks to light as soon as the clock strikes 12. Alex joins them as they both seem to be disagreeing over something.

“1 minute!” Eliza calls out from the doorway to the house.

Lena and Kara are standing next to one another.

“Kara, I just want to say that this will be the best end of the year I’ve ever had. I’m so happy to have met you this last year. Even though the circumstance we got close were not nice.” Lena admits.

Kara smiles softly at Lena and takes her hands in her own.

“I’m so happy I met you too. You’re wonderful and amazing. I know I’m a reporter, but I get lost for words when I try and think of ways to describe how incredible I think, I know, you are. I’m just sooooo happy with you Lee.” Kara smiles.

“10!” Eliza calls out.

“9!” Ruby joins in.

“8!” Alura now joins.

“7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!! Happy New Year!!” The group all yell.

J’onn and Winn light the fireworks and they begin exploding. Kara and Lena take no notice of the fireworks however as they both have pulled each other into a passionate kiss to begin the New Year. Eliza takes Ruby and Alura in for a hug, and Alex hugs Sam who is next to her. J’onn and Winn just look at each other a bit awkwardly.

Once Kara and Lena part they watch the fireworks with the rest of the group, Lena resting her head on Kara's shoulders. They look on at the beautiful colors. But neither Kara or Lena can help but think the beauty doesn’t even come close to the woman who stands beside them.

As the fireworks die down Alura walks over to Lena and Kara.

“Mommy!! Lena!!! I want my New Years kiss too!” Alura says.

Kara chuckles.

“Alright come here.” Kara says as she picks Alura up in her arms.

Kara places a kiss on her daughter’s cheek.

“No!! Lena too!” Alura says.

Lena smiles at Alura.

“Of course darling.” Lena smiles.

Lena then kisses one of Alura’s cheeks while Kara kisses the other. All the while Alura has a big massive smile on her face.

* * *

If you want to read the next chapter early you can support me on Patreon [here](https://www.patreon.com/posts/46989917).

Supporting me really helps me to spend more time writing fan fiction for everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

It is the 2nd of January and everyone is preparing to head home from the cabin. Most of the group are sad about it because over the last week and a bit everyone has had such a fun relaxing time with one another. 

“Do you have everything Alura?” Lena asks Alura as she walks into the four-year-olds room.

Kara asked Lena to just check on Alura to makes sure her daughter hasn’t left any of her stuff behind, while she packs away her things in her room.

“Uhh... I think so Lena.... I don’t know where to put these.” Alura says as she holds up her white ice skates.

Lena smiles at Alura.

“Let me take them for you and put them in my bag.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods with a grin.

Lena takes the ice skates and places them in her bag before zipping it back up and then bringing it out of her room, having made sure she left nothing behind. Lena is met in the hallway by Kara.

“You all good?” Kara asks Lena with a grin.

“Yeah, I think so.” Lena smiles.

“Alright, I’ll just do an x-ray vision of all our rooms, just to be doubly sure.” Kara explains.

Lena smirks and takes Kara in for a gentle kiss.

“Now that’s useful.” Lena smiles.

Kara grins at Lena and the two are then met in the hallway by Alura pulling her bag out of her room.

“Why don’t you both head downstairs while I make sure we haven’t left anything behind.” Kara suggests.

“Of course.” Lena smiles, “Come on Alura, let’s go.”

“Okay.” Alura smiles, “Bye, bye room.”

“Aww.” Lena can’t help but say by Alura’s cuteness.

Lena then picks up Alura’s bag for her, and carries it downstairs with her own, with Alura following closely behind her. Lena is met in the living room by Eliza, Sam and Ruby.

“You guys all packed?” Sam asks with a smile.

“Yeah, we think so.” Lena replies.

“Where’s the tree?” Alura asks, noticing the Christmas tree is gone.

“Oh, J’onn chopped it up before he left with Winn earlier.” Eliza explains.

Lena is pretty confident that J’onn most likely used his powers to chop the tree into pieces, but obviously Sam and Ruby can’t be told that.

“I can’t believe they left so early.” Sam says.

“Yes, well they wanted an early start.” Eliza partially lies.

“Okay, well, do you want to put your stuff in my car then, Sam?” Lena asks.

Sam bites her lip.

“About that..... I was talking to Alex and... we thought it would be best if you, Kara and Alura drove back in your car together. Then Alex, Ruby and I will drive back in Alex’s car.” Sam explains.

“Oh, if you’re sure. What times your flight?” Lena asks.

“It’s 6PM, tonight. So, we probably won’t see you once we leave.” Sam says.

“Oh, okay. Well, you’ll have to text me when you arrive at the airport, and when you get back home to Metropolis.” Lena says.

“Of course.” Sam smiles.

“What about Eliza?” Ruby asks.

“Oh.” Sam says and then turns to Eliza. “I hope you don’t mind going in Lena’s car with Kara and Alura. If you come with us the diversion to Midvale might cut it close to Ruby and I missing our flight home.” 

Eliza smiles at Sam.

“Of course that’s fine dear. I hope you and Ruby both have a safe flight home.” Eliza smiles and takes Sam in for a hug. 

“Thanks Eliza.” Sam smiles into the hug.

Ruby looks at Eliza with a pout, clearly upset about saying goodbye to her. Eliza notices this.

“Come here Ruby.” Eliza says as she crouches down and opens her arms for Ruby to hug her.

Ruby quickly runs over to Eliza and takes her in for a hug, tears running down her face.

“I’ll miss you Eliza.” Ruby says, crying.

“Oh sweetie. You are such a wonderful young girl. I’ll miss you too. But I can give you my number and we can talk all the time if you want.” Eliza suggests.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Ruby nods.

Alex and Kara come downstairs now, both carrying their bags.

“Did you get everything, Kara?” Lena asks.

“Yep, there was nothing left behind.” Kara smiles.

“That’s good.” Lena smirks.

“Alright? So, is everyone ready to leave?” Alex asks.

“Yep. We were just saying our goodbyes.” Sam says.

“Oh right.” Kara nods.

“Kara, I’m not sure if Alex told you, but you, Alura and Eliza are going to ride with me, while Sam and Ruby go with Alex.” Lena explains.

“Oh, that sounds fine.” Kara nods.

“I hope you don’t mind dropping mom to Midvale Lena?” Alex asks.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Lena smiles.

“Alright. I’ll start putting the stuff into the cars. You wanna help me, Al?” Kara asks.

“Sure.” Alex nods.

Kara and Alex head outside with a bunch of the bags from the other ladies inside. Lena then turns to Sam and Ruby.

“Now you two both have a safe flight home, okay?” Lena says.

“We will.” Sam smiles.

“Yeah.” Ruby nods.

“Come here.” Lena smiles and opens up her arms.

Ruby and Sam both go and hug Lena, enjoying the moment together. Alura tries to join the hug but Eliza gently stops her.

“Let them have a moment together honey.” Eliza whispers to Alura.

Alura looks at Eliza and nods.

“I’ll miss you guys.” Lena says as they pull away from the hug.

“We’ll miss you too auntie Lena.” Alura smiles.

Sam smiles at Lena and then crouches down to Alura’s height.

“It was very nice meeting you Alura. I can see why Lena thinks you’re such a special amazing girl.” Sam smiles.

To Sam’s surprise in response to this Alura jumps Sam and hugs her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Prior to this Sam wasn’t sure how Alura felt about her, as she still seemed a bit nervous around her, not having spent much time together without a lot of people nearby.

“Bye Sam.” Alura says into the hug.

Sam pulls back from the hug and smiles at Alura. Ruby then approaches.

“I’ll miss you Alura.” Ruby says.

Alura looks at Ruby for a moment and tears then begin to appear in her eyes before she hugs Ruby.

“I’ll miss you too Ruby. I had a good time with you.” Alura says as she cries slightly.

Ruby holds Alura tight.

“I had a good time too.” Ruby smiles.

The two young girls continue to hug for a while before they eventually part.

* * *

About 15 minutes later everyone has gotten into their designated cars and is beginning the journey back to their homes. Alex, Sam and Ruby were the first car to leave, with Kara, Lena, Eliza and Alura following a few minutes later. They all said one last goodbye to the beautiful cabin as they drove away.

Inside Lena’s car Lena is of course driving, despite both Kara and Eliza trying to say they would, but Lena is having none of that. Sitting next to Lena in the front seat is Kara, as Eliza offered to sit in the back with Alura.

The group all remain mostly silent as they look out the windows at the views they are leaving behind, while quietly listening to the music on the radio at a low volume. About 10 minutes into their drive Alura speaks up.

“Mommy?” Alura asks.

“Yes honey?” Kara asks with a smile as she looks over her shoulder into the back seat.

“When can we see Ruby again?” Alura asks.

“Uhh.... I don’t know honey. Sam and Ruby live on the other side of the country.” Kara explains.

“Oh.” Alura says, sounding dejected.

Lena looks into the rear-view mirror, back at Alura.

“I’m sure we can all go out and visit them in Metropolis together some time. We could even take my private jet.” Lena grins.

“Really?” Alura asks, pleased.

“Of course, darling. But we’ll have to wait a while.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods, happy with the answer.

“I can’t believe you have a private jet.” Kara mutters to Lena.

Lena chuckles.

“Billionaire remember.” Lena smirks.

Kara rolls her eyes.

Kara, Lena, Alura and Eliza all spend the next few hours listening to music and casually talking, until they make it to Midvale. Once they arrive at the town Kara gives Lena the directions to Eliza’s home. The ladies pull up on the driveway about 15 minutes after that.

“Well, this is me.” Eliza smiles as Lena turns off the car. 

“Let me help you get your bags Eliza.” Kara smiles.

Eliza and Kara get out of the car, followed by Lena who pops the trunk. Kara then helps to carry one of Eliza’s bags for her.

“I wanna get out!” Alura says from within the car, trying to remove her straps on her car seat.

“Alura, we are only going to be here a few minutes.” Kara says as she walks by her door, the window open.

“I still want to get out. Please mommy.” Alura basically points.

Kara sighs.

“Fine.” Kara says. 

Kara then is about to put the bag on the ground so she can help Alura unbuckle herself, but Lena stops her.

“Let me help her out.” Lena says as she places a hand on Kara’s hand which is holding Eliza’s bag.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“Thank you.” Kara says and quickly pecks Lena on the lips.

Lena smiles back at Kara and then Kara turns and walks towards the front door of the house where Eliza is already standing with her other bag. Lena then opens the car door and leans over to unbuckle Alura.

“Thank you, Lena.” Alura smiles.

“You’re welcome darling. But remember, we aren’t going to be here long.” Lena says.

“I know. I just want to hug grandma bye.” Alura explains, with a sad look on her face.

“Okay.” Lena smiles, finishing unbuckling the car seat and then taking Alura into her arms and carrying her out of the car and toward the front door.

“You sure you don’t want to stay until tomorrow?” Eliza asks Kara as Lena and Alura approach.

“No, I actually have work tomorrow. So, we need to go back home.” Kara says.

“Oh, alright then.” Eliza smiles.

“You have a very beautiful home Eliza. I wish where I grew up was like this.” Lena comments.

“Thank you dear.” Eliza smiles.

“Was the Luthor manor really that bad?” Kara asks.

“Uhh, it was just, not kid friendly. The manor had a very fancy interior and it felt more like a display house, for show, than a place that was lived in. Then while there was a lot of ground surrounding the manor, it was all gated in woodlands, nothing that was particularly appealing for kids to play in. Not to say that Lillian would have ever let me play outside anyway. We weren’t even allowed to stand on the grass.” Lena explains.

“Oh Lena, that sounds horrible.” Kara almost gasps.

Lena just nods her head, unsure what else to say.

“Well, I’d love for you, Kara and Alura to come up here sometime. Perhaps for a long weekend.” Eliza smiles.

“Oooo yeah! I can show you all around town! I can show you Alex and I’s old bedroom, and all the places where we got into trouble!” Kara says with a gleaming smile.

Lena chuckles.

“I’d like that.” Lena smiles back.

Alura begins to wiggle in Lena’s arms.

“Would you like to get down darling?” Lena asks Alura.

“Yes. I need to pee!” Alura says.

Lena nods and places Alura down on the ground.

“You know where the bathroom is, don’t you sweetie?” Eliza asks as she opens the front door.

“Yep.” Alura nods and goes running inside the house.

“She must really need to pee then.” Kara says.

Lena nods in agreement.

“Okay, well, was that all your stuff Eliza?” Kara asks.

“Yes, I only brought two bags with me.” Eliza explains.

“Good, before we leave do you need us to do anything, get you anything from the store so you have food or something?” Kara asks.

“Kara! I’m not so old that I can’t do that by myself!” Eliza replies, faux offended.

“Sorry.” Kara says, sheepishly.

Lena looks at Kara confused and Eliza places a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“What is it honey?” Eliza asks.

“It’s just..... I miss you.... I hate leaving you.” Kara admits.

Lena wants to pull Kara in for a big hug to comfort her, but she knows this doesn’t really involve her at the moment. This is about a mother and daughter. Lena needs to let them have their moment. Lena just so happens to be involved because she is standing there as Kara is admitting her feelings on the matter to her adoptive mother.

“Oh Kara, you know you can call me, any time. And it’s not like you can’t fly and come and see me on a moment’s notice.” Eliza says as she pulls her adopted daughter in for a hug.

“I know, I just.... it’s not the same.... ya know...” Kara says into the hug.

Lena really feels like she is intruding in an intimate moment, and she wants to give the two some space.

“Uhh, I’ll leave you guys alone. I’ll go check on Alura.” Lena says as she goes to move passed the two ladies.

“Okay. It’s the down the hallway, third door on the right.” Eliza explains.

Lena nods and steps inside.

“You know, you may miss me but you have all your friends and family in National City. Winn is there, so is James, J’onn and your sister. Then now you have a lovely girlfriend to keep you company who I know will take good care of you, and Alura.” Eliza says, comforting her daughter.

“I know. It’s just sad leaving you. Ya know.” Kara says.

“I know dear.” Eliza nods as she continues to hug Kara.

Meanwhile Lena has made it further into the house, arriving at the door which Eliza directed her to. The door is closed, presumably Alura is inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Lena knocks on the door.

“Alura? You almost finished? I have to pee too.” Lena asks.

“I’m not leaving!” Alura says, defiantly.

“What are you...” Lena begins and then tries to wiggle the handle of the door and finds it locked. “Alura! Unlock the door, please.”

“No!!” Alura says back.

“Alura.” Lena tries.

“I’m not coming out!! I want to stay here! I don’t want to leave grandma!” Alura says.

Lena realises that this is a moment that she hasn’t been looking forward to. A moment where Alura is doing something wrong and Lena has to actually be strict with her. Up until this point Alura has been such a brilliant and amazing young girl that Lena hasn’t run into any of these moments. But now that has come to an end.

Lena takes a deep breath to gather her nerve. She knows she could just go and get Kara to have her handle this. But Lena doesn’t want to put this on Kara while she’s having a moment with her mother and is unhappy about leaving here too. So Lena knows she has to get tough, as much as she hates it.

“Alura Danvers!” Lena says, strictly, “You open this door up right now or you’re in big trouble missy!”

“No!” Alura replies, but Lena can tell the young girl is losing her nerve.

“I’ll give you to the count of 5.” Lena continues, sternly.

“1!”

“2!”

“3!”

“4!”

Before Lena gets to five she hears the door to the bathroom unlock, but it doesn’t open. So Lena then decides to open the door and walk inside the bathroom. Inside she finds Alura sitting on the side of a bathtub looking sad.

“Alura, you shouldn’t have done that.” Lena says, still stern.

“I’m sorry.” Alura says, sheepishly.

Lena can’t help but lose her nerve a bit as she witnesses Alura looking so sad.

Lena sighs.

“What’s the matter Alura?” Lena asks as she takes a seat next to the young girl.

“I..... I don’t like leaving people..... I’ll miss grandma..... and Sam and Ruby now too.” Alura explains.

Lena sighs again.

“Oh darling. You’ll see them again. Not seeing people all the time is just part of life. You may not see Eliza for a while, but back home you’ll still see mommy, me, Alex, Winn, J’onn and all your other friends and family. You wouldn’t get to see them if you stayed here.” Lena says, trying to comfort the half Kryptonian.

Alura is silent for a while and Lena just sits there, allowing Alura to process and speak on her own terms.

“O... okay.” Alura nods.

“Good. Now, let’s go see your grandma so you can give her a big hug goodbye.” Lena smiles.

“I... okay....” Alura says as she stands up. “Are you mad at me for locking the door? Mommy told me I shouldn’t do that.”

Lena sighs in frustration.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m..... disappointed you thought that was a good solution.” Lena admits, trying to stay stern to make it clear to Alura that wasn’t okay.

“I.... okay..... I’m sorry..... do.... do you still love me?” Alura asks as she bites her lip nervously.

Lena’s heart breaks hearing Alura asks this. So in response Lena quickly scoops Alura up into her arms and kisses her on the cheek.

“Of course I still love you darling. Sometimes I’ll just have to be strict with you when you are not being good. But that never will mean I don’t love you. I’ll always love you darling.” Lena smiles.

“Okay...” Alura nods, slightly smiling.

“Now, you go find mommy and grandma while I do a wee.” Lena smiles.

“Alright.” Alura nods as Lena places Alura back on the ground.

A few minutes later Lena is leaving the bathroom and re-joining Kara, Eliza and Alura outside by the front door. As Lena approaches Alura is giving Eliza a big hug.

“Hey, everything alright?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Yes, Alura just didn’t want to leave. But we figure it out. Didn’t we Alura?” Lena asks with a grin.

“Yes.” Alura nods, still hugging Eliza.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“That’s good then.” Kara smirks.

Eventually Eliza and Alura’s hug ends and Kara then hugs Eliza.

“You take good care of yourself, alright? You hear me?” Eliza says.

“Yes Eliza. I will.” Kara smiles.

After the hug Eliza then turns to Lena and pull her in for one, much to Lena’s surprise.

“I had a lovely time with you this last week. I’m so happy that you and Kara are together. I think you’ll both bring out the best in each other.” Eliza says.

“I uhh.... thank you...” Lena says, lost for words.

“Alright, we should really go.” Kara says as Lena and Eliza’s hug finishes.

Kara, Lena and Alura get back into Lena’s car and leave Eliza’s home, with Eliza waving them goodbye as they drive away. Lena is still driving despite Kara offering. Lena isn’t particularly keen on having Kara drive one of her cars if the rumours about her driving skills are believed to be true.

* * *

A few hours later the afternoon is drawing to a close. The three ladies have just been chatting and listening to music. At one point they even played a few games, including eye spy. Currently Alura has drifted off to sleep in the back of the car.

Lena’s phone buzzes.

“Oh, can you check that for me please?” Lena asks Kara as she points to her phone in one of the cup holders.

“Of course.” Kara smiles.

Kara picks up the phone and is then met with a password screen.

“Oh, what’s your password?” Kara asks.

“1, 4, 7, 3, 2, 5.” Lena says.

“Wow, you really trust me with it.” Kara grins as she types in the password.

“I do. Just don’t become some jealous girlfriend who has to read through all my texts.” Lena smirks.

Kara chuckles.

“I won’t, but you gave me so much power by giving me your password.” Kara grins.

“I mean, there’s probably some L-Corp secrets in a few messages that a reporter like yourself would love to have. But I doubt you’d find them interesting, or be willing to publish them.” Lena says.

“Oh, I was talking about looking through your photos.” Kara says.

Lena’s eyes go wide, not thinking about that. She realises she does in fact have a few compromising photos on her phone.

“Shit.” Lena mutters and then quickly looks in the rear-view mirror to check that Alura is still asleep. Thankfully she is.

Kara just grins widely.

“Anyway, did I get a text?” Lena asks.

“Uhhh. Oh yeah! It’s from Sam. She just says that they just got to the airport and are going to eat and then wait to board their flight home.” Kara explains.

“Oh, okay. Can you just text her back, to tell her to have a safe flight, and to text me when they get home to Metropolis.” Lena asks.

“Of course.” Kara nods.

**Lena (as Kara) (to Sam):** Okay! Have a safe flight!

**Lena:** Remember to text me when you get home! Xx

**Sam (to Lena):** Who is this? 

**Sam:** As I know Lena didn’t write those texts!

Kara chuckles.

“What?” Lena asks.

“Sam realised you’re not the one writing the texts back to her.” Kara explains.

“Oh.” Lena says.

**Lena:** It’s Kara. Lena asked me to text you back for her while she’s still driving.

**Lena:** I guess I don’t come across as a billionaire CEO then?

**Sam:** Lol!

**Sam:** Its more so that I’ve never seen Lena use an apostrophe before in a text. Let alone kisses to end one.

**Lena:** Really?

**Lena:** I have!

**Sam:** Of course you have....

**Sam:** She really must have heart eyes for you.

**Lena:** Maybe.

**Lena:** Anyway, have a safe flight and get home safe!

**Sam:** Thank you Kara. And thank you for inviting us.

**Kara:** Of course! I loved meeting you guys.

**Sam:** Us too!

Kara then ends the text message with Sam and decides to look through Lena’s pictures. Kara goes wide eyed and quickly puts the phone down when she sees a picture of Lena naked.

“What?” Lena asks, noticing Kara’s reaction.

“Uhhh..... I might have just seen.... a naked picture..... of you...” Kara says, awkwardly.

“See something you like?” Lena grins.

“No... I mean yes.... I mean.... I shouldn’t have looked. I’m sorry.” Kara replies, still awkwardly.

“It’s okay darling. There is nothing on my phone that I’m worried or afraid of you seeing.” Lena grins.

“Oh....” Kara replies, unsure what else to say.

“Although I am disappointed. I wanted the first time you see me naked to be in person.” Lena grins.

Kara’s cheeks turn bright red as she struggles to find words. Lena just chuckles at Kara’s awkwardness.

* * *

Lena keeps driving until they are just outside National City.

“Ooo Lee!! We have to stop at the diner just ahead!” Kara says, eagerly.

“Really? We are almost back home.” Lena says.

“Yes! It’s a great place! The food is amazing, and I’m starving!” Kara says.

Lena chuckles.

“Aren’t you always hungry?” Lena grins.

“Maybe.” Kara replies innocently.

Lena laughs once more.

“Alright, we can stop to eat here then.” Lena says.

“Yes!” Kara celebrates.

Lena pulls into the diner and they quickly get out of the car. Kara literally runs in to the diner, completely forgetting about her sleeping daughter, causing Lena to shake her head and chuckle at Kara’s eagerness for food. Lena opens the side door and gently rocks Alura awake. Alura yawns and opens her eyes.

“Are we home?” Alura asks, sleepily.

“No, we have stopped to get food.” Lena explains.

“Okay.... carry me?” Alura asks.

“Of course.” Lena smiles.

Lena then picks Alura up and carries her into the diner, finding Kara in a booth already.

“I think you forgot someone.” Lena grins at Kara.

“Nooooo. I knew you had her.” Kara says.

“Of course you did.” Lena rolls her eyes.

The three ladies proceed to have a very nice meal, with Kara (with Lena’s approval) allowing Alura to have an ice cream sundae for dessert. 

After the ladies finish their meal they all get back into the car and about an hour later they arrive outside Kara’s apartment in National City.

“Alright, do you need help carrying your bags up?” Lena asks Kara.

“No. I got it.” Kara says and quickly uses her powers to zoom her bags upstairs in the blink of an eye, and then return.

Lena is now standing on the sidewalk by her car with Alura and Kara standing by her.

“Are you not coming with us Lena?” Alura asks, sadly.

“Oh uhh.... I need to go home.” Lena replies, flustered by Alura’s sad tone.

“Oh.” Alura says, sadly.

“If you like you could stay with us tonight?” Kara suggests.

“I’d love too, but I have an early meeting and need to get home to change into the appropriate clothing.” Lena explains.

“Oh, okay.” Kara nods.

Alura pouts.

“I don’t want you to leave Lena. I’ll miss you too.” Alura says, sadly.

Lena thinks back to her conversation with Alura earlier at Eliza’s home and realises she has to reassure the girl.

“I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Lena says as she crouches down to Alura’s height.

“When? Tomorrow?” Alura asks.

“Uhhh.... I don’t know.... I have a lot of work.... but I promise it’ll be within the next few days.” Lena says.

“That’s too long!” Alura pouts.

“I tell you what. If your mom has time tomorrow, she can bring you by my office and you can sit there with me. But I will have to work while you sit there.” Lena suggests.

“Yes!!! Can I mommy?” Alura asks, looking up at Kara.

“Uhh, actually that would be great. I have some stuff to do at CatCo, off premises, so I’ll need to leave Alura with someone.” Kara says.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Lena grins.

“Yes!!” Alura says as she takes Lena in for a hug.

Lena hugs Alura back tightly.

“Love you Lena.” Alura says.

“Love you too darling.” Lena smiles.

Lena and Alura end their hug and Lena stands up and faces Kara. Kara then leans in and take Lena in for a kiss.

“Hmm.” Lena hums.

Kara smiles at Lena as she pulls away from their kiss.

“I’ll speak to you tomorrow. We’ll have to arrange our first date soon.” Kara says.

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to it.” Lena smiles.

* * *

About 10 minutes after leaving Kara and Alura, Lena arrives back at her penthouse. Usually arriving home after a trip is a much needed relief to Lena, as she finally can relax in peace. But this time Lena doesn’t have that feeling.

Lena unpacks all her clothes and prepares a few things for the next day before she gets in her pyjamas and gets into bed. As Lena tries to fall asleep she begins to hate herself for not taking up Kara’s offer and just staying with Kara and Alura tonight, and then just forcing herself to get up super early to prepare for her meeting. Lena thinks that she’s kind of pathetic that she doesn’t like to go even a single night without Kara and/or Alura being in the same building as her. If someone had told her this a few months ago, Lena would have told them they were crazy. But after all, Alura and Kara are really special. They have really got a hold on Lena. Lena just hopes they don’t ever let go.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter early, before it is available to everyone you can support me on Patreon here, where you can read all the upcoming chapters of my fics prior to public release!](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47215185)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. As I have said in the last few chapters if you support me on Patreon it really helps me out, and it allows me to write more chapters for my fics more frequently. Not to mention if you support me you'll be a chapter ahead on all of my fics!
> 
> Also for this fic I think I'm going to do some more Sam and Alex. Of course this will still predominantly remain a Supercorp/Kara & Lena fic, but I'm thinking of doing about 20 - 30% Alex and Sam.


	24. Time with Alura

The next day Lena woke alone in her penthouse and got ready for work. For the first time in a long time Lena felt very lonely. Previously when Lena had been alone by herself she had managed to push away the feeling of loneliness. This may have been because she was forced to do this while she grew up with the Luthor’s. Growing up Lena much preferred to be alone than be present for Lillian’s constant mental abuse, Lionel’s drunken abuse and Lex’s manipulations. Although at the time Lena had no idea Lex was just manipulating her, but he didn’t live with Lena for most of her childhood, due to him being much older. So, this all amounted to Lena learning to not be lonely when she was by herself. She was able to cope with this by keeping her mind active, coming up with new ideas and inventions, or just reading a good book or scientific papers and journals. But presently staving off that loneliness has become a lot more difficult for Lena. Lena has now had a good glimpse of what it’s like to be surrounded by people she actually likes, so it’s making it hard to go back. Although Lena hopes that she never has to go back. She hopes that as her relationship with Kara grows and she’ll eventually be able to be with her and Alura every day. She won’t have to wake up alone, to an empty penthouse, like this morning. 

Lena eventually gets ready and heads off to L-Corp to begin her day. Lena’s hope is that at least while she’s at work her loneliness may be lessened because she’ll be in a building full of other people, even though they are her employees, not her friends. But then at the same time Lena is very much looking forward to Kara hopefully still dropping Alura off at her office later today. Lena is well aware that she has a lot of work to do to begin the year, and most likely won’t have any time to play and have fun with Alura, but even still, Alura just being in her presence will make all the difference. Lena just really, really, hopes that Kara doesn’t have a change of plans, or a change of mind, and doesn’t drop the young half-kryptonian off in Lena’s care. Lena knows that if Kara does cancel it’ll probably ruin her day. Although Lena is pretty confident that Kara isn’t aware of just how much of a crutch Alura coming to see Lena will be for her.

Lena heads up to her office and is met by Jess who greets her before she heads inside her office. Lena spends the next few hours occupying her mind with a bunch of work, trying to keep the loneliness and the sense of doubt and worry that she may not see Alura today, at bay. Thankfully, it works all the way until Lena receives a text at 11AM.

**Kara (to Lena):** Hey Lee!

**Kara:** Are you still okay with keeping an eye on Alura?

**Kara:** If you’re not, or you’re too busy, I can drop her office with Alex or someone else.

**Lena (to Kara):** Yes, in fact I’m looking forward to it!

**Kara:** Great! ;)

**Kara:** We can be there in like 15 minutes, if that’s okay?

**Lena:** That’s perfect. 

**Lena:** I’ll see you soon.

**Kara:** Okay xx

**Lena:** Xx

As Lena ends the text conversation with Kara Lena just holds her phone to her chest for a moment with a big smile. Lena is so happy that she is going to see both Alura and Kara in a moment. Of course Lena would much prefer to spend time with both Kara and Alura, but she’ll more than just settle to spend time with the four year old. Lena hopes that perhaps she and Kara can spend some alone time together and go on a date over the weekend, with both their jobs permitting.

Lena tries to spend the next 15 minutes getting back to work, but she simply can’t. Lena is far too excited for Kara and Alura’s impending arrival. Lena does realise how pathetic she is, she literally saw both of them less than 16 hours prior. But Lena realises she is probably acting this way because of how starved she is of such an intimate relationship, and she doesn’t mean in a physical way. Then also Lena just knows that Kara and Alura are both special and she thinks that there are probably a lot of people out there that want to gravitate in their orbit and never leave.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later Jess buzzes the intercom to tell Lena that Kara has arrived with Alura. As soon as Lena hears this she tells Jess to send them in and stands up to walk over to the doorway.

“Lena!!!!!” Alura says, excitedly, as she runs over to Lena as soon as she and Kara enter the room. Alura is wearing a little cute coat to keep her warm, as unlike Kara she can feel the cold. Alura hasn’t got Kryptonian powers like Kara, at least not yet.

Lena scoops Alura up into her arms and takes her in for a hug as soon as the girl reaches her.

“Hey darling.” Lena smiles as she places a kiss on Alura’s cheek.

“I missed you.” Alura replies, hugging Lena tight.

Lena chuckles.

“It hasn’t even been a day.” Lena smirks, realising it’s a bit hypocritical of her to say seeing as she has missed both Kara and Alura and is well aware it hasn’t even been 24 hours. None the less, Lena doesn’t want to come off as pathetic in front of Kara, while at the same time she is interested as to what Alura’s response will be.

“I know.... but it felt like forever.” Alura replies.

Lena just continues to hug Alura tight for a few more moments before she places her back on the ground as Kara approaches her. Kara is holding a small bag, clearly containing some things inside to keep Alura entertained.

“Hey Lee.” Kara grins.

“Hi.” Lena smiles.

“Well, I better be off then.” Kara says.

Lena frowns.

“What? I don’t get a kiss?” Lena asks.

Kara gets an awkward look on her face.

“Oh I uhh.... I didn’t know if you wanted to kiss in public.... I know we are in your work.... so it may not be appropriate.... I know that we are alone in your office so no one could see.... but Jess could walk in at any moment..... and we haven’t really discussed if we want to be public with our relationship or not.... I know you’re a famous figure and I’m just a reporter and.....” Kara rambles in a cute fashion but is eventually cut off by Lena taking Kara in for a deep kiss.

Kara kisses Lena back, relieved.

“For the record, if you’re okay with it I don’t care who knows about us, or sees us kissing. So, you can kiss me anytime, anywhere.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Kara nods back with a grin.

“And for the record, you’re not just a reporter. Please don’t play down yourself like that.” Lena says.

“I mean.... I know I’m also Supergirl... but she’s not really who I am.” Kara replies, awkwardly.

“That isn’t what I mean. Kara Danvers, yes, is a reporter, but she’s an excellent friend, a caring individual. She’s smart, kind, a great mother and has the biggest heart out of anyone I’ve ever known. Although that may not be much of a compliment seeing as I’ve mostly only known cold hearted individuals. But either way, you are not just a reporter, and that’s without talking about Supergirl.” Lena explains with a smile.

Kara smiles back at Lena, lovingly. Kara is truly touched by how nicely Lena truly thinks of her. Lena doesn’t just see her as Kara the reporter, or Supergirl the hero, or even just Kara the reporter along with Supergirl the hero. Lena sees Kara for truly who she is, and not many people get to witness that. Far fewer of them even acknowledge Kara’s more personal qualities, most of them just define her for being an alien. The only people who really don’t just define Kara as an alien are Alex, Eliza, Alura, and now Lena. All in all, it makes Kara very happy.

In response to Lena’s kind words Kara takes Lena in for a loving kiss.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” Kara smiles.

“You’re welcome darling.” Lena smiles.

“I want a kiss too!” Alura whines as she looks up at Kara and Lena with a big smile.

Kara chuckles as she looks down at her daughter and then crouches down and places a kiss on Alura’s cheek.

“I’m going to have to go now. You be good for Lena okay? Listen if she asks you to do, or not do something.” Kara says.

“Okay mommy.” Alura nods.

Kara smiles at her daughter and takes her in for a brief hug before she stands up and turns to Lena.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not too sure how long I’m going to be. I have a few interviews for articles lined up at a few places across the city, and then J’onn and Alex wish for me to come to the DEO for something about training and protocols of some sort.” Kara says.

“She can stay with me for as long as you like. I’m more than happy to keep an eye on her.” Lena grins.

“Okay, thank you.” Kara smiles and then gives Lena a brief kiss. 

“Hmmm.” Lena hums into the kiss.

“Alright, you guys have fun. I’ll be back as soon as I’m able.” Kara says with a small wave as she walks out of Lena’s office leaving Alura and Lena alone together.

“Alright darling. I need to do some work while you’re here. Do you need anything?” Lena asks.

“No. Mommy had me pack some coloring books in my bag here.” Alura smiles.

“That’s good. Why don’t you go take a seat at the couch over there while I work at my desk.” Lena grins.

“Okay Lena.” Alura nods.

Alura makes her way over to the couch while Lena sits back down at her desk. Alura then quickly engages herself in her coloring. Lena is pretty amazed by the four year old’s ability to keep herself occupied. Lena knows that most four year olds need constant attention on them to keep them engaged. Lena then gets back to work, and with Alura’s presence, she finds it a lot easier to slip back into work mode.

* * *

Almost two hours later it is close to 1PM and Lena and Alura have mostly been working in silence. Lena has got a significant amount of work done. In fact she has found that she may actually be getting more work done with Alura here, probably due to her happy mood, than before she arrived.

“Lena?” Alura eventually calls out.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies as she looks over at the couch.

“I have to pee.” Alura says.

“Oh, I have a private bathroom over there. Let me show you.” Lena says as she gets up from her desk and walks over to Alura.

Alura nods and follows Lena into the bathroom, it is pretty pristine and white. There is a single toilet and a sink, but it’s not cramped at all, far from it.

“This is a nice.” Alura says.

Lena chuckles.

“Thank you. I had it designed for my own private use so I wouldn’t have to use a less sanitary toilet.” Lena explains.

“Sanitary?” Alura asks, confused.

“Less clean.” Lena explains.

“Oh, okay.” Alura nods.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” Lena smiles and then heads out of the bathroom.

As Lena walks out of the bathroom and back into her office she walks by Alura’s coloring book and something catches her eye. Lena then sits down and decides to have a look through all the things Alura has drawn. A few of the drawings are non sensical, but Lena eventually comes across one drawing that claws at her heart. Alura has drawn a picture of Lena and Kara with a heart between them, and then Alura standing at their feet holding both of their hands. 

Lena feels so overwhelmed by the drawing. Alura clearly very much supports Kara and Lena being together, and that makes Lena very, very, happy. In fact, it makes her so happy that a tear falls down her cheek. Lena doesn’t think she has ever felt this way before. She feels so much love and happiness emitting from Alura towards her, it’s truly overwhelming. But Lena is okay with being overwhelmed, she’s going to embrace it.

A few minutes later Alura walks back into the bathroom and sits down on the couch next to Lena who is still looking at the drawing.

“Do you like it?” Alura asks, nerves in her voice.

Lena turns to look at Alura with an absolutely massive smile on her face.

“I love it. I love it so much darling.” Lena replies as she pulls Alura in for a tight hug.

Alura and Lena hug for a while until they are interrupted by Alura’s stomach grumbling.

“Oh shoot! I totally forgot about lunch! I’m so sorry!” Lena says, realising that while her skipping lunch is a common thing and she’s fine with it, even though it’s unhealthy. Lena is not fine with the idea of a growing half-Kryptonian girl like Alura missing a single meal. Especially not because she forgot about it, as she rarely eats lunch unless Kara has it with her. 

“Can we have food?” Alura asks as she looks up at Lena.

“Of course, darling. What would you like?” Lena asks.

“Burgers!!!” Alura says, excitedly.

Lena chuckles.

“You really are your mother’s daughter.” Lena smirks.

“I want a Big Belly Burger!” Alura says, excitedly.

Lena laughs again.

“Okay, okay. Usually I would say no, because it’s not healthy, but seeing as I did forget about lunch, I’ll let it slide just this one time.” Lena smiles.

“Yay!!!!!” Alura celebrates as she gets to her feet and bounces up and down in excitement.

“I’ll just get Jess to....” Lena says and then stops, “You know what? Let’s go pick the burgers up ourselves. We’ve both been in this office for a while, we could do with a walk and some fresh air.”

“Okay!” Alura smiles.

“Put your coat on and we can go. You can leave the rest of your stuff there.” Lena says.

Alura puts her coat on while Lena puts hers on as well. When Lena turns around she notices Alura nervously looking at her coloring book. 

“What is it darling?” Lena questions.

“I don’t want to lose the drawing of mommy and us.” Alura explains.

“It’ll be fine right there, no one will take it. No one will even step foot in this office while we are gone.” Lena says.

Alura still looks at Lena nervously.

“You know what? Bring it here. We’ll lock it in my desk.” Lena says as she gestures for Alura to walk over to her desk with her.

Alura nods and walks over to Lena’s desk. Lena unlocks one of her drawers and then allows Alura to place the coloring book inside before she locks it again. Lena then gives the drawer a wiggle to show to Alura that it’s locked.

“See, it’s safe there.” Lena smiles.

“Yes.” Alura nods, pleased.

“Alright, let’s go.” Lena smiles as she holds out her hand for Alura to take, which the young girl does.

The two ladies walk out of Lena’s office and are met by a smiling Jess at her desk.

“Hi Jessy!” Alura smiles.

“Hello Alura, you having a good time?” Jess smiles back.

“Yes! Lena is getting me burgers!” Alura says, excitedly.

“One burger, you’re not your mother, who can eat multiple burgers.” Lena says.

Alura pouts a bit which causes both Lena and Jess to chuckle.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get the burgers for you Miss Luthor?” Jess asks.

“No, I thought the walk could do me and Alura some good.” Lena explains.

“Okay.” Jess nods.

“Would you like me to get you anything?” Lena asks.

“Oh, no thank you. I’ve already eaten my lunch for today.” Jess explains.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Lena replies.

Jess just nods again.

“Alright Alura, let’s go.” Lena says, turning to the girl.

“Bye Jessy!” Alura waves.

“Bye Alura.” Jess chuckles back.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Lena and Alura are inside the Big Belly Burger, sitting down at a table while they wait for the announcement that their order is ready. Lena has decided that they are going to eat their food inside the fast-food restaurant, simply because by the time they walk back and make their way back up to Lena’s office their burgers might be cold, or at least not hot. 

Lena ordered the two of them two bacon cheese burgers with a water for Lena and a strawberry milkshake for Alura. Originally Lena was going to get Alura a kid’s burger, but Alura pouted once more and Lena couldn’t resist a second pout from Alura today, so she caved. Alura then demanded that they also get Jess a milkshake to take back, explaining that everybody is happy to receive a milkshake. Lena can’t help but just be amazed by how incredible Alura is once more, always thinking of other people. So of course Lena ordered the milkshake to give to Jess as well.

Lena and Alura pleasantly chat while they wait for their order to be called. Lena is just talking about whether Alura is excited to begin school again tomorrow. 

“No, I wanna stay with mommy and spend time with you.” Alura replies.

Lena chuckles.

“You’ll still be spending just as much time with mommy. You’ll be at school while she’s at work.” Lena replies.

“But I won’t spend as much time with you! I’ll be in school, so we can’t have lunch!” Alura basically pouts.

“Order 47!!” The man yells and Lena looks down at her ticket and realises it is their order.

“Stay here, I’ll just get our food.” Lena says to Alura as she slides out of the booth.

Lena makes her way over to the counter and somehow manages to collect the bag of food along with two milkshakes and a bottle of water. Lena then returns to the table.

“Alright, here’s our food.” Lena smiles as she slides over Alura’s milkshake and then tears open the brown paper bag containing the burgers and fries.

Lena reaches into the bag and places one of the tin foil wrapped burgers in front of Alura, and the other in front of herself. Lena then just leaves the fries lying in the bag for them both to share. Lena takes a seat and begins to unwrap her burger as Alura does the same.

“As for not spending as much time with me... I can’t promise anything, but I do hope to see you and mommy in the afternoon/evenings most days.” Lena smiles.

“Really?” Alura asks, surprised.

“Uhuh. But I can’t promise anything. It depends on how mommy and I feel about it after we go on our dates.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.” Alura nods, content with the answer.

The two ladies begin to munch on their food, just happy to remain in silence as they eat. Of course just like her mother Alura has a very large appetite so she quickly ate her burger and then began eating the fries. Lena for her part just decided to let Alura have all the fries to herself, even though it is probably far too much food for the young girl. 

Eventually Alura and Lena finish their food and wipe their faces and hands with some napkins. Lena then gets up and puts the remains of their food in the trash, with the only thing remaining being Jess’ milkshake. Lena and Alura then walk hand in hand out of Big Belly Burger. As Lena and Alura make it to the front door an older (than Lena) lady in her 50s or early 60s holds the door open for the two of them, smiling at them both holding hands.

  
“Thank you.” Alura says sweetly to the older lady.

“You have a very cute daughter.” The lady says to Lena as she walks by.

Lena takes a moment to process it and when she finally realises what the older lady had said she turns around to correct her, but the woman has already gone into the restaurant, with the door closed behind her.

Lena and Alura then happily walk down the street, heading back to L-Corp, holding hands the whole way. Alura has decided that she will be the one to carry the milkshake for Jess, because she wants to be the one to give it to the assistant.

“Lena?” Alura asks as they approach L-Corp.

“Yes darling?” Lena smiles.

“When are you and mommy going on a date?” Alura asks, innocently.

Lena blushes immediately.

“Uhh.... we haven’t decided yet. Hopefully sometime this weekend.” Lena replies, unsure what to say.

Alura nods, but Lena can tell that there is more Alura wants to either say or ask.

“What is it darling? I can tell you want to ask something.” Lena says.

“Uhmm.... what about me? Can I be on the date?” Alura asks, sweetly.

Lena smiles down at how cute the young girl is, it once more warms her heart.

“I’m sorry darling, but it will just be me and your mommy. You will probably stay with aunt Alex or someone while we are on our date.” Lena explains.

“Oh... okay.” Alura replies.

Lena can once again tell from Alura’s tone that the girl isn’t entirely okay with everything. In response Lena stops Alura and then crouches down to her height, just as they are by the doors to L-Corp.

“Alura, it has nothing to do with you. When people go on dates they need it to just be the two of them. It allows the two people to get to know each other in a comfortable setting, without other people around where you may have to be guarded, or be unable to say certain things. But I promise, that just because sometimes me and mommy will have dates alone, that doesn’t mean either of us will spend less time with you. Nor does it mean that we can’t spend time together, just the three of us.” Lena explains, trying to alleviate whatever Alura is feeling.

Alura smiles as she looks at Lena.

“Okay.” Alura nods, happy with the answer.

Lena places a kiss on the girl’s cheek, she doesn’t care that a few L-Corp employees are looking at her with confused looks. They clearly just got the shock of their lives, as usually they see boss/CEO Lena Luthor who comes across as ruthless and cold, but they just witness the complete opposite of that, seeing her kiss a young girl on the cheek.

“Okay, come on, let’s go back to my office so you can give Jess her milkshake.” Lena smiles.

Alura nods happily and the two make their way into L-Corp and into the elevator back up to Lena’s office. When they arrive on the floor Jess greets them from her desk with a big smile.

“Welcome back. Did you two enjoy your lunch?” Jess smiles.

“Yes!! Lena got me a whole Big Belly Burger, and I ate all the fries!” Alura replies with a massive smile.

Jess chuckles.

“Well it sounds like she truly spoilt you then. At least you won’t be hungry for a while.” Jess smiles.

“Oh, I’m sure she will be. She has her mother’s appetite after all.” Lena smirks.

Jess chuckles once more.

Alura approaches Jess’ desk and realises that she’s too short to place the milkshake on the desk and see the assistant’s face also. So instead, Alura walks around the side of the desk as Jess looks at her slightly confused and curious.

“This is for you Jessy.” Alura smiles as she holds out the milkshake for Jess to take.

“Oh my, thank you.” Jess says, surprised.

“Alura here insisted that we get you a milkshake. As she claims everyone likes milkshakes. So, I hope you enjoy it.” Lena explains.

Jess smiles widely.

“Alura’s right. I love milkshakes!” Jess smiles, widely, and takes a sip. “Oh, and strawberry, my favourite flavour!”

Alura just grins widely up at Jess, happy that the assistant is pleased with her milkshake.

“Thank you Alura.” Jess smiles down at the young girl and then turns to Lena. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena rolls her eyes.

“How many times have I told you to just call me Lena when it’s just us?” Lena scoffs.

Jess just smiles at Lena and sips her milkshake some more.

* * *

For the next few hours Lena and Alura stay in Lena’s office. Lena once more continues to work on several projects at her desk. Meanwhile Alura continues to color various things, clearly happy with the activity. Lena does eventually have to go to a few meetings for an hour and a half and Alura is more than happy to stay with Jess during that time. When Lena eventually returns from her meetings it is close to 5PM. A few minutes after she gets a text from Kara.

**Kara (to Lena):** I’m almost done!

**Kara:** Sorry I’ve been so long!

**Kara:** Today’s been chaos.

**Kara:** I’ve just had to go home to change because I was just called out to a fire, and now my clothes smell of smoke! :(

**Kara:** But as soon as I’m changed I can come pick Alura up.

**Lena (to Kara):** Don’t worry about it!

**Lena:** How about instead of you coming over here, I’ll bring Alura to your apartment. That way you can have a shower as well, which I’m sure you’d like to clean out the smoke smell.

**Kara:** Really? Are you sure?

**Lena:** Of course.

**Kara:** Okay, maybe you can stay for dinner then?

**Lena:** I’d love that.

**Lena:** We’ll be there in about 15 - 20 minutes.

**Kara:** Okay, no rush :) xxx

**Lena:** See you soon. Xxx

Lena then puts her phone away with a big smile on her face, as she does she sees Jess and Alura looking at her curiously. The two have currently been sitting on the couch in Lena’s office.

“Okay Alura, mommy is finished so I’m going to take you home now.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Alura nods with a smile.

Lena can tell that Jess wants to say or ask something, but she clearly thinks better of it and bites her lip.

“Alright, get your stuff and we’ll be off.” Lena says.

Lena and Alura pack up their things and get ready to leave.

“Bye Jessy!” Alura says happily, taking Jess in for a hug.

“Ohfff.” Jess says, surprised by the hug before hugging back. “Bye Alura, it was nice seeing you again.”

Alura and Lena then leave the office hand in hand and head down to Lena’s car. Lena thinks that it’s lucky that she drove herself today, otherwise she wouldn’t have had Alura’s car seat in her driver’s car.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Lena is about to knock on Kara’s door when it opens before she even has the chance to knock. Kara is standing there with a grin on her face.

“Mommy!” Alura says, happily, taking Kara in for a hug around her legs.

“How did you…….?” Lena asks.

“Super hearing.” Kara replies, as she points to her ears.

“Oh.” Lena nods as she steps further into the apartment.

After Alura finishes hugging Kara, Kara moves over to Lena and takes her in for a kiss.

“Hmm hi.” Lena hums with a big smile on her face.

“Hi yourself.” Kara smiles back.

The two women share an intense intimate moment for a few seconds before they are interrupted.

“Lena? Are you staying?” Alura asks, innocently.

“Uhh.... I was going to stay for dinner, but I can’t leave my car parked out front for long.” Lena says, disappointed.

“Oh.” Kara says.

“Pleassssssseeeeee stay Lena.” Alura begs.

Lena is about to speak and explain that she can’t otherwise her car will probably be towed, but then Kara speaks up.

“Lee, why don’t you drive home and text me and I’ll quickly pick you up from your apartment. While you are doing that I’ll start cooking dinner.” Kara suggests.

“Yes!!!!” Alura agrees, happily.

“Uhhh, are you sure?” Lena asks.

“Of course, unless you are concerned with me flying you?” Kara asks.

“No, I’m more concerned about you cooking.” Lena replies with a smirk.

“Hey! I can cook. Just don’t expect anything fancy.” Kara says, fake offended.

Lena chuckles.

“Alright darling, whatever you say.” Lena says as she places a hand on Kara’s cheek, stroking her softly with her thumb.

“So, what do you think?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Sure, I’ll do it.” Lena agrees.

“Good.” Kara nods.

* * *

Lena makes her way home and once she gets up to her penthouse she sends Kara a text.

**Lena (to Kara):** I’m in my penthouse, whenever you’re ready to come get me.

**Kara (to Lena):** Okay!!!

**Kara:** Be right there!

Lena waits two minutes and then witnesses Kara land on her balcony by her living room, dressed as Supergirl. As Kara walks inside she deactivates her suit so that she is just wearing her normal Kara Danvers clothes. Kara then approaches Lena and takes her in for a passionate kiss, this time with some tongue. Lena is surprised by the kiss, but it’s not unwelcome, so Lena kisses back, greedily. Eventually after a few moments the two part, Lena breathing heavily, her heart racing.

“What..... was.... that for?” Lena asks, trying to catch her breath.

“We had to keep things PG in front of Alura, now we’re alone I saw my chance. I hope that was okay?” Kara asks.

“It was more than okay.” Lena replies with a smile.

“Good.” Kara smiles back as she rests her forehead on Lena’s.

The two remain like that for a few moments.

“Oh my god! What about Alura?! Is she home alone?!” Lena asks in a panic, just realising they have spent at least 3 minutes in their intimacy in Lena’s penthouse.

Kara smiles and cups Lena’s cheek.

“She’s okay. I quickly flew Alex over to watch her for a moment.” Kara says and then pecks Lena on the lips once more.

“Oh, that’s good.” Lena nods. “I think I’m ready to go then.” 

Kara moves slightly away from Lena and studies her, she then gets a nervous look on her face.

“I was thinking..... maybe.... you could bring some things..... so you can stay over tonight?” Kara suggests, nervously.

Lena smiles, widely.

“I’d love that.” Lena nods.

“Good.” Kara replies back with a matching smile to Lena’s.

Lena then heads upstairs and packs a bag with a tooth brush, some basic toiletries, pyjamas and clothes for work tomorrow.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Lena says.

Kara quickly bridal carries Lena in her arms, which causes Lena to let out a squeak in surprise. Then before Lena can even say anything Kara is flying them both away from Lena’s penthouse and back towards Kara’s apartment. Lena for her part feels incredibly safe in Kara’s arms despite what she expected. It’s not that Lena doesn’t trust Kara to keep her safe. It’s just that Lena doesn’t really like flying at all. But in Kara’s arms Lena feels completely protected. She knows that Kara will never let anything happen to her like this. That said, Lena still buries her head in Kara’s shoulder, just to avoid looking down. Although it’s not like Lena placing her head on Kara’s shoulder was a bad feeling, far from it.

About a minute after Kara and Lena left Lena’s penthouse they land back in Kara’s apartment. They are met by a grumpy looking Alex.

“Kara! I told you not to just whoosh me up like that anymore!” Alex says, annoyed, before giving Lena a slight nod in greeting.

“Sorry, but you said I could come get you to look after Alura whenever I need to!” Kara replies.

“Yes, I did. But firstly, I meant for Supergirl activities, not to go pick up your girlfriend. Then secondly, I said to give me a warning first, not just kidnap me out of the blue!” Alex says, sort of annoyed.

“I’m sorry Al.” Kara says, although anyone can tell from her tone that she isn’t really sorry, and she’s probably going to do it again.

Alex clearly can tell that and just sighs in frustration.

“How about you stay for dinner, so I can make it up to you?” Kara suggests.

“Who’s cooking?” Alex asks.

“I am!” Kara quickly says back, knowing where Alex is going with this.

“I’ll pass then.” Alex says.

Kara just shakes her head.

“You owe me one Kara.” Alex says.

“Fine, okay, whatever.” Kara replies.

“I may have a solution.” Lena speaks up.

“Oh yes? What is it?” Alex asks, clearly intrigued.

“To make up for Kara’s.... mistake.... and if you look after Alura on Saturday so Kara and I can go on a date..... I’ll fly you in my private jet to Metropolis, anytime you want.” Lena suggests.

Alex frowns.

“Why would I want to go to Metropolis?” Alex asks.

“To see Sam of course.” Lena smirks.

Alex chokes on her own spit before glaring at Kara angrily.

“I didn’t tell her anything!” Kara raises her hands in surrender.

“She didn’t need to. I saw how you to interacted. Not to mention I’ve had a few texts from Sam. She clearly misses you.” Lena says.

“Really?” Alex asks, surprised, her anger melting away.

“Yes. I think if you happened to fly out to Metropolis and surprise her, she’d be very, very happy.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah, you might even get another kiss Al.” Kara grins.

Alex blushes, bright red.

“Okay, you have yourself a deal Luthor.” Alex says as she holds out her hand which Lena then shakes.

“Good.” Lena smiles.

* * *

Lena, Kara and Alura all spend a really nice evening together, having dinner together and enjoying each other’s company. 

After dinner the trio watch a movie and at around 8PM they put Alura to bed, preparing her for school tomorrow. After this Kara and Lena spend some more time just watching a movie, cuddled up together on Kara’s couch, a blanket over them. Once the film finishes Lena and Kara make their way to bed and get dressed into their pyjamas. 

After they both slip under the covers Kara takes Lena into her arms and places several kisses on Lena’s neck, causing Lena to hum in amusement.

“Hmm... careful Kara.... don’t start something you’re not willing to finish.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara chuckles.

“Sorry.” Kara says and then places a final kiss on Lena’s lips as she reaches over.

“Kara?” Lena asks.

  
“Yes Lee?” Kara hums back in reply.

“I was thinking we could go on our date on Saturday afternoon, through to the evening, seeing as we have got Alex to look after Alura then?” Lena asks.

  
Kara smiles widely.

“I’d love that. I’m looking forward to it.” Kara replies, placing another kiss on Lena’s cheek.

  
“I have no idea where I’m going to take you by the way.” Lena adds.

Kara chuckles.

  
“That’s okay, as look as I’m with you then it will be amazing.” Kara says.

Lena smiles and rubs Kara’s arms which are wrapped around her front. The two then still for a moment and Lena can feel herself drifting off. Lena knows she is only drifting off so quickly because of how comfortable she is in Kara’s arms. It usually takes Lena a lot longer to fall asleep. So perhaps sleeping in the same bed as Kara will have some health benefits to Lena, as well as just making her happy.

“Goodnight darling.” Lena smiles.

“Goodnight Lee.” Kara replies as she pulls Lena further towards her, holding her tight.

As the two women drift off together Lena thinks that she could really get used to this domesticity. Not to mention she doesn’t think she ever really wants to sleep again without Kara by her side.

* * *

[If you want to see the next chapter early, you can see it here by supporting me!](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47464691)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, I am going to do more Sam & Alex stuff in this fic, as a number of you replied in the comments that you are keen on it. But to the others, don't worry, this will predominantly remain a Kara & Lena fic, with like 20% - 30% Sam and Alex.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is 10,088 words, so hold onto your butts!


	25. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 10,000 words, just a heads up if you don't have time to read it.

Lena is the first to wake, still snuggled in Kara’s arms. Lena feels so happy and peaceful, she doesn’t want this feeling to ever end. Lena could literally lay like this all day. But Lena knows they obviously can’t, she has to get to work, Alura has to go to school, and Kara also has to go to work. 

Lena sighs contently and moves slightly out of Kara’s arms to grab her phone on the night stand. When Lena turns it on, she sees that it’s 7AM, she has to get up.

“Kara.” Lena says, softly, as she strokes one of Kara’s arms that is still wrapped around her.

Lena knows that there is no hope for her to extract herself from Kara’s grip without waking the blonde.

“Kara.” Lena tries again.

“Hmmm uhmmm.” Kara hums as she slowly wakes.

“Darling, it’s 7AM, I think we both need to get up.” Lena says, softly.

“5 more minutes.” Kara asks.

Lena chuckles and then turns around so she is facing Kara. Lena then leans in a places her lips on Kara’s. Lena is the only one kissing for a few seconds before Kara quickly responds, moving deeper into the kiss. Eventually Lena breaks away.

Kara moans in frustration.

“I’ll give you another kiss as soon as we’re ready.” Lena smirks.

Kara groans.

“Fine.” Kara huffs and finally opens her eyes.

“Hey.” Lena smiles.

“Hi.” Kara smirks back.

“Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll go wake Alura.” Lena suggests.

“You’re the best.” Kara smiles.

Kara tries to kiss Lena again but Lena moves away.

“No kisses until we are both ready.” Lena smirks.

Kara groans once more as Lena gets out of bed.

Lena leaves Kara’s bedroom and heads over to Alura’s, and then steps inside. Alura is still sleeping soundly. Lena just takes a minute to store this moment in her memory. After a few seconds Lena approaches Alura and gently rocks her awake.

“Alura, it’s time to wake up.” Lena says, softly.

“Hmm uhmmm..... mo..... Lena?” Alura says, noticing its Lena not Kara.

“Yes darling.” Lena smiles. “You need to get up because you have school today.”

Alura groans.

“Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.” Lena says as she picks Alura up out of bed and carries her to the kitchen.

Over the next 45 minutes Kara, Lena and Alura get washed and dressed and eat their breakfast. 

At 7:55 the three of them are about to step out of Kara’s front door, with Kara preparing to walk Alura to school, and Lena getting ready to head off to L-Corp. Alura still remains in her bedroom, just finishing getting ready. Just as they are about to leave Kara’s phone rings.

“Hello?” Kara answers.

Lena then witnesses Kara talk in the phone to someone.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Kara says, and then hangs up.

“What was that?” Lena asks, curious.

“Uhhh... some alien prisoners had a break out last night at one of the DEO facilities. They are currently holding several staff hostage. J’onn needs me to go and put a stop to it.” Kara explains.

“Oh, that’s terrible.” Lena replies.

“Yeah. Uhh.... I guess I’ll have to annoy Alex again and fly her here to take Alura to school.” Kara says.

“Don’t be silly! I’ll take her.” Lena says.

“Really? But don’t you have to be at L-Corp?” Kara asks.

“I’m the boss remember. I can get there when I want. I don’t actually have to be at work until just after 9 for a meeting. Up until that point I was just going to do some work at my desk.” Lena explains.

“Oh, okay. Well, if you’re sure?” Kara asks.

“Of course I am. I’ll walk Alura to school then have my driver come pick me up and take me to L-Corp.” Lena explains.

“Alright. Thank you Lena, you’re a life saver. Literally in this instance, as I’m pretty sure after last night Alex may literally kill me for waking her up to take Alura to school.” Kara says.

“Anytime.” Lena smiles and then kisses Kara.

Kara kisses Lena back, eagerly.

“I’m ready!!” Alura says, as she approaches Kara and Lena by the front door.

Kara and Lena break from their kiss and look at Alura.

“Alura, I have to go do some Supergirl things, so Lena is going to walk you to school. Is that okay?” Kara asks.

“Yes mommy!” Alura replies, smiling widely.

“Alright, that’s good. Let’s leave then.” Kara smiles.

Kara, Lena and Alura all walk out of Kara’s apartment and head down to the street, outside of the apartment building. The three of them of course kind of look like a happy family. Once they arrive on the sidewalk Kara turns and smiles at her daughter.

“Okay, you have a good day at school. I love you.” Kara says as she crouches down and takes her daughter in for a hug and a kiss.

“Love you too mommy.” Alura replies.

Kara then stands up and moves closer to Lena and takes her in for a gentle kiss.

“Thank you again for doing this, and I’ll see you later.” Kara grins.

“Hmmm.... okay.” Lena smiles, made happy by the kiss from Kara.

“Okay, I really have to go now.” Kara says as she gets another alert on her phone.

“Bye Kara.” Lena says.

“Bye mommy.” Alura waves.

Kara then takes a quick look around and then whips her glasses off and shoots up into the air and flies away.

Once Kara is out of Lena and Alura’s eyesight Lena turns to Alura with a smile, holding out her hand for Alura to take.

“Let’s go.” Lena smiles.

Alura nods and happily takes Lena’s hand. The two ladies then begin the walk to Alura’s school. 

After about 5 minutes of pleasantly walking hand in hand in silence Lena turns to Alura.

“So Alura, do you have any ideas where I should take mommy on our date?” Lena asks.

Alura turns and looks at Lena with a big grin.

“Mommy loves looking at the stars. She says it reminds her of Krypton. Take her to see the stars.” Alura smiles.

Lena smiles widely down at the young girl.

“That sounds like an excellent idea darling, thank you.” Lena grins.

Lena and Alura then move on to talk about random things before they arrive at Alura’s school. The two then head inside and make their way to Alura’s classroom. Once they step inside, they are greeted by Mrs Landingham.

“Good morning Alura. It’s nice to see you again Miss Luthor.” Mrs Landingham says.

“Hello Mrs Landingham.” Alura replies, sweetly.

“Please, I told you, you can just call me Lena.” Lena replies.

Mrs Landingham just looks at Lena and nods with a smile, before turning her attention to Alura.

“Alura, why don’t you put all your stuff away while I talk to Lena, then you can come back over and say goodbye.” Mrs Landingham suggests.

“Okay.” Alura nods then turns to Lena, “Please don’t leave before you say goodbye to me.”

“Of course I won’t darling.” Lena replies with love and adoration written on her face.

Alura nods and makes her way to the back of the classroom to hang up her backpack and put all her things away. As Alura does this Mrs Landingham approaches Lena.

“Is everything okay with Miss Danvers? I usually see her drop Alura off, and if she can’t her sister does it.” Mrs Landingham asks.

Lena smiles at the teacher for caring so much.

“Kara’s fine. She just was called away for an urgent work thing that couldn’t wait, so Kara just asked me to walk Alura to school for her.” Lena explains.

“Oh, well it’s good you were close by.” Mrs Landingham comments.

Lena begins to blush at this comment. Mrs Landingham notices Lena blushing then a look of realisation spreads across her face.

“Oh my. I apologise. I didn’t mean to.... suggest anything.... it’s none of my business.” Mrs Landingham says, awkwardly.

Lena takes a few seconds to compose herself and get her blushing under control.

“That’s alright. You have nothing to apologise for. But Kara and I are in fact dating.” Lena says with a smile.

Mrs Landingham smiles back at Lena.

“Well, if your affection for Alura is anything to go by, Miss Danvers is a very lucky woman.” Mrs Landingham says.

Lena chuckles.

“I think it might be the opposite of that.” Lena replies.

It is now Mrs Landingham’s chance to chuckle.

“Anyway, as you are here there is something I’d like to ask you.” Mrs Landingham says.

“Of course.” Lena smiles.

“In about two weeks the school is putting on lecture for several years in the school, including Alura’s, to showcase women in the workplace. The school wants to encourage the young girls and show them they can do anything. So I was hoping that perhaps you could spare a few moments to just stand up and talk to the children for a bit?” Mrs Landingham asks.

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll have to check my calendar to make sure I have time, but if I do, I’m more than happy to participate.” Lena smiles.

“Great! We’re still figuring out a day, but once we do, I’ll give the details to Miss Danvers to pass along.” Mrs Landinghams says with a smile.

Lena nods and then Alura appears once more.

“I’m finished Mrs Landingham.” Alura says, sweetly.

“That’s good. Why don’t you say goodbye to Lena.” Mrs Landingham smiles.

Alura turn to Lena and looks sad.

“Bye Lena.” Alura says as she hugs Lena around her legs.

Lena crouches down and takes Alura in for a proper hug.

“Bye Alura.” Lena says as she places a kiss on the four-year-old’s cheek.

“Will I see you again today?” Alura asks.

“Uhh I don’t think so. I have a lot of work to do. But hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow or Sunday.” Lena smiles.

“I.... okay.” Alura replies, sounding disappointed.

Lena takes Alura in for one last hug.

“You have a good day at school.” Lena says.

Alura nods and then Lena stands up and heads out of the classroom.

Once Lena walks out of the school she heads over to where her driver has parked his car, having texted him to come pick her up from the school while she was walking Alura to school. Lena approaches the car and gets inside and heads off to L-Corp to start her day.

* * *

After dealing with a few Supergirl issues at the DEO and around the city, Kara flies in to work at CatCo. Kara is in a very good mood. Of course Kara is usually always in a good mood, but today it is different. Today Kara feels like nothing can get her down. None of the villains and aliens she fought can ruin her good mood. Kara is simply in such a good mood because she began her day with the woman she, well, the woman she’s dating. Kara thinks she might already love Lena, but she thinks it would be silly and dangerous to tell Lena that this early, right? But either way, Kara just loved how she woke up with Lena in her bed and then the two of them worked together to get Alura ready to school, like a true team. Kara can’t help but picture a future. A future where Lena and Kara are together and Alura is their daughter, just one big happy family, with Alura finally having two loving parents, instead of just one. But of course, for now, that dream is just that, a dream. Although Kara knows, and hopes, that with every passing day Kara and Lena move closer to that dream she has.

So, Kara is really happy when she walks into CatCo, carrying an even large smile on her face than usual. Kara doesn’t think there is a single thing or person that can ruin her day or her good mood.

Kara walks through the office toward her desk, smiling and waving at all her fellow workers. Kara then sits down and gets on with her research for the next article she wishes to write. Kara researches on her computer for a few hours before she is interrupted by a cough. Kara looks up and is surprised to see James standing in front of her desk.

“James, Hi.” Kara smiles, not having seen James since before Christmas.

Of course, Kara is such a forgiving person that she has decided to forgive and forget James suspicions of Lena. Kara just hopes that James will move passed that, and while he may not like it, he can at the very least accept and support Kara. Just like a real friend should.

“Hi Kara... Can I talk to you in my office?” James asks, using his head to nod towards his office. An office that used to belong to Cat Grant.

“Sure.” Kara smiles as she stands up and follows James.

Once the two enter James’ office, James closes the door behind them. James then moves to sit on one of the couches. Kara decides to sit on the one opposite.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Kara asks.

James gets a serious tone on his face.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, by I need you to listen to me. You can’t trust Lena Luthor. She is a cancer. Her family is poison. You know what her brother did, and now she has taken over his company, and has all that tech with who knows how many secrets hidden within it. You can’t trust her Kara. If you can’t do it for me, or for yourself, do it for Alura. You can’t put your daughter in danger, even if there is a small chance. But with a Luthor, it’s a great one. You may think you know who she is, but we know from Clark’s experience with Lex, that Luthors are master manipulators. Lena could just be manipulating you, waiting for her moment to strike.” James says.

Kara’s face turns red with anger.

“How dare you speak about Lena like that!” Kara yells, fuming. “I thought that perhaps you would have had some time over the last few weeks to actually think things through and make a reasonable decision. But I guess that was too much to hope for. All you are doing is putting all that Lex baggage on Lena. You are judging Lena by the actions of her family. I expected better of you James. But I guess that was too much to ask!”

“Kara, you have to listen to me!” James protests.

“No! No, I don’t! I won’t stand here and listen to your trash talk my girlfriend. The woman that I..... The woman that I trust, completely, and whole heartedly.” Kara says, angrily.

“Girlfriend?” James questions, surprised.

“Yes! Lena is my girlfriend. So, don’t expect me to just let you bad mouth her. If you do I promise you that you will regret it.” Kara says, basically growling at James.

“Kara, I’m just trying to protect you. You obviously can’t see things clearly!” James says.

“Protect me? Ha! I don’t need you or anyone’s protection James. Don’t condescend me!” Kara yells.

“But...” James begins.

“And another thing...” Kara interrupts, “If you really wanted to protect me, and you honestly thought that Lena was capable of doing something terrible, you would have actually come to the cabin with us. But instead you went to Metropolis. So don’t lie and claim this is for my protection. All this is about is your own ego and pre-emptive opinions you have already made of a person.” 

“Kara...” James tries.

Kara stands up angrily.

“You know what?! We’re done. Until you apologise to me AND Lena you are not my friend anymore. Consider yourself uninvited from all future events!” Kara says.

“You can’t be serious!” James says, shocked.

“Do I look like I’m joking James?” Kara glares.

James looks at Kara’s face and can see that she truly isn’t joking, she’s deadly serious.

“Fine, whatever. Choose Lena over me. But when it all blows up in your face, and it will, don’t come crying to me. At that point it will be your own damn fault!” James says.

Kara clenches her fists and literally wants to punch James to the next continent. But Kara knows he’s really not worth it at this point. So instead Kara just turns her back and walks away. Of course James had to be the one to ruin Kara’s good mood.

* * *

Saturday quickly rolls around and Kara prepares for her date with Lena. The previous Friday night Lena, Kara and Alura hadn’t spent any time together as Lena had a lot of work to get caught up on, for her to really get a good handle on the beginning of the year for L-Corp. Of course Lena wished this wasn’t the case. More than anything Lena would have loved to have just spent her Friday evening hanging out with Kara and Alura, and then falling asleep snuggled in Kara’s arms. But that just wasn’t to be. Lena actually thinks it may be for the best, despite her disappointment. This is because Lena realised that it would be kind of weird for her and Kara to wake up on Saturday morning and then go on their first date. The duo have already done everything that happens at the start of a relationship out of order, although Lena wouldn’t have it any other way. But Lena wants to pick Kara up, take her on a romantic date which she has planned, with a little help from Alura, with her suggestion, and then Lena will see where the night takes the two of them. Lena obviously hopes that it will end a certain way, but after all it is technically a first date, so maybe it won’t.

On the Friday evening Kara’s friends decided to not have a game night, as they all had spent a lot of time with each other the previous few weeks. Instead Kara just spent a nice evening alone with Alura. It was a very pleasant evening, with Kara not being called out for any Supergirl duties, which honestly was a relief. The mother and daughter just snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie of Alura’s choosing. That said, Kara couldn’t help but think that something was missing, or more accurately, someone. Lena had already become such a large part of both of their lives that when she wasn’t with them it felt strange. But all Kara could do was just make sure Alura felt happy and loved, while also looking forward to her date the next day. A date which Lena texted her about and told her she would pick her up from her apartment at around 1PM.

Presently it is almost 12:45PM on the Saturday, and Lena is due to pick Kara up in around 15 minutes, and honestly, Kara is freaking out. Alex has come over to take care of Alura for the afternoon, and potentially the evening, and overnight. But even though Alex is supposed to be here for Alura, Kara can’t help but demand that her sister help her to choose an outfit for her date.

“Alex, come on! I don’t know what to wear!” Kara says, freaking out as the two women stand in Kara’s bedroom.

“Kara, you’ve literally tried on about 15 different outfits! They are all fine!” Alex groans.

“No. I don’t even know what we are doing on our date! I mean, what if I wear a really fancy dress or something and then Lena takes us hiking or something.” Kara says, worried.

Alex chuckles.

“Kara, I don’t think Lena is the type to take her first date, or any date, hiking. That doesn’t exactly scream Lena Luthor.” Alex smirks.

“Well, I don’t know that, because this is our first date! I mean, I could dress casual and then she takes me to some fancy restaurant and I’ll end up horribly underdressed!” Kara says, continuing to worry.

Alex sighs.

“Kara, I’m pretty sure that Lena really doesn’t care what you wear. The only question you have to answer is, what do you want to wear?” Alex asks.

“I don’t know! That’s the whole problem Alex!” Kara groans.

  
“Well, do you want to wear something nice and comfortable, yet tasteful, do you want to wear something completely comfortable and not very tasteful. Or, do you want to wear something that causes Lena’s eyes to bulge out of her head?” Alex asks with a smirk.

Kara blushes.

  
“I uhhh…. uhmmmm…” Kara stammers.

“I’ll take that as the latter then. Wear your light blue dress, always go with blue. I’m pretty sure Lena will love you in that.” Alex says.

Kara grabs her blue dress on a hanger and has a long look at it.

“Okay….. I’ll wear this.” Kara says with a nod after a few moments silence.

“Great!” Alex smiles and then begins to walk out of Kara’s bedroom.

  
“Now we need to decide my hair!” Kara says.

  
“Kara.” Alex groans as she puts her head in her hands.

* * *

Lena arrives for her date with Kara dead on 1PM. Lena isn’t one for being late, she likes punctuality. Lena has always thought that the idea of being fashionably late is just rude. In fact, if you don’t arrive on time to things that you have planned well ahead of time, without a decent reason, Lena thinks a lot less of the person. But of course, at the same time Lena has no reason to be late for her date with Kara. Lena doesn’t want to miss out on a single second that she could be spending with Kara by arriving late. So Lena makes sure that she has her driver pull up to the front of Kara’s apartment a few minutes early.

**Lena (to Kara):** I’m outside, whenever you are ready.

**Kara (to Lena):** I’m almost done!

**Kara:** Why don’t you come on up. Alura and Alex are still here. I’m pretty sure Alura would love to see you.

**Lena:** Of course. I’ll be right up.

Lena can’t help but smile as she puts her phone back in her small clutch bag she is carrying. Lena loves the idea of actually getting to see Alura today, even if it’s only briefly. Lena had just assumed that Alura would already be with Alex and so she wouldn’t have the chance to see her today, unless their date ended prematurely, and if it did, that probably wouldn’t mean she would see Alura either. So Lena jumps at the chance to see Alura before her date with Kara begins.

  
“I’ll just be a few minutes.” Lena says to her driver as she opens up her door to get out.

“Of course Miss Luthor, take your time.” The driver replies.

Lena gets out of her driver’s car and makes her way into Kara’s apartment and then up to the correct floor, ending up standing outside Kara’s apartment door. Lena then takes a moment to compose herself, making sure she looks good. Lena is wearing a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline, with the dress only going around the side of her shoulders. Lena really hopes that Kara not only likes it, but loves it. Usually, Lena is offended when she notices men, and sometimes other women, staring down at her chest. But tonight, if Lena catches Kara staring at her breasts then she will consider it a success.

After Lena gives herself the once over, she hesitantly knocks on the door. Less than 10 seconds go by before the door is answered. Lena expected Kara to open the door, or perhaps Alex while Kara continues to get ready. What she didn’t expect was little Alura to be the one to open the door.

“LENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Alura squeals, happily, literally jumping up at Lena.

“Hello darling.” Lena smiles as she steps inside and takes Alura into her arms, holding her tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

Alura giggles happily as Lena gives the young girl several kisses, while Lena walks the two further inside the apartment, closing the door with her foot from behind her.

  
“I missed you Lena!” Alura smiles.

“I missed you too darling.” Lena smiles back.

Alura then looks from Lena’s face down to her dress.  
  
“Wow….. you look really pretty.” Alura says, in awe.

  
Lena blushes slightly.

“Thank you darling, you think mommy will like it?” Lena asks.

“Yes! But mommy has been panicking about what to wear and how to do her hair. I think she’s driving aunt Alex crazy!” Alura explains.

Lena chuckles.

“Well, I’m sure she will look beautiful, no matter what she decides to wear.” Lena replies.

Alura smiles up at Lena again.

Lena then takes the two of them to sit down on the couch, letting Alura out of her arms as she does. Lena then begins to tickle Alura who giggles, all the while she continues to press kisses to Alura’s face. The two are eventually interrupted a few minutes later by a cough.

Lena turns around and her eyes almost pop out of her head, just like Kara wanted them to, when Lena sees Kara in a light blue tight long-sleeved dress. The dress is tasteful, yet it hugs Kara’s body nicely, showing off all of her features. In fact, the dress is so tight around Kara’s stomach area that Lena is pretty sure that she can see a hint of Kara’s abs. Kara then has finished her look by tying her hair up, all while wearing the same pair of glasses, which contains her Supergirl suit, that Lena made for her. Lena has to literally stop herself from drooling.

“I thought we were the ones going on a date tonight, not you and Alura.” Kara smirks.

Lena shakes her head which breaks her out of her trance and then she gives Kara a questioning look. Kara for her part then points to Alura. Lena turns back to look at Alura and blushes when she realises that she has left several lipstick marks all over Alura’s face. Alura of course has a big smile on her face. The young girl seemingly couldn’t be happier about the situation. Lena then turns back and smirks at Kara.

“I maybe, perhaps, got a bit carried away. But don’t worry darling, I’ll reapply some lipstick so I’ll have plenty left for you.” Lena says with a wink.

  
Kara can’t help but blush.   
  
Lena stands up from the couch and smiles at Kara. For the first time Kara actually gets a good look at Lena’s gorgeous dark blue dress, and more notably, Kara gets a good look at Lena’s very low cut, dark blue dress. Just like Lena, Kara’s eyes virtually pop out of her head as she stares at Lena’s chest. Lena takes that as a success.

“See something you like?” Lena smirks.

Kara blushes and goes wide eyed as she looks back up to look Lena in the eyes.

  
“No… I mean uh… yes… not…. uhh….” Kara says and then clears her throat. “Let me try that again. Yes, I do, you.”

Lena can’t help but chuckle at how she made Kara so flustered.

  
“Alright you two, stop ogling each other and head out on your date already.” Alex says, making her presence known, standing a few feet behind Kara.

Lena holds out her hand for Kara to take.

“Shall we?” Lena smiles.

“Yeah…” Kara nods, breathlessly, taking Lena’s hand.

Lena and Kara both turn back to look at Alura.

“I’m going to go now Alura. You have a good time with aunt Alex, okay?” Kara says.

“Okay mommy. When will you be home?” Alura asks, innocently.

“You’re going to have a sleep over with aunt Alex tonight. I’ll come pick you up in the morning.” Kara explains.

  
“Someone is being presumptuous.” Lena teases as she whispers in Kara’s ear.

  
Alura looks from Kara to Alex.

“We’ll have so much fun Alura. We’ll play some games, watch some movies, and we’ll eat all the ice cream you want.” Alex says with a grin.

Alura smiles happily at Alex, ice cream clearly a way to this girl’s heart.  
  
“Okay.” Alura smiles.

“I’ll see you later Alura.” Lena smiles.

“Bye Lena.” Alura waves as she steps closer to Alex.

Kara and Lena both smile back at Alura as they walk hand in hand as they make their way out of Kara’s apartment, with the door closing behind them. The two then begin to walk to the elevator. As they wait for the doors to open Lena grabs Kara and smashes her lips against the Kryptonian’s. Kara lets out a little yelp in surprise but soon melts into the kiss, kissing Lena back eagerly. The two then part after about a minute, just as the doors begin to close, which causes Lena to stick out her foot to stop them.

“I didn’t think it would have been entirely appropriate to do that in front of Alura and your sister. But you look beautiful darling. Drop dead gorgeous.” Lena smiles as the two step inside the elevator.

  
“Thank you.” Kara smiles back, “You look… wow…. Just wow…”

Lena smiles widely back at Kara, happy that her appearance has left Kara so speechless.

  
“Why thank you darling. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lena says.

  
“It is.” Kara nods.

Kara and Lena then walk hand in hand out to Lena’s driver’s car who is awaiting them, holding the door open for them both.

“Thank you.” Kara smiles at the driver.

“Thank you Steve.” Lena says as she slides in besides Kara.

  
“Of course Miss Luthor.” The driver nods and then closes the door behind Lena.

  
“So, where are we going?” Kara asks.

  
“Well, I thought I’d take you to this Italian restaurant right on the sea front. You can order as much food as you like. Then after I thought we could take a walk, just us.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena once more.

  
“That sounds incredible.” Kara says.

* * *

About an hour later Lena and Kara are mid-way through their meal, having had nice casual conversation throughout. The two have spent most of the meal just getting to know each other, even more intimately than before. Far more intimately than a usual first date, but neither of them would have it any other way. Kara for her part has taken Lena up on her offer and ordered several dishes to eat all by herself. Kara ordered a pizza, a salad, and two separate pasta dishes. Lena just had a single pasta dish which she complimented with some red wine for the two of them to share.

  
“So, can I ask about your mother? Not Lillain.” Kara asks, slightly hesitantly.

“Of course. What do you want to know?” Lena replies.

  
“Well….. I kind of want to know whatever you are willing to share. However much or little that is. It’s up to you.” Kara smiles at Lena lovingly, knowing this is a precarious topic.

Lena gives Kara a nod before taking another big sip of her red wine, preparing herself for the tale.

“She died when I was four years old, so I don’t really remember much about her. I know that she worked in Metropolis for a while until I was about 1. I could never get an answer from my father, but I’m pretty sure she either worked for him, or with him, that’s how they met. Anyway, once I was 1 me and my mom moved to Ireland where I remember us being really happy. I remember it really just being the two of us. I can’t recall any other family members. Lionel certainly didn’t visit. I remember us spending a lot of time outdoors. My mom loved the outdoors. I personally loved reading and staying inside, away from the cold, or the hot sun, which always burnt my pale skin. But I loved being outside with my mom. She always made it so fun. We would go and see all these beautiful landscapes and have picnics in these scenic fields. Then when we couldn’t be outside, we would snuggle up together on the couch, just the two of us. I have a distinct memory of my mother singing me to sleep, singing me this Irish folk song.” Lena says.

  
“That sounds beautiful Lena.” Kara smiles.

“Yeah. But I can’t be sure if it’s even true. It could have just been my mind making up things after so much time.” Lena says, slightly disheartened.

Kara places her hand on Lena’s, across the table.

  
“Does it matter if it’s true or not? If those are your memories of your mom, you should just hold onto them, don’t question yourself.” Kara smiles, caringly.

  
Lena looks up at Kara and smiles at her as Kara gives her hand a slight squeeze.

“Anyway, that all eventually came to an end. I remember when I was four years old, about to turn five, that fall. It was the summer. It was such a beautiful warm day. My mom decided that we were going to spend the day at this lake that was near our home. We got to the lake and played along the shoreline. Eventually my mom told me she was going to go for a swim.” Lena says and then stops, tears starting to form in her eyes.

  
“Lena…. you don’t have to….” Kara says, lovingly.

Lena takes a deep breath to clear her emotions.

  
“I want to.” Lena replies.

Kara just then gives Lena a nod so she can continue.

  
“I remember watching my mom go in and swim further out, away from the shore. She looked back and smiled at me. She then put her head under the water. Once she didn’t resurface after about 10 seconds I started to giggle. I thought my mom was just playing with me, being silly like she used to be. But then after another 20 seconds I stopped giggling and I remember thinking something was terribly wrong. But….. but…. I didn’t do anything…. I didn’t scream for help….. I….. I just froze…. unable to even move… I mean what person does that?” Lena says.

  
“Lena, you were only four years old.” Kara says, trying to reassure the brunette.

  
“But I knew what was happening Kara. I knew my mom couldn’t survive under the water for that long, but I still did nothing. I could have screamed for help. Maybe someone could have saved her. Maybe she would be still alive today… Maybe I…” Lena says and then breaks off into tears.

Kara quickly gets up and makes her way around the table and takes Lena in for a tight hug.

  
“I’ve got you Lee. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Kara says.

Lena just sobs into Kara’s hug for a good minute before she is able to compose herself.

“I…. I’m sorry.” Lena says as she wipes away the mascara which has dripped down her cheeks.

  
“Don’t apologise. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me that. As hard as it was for you.” Kara says, softly.

Lena nods, still slightly hesitant. Lena kind of hates herself for breaking down like that in front of Kara on their first date. Lena is pretty sure she has completely ruined things for them, for today. She has utterly killed the mood. Kara for her part can tell that Lena is beginning to over think things, so she does the only thing she can think of to reassure Lena that everything is fine. Kara takes Lena in for a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay Lee. I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere.” Kara says as she parts from the kiss.

Lena slightly smiles at Kara.

  
“I… okay…. thank you.” Lena says, in a quiet tone.

  
“Of course.” Kara smiles, “Do you want to get out of here?”

  
“Yeah.” Lena nods.

Lena pays for their meal after asking for the bill, and then the two head out of the restaurant and walk hand in hand along the beach front. The two remain silent as they do this, for a few minutes.

“I remember my mom.” Kara begins, surprising Lena that after everything Kara now wants to share about her mother. “Growing up I thought she was the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world. She was a judicator on Krytpon, a sort of judge. I looked up to her, so much, although because of her job we didn’t get to spend much time together. I… I didn’t find out until I came here to Earth that she wasn’t exactly as perfect as I thought she was. She sent many, many people to a Kryptonian prison called Fort Rozz. Some of those people should not have been there. She should have found another way. She…. she even sent my aunt Astra, her twin sister, to the prison, after she attempted a coup. And…. and to catch my aunt…. my mother… she used me to do it….” Kara says and trails off.

  
“Kara I…. I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say…. I’m sure she had a good reason. But even if she had her flaws…. that doesn’t mean she didn’t love you.” Lena says, attempting to reassure Kara even half as good as Kara did for her.

  
Kara nods.

  
“Yeah, thank you.” Kara says as she sniffles away at some tears. “Her name was Alura.”  
  
Lena gets a surprised look on her face.

  
“The same name as your daughter.” Lena replies.

  
“Yeah…. I…. I hate to even say it… but…. if I had known what I know now about my mother, back when Alura was born, I wouldn’t have named her after her.” Kara admits.

  
Lena gives Kara a sympathetic look.

“Kara, even if she did some things that were bad, and that hurt you. She was still your mother, and she raised an incredible daughter. You can still honor the good things she did, by naming your daughter after her, while also not liking the other things she also did.” Lena says.

“I…. I never thought of it like that…. thank you.” Kara says, giving Lena a slight smile.

Lena smiles back at Kara.

The two ladies then continue to walk hand in hand along the shore front, remaining in silence for a while.

“I didn’t really mean for our first date to get this emotional.” Lena admits.

Kara chuckles.

“Well, it’s not really a first date. We’ve kind of done things out of order.” Kara replies.

Lena now chuckles.

  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right in that regard.” Lena says with a grin.

  
The two then continue to walk in silence once more. Eventually they come to the end of the walkway along the shoreline. They have literally walked a few miles together, hand in hand.

  
“So, what now?” Kara asks, realising the symbolic nature of the situation. The duo have come to the end of the walkway, they could find somewhere else to walk, or stop right there. This is much like the current situation of Kara and Lena’s date. The two have come to a point where their date could end, or they could continue it somewhere else.

“Well…. I don’t know about you…. but I don’t want our date to end here.” Lena says.

  
“Me neither.” Kara replies, not even having to think about it for a second.

Lena smiles back at Kara.

  
“I’m glad then.” Lena replies, “So I was thinking that maybe we could head back to my apartment and get changed into some more comfortable clothes and chat, then I wanted to drive you somewhere once the sun has set.”

Kara gets a curious look on her face.

“Okay… but I didn’t bring a change of clothes.” Kara replies.

“That’s okay, you can borrow some of mine.” Lena replies, not saying out loud how she actually likes the idea of Kara wearing some of her clothes, and maybe, just maybe, she kind of planned for this to happen, knowing she could have just told Kara to bring some spare casual clothes with her.

“Okay then.” Kara nods with a big grin.

* * *

Kara and Lena make their way back to Lena’s penthouse. The couple are driven by Lena’s driver. Once they arrive Lena dismisses her driver for the day, saying she won’t need him anymore. After this Lena and Kara make their way up to Lena’s penthouse, once they step inside they both change into some casual clothes. Before they do however, Kara takes one long good last look at Lena’s chest, in that dress. Lena does notice, but she doesn’t make a comment, she just grins to herself.

Kara and Lena both dress in a pair of jeans. The pair of jeans Kara wears are slightly looser, especially around the ankles. Then Lena’s jeans are a lot, lot, tighter, they really show of Lena’s ass, which of course causes Kara’s eyes to basically pop out of her head again. At this point Kara is pretty sure Lena is going to kill her with all these alluring outfits. Lena completes her look with a buttoned up shirt which she tucks into her jeans, while Kara wears a t-shirt and a cardigan on top.

After they are dressed, they make their way to Lena’s living room area where they sit next to each other on the couch. They then continue their casual conversation for a while, talking about less emotional topics than before. But eventually Kara decides she wants to tell Lena more about herself. She wants this woman to know all about her family from Krypton.

  
“You know, my father was a scientist.” Kara says.

  
“Really?” Lena asks, surprised.

  
“Yeah, he was part of the science guild. I was actually supposed to follow in my father’s footsteps. I was about to be the youngest person ever to join the science guild, but then Krypton exploded. I remember how I would spend so much time in my father’s lab, just playing with him. He would show me all these interesting scientific inventions for hours and hours, and I was so interested. But just like my mother, I guess I saw him too with tinted glasses.” Kara explains.

Lena places a hand on Kara’s arm.

  
“Kara, you don’t have to do this.” Lena says with so much care and affection in her voice.

  
“I know, but I want to. I want you to know all about my family. I want to share everything with you.” Kara says.

  
Lena can’t help but give Kara a slight smile in response.

  
“Okay then.” Lena nods.

“I didn’t find out until later that…. that some of the scientific technologies he worked on, they weren’t good. He in fact created a virus that would have killed everyone, apart from Kryptonians, in case of an invasion. But of course, the council wanted to prepare it to be used as an offensive weapon, and my father helped them. Thankfully it was never used, but I did have to deal with it on Earth, just after I met you. I’ve read all the horrors of how humans have used chemical weapons on one another, but I guess my father was no better than them.” Kara says, looking very sad.

“Kara, listen to me, that’s not true. Your father, he wanted to protect you, to protect all of Krypton from a threat by other aliens. I’m sure that he couldn’t really fight the council on it, and it’s not his fault that it ended up in the wrong hands. He wasn’t like the people you talk about on Earth. Those people committed unspeakable horrors. They purposely used those weapons on people, pressing the button to set them off themselves. Your father never did that, or anything close to that.” Lena says, attempting to comfort Kara.

  
Kara is silent for a moment.

  
“Yeah…. I guess.” Kara nods.

The two remain silent for a moment longer.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things all heavy again. I just wanted to share it with you.” Kara apologises.

“Don’t’ apologise. I’m glad you shared it. It makes me feel closer to you, and now I know you slightly better than before.” Lena says with a slight smile.

Kara looks up at Lena and matches her smile.

  
“Can I kiss you again?” Lena asks, only asking because they’ve just discussed a heavy topic and Lena doesn’t want to try and kiss Kara if she’s not in the mood.

“Yeah…. please…” Kara replies, slightly breathless, lost looking in Lena’s beautiful emerald green eyes.

Lena takes Kara in for a tender and loving kiss. Kara kisses Lena back just as tenderly. The kiss continues for a few moments before the two part.

  
“We should go.” Lena says as she notices the sun starting to go down.

  
“Okay.” Kara nods with a smile.

Lena stands up from the couch and holds out her hand for Kara to take which Kara does. The two then walk out of Lena’s penthouse, hand in hand, and head into the elevator to Lena’s private car parking lot.

* * *

About 30 minutes after Kara and Lena leave Lena’s penthouse the couple make their way to a secluded spot at the top of one of the mountains just outside of National city, Lena having driven them up there. Lena pulls over the car at a spot that overlooks the entirety of National City.

“What are we doing up here Lee?” Kara questions.

“I talked to Alura. She told me that you love looking up at the stars, so I thought that we could look at the stars cuddled up under a blanket together.” Lena suggests with a smile.

“That sounds amazing. But I don’t want you to get cold if we are getting out the car, and if we don’t, we can’t exactly cuddle up.” Kara replies, gesturing to the area that separates the two front seats in the car.

  
Lena chuckles.

“Don’t worry darling. I already have that sorted.” Lena grins and presses a button next to her steering wheel.

As Lena presses the button the whole roof of Lena’s car goes from being black to opaque, giving the two of them a great view of the stars above.

  
“Wow…. No wonder you wanted to take this car.” Kara says as she looks up at the stars in awe.

  
Lena chuckles once more.

“Yeah. I thought we could both slip into the back seat and then cuddle up under a blanket I have in the trunk.” Lena suggests.

Kara nods.

“I would love that.” Kara replies.

  
“Good.” Lena smiles.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Lena and Kara are both happily snuggled up together in the back seat of Lena’s car, both with a large blanket wrapped around them. Lena is resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara is resting her head gently on top of Lena’s. The two women just look up at the nights sky in amazement.

“You see right there?” Kara says as she points.

Lena nods.

  
“That is Rao. The red sun that Krypton orbited around.” Kara explains.

“It’s beautiful.” Lena says, touched Kara is sharing such intimate knowledge about the place where she was born.

“Yeah… You should have seen the red rays of Rao. It was one of the most beautiful sights in the universe. Watching the red sun slowly seep over the mountains of Krypton as the day would come to a close was one of the most beautiful sights I will ever witness. I really wish you could have seen it.” Kara says, remembering Krypton.

  
“I can see it, through you.” Lena says.

  
Kara turns away from the stars and looks at Lena, giving her a warm smile.

“But do you know what the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen is?” Kara asks.

  
“No.” Lena replies.

  
“It’s you. When I first laid my eyes on you, although I didn’t know how I felt, I knew that you were the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. You are far more beautiful than any sunset, even the sunsets made by Rao over the mountains on Krypton.” Kara says, lovingly.

  
Lena leans in and takes Kara in for a kiss.

  
“That’s cheesy, but I like your cheesy.” Lena smiles.

  
Kara smiles back at Lena.

  
“It’s not cheesy when it’s true.” Kara says, and then is the one to initiate the kiss this time.

  
“Hmm.” Lena hums, overwhelmed by Kara’s words.

“You’re the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen too. I’m just sorry I can’t describe it in such eloquent terms like you did.” Lena says.

  
Kara smiles widely.

“That’s okay. I don’t need vast descriptions, just the way you are looking at me is enough.” Kara smiles.

  
“And how am I looking at you?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Like you could eat me whole.” Kara replies.

“Well, good thing to know I look exactly like how I’m thinking.” Lena grins.

Kara’s eyes go wide.

“Do you want to go back to mine now?” Lena suggests.

“Uhh.. I… uh… yeah.” Kara nods, fumbling with her words.

  
Lena giggles and gives Kara another peck on the lips.

* * *

As soon as Kara and Lena make it through Lena’s penthouse door the two have taken one another into a passionate kiss. Kara is holding up one of Lena’s legs that she has raised and wrapped around Kara’s side. The two continue to kiss as they move further into the penthouse, slowly removing each other’s jackets, dropping them on the floor, not caring about hanging them up.

“Bedroom.” Lena hums between kisses.

Kara nods and to Lena’s surprise completely picks her up, causing Lena to wrap both her legs around Kara’s side. Kara then begins to walk the two of them towards the stairs which lead up to the hallway with Lena’s bedroom. This however doesn’t stop Kara from continuing to kiss Lena, so Lena just continues to enjoy Kara’s kisses, completely trusting Kara to carry her safely.

The two soon make it into Lena’s bedroom and Kara gently places Lena down on her bed. Kara then takes a moment to look down at Lena, taking in the moment. Kara notices how Lena’s eyes are completely blown, full of lust. Kara is soon pulled out of this moment by Lena tugging at her cardigan, and pulling Kara down onto the bed with her.

Once Kara falls down onto the bed the two women continue to kiss, laying next to each other, side by side. Soon after this both of their hands begin to roam each other’s bodies. Lena begins to take off Kara’s cardigan, all the while they kiss. Suddenly Kara’s eyes go wide and she flinches away from Lena. Lena just looks at Kara surprised and worried.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asks, very concerned.

Kara doesn’t say anything for a moment, standing up and looking away from Lena. This of course just makes Lena worry all the more. Lena thinks that she must have done something wrong that has upset Kara.

“Kara, we don’t…. have to do anything…. If you don’t want to…” Lena says, timidly.

Kara immediately turns around to face Lena.

“I do. I really do. I just….. I don’t want to hurt you Lena. I like you so much….. it’ll be hard for me to control myself when we are….. intimate….. I don’t want to get so lost in you that I can’t control my powers and then I hurt you. If that happens…. I will hate myself… and I will ruin everything.” Kara says, clearly upset.

Lena stands from the bed and approaches Kara, deciding to place both her hands on Kara’s hips.

“Darling, I trust you. I know you won’t ever hurt me.” Lena begins.

  
“But I could Lena… it’s not about trust.” Kara interrupts.

  
Lena raises her finger to Kara’s lips to get her to stop talking.

  
“You didn’t let me finish.” Lena says.

  
Kara just nods and then Lena takes her finger away from Kara’s lips.

  
“What I was going to say, is I trust that you won’t hurt me. But, if you are worried about it, I have a solution.” Lena smirks.

  
“Really? What is it?” Kara asks, confused.

Lena smiles at Kara.

  
“Red lights on.” Lena says.

Suddenly Lena’s lights in her room turn a shade of red, not entirely stripping Kara of her powers, but lessening them. Kara just looks around at the red room in amazement.

“I hope you don’t mind. I know it may have been a bit presumptuous on my part. But after you told me at the cabin that you didn’t want to hurt me, I worked on this.” Lena explains.

  
Kara doesn’t respond with words, instead she just takes Lena in for a passionate kiss, causing Lena to yelp in surprise before she melts into it.

“I take that as you liking this.” Lena smirks as the two part.

“Yeah… this is amazing Lee.” Kara says, in complete awe of her incredible girlfriend.

  
“I’m glad. We can adjust the red lights accordingly. Or alternatively I have come up with a design for a red sun light bracelet which you could wear.” Lena explains.

  
Kara gets a shocked look on her face.

“What?” Lena asks, confused.

  
“Sorry…. It’s just… uhmm… bracelets, they have a different meaning on Krypton. On Krypton…. bracelets…. they were used instead of engagement rings.” Kara explains.

Lena is now the one to get a shocked look on her face.

“Oh my. I’m glad I didn’t decide for us to use a bracelet then. I’m even more glad that I decided to put your Supergirl suit in a pair of glasses, instead of a bracelet. That would have been very awkward.” Lena says with a grin.

  
Kara just smiles at Lena and takes her in for another loving kiss.

“We can play with the settings of the lights if you like. On my phone I can change their strength, to whatever you are comfortable with. Then I have also added a mode so that the room is still backed in red sun light, but a filter just makes it look like normal yellow light.” Lena explains.

“I want that one… I want to see your gorgeous body as I kiss you. I don’t want it to be in a shade of red.” Kara says, lust completely blowing out her own pupils.

  
Lena gulps and nods and then grabs her phone to adjust the lights so they look just like normal lights.

“That okay?” Lena asks.

Lena doesn’t get a response in words, instead Kara crashes her lips into Lena’s and then pushes her down onto the bed. Kara then begins to unbutton Lena’s shirt very quickly between kisses. Lena responds by helping Kara remove her cardigan. Kara eventually gets stuck on a button.

“Just rip it off me Kara.” Lena orders.

Lena doesn’t have to tell Kara twice as Kara quickly rips the shirt off Lena and throws it to the side, still having enough strength to do that. Lena then helps Kara take off her own t-shirt before both of the women stand up and remove their jeans, tossing them to the side.

After that the two are now stood completely in their underwear. Both women are scanning their eyes up and down each other’s bodies in complete awe and lust. Kara’s eyes land on Lena’s breasts, which are still covered by a bra. Meanwhile Lena’s eyes land on Kara abs. Lena can’t help but imagine herself running her tongue up and down each of Kara’s muscles there.

“You’re a goddess.” Kara says to Lena.

  
“I guess you would be one to know.” Lena smiles, referring to Kara’s goddess like features.

  
Kara and Lena crash their lips into each other once more, both of them falling back down onto the bed. Soon after this the women remove the last remnants of their clothing, allowing themselves to be completely naked with one another.

  
Kara and Lena continue to kiss and they soon make love to each other for well over an hour. Both women kiss up and down each other’s bodies, making each other moan in various ways. They are both finding pleasure points, places where the other likes to be touched. Kara for herself doesn’t even have to be guided by Lena, like she originally thought she might be. Kara just allows her lust to completely take over and just worships Lena’s body with her lips, her tongue and her fingers.

  
After a good hour both women are thoroughly spent, having both reached their climaxes multiple times. Both of them were unselfish lovers, which lead to a good time for them both. It meant that they both wanted each other to climax just as many times as they did. This being something that ended up exhausting the both of them.

* * *

Kara and Lena have just finished having sex. The two are laying down next to one another, under the covers, both trying to catch their breaths.

  
“Wow… that was just….. wow….” Kara says.  
  
Lena doesn’t reply which causes Kara to look over at her lover, this is when Kara notices that Lena is crying.

  
“Oh Rao, Lena, did I hurt you?” Kara says, very worried, hesitantly moving closer to Lena.

  
Lena just nods her head no.

“No. These are… happy tears…. I never….. I never thought I could feel anything like this…. I feel…. I feel so happy…. I feel…. at home with you…. I’ve never experience anything….. anywhere near as good as this….. with anyone else.” Lena says as she wipes away her tears.

Kara smiles at Lena and moves closer to her to take her in for a kiss.

“Me too. No one else even comes close. This was incredible. You were incredible. You are incredible.” Kara smiles, her eyes completely full of adoration and affection for Lena.

  
Kara then moves to hold Lena tight in her arms. The two remain like that for a while, with Kara placing gentle kisses on Lena’s shoulder. Eventually the two women are interrupted by the growl of Kara’s stomach.

Lena giggles.

  
“Sorry.” Kara blushes.

  
“It’s okay darling. How about we get dressed and order some food.” Lena suggests.

  
“I…. okay…” Kara says, sounding a bit disappointed, even though she really does want food, she’s hungry. Kara just doesn’t want to get out of bed with Lena.

  
“Don’t worry darling. We can eat some food, and maybe watch a movie to relax and regain some energy. Then we can go for round two.” Lena smiles as she places a kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara’s eyes go wide and she then nods her head, eagerly. Lena smiles at Kara in response.

“Let’s get some food then.” Lena smiles.

Just as Lena’s said, the two women order some food and spend a couple of hours eating their food and snuggling on Lena’s couch as they watch a movie. But unfortunately, by the time the movie is over Kara and Lena are both beginning to fall asleep, completely exhausted from their earlier escapade, despite eating a bunch of food.

“Come on darling. Let’s go to sleep.” Lena says, tiredly, as she stands up and turns off the tv.

  
Kara moans.

“No… I’m… awake…” Kara says with a yawn, really not sounding very convincing.

Lena chuckles and cups Kara’s cheek.

  
“It’s okay darling. We have all the time in the world to have round two. Round two, three, four, five, six, and beyond. Let’s just go to sleep now.” Lena says.

Kara hesitates for a moment before she nods her head and stands up. Lena then holds Kara’s hand and leads the both of them upstairs to her bedroom. Once the two are inside they both go to the toilet and brush their teeth while the other puts a pair of pyjamas on. Once they are both finished with this they get back under the covers and then snuggle in each other’s arms, both women truly exhausted.

  
“Good night darling.” Lena says as she places a kiss on Kara’s arm.

“Goodnight Lee.” Kara replies with a yawn as she kisses Lena’s hand which is wrapped around her front.

The two women then both drift off to sleep, completely exhausted and content. They have completed their first date, and they are both hopeful for what tomorrow can bring, and all the tomorrows after that.

* * *

[If you want to check out the next chapter early, you can read it by supporting me here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47556425)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I only update my other fic The Long Life of Kara Zor-El on Sundays. But as it is valentines day, and this is a date chapter, and one of my favourite chapters I have ever written, I decided to publish it too! I hope you enjoyed!


	26. The Morning After

Lena wakes up the next morning and she doesn’t wake with the expected sight of Kara cuddled against her, instead she is woken by a far, far better one. Kara has woken up before Lena and crawled under the covers and has her head between Lena’s thighs, causing Lena to wake up with incredible pleasure. It may be the favorite way that Lena has ever woken up. In fact, Lena knows that it most definitely is the favorite way she has ever been woken, and she makes note to attempt to wake Kara in a similar fashion someday soon.

  
“Ohhhhh.” Lena moans as she opens her eyes.

Kara doesn’t say a word to Lena, she just continues to give Lena incredible pleasure.

Eventually Lena completely comes undone, closing her thighs around Kara’s head, forcing her to keep her head in place, and Kara is all too happy to oblige. For anyone else Lena would have been worried that she may hurt her partner in the midst of her pleasure, but she knew that wouldn’t be the case with Kara. Even with the red sun lights on, Lena knows that Kara can still take a lot more forceful nature during love making than any other person. In fact, Lena thinking about this leads her down a path which causes her to think of all the things she wishes to try with Kara in the future. Lena imagines herself digging her nails into Kara’s back, and using her mouth to place love bites up and down Kara’s entire body. Lena loves the idea of making a claim on Kara’s body like that, not that she thinks she owns her or anything, or that she wants other people to even see. Lena just likes the idea. All of these thoughts just rush through Lena’s head in the middle of her orgasm.

After a few minutes Lena comes down from the untold pleasure that Kara gave her and Kara crawls up the bed and takes Lena in for a tender kiss. Lena can taste herself on Kara’s lips.

“Hmmm morning.” Lena hums into the kiss.

  
“Hi.” Kara smiles.

“That was a lovely way to be woken, darling.” Lena says.

Kara gives Lena a goofy smile.

  
“Well, seeing as we both were too tired last night and couldn’t go for round two, I thought we could make up for that this morning.” Kara grins.

Lena grins back at Kara and takes her lover in for a passionate kiss.

  
“That sounds like an excellent idea. Now, let me return the favor.” Lena grins with a wicked smile.

Kara and Lena proceed to spend the morning making love to each other once more, it is different from the previous night however. Last night it was filled with a sort of forceful sexually charged passion. It was hot, heavy and aggressive. But this morning Kara and Lena are tender and, oh so caring, with each other. Both ways have their merits, and neither is better than the other. It’s just that the situation Kara and Lena find themselves in this morning calls for a different approach. That said, this doesn’t stop Lena and Kara from both completely devouring each other. In fact, unlike last night where they kept their sexual escapade in Lena’s bedroom, this morning the two begin in the bedroom, giving each other a few orgasms each, before they soon move into Lena’s shower. In the shower the couple bathe one another, touching up and down each other’s naked bodies, which ultimately leads to another round of love making, and then a need to wash once more. It was a vicious cycle really. Well, not that vicious.

At around 11AM Lena and Kara finally decide to finish their morning of passion. Both women could of course go at each with each other all day long, but they knew that they couldn’t really do that, as Kara has a daughter who most likely is eagerly waiting for her mother to come pick her up from her aunt Alex’s. So, Kara and Lena both have to put a stop to things, for now, so they can continue with their days. Neither woman really minds however, both Lena and Kara love Alura to bits, and both would do just about anything for her. Then at the same time, both Kara and Lena know that while there were no promises of tomorrows, no promises that they would do it again; The way the felt about each other, and the way they both looked at one another told them all they needed to know. The two of them loved what they did last night, and both of them were in this for the long haul. So they both would have plenty more opportunities to do what they did last night, and again this morning, in the future.

Kara and Lena are both finishing up getting dressed in Lena’s bedroom. Once more, just like for the second part of their date last night, Lena is allowing Kara to wear some of her clothes. She still doesn’t voice the fact that she kind of likes Kara wearing her clothes, it’s just nice. It’s nothing sexual or kinky or anything like that, she just likes it. Lena for her part has a very different style to Kara, as Kara’s style can be described accurately as quirky. Lena’s style on the other hand obviously contains a lot of designer clothes, which frankly are far less comfortable. That said, Lena still does own some more comfortable clothing which she mostly saves for herself to wear when she is at home, when she doesn’t have to go out in public where strangers can see her. This isn’t because of Lena’s vanity or anything. It is simply because Lena has to give off a certain persona to make it in the world as a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, and Lex Luthor’s sister. Lena can’t afford for the general public to see her in less professional or less expensive outfits, which happen to be comfortable. If they did, the people that Lena works with, and against, could sense some sort of weakness, and perhaps think less of her, making Lena’s business life all the more difficult.

Kara’s phone buzzes just as she finishes getting ready.

**Alex (to Kara):** Are you coming to pick Alura up soon? Or have you just run off together and forgotten your daughter?

  
 **Kara (to Alex):** I’m just about to leave Lena’s to come pick her up!

  
 **Alex:** Good! She’s being a bit of a terror at the moment…

  
 **Kara:** What why?

**Alex:** She seemingly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She was fine last night.

  
 **Alex:** I think she just misses you.

**Kara:** Okay, well you can tell her that I will be there soon.

**Kara:** How about I bring lunch?

  
 **Alex:** Sure. What are you gonna get, we had pizza last night.

  
 **Kara:** How about I get us some sandwiches from Noonan’s?

  
 **Alex:** That sounds good! Can you get me a pulled pork sandwich with BBQ sauce?

  
 **Kara:** Of course! Be there soon!

**Alex:** Okay!

  
Kara puts her phone away in her pocket and looks at Lena who is just looking at her with a smile.

  
“That was Alex. She is asking where I am.” Kara explains.

  
“Oh. I guess you’ll have to pick Alura up now.” Lena says, nervously, not wanting her time with Kara to come to an end.

“Yeah.” Kara nods in just as much of a nervous and disappointed tone.

“Well, I had a really nice time last night…. and this morning…. I hope we can do it again… soon.” Lena says as she wrings her hands together.

  
Kara closes the distance to Lena and takes her in for a tender kiss then hugs her.

  
“Yeah, me too.” Kara smiles.

Lena walks hand in hand with Kara downstairs towards her front door. The two are both only holding hands because they still can’t get enough of one another, and them holding hands allows them to have some more intimacy, even if it’s only for a little while longer.

“Well…. I should go…” Kara says, gingerly, as the two arrive at the door.

Lena carefully lets go of Kara’s hand and nods.  
  


“Okay.” Lena says, sounding sad.

Kara and Lena both remain silent for a moment, just looking at one another.

“Actually….. why don’t you come with me?” Kara suggests.

“What, really?” Lena asks, surprised.

“Yeah. I know Alura would love to see you. Then maybe the three of us could spend the day together?” Kara says.

  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on any mother-daughter time, or time with your sister.” Lena says, giving Kara an out if she is just being polite.

“Of course I’m sure Lena, and you would never be intruding! So please don’t ever think that!” Kara says, firmly. “I love spending time with you, so does Alura. And I don’t feel any need to just spend one on one time with my daughter. If you are there with us, then I am happy.”

“Uhhmmm… okay… If you are sure..” Lena nods, hesitantly.

“Oh shoot…. I didn’t even consider that you may be busy and are just being polite. Please don’t feel like you have to…” Kara begins but is cut off with Lena’s lips smashing against her own.

“I have no plans. And even if I did, I would much rather spend my day with you. With you AND Alura.” Lena says with a smile as she parts from the kiss.

“Okay then.” Kara smiles back at Lena.

* * *

Lena and Kara arrive at Alex’s apartment building about 30 minutes later, only taking a detour to Noonan’s to pick up some sandwiches. Lena had her driver drive them there, instead of the couple taking a taxi or Lena having to drive the two in one of her cars. Lena would of course been more than happy to drive them, but secretly Lena didn’t want to because that would mean she wouldn’t have anywhere really to park if she were to take Alura and Kara back to Kara’s apartment, and therefore Lena wouldn’t be able to stay long, and definitely not overnight. So Lena just has her driver take them to Kara’s sister’s place, and doesn’t voice that she hopes she can sleep over at Kara’s tonight, just hoping that she gets the offer.

When Kara and Lena walk into Alex’s apartment building Lena realises that Alex only lives about 20 blocks away from Kara. It couldn’t be any more than a 10 to 15 minute walk. Lena doesn’t know why she is surprised however, she knows the sisters are close, so of course they would live within a stones throw of each other. Not that they even need to with Kara’s super powers. Although Lena is sure that if they could, the two sisters would very happily live within the same apartment building, although probably not the same apartment. Lena is well aware that while Kara and Alex clearly love each other and are some of the closest sisters Lena has ever had the joy to witness, they obviously get on each other’s nerves at times, just like all other siblings.

Kara knocks on Alex’s door with her right hand as she stands by Lena’s side. Lena for her part is holding the sandwiches that they got at Noonan’s. Lena insisted on being the one that pays for them, pointing to the fact that she is a billionaire and most likely made back the cost of the sandwiches in interest in the time it took the two of them to argue over who is paying. Kara for her part relented, eventually, but she made it clear that she didn’t want it to be a common thing in the future. Kara didn’t want Lena to think that she had to buy her all these things or pay for everything, just because she is rich. Kara wants the two of them to be in an equal relationship in terms of finances. This means that if one of them buys dinner or lunch one time, then the next time the other one will, or they will split it. Lena agrees, not explaining to Kara that the real reason that she insisted on buying the sandwiches is because she is nervous at arriving at Alex’s home announced. Of course Lena has met Alex before, several times in fact, and has even become friendly with the older sister. But Lena has not yet been to Alex’s home, and even though Kara told her that she wouldn’t be intruding, Lena is still nervous about it. Lena knows that Alex may want some alone time with her sister and therefore be disappointed that Lena is there.

Alex opens the door a few seconds later and Lena’s nerves sky rocket when she sees Alex look at her in surprise, confirming Lena’s suspicions that Alex was not in fact expecting Lena to come aswell. Lena is pretty sure Alex was expecting Kara to come alone, and then for the two sisters to be able to gossip in private about Kara’s date with Lena the night before.

“Hi Al.” Kara smiles.

“Hi.” Alex smiles back at her sister, taking her in for a hug. “Uhh I wasn’t expecting you Lena.”

Lena nervously shifts her weight side to side.

“Uhh… yeah… I… I hope I’m not intruding…. I can leave…. And you can have your sister time if you want…” Lena replies, very nervous.

  
Alex shoots Lena a big smile.

“Of course not, please come in. But the fact that you even offered earns you some points in my book.” Alex says with a wink and a big grin.

Kara places a reassuring hand on Lena’s shoulder as Lena breathes a sigh of relief and the two walk inside.

  
The couple step inside Alex’s apartment and Lena looks around. Alex’s place is much, much smaller than Kara’s. Although that isn’t really surprising. Kara has a daughter and therefore needs space. Alex just lives by herself and therefore can save money by just living in a nice studio one bedroom apartment. Alex isn’t like Lena, a billionaire who can afford to live anywhere, no matter the cost of the rent, even if she is living alone.

  
“You have a nice home.” Lena smiles.

  
“Thank you.” Alex nods and then turns her head to the direction of the bathroom door which is closed. “Alura!! Your mother is here!”

“Okay, coming!” Alura’s voice calls out and then the three women hear the flush of a toilet.

  
“Was she much trouble last night?” Kara asks.

  
“No, she was honestly a delight. We came back to mine and watched a few Disney movies and played some board games. We then ate dinner, ordering pizza. After that we watched a final movie on my laptop as we both snuggled up in bed.” Alex explains.

  
“Oh, that sounds nice.” Kara smiles.

“Yeah. So did you both enjoy your night?” Alex says as she looks at the couple with a knowing smile.

“Yes…. it was….. incredible.” Kara says as looks at Lena.

  
“Yeah…. incredible.” Lena agrees with a big grin.

“Well, I’m glad.” Alex nods.

“LENA!!” Alura yells excitedly as she rushes towards the three women, passed her mother, taking Lena in for a hug around her legs.

Lena laughs in delight as she crouches down to pick Alura up in her arms, placing the bag of food on the Kitchen counter.

“Hey darling. Did you have fun with aunt Alex?” Lena asks with a smile.

  
“Uh-huh.” Alura nods with a happy smile plastered on her face as she looks at Lena.

  
Kara shoots her daughter a pout.

  
“So I don’t get an excited hello?” Kara asks, faux hurt.

“Sorry mommy. I just didn’t think I’d see Lena.” Alura explains.

“Yeah. Once I told her that you were coming to pick her up she kept asking and asking if I thought that you’d bring Lena with you. I didn’t want to get her hopes up, so I said probably not.” Alex explains.

“Well, I’m here, and we have sandwiches for us all to eat!” Lena says with a smile.

“Oooooo what did you get me?” Alura asks, excited by the prospect of food.

“We got you a ham and cheese sandwich.” Kara says.

“Oooo okay.” Alura nods, happily.

The three women make their way to Alex’s living room area. Alura sits happily on the floor and Kara and Lena take a seat on Alex’s couch, next to one another. This leaves Alex to take a seat in the single seater chair to the side of the couch, not that Alex minds, she doesn’t want to be that sister that sits in the middle of her sister and her new girlfriend. Lena is the one that gets the sandwiches and the napkins out of the Noonan’s bag, handing them to each of them.

“Thank you.” Alex nods.

  
Lena shoots Alex a smile.

The four ladies then begin to all eat their lunch, all happy with their choices. Of course Kara and Lena got Alex her pulled pork Barbeque sandwich as requested, and Alura a ham and cheese sandwich. Lena for her part decided to get a shredded beef sandwich with mayonnaise and mustard, along with some mixed cook peppers. But Kara of course couldn’t get just one sandwich, she had to get three. So Kara got both the same sandwiches as Alex and Lena and then a turkey sandwich also.

“So Al, have you thought about when you are going to go see Sam?” Kara asks as the four of them continue to eat.

  
Alex looks at Kara, slightly nervously.

“Uhh… I thought about that…. and while your offer to fly me to Metropolis Lena is really appreciated…. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Alex says.

  
“What, why?” Kara asks, confused. “I thought you liked her!”

  
Alex blushes.

  
“I do… it’s just…. we both live in different cities…. across the country from each other. I don’t think a long-distance relationship is a good idea, especially as she has a kid as well. I just…. I don’t think it’ll work.” Alex explains.

  
Kara gets a disappointed look on her face. Kara knows that Alex really does like Sam, and all Kara wants is for Alex to be happy with someone, just like she is with Lena.

“Would it help if I told you Sam has been discussing the possibility of moving to National City with me?” Lena asks.

  
“What?!” Alex asks, surprised, eyebrows raised.

  
“Yes. Since she got home earlier this week, she has been texting me talking about you. She mentioned that she was kind of interested in moving to National City. But of course, it wouldn’t only be for you, she wants to be closer to me, and it actually would make her job a lot easier if she worked in the same L-Corp building as I. Then also Ruby wants to live in a warmer city that has a lot more opportunities for her to play soccer than Metropolis where it’s cold most of the time.” Lena explains.

  
Alex is silent for a moment.

  
“But… I can’t be the one to decide that for her…. I can’t ask her to move here….. We could break up… and then she’s stuck here.” Alex replies.

Lena nods.

  
“Yes, that’s a risk, but you wouldn’t be asking her to move here, and nor should you. Honestly, I think all Sam needs is a little push. If you were to show up at her door in Metropolis, I’m pretty confident that would finally make her decide to move here. Then that way you wouldn’t have to worry about a long-distance relationship.” Lena smiles.

Alex is silent once more.

  
“Come on Al, you have to do it!” Kara urges her sister.

  
“I’ll…. I’ll think about it.” Alex replies, still sounding unsure.

  
“No! Don’t think about it! Just do it!” Kara says, firmly.

  
“Kara, it’s not that simple.” Alex replies.

  
“Yes, it is. Tell me, what is your heart saying? Do you want to be with Sam?” Kara asks her sister.

“Yes.” Alex answers after a few moments’ hesitation.

  
“Then that’s your answer. Go to Metropolis. Be all romantic and surprise her by showing up at her doorstep with a boom box and some cards.” Kara says.

  
Lena laughs.

  
“Kara darling, this isn’t Love Actually.” Lena says.

  
“Why not? That’d be romantic!” Kara says.

  
“And cheesy.” Lena adds.

  
“So?” Kara questions.

Lena laughs once more.

Kara and Lena then turn their attention back to Alex who is clearly thinking a lot about the situation.

  
“Come on Alex. Just go!” Kara urges her sister once more.

  
“Do it aunt Alex!” Alura speaks up, having been quiet for a while.

Both Kara and Lena giggle at Alura’s instance.

  
“Alright. I’ll do it!” Alex nods.

  
“Yes! That’s great! Now go pack a bag!” Kara says.

  
“What?!?! I’m not going now… I can’t…” Alex says, surprised by Kara.

  
“Why not? I’m sure Lena’s private jet can fly anytime she likes, right?” Kara asks as she turns to Lena.

  
Lena gives Kara a nod.  
  


“And I can tell J’onn to give you a few days off at the DEO. So go, like now!” Kara says with a big smile.

  
Alex is silent for a moment.

“I uhh…. alright….. I guess… I’ll go pack..” Alex says as she stands up.

“Great!” Kara smiles in success.

  
“I’ll just make a few calls to get my jet ready. I’ll have my driver who is already downstairs drive you to the airport.” Lena says.

  
Alex turns to look at Lena.

  
“I uhhh…. I…. thank you Lena.” Alex nods.

  
“You’re very welcome. But I warn you, break Sam’s heart and I don’t care how much of a scary DEO agent you are. I will hunt you down and kick your ass.” Lena threatens half-heartedly.

  
Alex smiles at Lena.

  
“Hmm okay, that’s fair. But I guess I’ll have to give you the shovel talk about Kara soon then too.” Alex says with a cheek grin.

Lena chuckles.

* * *

  
About an hour later Lena, Kara, Alura and Alex are walking out of Alex’s apartment building. Lena’s driver is waiting for Alex to get inside right out front of the building.

  
“Alright, so are you sure you’ll have everything covered at the DEO without me?” Alex asks her sister.

  
“Yes, we will be fine Al.” Kara insists.

  
  
Alex then turns to look at Lena.

  
“And you sure you are okay with me using your fancy private jet? You don’t need it for anything?” Alex asks, nervously.

  
“No, but if I do, I can always use one of my other ones.” Lena grins.

  
“You have other…” Kara begins, surprised, before shaking her head. “Topic for another time. Al, you go get the girl.”

Alex gives Kara a big smile and then takes her sister in for a hug.

  
“Alright, thank you Kara.” Alex smiles.

  
Alex then takes Lena in for a hug which surprises Lena.

  
“Thank you for doing this too Lena.” Alex says.

  
“Anytime.” Lena smiles, hugging Alex back.

Alex then looks down at Alura.

  
“I had a lot of fun with you last night Alura.” Alex smiles down at the young half Kryptonian.

“Me too. Tell Ruby I said hello, and I miss her!” Alura smiles up at her aunt.

  
Alex chuckles.

“I will.” Alex nods.

Alex then takes a deep breath, gathering her nerves, and then gets in the car which soon drives away heading for the airport. Kara waves Alex off until the car is out of sight.

  
“So, what should we do now?” Kara asks Lena as she turns to look at her.

  
“I don’t know. It’s up to you. I’m happy to do anything, as long as I’m with you guys.” Lena grins.

“Let’s go to the park!” Alura suggests, excitedly.

Kara and Lena both look down at Alura and smile.

  
“That sounds like a great idea!” Kara smiles down at her daughter. “It’s only a few blocks from here.”

  
“Yay!!!” Alura celebrates.

“Alright, I guess we are going to the park then.” Lena smiles.

Alura looks up at Lena.

  
“Lena, are you going to sleep over tonight?” Alura asks, innocently.

  
“Uhh…. I don’t know…. why?” Lena questions, not really having an answer herself, but still hoping Kara offers her.

“Nothing. I just like when you sleep over.” Alura admits.

  
As Alura says that Lena feels yet another tug at her heart. Lena is still constantly astounded how Alura always seems to find a way to do or say something that causes Lena’s heart to experience some form of new joy.

“I like sleeping over too.” Lena admits.

  
Alura smiles up at Lena and then the three ladies begin walking in direction of the park. Alura walks a few feet ahead of Kara and Lena, too full of energy to walk hand in hand with the two older women. Kara and Lena for their part do however walk hand in hand, happy to hold each other.

“For the record, I’d love to have you stay over again tonight.” Kara says to Lena as they continue to walk.

  
“Really? You… you don’t think it’s too much?” Lena asks, unsure.

  
“Of course not. I can’t get enough of spending time with you Lee.” Kara explains with a smile.

“I feel exactly the same.” Lena smiles back.

  
“Good. Then stay over tonight. If you can that is?” Kara requests.

  
“Yes, I’d love to.” Lena nods with a big smile.

  
Kara smiles back at Lena and takes her in for a gentle and tender kiss. Once the two ladies part they continue to walk hand in hand towards the park.

  
“You know…. I have to admit… I’ve been wanting you to ask me that since we left for Alex’s earlier.” Lena admits, feeling brave to tell Kara how she feels. Lena wants Kara to know what she wants, so Kara has a good idea where Lena’s at. That way the ball for future stuff like that is entirely in Kara’s court, as after all she has a daughter and has to be the one to decide that sort of thing. Lena doesn’t want to stay over if Kara thinks it may disturb her daughter or anything.

Kara just shoots Lena another big smile.

  
“Well, just for the future. You have an open invitation to sleep over every night.” Kara says.

  
Lena smiles back at Kara.

  
“I like the sound of that. Perhaps not every night, as there will be times I have some very late evenings, or very early mornings. But I love waking up and falling asleep next to you.” Lena says.

“I like that too.” Kara says with a smile.

* * *

Kara, Alura and Lena arrive at the park and Alura quickly runs off, running about onto the grass.

  
“She really has a lot of energy today, doesn’t she?” Lena comments.

Kara smiles.

“I think she’s just excited we are spending time together, the three of us.” Kara informs Lena.

  
Lena smiles at Kara.

Kara and Lena spend the next couple of hours in the park playing with Alura. Kara is the one that spends a lot of time chasing the young girl, making her laugh while Lena just sits and watches them happily. But eventually Alura begs Lena to join them, and Lena can’t help but give in, so she gets up and joins her two favourite people. The three laugh and play until Alura is tuckered out and begins to slow down. Kara is glad that they were able to get that energy from Alura out of the young girl. Kara can only imagine the trouble Alura would be later on tonight if she still had all that built up energy inside her. She would be an absolute nightmare to get to bed.

As Lena and Kara are leaving the park with Alura it is about 4PM in the afternoon. Kara is carrying Alura in her arms as the two adults walk side by side. Alura isn’t sleeping, but she is clearly tired and more than happy to be carried by her mother so she doesn’t have to walk. Just as the three ladies exit the park, Lena gets a text.

**Alex (to Lena):** Lena, your plane is so fast! I’m already here!

**Lena (to Alex):** Good to know. Did you get my previous text with Sam’s address?

**Lena:** I hope it’s okay that Kara gave me your number.

**Alex:** Of course it’s okay!

  
 **Alex:** And yes, I did. Thank you.

**Lena:** That’s great.

  
 **Lena:** Just some advice, before you turn up, buy Sam some flowers. Some white roses if you can.

  
 **Alex:** Okay then. Thank you!

**Lena:** Good Luck!

Lena smiles as she puts her phone away, back in her pocket.

“That was Alex, she just text me that she has got to Metropolis.” Lena explains to Kara.

“Oh, that was quick.” Kara comments.

“What can I say? My plane is fast, I designed it myself.” Lena smirks.

“You what…?” Kara asks, surprised.

Lena just smirks at Kara.

  
“I wanna go on a plane.” Alura says, tired.

  
Lena and Kara both chuckle.

“Maybe some other time sweetie. But, what would you like for dinner?” Kara asks her daughter.

“Pizza.” Alura suggests.

  
Kara laughs.

  
“No, you had pizza with Alex last night. Suggest something else?” Kara says.

  
“I dunno.” Alura murmurs, clearly not keen to think about it.

“How about before we head back to your apartment, we stop at a grocery store and I can buy us something to cook and eat for dinner?” Lena suggests.

  
“Really? You don’t have to do that Lee.” Kara smiles.

“I want to. At least this way we can all have a healthy meal.” Lena smirks.

“Okay, that sounds great then. But, I want to assist you with the cooking.” Kara says.

Lena chuckles.

  
“Should we buy a fire extinguisher too then?” Lena asks with a smirk.

Kara groans.

“I’d hope we’d be dating for a few more months before you started making jokes about my cooking.” Kara pouts.

Lena chuckles.

“Well if your sister is anything to go by with her tales about your cooking, you should be surprised I refrained this long.” Lena smirks, placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Yeah… maybe.” Kara replies, content with a kiss, making her faux hurt about her cooking skills melt away.

  
“Now come on, lets go get some food.” Lena smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis Alex is in an Uber being driven to Sam and Ruby’s address which Alex has given to the driver. As Lena suggested Alex bought some white roses to give to Sam when she gets there. Honestly, Alex is nervous. She is nervous because she has never felt this way about anyone ever before, especially not a woman, so this is all new to Alex. Then at the same time Alex is nervous because this totally is not like her. Alex is not a spontaneous person who flies across the country to surprise a woman she wants to go on a date with. Alex likes to plan things out and have structure, but Kara and Lena’s encouragement has completely blown that out of the window.

As Alex is being driven by her Uber driver she looks down at her phone, nervously. Nervously watching as they come closer and closer to their final destination. As Alex does this she begins to imagine all the scenarios where this could go terribly wrong, and she has flown out to Metropolis for nothing, or will end up looking like an idiot. Alex imagines her arriving, knocking on Sam’s door only to find that Sam is on a date with someone else. Then Alex also imagines Sam opening the door and being incredibly uncomfortable and creeped out that Alex flew across the country to see her. These and other scenarios just flow through Alex’s brain.

Eventually the car Alex is in stops, they have arrived at their destination. It is just after 7PM in the evening, the house they are in front of is only lit up by the lights inside and the street lamps over the sidewalk. The house does look lovely and inviting, but that doesn’t make the situation Alex finds herself in any less daunting. As Alex looks at the house, she just thinks to herself why would Sam want to ever leave it behind? It is a lovely house. Alex isn’t sure if she is worth it, to give up this house, and Sam and Ruby’s life here in Metropolis, just for them to potentially be together in National City. Of course Alex is aware of Lena telling her that she isn’t the only reason Sam is considering the move, but those other reasons leave Alex’s brain for now.

“Thank you.” Alex nods to the driver as she gets out the car.

“Good luck.” The female driver smirks back at her, clearly having figured out that Alex is involved in some sort of romantic situation due to the bouquet of white roses she is holding in her hands.

  
Alex closes the Uber car door behind her and the car then drives slowly away. Alex then turns around to look at the house, looking at the path that leads up to the front door. Looking at the house now doesn’t make it seem any less daunting. The path could be a mile long from Alex’s panicked and worried perspective. But even so, Alex gathers her nerves and begins to walk forward. Alex isn’t going to chicken out now. She doesn’t think that she could ever live it down if she had Lena fly her across the country in her private jet, only for her to run away as she got to Sam and Ruby’s front door.

Alex continues to walk forward, gathering her courage and trying to wash away her nerves. In reality this isn’t just a big step for Alex because she has flown across the country to see Sam and ask her on a date. No, this is a whole lot bigger than that, it’s Earth shattering from Alex’s perspective. But not because of how much she likes Sam, or because it’s some incredible romance or anything of that nature. It is Earth shattering because for the first time Alex is going to take a step into the unknown, into the world of being a lesbian woman. Alex would say she is exploring her sexuality, but she doesn’t like the sound of that. Sam isn’t just some woman who she wants to try things with to see if she actually is a lesbian and does like women, Alex knows she does. Alex thinks she knew from the first time she laid eyes on Sam, she felt the nerves in the pit of her stomach. The only problem was that until Alex talked to her sister the next day, Alex was unable to pinpoint what those feelings particularly were. Although as Alex has thought harder over the last few days, since they all left the cabin, and Sam returned home, she has realised that perhaps she has had similar thoughts about other women before. Alex remembers when she was a teenager her best friends name was Susie. Alex liked spending so much time with Susie, it just felt good to be around her. At the time Alex just thought it was because she had this weird new alien sister, so being with Susie just made her forget all about that. But in hindsight that wasn’t it. Alex remembers how about a year after Kara had become her sister Susie informed her that she and her family were moving away as her mother had got a new job in a city across the country. Alex was absolutely devastated by the news and cried her eyes out. But Alex remembers the last few days she was with Susie she couldn’t keep her eyes off her, and not in some sort of romantic way or anything. Alex just liked Susie so much, she was her best friend after all, that she thought if she looked away she’d miss Susie leaving, she’d just disappear. So over those last few days Alex and Susie were inseparable. They did all sorts of things where they had fun and held hands, just like teenage kids do. But what Alex does remember distinctly, is as she was saying goodbye to her best friend, tears were in her eyes, she was sobbing. Alex wasn’t sure how to say goodbye, how to convey to Susie how much she was going to miss her. So Alex out of pure instinct kissed Susie on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds and once they parted Susie just smiled at Alex and got into her parent’s car and they drove away. At the time Alex didn’t think anything of the kiss, she was far too devastated. Then after she became even more devastated when Susie didn’t write to her like she promised, Alex sent Susie several letters and never got any response. So Sam may not have been the first female that Alex had certain thoughts about, but she certainly was the one that made her finally take the jump into the unknown, and now she was about to take a complete leap of faith.

After what seemed like hours Alex arrived at the front door. Standing on the porch Alex could hear the muffled noise of a TV playing from inside. Alex takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

“Ruby, could you get that!” Alex hears Sam call out from inside the house. Of course due to this Alex’s nerves sky rocket even more. Alex hadn’t thought through what she would do if Ruby was the one that opened the door instead of Sam.

  
Before Alex can think much further about what to do, or how to react, the door opens.

  
“Alex?” Ruby asks, a shocked look on her face, her mouth all the way open.

Alex nervously bites her lip.

  
“Hey…. Ruby…” Alex smiles, timidly.

“What….. what are you doing here?” Ruby asks, surprised.

  
“I’m…. I’m here to see your mom….. to….. to ask her on a date…… if that’s alright with you?” Alex questions, realising she needs the approval of the young girl for this to even begin.

  
Ruby smiles widely at Alex.

  
“Yes, yes!” Ruby says, happily.

Alex gives Ruby a relieved smile.

  
“Come in, be quiet, we can surprise mom. She is in the kitchen cooking dinner.” Ruby says as she pulls Alex inside, shutting the door behind her.

“Uhmm…. are you sure your mom is okay with seeing me?” Alex asks, unsure.

  
“Are you kidding me? All she can do is talk about you, and how she misses everyone from the cabin.” Ruby explains.

  
“Oh.” Alex replies, surprised.

“I missed you too, by the way.” Ruby smiles.

Alex smiles down at Ruby and then takes her in for a hug. Ruby quickly hugs Alex back tightly. After a few moments the two part. Alex then looks at her white roses and breaks off one for Ruby.

“These are for your mom, but why don’t you take this one?” Alex smiles.

  
Ruby smiles back at Alex.

  
“Really?” Ruby asks, surprised.

  
“Yeah. Here.” Alex says as she slips the white rose behind Ruby’s ear, making sure there are no thorns.

Ruby smiles, very widely, up at Alex.

  
“Thank you. Mom will love them. White roses are her favourite!” Ruby exclaims, excitedly.

“I know, Lena gave me some advice.” Alex replies.

“Aunt Lena totally ships you two.” Ruby says.

  
Alex frowns.

  
“Ships?” Alex questions.

  
“It’s when…. It doesn’t matter…. Go see mom!” Ruby urges Alex.

  
“Right.” Alex nods.

  
Ruby grabs Alex’s hand and walks in front of her, leading her to the kitchen. After a few moments the two of them arrive at the edge of the kitchen. Sam has her back to Alex and Ruby.

“Who was it at the….” Sam begins and then turns around and sees Alex, a shocked look on her face. “Alex?”

  
“Hey Sam.” Alex smiles.

  
Sam and Alex just stand still for a moment, each at one side of the kitchen, frozen. Ruby obviously gets tired of this and then nudges Alex forward.

“Give her the roses.” Ruby urges Alex.

Alex nods at Ruby and begins to walk forward, moving closer to Sam.

  
“These….. these are for you.” Alex says as she holds out the bouquet of flowers for the older Arias.

  
“They…. they are beautiful Alex….. thank you…. but….. but what are you doing here?” Sam asks as she hesitantly takes the flowers.

  
“Right.” Alex nods to herself. “Uhmmm…. I had a speech prepared… but I can’t seem to remember it. But…. Sam…… I like you…. when we were at the cabin…. I felt a connection to you…. and I’m not sure if you felt it too…. But Lena and Kara both insist you do. So uhmm….. I’m here…. because…. well….. would you like to go on a date with me?”

  
Sam breaks out into a big smile.

  
“Yes.” Sam nods, not even having to think about it.

Alex breaths a sigh of relief.

“What.. really?” Alex asks, surprised.

  
Sam chuckles to herself.

  
“You flew all the way out here and thought I’d say no?” Sam questions with a smirk.

“Well….. I was nervous… so I only played the bad scenarios in my head.” Alex explains.

  
Sam smiles widely at Alex.

  
“Well, I’d love to go on a date with you.” Sam says.

“That’s great.” Alex smiles, “How about tomorrow night?”  
  
“That sounds perfect.” Sam replies.

  
“Great. I’ll…. I’ll just go check into a hotel…. And I’ll come pick you up tomorrow….” Alex says, nervous once more.

  
“Nonsense! We have room here. Why don’t you stay in our guest room tonight instead of checking into some hotel?” Sam suggests.

  
“Are you sure?” Alex asks, surprised.

  
“Of course. I’m just about to dish up dinner, there is more than enough for you to join us as well, if you’d like.” Sam smiles.

  
“Okay…. I’d like that.” Alex nods with a grin.  
  
“This is great!! I can show you my room Alex, you can see all my stuff! I’m sooooo excited!” Ruby gleams happily.

Alex turns to look at Ruby.

  
“I’d like that.” Alex nods with a smile.

As Sam looks at Alex interacting with her daughter, she begins to think that Alex is certainly special, and this may be something really special which she is about to embark on. All Sam has ever wanted in a partner is someone who is amazing with Ruby and doesn’t mind that she has a kid. Of course that is hard to come by, as most other men and women her age run at the first mention of her having a daughter.

For the remainder of the evening Alex, Sam and Ruby all have a great time together. The group eat dinner and then Alex helps Sam clean and put away the dishes while Ruby chooses a film for them all to watch. Then after they watch the film, with Alex and Sam sitting comfortably next to each other on the couch. They are not snuggled up or intimate like a couple, but they are not afraid to allow their bodies to touch one another, despite there being enough room for them to sit away from each other without them having to do this.

Eventually Ruby heads off to bed, leaving Alex and Sam alone. The two women chat and then watch some random trash on the TV. Neither of them are really bothered by what they watch, they are just interested in sitting in each other’s presence, not wanting the moment to end by having one of them go up to bed. But the moment does eventually end when Sam cannot keep her eyes open much longer, causing her head to rest on Alex’s shoulder with her falling asleep. After this Alex looks at Sam in adoration for a few moments before she gently picks her up into her arms, making sure not to wake her, and then she carries her upstairs, finding Sam’s bedroom and then tucking her in to bed. Alex then leaves the room with a big smile and finds the spare guest bedroom for her to fall asleep as well. All in all, it has been a great day for Alex. A day that she never expected to end up like this.

* * *

Back in National City, Lena, Kara and Alura are in the grocery store browsing to buy some food for the three of them to have for dinner. The group have a shopping trolley with Alura sitting in the child seat and Kara pushing. Lena of course tried to insist she pushed, but Kara was having none of it, explain to Lena that if she can use the billionaire card so she buys things, Kara can use her super strength card so she can carry and push things.

  
The ladies roam about the grocery store, picking up various items, not all of them being needed for dinner tonight. They all decide that for dinner Lena is going to cook them Steak, fries and cooked vegetables. It’s nothing too complicated, and it isn’t as healthy as Lena would have liked it to be, but it was something that they could all agree upon. Or more specifically, it was something that Kara and Lena could agree upon with Alura.

  
Eventually as they are going through the aisles in the store they arrive at the toiletry section. Kara then looks at Lena nervously. Lena notices.

  
“What is it darling?” Lena asks.

“I was just thinking…. maybe… maybe you should get some toiletries to…. to keep at my place?” Kara suggests, nervously.

Lena smiles at Kara and quickly pecks her on the lips.

  
“I’d love that.” Lena smirks, “You two stay here while I just get my few bits then.”

  
“Okay.” Kara smiles relieved.

  
“No! I wanna go with Lena!” Alura says, struggling in her seat.

  
Kara chuckles and picks Alura up and places her on the ground. Lena then reaches out her hand for Alura to take hold of.

“Come on then darling. You can be my little helper then.” Lena says.

  
“Okay.” Alura nods, happily.

Lena and Alura then walk off down the aisle, leaving Kara to just stand by their grocery trolley. As Kara is finally alone she thinks about texting Alex to ask her how she is getting on with Sam, as she knows she surely must have arrived at Sam’s by now. But Kara decides to just give her sister space, she doesn’t want to interrupt Alex’s time with Sam, not that she thinks they are doing anything like that. Eventually Kara is pulled out of her thoughts by an elderly woman approaching her with a grin.

“I’m sorry to intrude, but you have a lovely family.” The elderly lady smiles.

“I uhh… we are… uhh…. thank you..” Kara replies, nervously, not knowing what else to say.

“You’re welcome.” The elderly lady smiles and then walks away, disappearing from Kara’s sight.

As the elderly woman walks away Kara thinks how yes, they do in fact make a good family. But Kara doesn’t want to get too ahead of herself, even if a large part of her wants to just tell Lena to move in, or for them to move in with Lena and just call themselves a family. They have only been on one date after all, and they have no need to rush anything. They have already made it clear to each other that they are committed, and this isn’t just something casual, so there is no need to push it further. At least, for now.

* * *

Later that evening Kara and Lena are just getting into bed with one another. Throughout the rest of the afternoon and the evening the three ladies have had a lot of fun together. The three of them quickly got back to Kara’s apartment after they left the super market, being driven by Lena’s driver. As they drove Lena made a note on her phone to get her assistant to pick up another car seat for Alura that she can just have stored in the back of her driver’s car, it was a company car after all. Then once the three of them got home Alura was very excited to help Lena put all her toiletries away. It may seem like such a boring and mundane thing for a child to be excited about, but Kara thinks that Alura was so excited because of what it means. It is symbolic that Lena is going to be around a lot more, and Alura just wants to make sure that that is set in stone by Lena’s toiletries actually having a place in their bathroom.

  
After Lena and Alura returned from the bathroom Lena helped Kara put the rest of the shopping away while Alura picked a movie for them to watch. Soon after this Lena cooked them all a steak dinner, with Kara helping to cut and boil the vegetables.

From there the three ladies’ evening was pretty simple and mundane, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t enjoy it. The three just love to be in each other’s company, no matter what they are doing. So the three of them were more than happy to snuggle up under a blanket together and watch a movie, with Alura happily placing herself in the middle of both Kara and Lena.  
  


Soon after the movie finished Kara, with Lena’s help, put Alura to bed and then about an hour later Lena and Kara prepared themselves for bed too, leading them to their current moment.

“Today was one of the best days I’ve ever had.” Kara smiles at Lena as she snuggles up closer to her.

  
Lena places a kiss on the top of Kara’s head with a big smile.

  
“Me too. I love spending time with you guys.” Lena says.

“I’m glad.” Kara hums.

Kara and Lena just snuggle closer to each other, holding on to each other tight. This evening they are not attempting to have any intimate moments of pleasure, both of them well aware Alura is next door, neither of them want to scar the young girl.  
  
“Lena?” Kara asks after a few minutes silence.

  
“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

  
“Have you heard anything from Sam?” Kara asks.

  
“No, but I’m taking that as a good sign. She is probably far too caught up in Alex to bother to text me.” Lena replies, “Why have you heard something from Alex?”

“No. I was thinking about texting her, but then I decided I’d leave her alone for the evening.” Kara replies.

“Yeah, I’m sure we will both hear all about it tomorrow.” Lena smiles at her lover.

“Yeah.” Kara nods.

The two ladies remain silent for a moment.

  
“It’s Alura’s birthday on Saturday. Myself, Winn, Alex and even Eliza are planning to go to a theme park with her. Would you like to join us?” Kara asks.

  
“Of course I wo…. Oh no..” Lena says, eyes wide.

  
“What is it?” Kara asks, confused.

  
“Hang on.” Lena replies, grabbing her phone off her night stand to check something.

Lena grabs her phone and scrolls to her schedule, hoping that she isn’t right about what she thinks she has scheduled for this week. Lena hopes that she is wrong and that it’s next week, not this upcoming one. But of course, Lena is correct.

  
“Shit.” Lena mutters.

  
“What is it Lee? You’re worrying me.” Kara says, concerned.

  
“You don’t need to worry darling. It’s just….. on Tuesday evening I’m flying out to Japan to deal with some business for L-Corp in Tokyo, it completely slipped my mind until now. I’m not due back until the following Monday.” Lena explains.

  
“Oh.” Kara says, disappointed. Kara isn’t disappointed that Lena is going to miss Alura’s birthday, that obviously can’t be avoided. Kara’s simply disappointed that Lena is going to be away for a week and she won’t be able to see her. Of course Kara could just fly to Tokyo to see Lena throughout the week, but Kara thinks that too many people would begin to ask questions if they suddenly spotted Supergirl flying about the city. That would be made even worse if they put two and two together and realised Supergirl was flying about in Tokyo the exact same time as Lena Luthor was in the city.

“I’m sorry darling… Maybe I can cancel or move the trip around or something.” Lena says, not wanting to disappoint Kara or Alura.

  
“No, don’t be silly!” Kara says, firmly. “I’m just disappointed that I won’t see you for a week.”

“But, won’t Alura be upset?” Lena asks nervously, well aware that Alura loves her and obviously would want her to be there on her birthday.

  
“Yeah… but… it can’t be helped. Alura will have to learn that sometimes we can’t always get what we want, no matter if you want to be there too. We’ll just have to make sure that she has an amazing day so she forgets about missing you, or at least forgets for a bit. But you can’t go about rearranging your schedule just for her birthday.” Kara replies.

  
“I… okay…. Jess would probably murder me if I asked her to anyway.” Lena admits.

Kara laughs.

  
“Well then it’s best you go on the trip then. I’m sure Alura would much prefer an alive Lena who has missed her birthday, than a dead one.” Kara smirks.

Lena laughs.

“Well, when you put it that way…..” Lena smiles and then moves and takes Kara in for a kiss on the lips.

“Hmm…” Kara hums.

  
The two eventually part.

  
“Goodnight darling.” Lena smiles as she snuggles further into Kara.

  
“Goodnight Lee.” Kara replies.

  
The two women then quickly drift off to sleep, both wrapped in each other.

* * *

[If you want to support me and read the next chapter of my fics early, you can go here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/leap-of-faith-27-47725466)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to continue to do more Sam & Alex stuff going forward. This fic will mostly remain Lena and Kara based, but I feel some Alex and Sam stuff will break it up, rather than overwhelming you with just Kara, Lena and Alura. I have some great ideas for both couples moving forward.


	27. Alex & Sam

Monday morning arrives in Metropolis and Alex is left in a bit of an awkward state. Both Ruby and Sam head off to school and work, respectively, leaving Alex alone by herself, in the woman she wants to date’s home. It’s all very weird and uncomfortable, which is made worse by the fact that Alex can’t just call her sister because she is fast asleep on the other side of the country, three time zones away. So, Alex does the only reasonable thing that she can think of, and decides to get out her phone and head into Metropolis to try and figure out where she wants to take Sam on a date, later in the evening. But Alex is met with yet another problem as, as soon as she leaves the house and closes the front door realisation sets in that she has no way to get back inside, meaning she will have to wait for either Ruby and/or Sam to get back home. But Alex decides that is a problem for later, and hopefully she can spend enough time in Metropolis to pass the hours by, so by the time she heads back one of the two Arias women will be home.

  
Alex gets an Uber to drive her into Metropolis. Once she arrives she notices it is a lot different to National City. Everything is a lot more cramped and busy, with people shoving passed one another constantly. Alex thinks that National City is much better in that regard, although she is sure there are many many other reasons that make National City superior too. Now that she is in the city, the first thing Alex decides is that she needs to buy herself some clothes to wear on her date. Of course, she had time to pack a few things in a bag before she left her apartment the day before, but she completely forgot to pack anything that she could wear on a date. Although Alex admits that stuffing a dress or a suit inside her small bag probably wouldn’t have been ideal, as she would have creased the clothes to high heavens. So, Alex decides that she needs to spend the first bit of her time actually figuring out what she is going to wear.

A few hours later, a lot more time has passed by than Alex expected, and she still hasn’t figured out what she wants to wear on her date. The problem Alex has been facing is that her first instinct was to wear a nice dress, to kind of ‘dress up’ for Sam, and attempt to be alluring and sexy. But then another part of Alex kind of liked the idea of wearing a suit, which can be just as sexy. However, Alex has never really worn a three-piece suit, ever, let alone for a date, she is well aware she isn’t exactly Lena in that regard. But soon after this dilemma, another one occurs in Alex’s brain. Alex realises that whatever outfit she wears won’t matter if it’s not appropriate for the date which she is planning to take Sam on. The only problem with that is Alex has no idea where she wants to take Sam on a date. Of course the most obvious choice would be to just find a nice fancy restaurant, dress up, and take Sam out and have a nice romantic dinner with her. But the issue with that is that it’s not very Alex. Sure, Alex likes the idea of a romantic dinner with a partner, but not as a first date. Alex wants to do something fun on a first date, something memorable, not something so cliché as getting to know one another over a romantic dinner, not that there is anything wrong with that, it’s just not what Alex wants. All in all, the whole situation has left Alex in a bit of a panic, still having no idea what she is going to wear or where she is even going to take Sam.

Eventually Alex looks down at her phone and sees that it is currently 10:30AM. Alex works out in her head that that means back in National City it’ll be 7:30AM, which Alex decides is a reasonable enough time to call her sister in her panic.

Currently in National City Lena and Kara are both cuddled up under the covers in Kara’s bed. Neither woman plans to rise until somewhere near 8 in the morning. Of course, usually Lena would be up a lot earlier than even now, but being with Kara has changed that for her. Usually Lena struggled to sleep, and when she did wake up in the morning she couldn’t go back to sleep, so she would decide that the best use of her time would be to get a head start on her day, and head into L-Corp early. This usually resulted in Lena arriving at L-Corp closer to 7AM, than her companies actual start of the work day at 9AM. But Lena has found that laying next to Kara, cuddled up with her, has allowed her to fall asleep, and stay asleep, so much easily than before. Then even in the few times when Lena has woken and been unable to fall back asleep, she much rather enjoys the idea of staying snuggled with Kara than heading to work early. Lena thinks this change is just because she actually has something to wake up to. Before she would wake up to an empty apartment and her first interaction of the day would be with her driver to work, and that would only be limited to directions of where she wanted to go and a please and/or thank you. But now, Lena can wake up to both Kara and Alura surrounding her, and she loves all the morning moments she shares with them. It is so much better than her lonely morning routine before.

Lena and Kara are both disturbed from their sleep by the buzzing of Kara’s phone.

Kara groans.

  
“Kara… it’s your phone….” Lena grumbles.

Kara groans again and reaches out to answer.

  
“Hmm…. hello?” Kara answers.

  
“Did I wake you?” Alex asks from the other end of the call.

  
“Yes Al, you did.” Kara replies, only slightly annoyed. Mostly annoyed because the call is cutting into her cuddle time with Lena.

“Sorry, but I need your help.” Alex says.

“Okay, what is it?” Kara asks, concern in her voice.

Lena looks over at Kara and gives her a curious look.

  
“It’s Alex.” Kara says to Lena as she takes the phone away from her face.

“I got here and Sam agreed to go on a date with me tonight…” Alex begins.

  
“That’s great!” Kara interrupts.

“You didn’t let me finish!” Alex says, scolding her sister for interrupting.

“Sorry.” Kara replies, sheepishly.

  
“Anyway, I got here last night and Sam agreed to go on a date with me tonight, but I’m freaking out as to what to wear, or where to take her.” Alex explains to Kara.

“Alex, why don’t you just take her on a romantic dinner?” Kara suggests.

  
“No, I hate that stuff! It’s so cliché! It’s not me! No offense.” Alex says.

Kara chuckles.

“None taken. But honestly Al, I don’t really know what else to…” Kara says and then is cut off by Lena grabbing the phone away from her.

  
“Alex, it’s Lena. Take Sam bowling.” Lena says down the phone.

  
“Uhhhh…. Hi Lena…. I uhhh…. bowling?” Alex asks, nervous and confused.

  
“Yes, Sam loves bowling, but unfortunately Ruby very much hates it, so she never gets to do it. If you take Sam bowling it will be a fun activity for you both and I know she will have a lot of fun.” Lena explains.

  
“Oh, wow, thank you Lena! That’s a great idea! Thank you so much!” Alex says.

Lena takes the phone and puts it on speaker so Kara can hear.

“If put you on speaker Alex.” Lena says.

  
“Okay…. so what should I wear?” Alex asks.

  
“Al, if you are going bowling, you should probably wear something casual, but cute.” Kara suggests.

  
“Perhaps a nice pair of jeans, a shirt, and a nice jacket?” Lena suggests further.

  
“Yes…. okay…. I think I can do that….” Alex nods, still nervous.

  
“Alex, Sam really likes you, you really don’t have to be nervous. Just do whatever you feel comfortable with and it will all be fine.” Lena says.

“I uhh……. thank you Lena….. for everything.” Alex replies.

  
“Of course. After all I think you’ll be good for my best friend, so my reasons for helping you are entirely selfish.” Lena smirks.

  
Alex laughs.

  
“Sure thing Luthor.” Alex says down the phone with a big smile.

“Yeah Al. Just be yourself, have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Kara smirks.

  
Alex laughs again.

  
“Okay, okay, thank you guys. This has been really helpful. I’ve been freaking out over the last few hours, but this has helped a lot. I’m sorry for interrupting your morning.” Alex says.

  
“It’s fine Al.” Kara says.

  
“Yes, now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to railing your sister.” Lena says with a big smirk.

  
“WHAT!!” Alex says, grossed out.

  
“LENA!!” Kara playfully scolds her girlfriend. “She’s joking Alex. We are just sleeping. That’s it.”

  
“I… I don’t want to even know…” Alex says, feeling nauseous picturing her sister having sex.

  
“Why are you lying to your sister Kara? I literally have my fingers right in your…..” Lena begins.

  
“ALRIGHT, I’M GOING NOW!” Alex says and quickly ends the call.

  
Lena laughs at what she has caused.

“You enjoyed teasing my sister like that, didn’t you?” Kara asks with a pout.

  
“Oh darling, it’s only fair. She interrupted my cuddle time with you after all.” Lena smirks.  
  


“You realise that she will find a way to get back at both you and me for that, right?” Kara replies.

  
“Oh, will she? Well, I’m a Luthor darling. I hope she is prepared for a war she is willing to finish.” Lena says with a wink.

Kara groans.

  
Lena smirks at Kara and takes her girlfriend in for a kiss. Eventually Kara eagerly participates in the kiss, kissing Lena back, passionately.

  
“Hmm… you know…. maybe you should…” Kara begins but is then interrupted by her bedroom door opening and Alura walking in.

“Mommy, I heard you talking. Is it time to get up?” Alura asks.

  
Kara shoots Lena a pout and Lena replies with a knowing look and a silent promise for later. Kara then turns to look at her daughter with a smile.

“Sorry we woke you darling. We were just talking to aunt Alex on the phone. But yes, we do need to get ready soon. But why don’t you come join us both in bed for a few minutes and we can all have cuddles?” Kara suggests.

  
Alura doesn’t need to be told twice and quickly goes running towards the bed, jumping on top and then crawls between Kara and Lena, getting beneath the covers.

“Good morning, darling.” Lena smiles as she places a kiss on the top of Alura’s head.

“Morning Lena.” Alura smiles as she snuggles closer into Lena.

Kara snuggles closer into Alura, creating a Kara, Alura, Lena sandwich. The three ladies all lay like that for a good five minutes before they get a start to their day’s.

* * *

As soon as Alex taps off the phone call to Lena and Kara, she quickly puts her phone away and gets to work for her date. Alex begins to have a plan formulate in her mind. But before Alex can do anything like that, she needs to find a bowling alley that actually looks nice, and doesn’t seem horribly disgusting, to actually take Sam on their date. Alex spends the next few hours using her phone to see where various bowling alleys are and checking out each one. At around 1PM Alex has visited 5 different bowling alleys, and as she stops for lunch, she decides that she’ll take Sam to the 3rd one, which was the nicest.

After Alex finishes her lunch, she finally allows herself to begin shopping for the outfit she is going to wear. Alex sticks to Lena’s suggestion, seeking out some nice jeans, a shirt and a jacket, probably a leather one. It may seem a bit ridiculous for Alex to buy a whole new outfit for her date, but after all it’s not like she has access to her entire wardrobe while on the other side of the country. Then at the same time, if Alex buys clothes for the date it’s not like she can never wear them again for anything else, they can just add to her wardrobe. Alex spends the rest of her afternoon going from store to store, trying to pick out the best ensemble that she thinks looks best on her. Alex doesn’t want to wear anything baggy or unfitting, the opposite in fact. Alex wants to wear a nice form fitting pair of jeans, but at the same time, not skin tight. Eventually however, after many hours, Alex completes her shopping, with her final touch being a black pair of slightly heeled ankle boots.

Once Alex is finished shopping, she decides to head back to Sam’s, arriving about 30 minutes later. To Alex’s surprise Sam’s car is on the driveway when she gets there, meaning that she doesn’t have to sit and wait outside in the January cold, for Sam and/or Ruby to get home.

  
“Alex you’re back.” Sam smiles as she opens the front door to her soon-to-be date.

“Yeah, I decided to go out to get a few things for our date, and figure out where I want to take you.” Alex smiles as she steps inside.

Sam smiles back at Alex.

  
“Well, what did you get?” Sam smirks as she tries to peek into the bags.

  
Alex moves the shopping bags away from Sam’s eyeline.

  
“No way. You can wait until our date.” Alex smirks.

Sam smiles at Alex once more.

“Fair enough. But where are you planning on taking me? I want to dress appropriately.” Sam says.

“I thought that we could go bowling and then stop for a bite to eat somewhere after, nothing too fancy or anything. I find the whole fancy romantic dinner on a first date a bit cliché.” Alex explains.

  
A very wide smile appears across Sam’s face.

  
“I love bowling!! I haven’t been in years!” Sam says, excitedly.

“I know.” Alex smirks, “I may have had a little birdie give me the suggestion.”

“Oh, so you talked to Lena then.” Sam smiles.

  
“Yes, I was calling my sister to ask her for some advice, but she obviously was in bed with Lena still.” Alex explains.

“Well, those two are getting pretty close and comfortable with each other.” Sam smiles, happy for her best friend.

“Yeah, they only went on their first date on Saturday. Did Lena tell you about it?” Alex asks.

“She told me she was taking Kara on their first date on Saturday, last week, but beyond that she refused to tell me where. Then since then, she hasn’t been in touched to let me know how it went. Did they tell you?” Sam says.

  
“All they said is that it was incredible, so it clearly went very, very well. I haven’t yet had time to get the details from Kara, seeing as yesterday they both came to my apartment and then quickly shooed me off to get on Lena’s private jet and come ask you on a date.” Alex smiles.

  
Sam smiles back at Alex once more.

  
“Well, I’m glad they did.” Sam smiles.

  
“Yeah, me too.” Alex says, slightly breathless as she looks into Sam’s eyes.

The two women just both kind of get lost in the moment with each other, staring into one another’s eyes. But they are soon interrupted by Ruby.

  
“Alex! You’re back!” Ruby smiles, happily.

  
Alex turns her attention away from Sam and directs it at Ruby with a smile.

  
“Yeah, hey Ruby. How was your day at school?” Alex asks.

  
“Good…. boring… I don’t like my school. It’s why I’m excited we are moving to National City!” Ruby exclaims with a big smile.

  
Alex goes wide-eyed with this information. Up until this point Alex thought that Sam was just considering moving to National City, not that she was actually doing it.

  
“Wow…. I…. I didn’t know the move was official…. Lena told me you were considering it….” Alex says, a bit flustered.

“Yeah… well I kept getting distracted at work…. so I just made the decision… that we are going to move to National City.” Sam smiles at Alex.

Alex remains silent for a moment, getting a worried look on her face. Alex is just concerned because she doesn’t want Sam moving to National City just because she turned up on her doorstep yesterday.

  
“Alex, what’s wrong?” Sam asks, in a concerned tone.

  
“Nothing…. It’s just…… I don’t want you guys moving to National City for me….. I can’t be your reason…. I know Lena told me you have other ones… but…. I can’t help but feel the timing makes it seem like you made the decision…. just because I asked you out..” Alex admits, not wanting to hide how she is feeling about the situation with Sam.

  
Sam takes a step closer to Alex and shoots her a caring look.

“Alex, yes, you are right. You turning up last night did cause me to make the final decision, but not how you are thinking. I didn’t make the decision because the potential to go on future dates with you, and live in the same city. I made it because you turning up last night put a smile on my face, and all today, all I wanted to do was talk to someone, talk to a friend about how excited I am. But I realised…. I don’t have any friends in Metropolis. Over the years I have been too busy raising Ruby to make friends beyond Lena, and even then, that was only because we worked together and Lena took a liking to me. But when I thought of you, and you turning up last night, I thought about your friends and family, who we spent a few weeks with, and I realised I want that too. I want that for both me and Ruby. It doesn’t even have to be your friends that become that for me. But seeing as my only other friend is in National City, National City seemed like a perfect place to kind of start anew.” Sam explains.

  
Alex remains expressionless for a moment before a relieved smile grows on her face. Alex then lets out a sigh of relief.

  
“Well, I’m glad that you are not just moving because of me then, or at least didn’t make the final decision because of me. I’d hate for you to move across the country and then for us to not work out. I’d feel awful.” Alex explains.

  
Sam smiles at Alex.

“I appreciate you being honest with me.” Sam smiles.

  
“Of course.” Alex smiles back.

  
“Alex?” Ruby interrupts again.

  
“Yeah Ruby?” Alex smiles at the young girl.

  
“Can you come play soccer in the yard with me? Mom refuses to play because she doesn’t want to get muddy?” Ruby requests.

  
“Of course I will. Let me just put these clothes in my room.” Alex smiles.

“YAY!!!!” Ruby celebrates, excitedly.

  
“Ruby, if you are going outside, go put something warmer on.” Sam says to her daughter.

“Okay mom!” Ruby nods and then rushes upstairs.

“Thank you for doing that, you don’t have to.” Sam says as she turns back to Alex.

  
“It’s okay, I want to. Ruby is a great girl.” Alex smiles.

Sam smiles back at Alex.

* * *

Alex and Sam both anxiously make their way to the bowling alley that Alex has chosen out for them to go on their date. It is currently close to 5PM. The two women have decided to go out on their date earlier than would be normal, as it’s a week night and Sam has work tomorrow; meanwhile Alex recognises that Sam will probably want to be back so she can put Ruby to bed. Ruby is currently staying with a baby sitter at Sam’s home.

  
Sam and Alex’s Uber pulls up to the bowling alley and the two women get out of the car. Alex nervously holds out her hand for Sam to take if she wants. Alex is relieved when Sam takes her hand almost instantaneously. In fact, just the action of Sam holding her hand sends a strange feeling coursing through the entirety of Alex’s body. It’s not a bad feeling, it’s a very nice one. The two then walk hand in hand into the bowling alley, get correctly fitted bowling shoes and make their way over to their private lane.

“I haven’t bowled in years!” Sam says excitedly.

Alex chuckles.

“Well hopefully you’ll have fun then.” Alex smiles.

“Yeah, you’ll have to go easy on me.” Sam says, innocently.

“Of course.” Alex smiles back, wanting to give an alluring wink, but thinking better of it.

  
Alex bowls first and does pretty well, only having 1 pin remain after her turn. Sam is then up next and bowls the ball into the gutter, with her second ball only knocking down 4 of the pins.

  
“Uhhh…. I told you…. I guess I’m rusty.” Sam says to Alex.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll help you with your next turn.” Alex smiles.

Alex then bowls her next turn and doesn’t want to come across as super competitive, even though she is. Alex decides to miss the remaining pins on her second bowl of her second turn, leaving 3 pins behind.

  
“Ah.. see, it’s not just you.” Alex smiles.

  
Sam nods with a grin.

“Would you still help me though?” Sam smiles, very innocently.

  
“Of course.” Alex smiles again.

  
Sam then goes and picks up her bowling ball and stands by the line to the bowling lane, Alex then steps behind her.  
  
“Uhh… so you just want to use your momentum to aim for the middle of the lane. You want to throw the ball a few feet ahead of you instead of just rolling it from the line, and try and use as much power as possible.” Alex suggests.  
  
“Uh-huh…. Can you show me?” Sam asks, innocently once more.

Alex is confused for a moment because Sam has just watched her bowl, so she doesn’t know why Sam wants her to show her. But Alex then quickly realises that Sam wants her to put her body behind hers and help to guide her bowling arm.

“Uhh…. sure.” Alex nods, nervous about the close contact.

  
Alex then steps up to move closer to Sam, very hesitant. Sam however isn’t hesitant at all and just smiles at Alex, encouraging her to come closer. Alex then quickly gathers her nerves and moves behind Sam, pressing her front against Sam’s back. Alex swears she hears a distinct hum from Sam as soon as she does this, but she decides to not pay attention to it.

  
“Right. So you want to hold the bowling ball like that…..” Alex begins as she places her left hand on Sam’s left hip and her right hand on Sam’s right arm, helping her to guide the bowling ball in Sam’s right hand. “Then you just want to move your arm back like this…. and then quickly move it forward and let go.”  
  
Sam’s bowling ball goes flying down the bowling lane and knocks over all but 3 pins.

“That was great!” Alex smiles as she moves away from Sam.

Sam turns around and looks at Alex, alluringly.

  
“Yeah…. and the bowling was good too.” Sam smirks, teasingly.

Alex’s eyes go wide and before she can say anything Sam has picked up another ball and is bowling for her next turn. Once Sam is finished Alex then takes her turn, still making sure not to play too well. Alex doesn’t think that utterly destroying her date in bowling will give off a good first impression on their very first date.

  
After Alex finishes her turn she looks at Sam and realises the woman suddenly looks at lot more confident. Sam then picks up a bowling ball, turns to Alex with a smile, gives her a wink and then runs down the lane, letting her ball go flying. Sam’s form for her turn is absolutely perfect, and of course she gets a strike.

  
Alex’s eyes go wide and Sam looks at Alex, smirking.

  
“I think…. I’ve been hustled.” Alex comments.

  
“What can I say, I like to win, and I’m pretty good.” Sam smirks.

  
“Hmm… well game on Arias.” Alex says, now allowing her competitiveness to completely take over. After all, if Sam was going to be so competitive that she hustled Alex for her first few turns, Alex is going to give it back just as good as she gets.

The two women play three games of bowling, including the one they began with. The first game Sam wins 145 to 113. The second game Sam wins again 162 to 151. But then the final game Alex is able to win 153 to 130.

“Well done Alex. I haven’t been beaten in years.” Sam smirks.

  
“Yeah. I would have beat you on the first two if you didn’t hustle me.” Alex says.

  
Sam laughs.

  
“I doubt that.” Sam smirks.

  
Alex steps closer to Sam.

  
“Really?” Alex says, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, really.” Sam replies, stepping closer to Alex.

  
The two women are a few inches away from each other. The two just end up looking into each other’s eyes. Alex is oh so tempted to take Sam in for a kiss, and she is pretty sure that Sam wants her to do that as well. But Alex doesn’t like the idea of kissing Sam for the first time in the middle of a bowling alley with a bunch of people looking on at them. So, Alex just tilts her head to the side and glances at the people around them, before moving away from Sam, hopefully signalling to the woman that that’s the reason she didn’t kiss her.

  
“This was fun.” Alex smiles.

  
“Yeah. Ruby doesn’t like bowling because I always beat her, so I don’t get to do it often.” Sam smiles.

  
“You can’t even let your daughter win?” Alex smirks.

  
“Of course not! If she does beat me, I want her to know that she truly earned it.” Sam smiles.

  
Alex chuckles.

  
“You really are competitive, aren’t you?” Alex smiles.

  
“What can I say? I was keeping my competitiveness at bay while we were playing all those games at the cabin. I wanted to make a good impression.” Sam smiles.

Alex laughs once more.

  
“Alright, that’s fair enough. How about we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?” Alex suggests.

  
“I’d love that. Lead the way.” Sam smiles holding onto one of Alex’s arms as the two walk away from their bowling lane.

* * *

Back in National City Lena has just finished her work day, just after 5PM, and she is heading back over to Kara’s again tonight. In any other situation Lena would think that she is spending far too much time with Kara, and they are moving far too fast if they are basically sleeping with each other almost every night. But Lena knows that for the remainder of the week she won’t be able to see either Kara or Alura, seeing as she is leaving for her trip to Japan tomorrow evening. So, Lena is going to soak up as much time as she can with Kara and Alura, before she has to leave. Lena already knows that she is going to miss the mother and daughter terribly. She is probably going to be absolutely miserable on her trip, more so than usual. So that is why Lena has decided to leave her office early today, not that 5PM is really early, it just is for Lena. Usually, before Lena became closer to Kara and Alura, Lena wouldn’t leave work until well past 7PM, sometimes not until the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t just because Lena is a workaholic, which she is. But it was because Lena didn’t really have anything to come home to. All Lena would do when she got home was have some food, drink some alcohol, do some more work, then go to bed. She wouldn’t find any time to relax or do anything of that nature, as she felt she just simply didn’t need it, and even if she did, she didn’t have the luxury of being allowed to do it. So instead, Lena would just spend countless hours at L-Corp, only going home for the bare minimum amount of time so she could recharge for the next day. But now that is all different. Lena actually has people she wants to go see after work, even if she still doesn’t have anyone to come home to, at least for now. But she has a life away from work, something that she gets joy out of, so she doesn’t feel the need to work countless amounts of hours anymore. Then Lena is also well aware that if things do progress with Kara to a certain point where maybe they eventually one day live together, that she doesn’t want to be the girlfriend that just gets home late every day of the week, and doesn’t get to spend much time in the evening with either Kara or Alura. Lena would truly hate a situation where she could be working so much that every night she gets home and Kara has already eaten dinner and put Alura to bed. So, Lena is getting a good start at making good habits now, by leaving work early, even if it isn’t every day.

Lena arrives at Kara’s apartment and is greeted by a very happy Alura.

  
“LENA!!!” Alura yells, running towards her.

  
Lena chuckles.

  
“Hello darling. You’re acting as if you haven’t seen me all week. You saw me this morning!” Lena smiles, but can’t help but feel a bit hurt in her heart as she remembers that Alura is going to basically not see her for almost an entire week.  
  
“I know. I just didn’t know if I was going to see you again today! I don’t like not knowing.” Alura admits as she looks at Lena nervously.

Lena once more feels her heart being tugged by Alura’s cuteness. Then at the same time, Lena realises that as she has become closer to Alura she needs to take the young girl’s needs and emotions into a lot more consideration, not that she isn’t already. But Lena just needs to be aware how her actions may be affecting Alura emotionally. In this case Lena is affecting Alura by not making it clear as to when she will see her again each day, leaving Alura in a state of suspense of not knowing.

Lena crouches down and takes Alura in for a hug.

  
“Oh darling, I’m sorry you feel that way.” Lena says as she hugs the young girl tight.

“It okay.” Alura nods as she hugs Lena.

  
“No, it’s not. How about from now on I’ll make it clear when the next time I will see you will be? That way you don’t have to just wonder about it.” Lena suggests.

  
Alura parts from the hug and smiles up at Lena.

  
“Yes, I’d like that.” Alura nods.

  
“Okay darling.” Lena smiles, placing a kiss on Alura’s cheek.

Kara then approaches Lena and Lena stands back up.

  
“Hey.” Kara smiles.

“Hello darling.” Lena smiles back, taking Kara in for a deep kiss.

Once Lena and Kara part the two just look into each other’s eyes smiling. But their moment is interrupted by Alura tugging Lena’s shirt to get her attention.

  
“What is it darling?” Lena smirks as she looks down at Alura.

“When will I see you next?” Alura asks, already wanting to know when the next time she will see Lena will be.

  
Lena immediately gets a bad feeling in her stomach. Lena truly hates that the first time she is going to tell Alura when she will see her again, in hopes to stop her being anxious and wondering, is when she won’t be able to see her for almost a whole week.

  
“Alura, why don’t we all sit on the couch.” Kara suggests, clearly noticing Lena’s worried look.

  
“Okay mommy.” Alura nods with a smile, leaving Kara and Lena alone by the front door.

  
Kara then turns to Lena and takes one of her hands in her own.  
  
“It’s going to be okay Lee. We can tell her together.” Kara says with so much care in her voice.

Lena looks up at Kara, looking her in the eyes.

  
“I just… don’t want to upset or disappoint her.” Lena admits.

  
“I know. But sometimes it can’t be helped. And that’s okay. Like I said, we can do this together.” Kara says with a smile.

  
“I… okay.” Lena nods, nervously.

  
Kara holds onto Lena’s hand tight and guides her towards the couch. Kara and Lena then take a seat on the couch either side of Alura. Alura is smiling looking between both Kara and Lena. Lena truly hates that she is about to wipe the smile from her face.

“Alura, we’re not going to be able to see Lena again for a bit.” Kara begins.

  
Alura’s smile immediately falls from her face, hurting Lena’s heart.

  
“What, why?” Alura asks, innocently, already sounding like she is on the verge of tears.

Lena reaches out and grabs Alura’s hand, allowing Alura to direct her attention towards her.

  
“Darling….. I have to go away on business…. to Japan…. for a bit…. so I won’t be able to see you or mommy.” Lena explains.

  
“For…. for how long?” Alura asks, tears appearing in her eyes.

  
“I won’t be back until sometime on Monday, next week.” Lena admits.

Alura’s eyes go wide.

“But my birthday is this weekend!” Alura says.

  
“I know darling. I’m sorry.” Lena says, trying not to cry herself now.

  
“Sweetie. This is just something that we can’t help. But you’re going to have so much fun with the rest of us at the theme park. Then maybe the three of us can have a separate little second birthday party next week sometime?” Kara suggests.

  
“No, that won’t be the same!” Alura says to her mother and then turns to Lena, full on sobbing now. “Please Lena, don’t go. Please come to my birthday.”

  
“Alura I… I…..” Lena begins, basically a few seconds from breaking, and just calling off her entire business trip, even if it damages business for L-Crop and makes Jess hate her by giving her assistant a massive head ache.

  
“Alura, she can’t. Lena will have to go away on business sometimes and not see us for a few days or so. She can’t change it.” Kara says, lovingly, but firmly.

Lena wants to say she can, and she will change it. But Lena remembers her conversation with Kara last night where Kara explained that this will just be a sort of lesson for Alura about how sometimes we all can’t get what we want, no matter how much we might all want to make it happen. So, Lena decides that she better not make Kara mad at her by undermining her and saying she will call her trip off.

Alura puts her hands on her eyes and cries, heavily. Lena just looks at Alura, her heart breaking. Lena then reaches out to touch Alura, in an attempt to comfort her.

  
“Alura I..” Lena reaches out but Alura quickly flinches away.

  
“NO!!!” Alura yells, looking at Lena with tears in her eyes, “I HATE YOU!!”

  
Alura then gets up and goes running to her room.

  
“ALURA!” Kara calls, sternly.

  
Alura ignores her mother and a few seconds later the slamming of her bedroom door can be heard. Meanwhile, Lena’s heart absolutely breaks. Hearing Alura say she hates her, it truly hurts. It hurts far more than any words of torment that Lillian has ever directed at her throughout her childhood and to this day, it just cuts so deep.

Lena breaks down crying.

  
“Oh Lena. Don’t cry. She doesn’t mean it.” Kara says, taking Lena in for a hug.

“No…. I deserve it….. I should have just put Alura first…. made different arrangement…. She should hate me.” Lena says, going back to her old ways of blaming herself for everything, even things out of her control.

  
“No. Now you listen to me,” Kara begins, firmly, “This isn’t your fault. I don’t want you to ever blame yourself like that, for things you can’t control. You can’t go about changing business plans, and damaging L-Corp just because Alura is unhappy about not seeing you for a few days, even if you miss her birthday. It’s just part of life. You are not to blame for that Lee.”

Lena continues to sob as Kara holds her girlfriend tight, placing kisses on her head.

“I… I should go..” Lena says after a few minutes.

  
“No. You are staying.” Kara says, firmly.

  
“Alura… she doesn’t want to see me… I should just leave now…” Lena says.

  
“No. You stay here. Let me go talk to Alura. If she wants you to leave, you can leave, if you want, even though I don’t want you to. But if she doesn’t, you have to promise to stay.” Kara says.

Lena is silent for a moment, thinking.

“Lena?” Kara asks after about a minute, needing a reply.

“I… okay…. I’ll wait until she tells you for me to leave.” Lena says, giving in to Kara’s idea, fully expecting Alura to want her to leave.

  
Kara sighs, just taking that as the best response she is going to get for the moment.

  
“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit.” Kara says and kisses Lena on the cheek and then gets up.

Kara walks to Alura’s door and as she gets to it, she thinks about knocking. But Kara decides she is just going to go in because it’s not like she is going to give Alura a choice about whether she enters her room or not anyway. So Kara opens the door and closes it behind her. When she walks inside, she sees Alura curled up in a ball, crying.

  
“Alura?” Kara calls out, softly, as she moves closer to her daughter.

  
“Go away!” Alura says.

Kara ignores her daughter and takes a seat on the bed next to her.

  
“Alura, I need you to talk to me.” Kara says.

  
“I don’t want to.” Alura replies, still not looking at her mother.

  
“This isn’t Lena’s fault, and it wasn’t nice what you just said to her.” Kara says.

  
“I don’t care. I hate her!” Alura says, firmly.

“No, you don’t. You love Lena. You are just disappointed and upset that you are not going to see her for a bit, and that she will miss your birthday.” Kara says.

  
Kara waits for a response but Alura doesn’t offer her one.

  
“But, you know you really hurt Lena by saying you hate her. You made her cry and feel awful. She is now blaming herself for everything, even though none of it is her fault. She even wants to leave, so you won’t see her anymore tonight, until next week.” Kara says.

Before Kara can open her mouth to speak again Alura has jumped off her bed and has gone running to her door. Kara thinks that Alura is going to go running to the bathroom and slam the door behind her, locking herself inside, just like Lena told her she did at Eliza’s home after the cabin.

  
Kara follows Alura out quickly but notices that Alura goes running in the opposite direction of the bathroom, towards the living room, and towards Lena.

  
Alura runs towards Lena who is still sitting on the couch sniffling.

  
“LENA!!!” Alura yells, running towards Lena and then jumping onto the couch and into her lap.  
  
Lena is utterly surprised by Alura’s presence, she was sure that the young girl was going to remain in her room until she left.

“I’m sorry…. I don’t hate you… I love you… I don’t want you to go… I love you… I’m sorry.” Alura says, beginning to cry again.

Lena hugs Alura back tightly, happy that Alura is apologising and letting her know she doesn’t hate her. Lena for her part has no words to say, so she just cries along with Alura.

“I’m sorry… I love you.” Alura keeps mumbling into Lena’s chest as the two hug.

The two ladies hug like this for a long while until their tears dry up. After this the three women all have a nice evening together, putting the events of earlier behind them. Throughout the evening Alura remains virtually physically attached to Lena for the whole night, even asking to sleep with Lena tonight, which both Kara and Lena agree after some discussion. The three ladies then fall sleep that night in Kara’s bed, with Alura clutching onto Lena ever so tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis Sam and Alex are finishing up eating their food on their date. After the bowling alley the two women decided to just head to a fast-food restaurant to grab something quick to eat, rather than heading to a restaurant where they would have to wait for their food much, much longer.

  
As the two ladies eat, they just talk about all sorts of random things, getting to know each other. Alex talks about her childhood and how she first met Kara and how she didn’t like her at first, but eventually after about a year they become incredibly close and finally were sisters. Sam then tells Alex about how she was adopted as a baby by a single woman, Patricia, but as soon as she got pregnant as a teenager with Ruby her mother gave her the ultimatum of getting an abortion or being kicked out of the home. Sam goes on to explain how she has never got over the fact that the woman who claimed to be her mother and love her, was so willing to kick her out because she made the decision to keep her baby. Sam explains to Alex how she hasn’t spoken to her adoptive mother ever since that day, and while she doesn’t ever want to speak to her again, that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. Alex of course for her part immediately wants to find Patricia and kick her ass for ever hurting Sam, the defensive side of her personality coming out. But Sam and Alex’s conversation then turns to more light hearted topics, discussing what they want out of life, as well as their favourite things to do. Sam of course then talks about Ruby, and everything involving her, and Alex is more than happy to listen. In turn Alex talks about her sister, and all the things they do together and explaining how close they are.

“Alex?” Sam asks as the two women walk out of the restaurant, having finished their meals.

  
“Yes Sam?” Alex answers.

“From the way you speak about Kara…. she is obviously very important to you…. one of the most important people in your life.” Sam says.

  
“Yes.” Alex nods, unsure where Sam is going.

  
“So… if she… didn’t like me…. that would be a problem…. for us…. for you?” Sam asks, nervously.

  
Alex breaks out into a bunch of laughter.

  
Sam gets a confused and slightly hurt look on her face. Alex soon notices and quickly stops laughing.

  
“Sorry… sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Alex begins, “Kara literally is like a big puppy, she sees the good in just about everyone. There is no way in hell that she doesn’t like you. In fact, I’m pretty sure she already likes you. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have basically forced me out of my apartment to fly across the country to go on a date with you.”

  
Sam smiles back at Alex, breathing in a sigh of relief.

  
“Okay… that’s good then.” Sam nods.

  
Alex is silent for a moment and realises something.

  
“With that thought….. I guess… the same could be applied to Ruby for you?” Alex now asks nervously.  
  
Sam now breaks out into a brief laugh.

  
“Oh Alex, Ruby already absolutely adores you. You should have heard her in the car coming home from school. She thinks you are so cool. She is so eager to spend some time with you, so you can play soccer with her and do other things that I don’t really do with Ruby, or if I do, she can tell I don’t enjoy doing them. Plus, the fact that you work with Supergirl gives you big bonus points in her eyes.” Sam explains.

  
Alex smiles at Sam.

“Okay…. that’s good then.” Alex nods.

Sam and Alex then get into another Uber and head back to Sam and Ruby’s home. Once the two arrive, Alex gets out first and holds out her hand to help Sam out of the car. Sam smiles up at Alex in response. The two women then slowly walk hand in hand up to the pathway towards Sam’s home, both wanting their alone time with each other to last as long as possible. Eventually as they are about 5 feet from the front door Alex stops, causing Sam to turn to look at her.

  
“What is it Alex?” Sam asks, concerned.

  
“Nothing… It’s just…. I had a really good time with you tonight.” Alex smiles, nervously.

“I had a good time with you too.” Sam smiles back.

  
Alex nods.

  
“I’d… I’d like to take you on another date…. If you are still planning to move to National City… after this…” Alex says.

  
“I am very much still planning that.” Sam smiles, “It may take a few weeks. But tomorrow Lena and I are going to begin a conference about it.”

“Okay… that’s good.” Alex nods, still sounding nervous.

  
Sam shoots Alex a concerned look, clearly noticing there is still something on Alex’s mind.

  
“Alex, what is it? You can tell me. I won’t judge you.” Sam says, trying to encourage whatever is on Alex’s mind out of the older Danvers sister.

Alex takes in a deep breath.

  
“I’m just going to lay it out on the table, as I want you to know where I am at.” Alex says.

  
“Okay.” Sam nods.

  
“I like you Sam. I do. In fact, it scares me how much I like you. I…. I haven’t told you this…. because I didn’t want it to ruin our date…. or anything…. but you’re the first women I’ve ever gone out with…. In fact…. I didn’t realise I was into women until you kissed me on the cheek in the cabin…. You made me feel funny… And it wasn’t until I was able to sort through my feelings and talk to my sister… that I realised what exactly I was feeling….” Alex admits.

  
“Okay….” Sam nods, encouraging Alex to continue.

  
“So… what I am saying…. is I don’t want you to think I’m just testing the waters with you or anything…. I’m not….. But at the same time…. I’m not ready to jump into the deep end, so to speak. I want…. I need to take things slow…. I can’t do things like Kara and Lena are….. and if that is a problem…. then… uhh… yeah.” Alex admits.

Sam smiles at Alex and takes a step closer. Sam wants to cup Alex’s cheek but she decides against it after listening to Alex’s words.

  
“Alex, thank you for telling me that. I’m glad you were honest about where you are at. And I’m more than okay with going slow. I’ve not been with many women, at all. In fact, I haven’t been with many people period. So, I am happy to go slow. We can go at whatever pace you need, or whatever pace we find comfortable. We don’t have to be like Lena and your sister. There is nothing wrong with how fast they are moving, but there is no standard for dating and relationships for everyone, despite what some places may make you believe. For some people it may be quick before they are committed to one another, for others it may be longer, and that’s okay. So please, just let’s take this at our own pace, and not worry about anyone else.” Sam says.

  
“I…. okay….. I would like that.” Alex says, shooting Sam a relieved smile.

“Good. Now, how about we head back inside? We can have some tea or coffee and then watch some TV or head to bed.” Sam suggests and then begins to walk towards the front door again.  
  
“Wait!” Alex calls out, moving closer to Sam.

  
Sam turns around and looks at Alex confused.

  
“I…. I want to go slow…. but….. can I kiss you?” Alex asks, extremely nervous.

  
Sam breaks out into a big smile.  
  


“Of course.” Sam smirks.

  
Alex nods and leans in and hesitantly takes Sam into a tender kiss. The kiss is brief, but it is amazing. Alex has truly never experienced a kiss like that before. Previously when Alex had kissed guys that she had been dating, or had a few one night stands with, kissing just seemed a bit awkward. It just felt like something that Alex was told she should like, so she just thought that something was wrong with her, or maybe that the guys she kissed were just bad at it. But with this kiss with Sam, Alex realises that kissing women is so much better, if Sam’s kiss is anything to go by. Sam’s lips are so much softer than any man’s, and at the same time the kiss isn’t forceful. The kiss is tender and caring. The kiss is exactly what Alex wants a kiss to be.

  
The two women part and after a few moments silence, as they just stare at each other, they both break out into smiles.  
  
“Come on, let’s go inside.” Sam says.

  
“Okay.” Alex nods.

As Alex walks in the door she knows that from this day forward her perception of things, and her life, has entirely shifted. Alex knows that even if things don’t work out with Sam, and that thought makes her gut hurt. But even if things don’t work out with Sam, her life will never be the same when it comes to her relationships, and Alex knows that is probably for the better, for herself.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter of this fic early (and future chapters), you can support me here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47805987)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have mentioned "Lena could just fly back for the day for Alura's birthday", or "Kara could just fly Lena out for a bit", but the problem with that is the time difference, so that is why that isn't going to be a thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Sam and Alex date. I wanted to make it different from Kara and Lena's, and I think I achieved that, and then framed their relationship to be different and more slow than the other couple's.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave comments to let me know what you think.


	28. Goodbyes

Alex wakes up on Tuesday morning and is overcome with sadness, as she knows that she has to return to National City today. Of course, Alex isn’t majorly upset, it’s not like the world is going to end and she is going to cry herself to sleep. Alex is just upset because she had such a nice time with Sam the previous night, while also enjoying the time she spent with Ruby. But now, Alex has to go home, and most likely won’t be able to see either of the Arias women for a few weeks, until they move to National City. So, Alex starts her day off by enjoying a nice breakfast with Sam and Ruby as they all get ready for their days. Ruby of course has to go to school, Sam has to go to work, and then Alex is going to head to the airport to take Lena’s private jet back to National City.

Eventually all three of the ladies are washed and dressed, prepared for their days. Alex has packed all her stuff back into her small bag that she brought with her to Metropolis.

“Alex, are you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride to the airport once I drop Ruby off?” Sam asks.

  
“No, I’m fine. But thank you for the offer.” Alex smiles.

“Okay.” Sam nods, sounding disappointed.

The truth is Alex doesn’t really want Sam taking her to the airport because she doesn’t want to deal with a prolonged goodbye. As if Alex did take Sam up on her offer she would have got into Sam’s car, and then had to ride along while Sam dropped Ruby off at school before they would finally be able to head to the airport. Alex thinks that that situation would be like a prolonged goodbye, where with every minute that ticked by, she would just get more and more nervous, and disappointed, by the fact she has to leave and head home. So, Alex has just decided to get an Uber, so she can rip the band aide of saying goodbye, off quick.

Alex’s phone buzzes.

  
“Okay, my Uber is here. I better be off.” Alex smiles at the two Arias women.

“Okay….. I had a lovely time with you last night Alex.” Sam smiles.

“I did too.” Alex smiles back at Sam before turning to look down at Ruby. “I enjoyed playing with you Ruby, and you showing me your room. I’ll look forward to hopefully seeing you both in National City, sometime soon.”

Ruby smiles up at Alex.

“I had fun with you too Alex. I can’t wait for me and mom to move to National City! I’m really looking forward to it!” Ruby gleams.

Alex smiles down at Ruby and then looks back up at Sam.

  
Alex gets caught in a moment of not really knowing what to do. Alex isn’t sure she is ready to just start kissing Sam every time they say goodbye. Their kiss that they shared last night was incredible, but Alex doesn’t think she is ready to just kiss Sam more regularly, she still needs to go slow. Then of course at the same time, Alex is most definitely not ready to kiss Sam in front of Ruby. So instead, Alex steps closer to Sam and just gives her a hug.

Sam hugs Alex back and the two hug for a good few seconds before they part again due to Alex’s phone buzzing once more.

  
“Alright, I really have to go or my Uber driver is going to be really mad.” Alex grins.

  
Sam smiles.

  
“Okay Alex. I’ll see you soon. Please text me to let me know when you get home safe to National City.” Sam asks.

  
“I will.” Alex smiles back and then opens the front door. “I hope you two both have good days, and I’ll see you both soon.”

“Bye Alex.” Ruby waves as Alex walks down the driveway.

  
Alex gets into the Uber and a few seconds later they begin to drive away and head for the airport. As Alex is driven away in the Uber she takes one last look at Sam’s home and sees both Sam and Ruby waving goodbye to her, standing at the front door. In this moment Alex knows she is going to miss both of the Arias women a lot, and she hopes Sam moves to National City sooner, rather than later.

* * *

A few hours later Kara and Lena are both getting ready for their days. Unlike yesterday morning, this morning has a sad unspoken undertone to it. All three of the women are sad because they all know that the three of them are not going to be together for almost an entire week. None of them have said anything about it, or attempted to say any goodbyes yet. They all are just trying to savour the last few moments they all have together. But eventually the three of them are all ready, prepared for their days, with Alura ready for school and Kara and Lena both ready to start their day at each of their respective works. The three end up standing at the precipices of Kara’s apartment door.

“Okay, I have to go now.” Lena says in a sad tone.

  
“Okay.” Alura replies, looking down at her feet.

Lena crouches down.

  
“Alura, come here darling.” Lena says as she opens up her arms for the young girl.

Alura looks up to Lena and quickly runs over to her, allowing Lena to take her into a hug. As Lena hugs Alura Lena can hear the young girl sniffling with tears.

“There, there, it’s okay darling. I’ll be back before you know it.” Lena says, trying to comfort the half Kryptonian.

Alura and Lena part from their hug.

“I’ll still miss you.” Alura replies.

“I know you will darling. I’ll miss you too. But if you’d like, we can speak on the phone when I get the chance. Although I’ll warn you that there is a big time difference between National City and Tokyo. Early morning in National City will be the middle of the night in Tokyo, and the morning in Tokyo will be mid afternoon in National City. So that means the only time we may be able to speak is in the evening when it’ll be around midday for me. But that will depend upon whether I’m busy or not, okay?” Lena explains.

  
“Okay…. will you at least phone on my birthday?” Alura asks, ever so sweetly.

  
“Of course I will. I’ll make sure to set aside time to phone you at some point during that day.” Lena smiles.

  
Alura smiles up at Lena once more and takes her in for another big hug. The two hug for a few minutes before they eventually part.

  
“Alright, we all have to go now.” Kara says, interrupting Lena and Alura.

  
Lena stands up and smiles at Kara, taking a step closer to her girlfriend. Lena then takes Kara in for a deep kiss. Kara kisses Lena back happily.

“hmmm…” Kara hums.

  
“I’ll miss these lips while I’m away.” Lena winks.

  
Kara chuckles with a big smile.

  
“I was actually thinking. Would you be able to have lunch with me in your office today?” Kara asks.

“Oh.. uhh I am kind of really busy today… I’m not sure if I….” Lena begins and then Kara steps closer and puts her mouth to one of Lena’s ears.

  
“I want to give you a memorable goodbye.” Kara says in an alluring tone.

Lena’s eyes go wide, immediately knowing what Kara is getting at.

  
“I’ll make some time.” Lena nods, replying quickly.

  
“Good.” Kara smiles with a wink.

Lena can feel herself getting hot already.

“I want to come to lunch!” Alura announces.

  
Kara and Lena both look at each other awkwardly.

“Alura, you’ll be in school.” Kara explains.

Alura pouts.

  
“Mmm… fine.” Alura says with a slight huff.

Lena giggles at Alura’s cute annoyance.

  
“Don’t worry darling. It’ll only be a quick lunch.” Lena says, “We won’t be able to spend much time together.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a total quickie.” Kara grins.

  
Lena chokes on her spit at Kara’s willingness to say that in front of Alura, even though it’ll completely go over the four-year-old’s head.

  
“Okay.” Alura says, reluctantly.

The three women then say their goodbyes, with Lena giving Alura once last kiss on the cheek as they part at the sidewalk. Lena gets into her driver’s awaiting car, which is going to take her to L-Corp, while Kara and Alura head off walking in the direction of Alura’s school.

About 20 minutes later Kara has dropped Alura off at school and is walking back outside, preparing to just quickly fly herself over to CatCo when her phone buzzes.

**Alex (to Kara):** I’m going to be back in National City soon. Do you want to have lunch?  
  
 **Kara (to Alex):** Aren’t you supposed to turn your phone off while flying?  
  
 **Alex:** Lena’s jet has WIFI!

**Kara:** Of course it does…

**Alex:** You didn’t answer my question. Do you want to do lunch?  
  
 **Kara:** Can we do dinner instead?

**Kara:** Lena has a business trip to Japan for almost a week and she’s leaving tonight. So I’m having lunch with her today.

**Alex:** Oh, okay. Dinner sounds good then. I’ll come over to your place?  
  
 **Kara:** That sounds great!

**Alex:** Lena’s going to be away for a week then?  
  
 **Kara:** She comes back sometime Monday.

**Alex:** So she’s missing Alura’s birthday party on Saturday?

  
 **Kara:** Unfortunately. Alura got really upset about it.

  
 **Alex:** Yeah.

  
 **Kara:** Anyway, we can talk later. I want to know all about your date with Sam and everything! But I can’t now as I’m about to head into CatCo.

**Alex:** Okay! I want to hear about you and Lena’s date too, by the way.

  
 **Kara:** Okay! We can gossip and gush about our dates tonight then!  
  
 **Alex:** Sounds like a plan!

Kara puts her phone back in her pocket and takes a quick look around before she flies up into the air and heads over to CatCo.

* * *

A few hours later at L-Corp Lena has been really busy, preparing a bunch of stuff with Jess for her trip to Tokyo. Of course Jess is going with her, so she can handle all of Lena’s schedule. Lena doesn’t think she would actually get by if she actually had to manage her schedule, on these business trips, all by herself. In that regard Jess is a real god send, although that is just one of many reasons she is. But unfortunately, Jess can’t do everything for Lena, to make sure her trip is all smooth sailing. So currently this morning Lena has been making arrangements, adding some more meetings to her schedule and shifting a bunch of stuff around, as like always, as soon as people hear that the CEO of L-Corp, one of the largest tech companies in the US, is in town, everyone wants a meeting with her. Lena is just doing her best to accommodate all of them, hoping that something important and/or interesting comes of them. Then on the other side of things, Lena has also been busy just making sure L-Corp has everything in order to run without any issues while she is out of the country. Lena doesn’t want any disasters to take place while she is away, that would be an absolute pain in the ass. One of the big ways Lena is making sure of this, is to put all major project tests on a week delay until she gets back. The last thing Lena needs is for one of L-Corp’s science teams to do a major test on whatever they are working on, and for it to go up in flames, literally in some cases, resulting in Lena having to put it out.

Eventually 11AM rolls around and Lena is due to have a video meeting with Sam. The main reason for the meeting is to discuss some of the current finances in regards to L-Corp with Sam, her CFO. But in reality, the meeting is really to discuss being able to help Sam move to National City without any major interruptions to her or Ruby’s life, all while making sure that no major financial disasters for L-Corp occur while Sam’s attention is elsewhere, on her move. Although Lena is also sure that they will of course also find some time to gossip over how Sam’s date with Alex went the previous night.

Right at 11AM on the dot Lena gets a video call from Sam on her laptop. This is one of the things Lena loves about Sam, she is always punctual. Sam is well aware few things infuriate Lena more than when people turn up to arranged meetings late. As for Lena, she has so little time that she could have used those wasted minutes to do some extra work. But of course, while she waits it’s not like she could actually do work, as then she’d end up being right in the middle of something and the person would then actually arrive to begin their meeting. So as Lena is having a particularly hectic day, she is more glad than usual that Sam has kept in character and been punctual.

“Hello Sam.” Lena smiles as she answers the call.

  
“Hi Lena.” Sam says back, “Do you want to just get the financial business stuff out of the way first, before we talk about the move, and other things?”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” Lena nods.

Sam and Lena spend the next 20 minutes going over L-Corp finances, dotting the I’s and crossing the t’s, just making sure that they are on top of everything for the moment. Both women are well aware that they will soon have to have this same meeting again in a month or two, but for now, getting it out of the way and all sorted, is a relief.

  
“Okay, that’s about it.” Sam says, writing something down.

  
“Great.” Lena smiles with a sigh of relief. “So, what do you need from me in regards to you moving to National City?”

“I thought you were going to ask me about my date with Alex first?” Sam questions.

  
“Oh, I am. But I’m saving that for last, so we know how much time we can spend talking about it, as I want all the details.” Lena grins.

  
Sam chuckles.

  
“Alright then.” Sam nods, “For the move. So, I have a list of things I need to get sorted. First and foremost, I need to find a house for Ruby and I to move into, and a good school for Ruby that is okay with accepting her in the middle of the year.”

“Hmmm, alright. Unless you want to move into an apartment in the city, I’m not going to be much help in that regard. But I’ll tell you what, I’m pretty sure that Jess will be able to help with that, and looking at the schools.” Lena says.

“Really? Are you sure?” Sam asks.

“Yes, she is literally a wizard. I don’t think I’d be half as competent as I am without her.” Lena admits.

“Alright, if you are sure.” Sam nods.

  
“Yeah. I’ll ask her right now.” Lena says and then buzzes her intercom.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?” Jess replies.

“Jess, I am on a video call with Miss Arias at the moment. Would you mind coming in here, as I could use your assistance with something?” Lena asks.  
  
“Of course Miss Luthor.” Jess replies.

A few moments later Jess comes walking into Lena’s office. Lena uses her hand to direct Jess to come and join her on her side of the desk.

  
“Hello, Miss Arias.” Jess smiles as she sees Sam.

  
“I’ve told you to just call me Sam.” Sam says to the assistant.

  
Jess smiles and nods.

“So Jess, Sam is going to be moving out to National City in the next few weeks, and she needs some help looking for appropriate houses and schools for herself and her daughter. That isn’t my area of expertise, but I was hoping you would be able to assist Miss Arias with this?” Lena asks.

  
“Of course.” Jess nods, “I can get started as soon as we get back from Japan. All I’ll need is a list of things you want in a house and for your daughter’s school, then I can start my research and send you any information when I find anything I think might be appropriate.”

  
“Thank you Jess. That sounds wonderful.” Sam smiles.

“Okay, you two can coordinate with one another to deal with this. Jess, just to be clear, I’m not asking you to do this in your free time. I’m happy for you to work on this with Sam while you are at work with me.” Lena explains.

  
“Yes, of course. Although I admit, looking at houses, even though I’m not planning to move, is kind of a hobby of mine. So this is pretty exciting!” Jess smiles.

  
Lena chuckles.

  
“Alright then.” Lena grins.

“I’m in good hands then. Thank you Jess.” Sam says.

“Of course, Miss Ari….. Sam.” Jess says, correcting herself as she notices Sam frown at her.

“Okay, thank you Jess. I think that is all for now.” Lena smiles.

  
“Of course Miss Luthor. I’ll be at my desk if you need me.” Jess nods.

Jess then leaves Lena’s office, leaving Sam and Lena to continue their conversation.

“She still calls you Miss Luthor?” Sam asks.

Lena sighs.

  
“I have honestly lost track of the number of times I have told her to just call me Lena in private. I have given up correcting her at this point.” Lena says.

  
Sam chuckles.

  
“Alright, so what is next on your list?” Lena asks.

  
“Right.” Sam nods, “So when I have the house and school sorted, I’ll probably need about a week off to just get things in order. I’m thinking that Ruby and I will do the road trip over to National City.”

  
“Sam, that’ll be a long road trip. I can always fly you out here, and have all your stuff shipped here.” Lena suggests.

“I know, and that is very thoughtful of you Lena. But I think the road trip will be nice for me and Ruby. It’ll be a bonding experience, you know?” Sam replies.

  
“Yeah, okay. But if you change your mind, my offer still stands.” Lena says.

“Thank you.” Sam nods.

Lena and Sam then spend the next 10 minutes just going over a few more details in regards to Sam’s move. They are eventually able to cover everything, having made an attentive plan. They don’t have any dates yet, as that will depend on when Jess is able to find Sam a house to move into.

“Okay, now that is out of the way. I want all the details about your date!” Lena says with a big grin.

  
Sam chuckles.

  
“Fair enough, but in return I want to know all about your date with Kara too.” Sam grins.

“Agreed.” Lena nods.

Sam then talks in detail with Lena all about how wonderful her date with Alex was, as well as explaining all about everything that happened with Alex over the last few days. Sam starts from Alex arriving on her doorstep, and thanks Lena for flying her out, and then explains everything in detail all the way to when Alex left to head back home earlier in the morning.

“Well, it sounds like you had a good time then.” Lena smiles.

  
“I did. I really hope we can continue once Ruby and I move.” Sam replies.

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Lena grins.

  
“Okay, well, now it’s your turn. How did your date with Kara go?” Sam asks.

“Would you look at the time? It’s 12PM, I have another meeting to get to in a few minutes.” Lena grins.

  
“Lena! Come on!! That’s not fair!! Give me something!!” Sam groans.

  
“Something, huh?” Lena grins.

“Yes! I mean, I know it must have gone well! But if you are gonna really brush me off, I want something juicy!” Sam says, firmly.

“Hmmmm…. okay…. well….. all I’ll say, is if Alex Danvers is half as good in bed as her sister, then you are in for a real treat.” Lena says with a wicked grin.

  
Sam goes wide eyed.

  
“Lena! You didn’t!” Sam says, surprised.

Lena just grins, widely.

  
“It was wonderful. But like I said, I have to go.” Lena smiles.

  
Sam breaks out into a wide smile, happy for her friend. Although she can’t help but start to wonder certain things about Alex now, even though they have agreed to take things slow.

  
“Okay, I’ll speak to you when you get back from Tokyo. Text me when you land.” Sam says.

  
“Yes mom.” Lena mocks.

“Alright, I’m hanging up now before you mock me further.” Sam says with a half smile.

Lena chuckles.

  
“Okay, bye Sam. Send my love to Ruby.” Lena says.

  
“Will do, bye.” Sam says and then ends the call.

Lena sits at her desk in silence for a moment, just processing everything that has occurred over the call. Lena then gets an idea.

“Jess, sorry, but would you come in here again for a moment?” Lena asks.

  
“Of course Miss Luthor.” Jess replies, entering the office a few seconds later. “How can I help?”

“About the house you are going to look for, for Sam and Ruby.” Lena begins.

  
“Yes?” Jess questions.

“Once Sam has decided on a house she wants to either put an offer on or rent, let me know. I fully intend on buying it for her.” Lena informs her assistant.

“Wow, that is very nice of you Miss Luthor.” Jess says.

  
Lena smiles.

“Thank you Jess. I hope you can keep this a secret from Sam though?” Lena asks.

  
“Of course. She won’t hear a word about it from me.” Jess says.

“Okay, thank you. That is all.” Lena smiles.

Jess nods and begins to walk out of Lena’s office. Just as Jess gets to Lena’s office door, the door swings open, forcefully, startling Jess. Lena looks up, hearing Jess’ little yelp of surprise, and sees one of the last people she wants to see, her mother, Lillian Luthor.

  
“Mother.” Lena glares.

Jess gives Lena a nod and quickly leaves, not wanting to be in Lillian Luthor’s presence any longer, Lena doesn’t blame her.

  
“What do I owe this….. unexpected visit?” Lena asks.

Lillian walks towards Lena’s desk, not bothering to take a seat, just standing to face Lena.

  
“I am here because I have heard about your new relationship with the reporter, Kara Danvers.” Lillian explains.

“Yes mother? Have you decided to take an interest in my love life.” Lena glares, not liking Lillian mentioning Kara.

“Yes, I have.” Lillian says.

  
Lena is so surprised by Lillian’s response; she is unable to hide the look of surprise on her face.

  
“I believe it is unwise for you to begin such a relationship, and with a woman at that.” Lillian says.

Lena comes crashing back down to Earth, that is the mother she truly knows. The mother that hates that Lena is gay, and doesn’t think she should have any sort of relationship, unless it benefits L-Crop that is.

“You have only relatively recently taken over Luthor Corp, it has been less than a year. The company needs your undivided attention to make sure it succeeds and continues on with your brother’s good work. If you need to…. let loose…. I’m sure you can find appropriate individuals to satisfy your… urges…. for a fee…. The only relationship you should consider, is one with a wealthy male partner that with your combined forces, you can work together to dramatically improve Luthor Corp.” Lillian says.

  
Lena is silent for a moment, taking a second to compose herself.

  
“Firstly mother, it’s L-Corp, not Luthor Corp. Then secondly, I’m not sure what you are referring to in regards to Lex’s good work? The work that almost bankrupt the company in his pursuit to kill Superman? Or perhaps the work before that where all his research projects he had funded were massive failures? Meanwhile since I have taken over, share prices have risen 1000%, and L-Corp has become a respectable company, despite how hard Lex’s actions have made that. We have some great technologies in the works for the future, and I have literally just gone over our finances, which are amazing. So I think L-Corp is perfectly fine as it is.” Lena says, taking a pause. “Now as for my relationship, you have made it very clear you do not accept my sexuality, so you do not get a say as to who I date or who I begin a relationship with. I know you may not understand the benefits of an actual healthy relationship, as you never had one. But my relationship makes me happy, which might surprise you, but it actually makes me work better. I know that really must come as a surprise to you, mother. So the last thing I want is to find some people to pay for sex. That is what your dear son did, not me. Although from what I heard, he stiffed those women, in more ways than one.”

In response to Lena’s last sentence about Lex, Lena notices Lillian flinch, something that Lena has rarely seen her do. Lena takes it as a major victory.

Lillian takes a few steps closer to Lena, giving her a very sinister look.

“It is one thing for you to start a relationship with a woman. But a woman with a child…. that is even worse. You are a Luthor, do you really think you are cut out to be a mother? As from what you tell me, clearly I am not an example of a good mother. So how would you know how to be one?” Lillian says.

Lena flinches at Lillian’s words.

  
“I’m not a…. it’s not….” Lena says, flustered, not sure what else to say.

Lillian just shoots Lena a smirk, happy that she has won the battle this time around.

“Enjoy Tokyo dear. Try not to screw it up.” Lillian smirks and then turns around and leaves Lena’s office.

Lena is left speechless; she hates that Lillian has won this round. Lena knows that Lillian really struck a nerve with her words. Lena just is so annoyed with herself that she wasn’t able to keep it together and not give Lillian the satisfaction of actually affecting her, but unfortunately, she did.

Lena sits in her office in silence, trying to do some more work and get her mind off of her mother. But Lena can’t help but just be annoyed at everything that just occurred. Lena knows that Lillian has now successfully soured her mood for the remainder of the day, and probably the rest of the week.

Thankfully Lena is interrupted about 10 minutes later by Kara knocking at her office door and entering. As soon as Lena sees Kara, she feels so much happier, able to put Lillian completely out of her mind.

  
“Kara.” Lena smiles.

  
“Hi Lee, are you alright?” Kara asks, concerned.

  
“Yes, why do you ask?” Lena replies as she gets up to greet Kara.

  
“It’s just, I was about to head to here from CatCo and your heart beat got very erratic. I thought about flying over, but then it calmed quickly.” Kara explains.

  
“Oh… uhh… I just had the pleasant experience of my mother dropping by. Hence my heart beat.” Lena says.

  
“Oh… okay…. do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks, shooting Lena a caring look.

“Not in the slightest. In fact, I would rather completely forget about it.” Lena replies.

  
“Alright then. Consider it forgotten.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back and takes Kara in for a kiss.

“Actually, you said you heard my heart beat. Do you listen to it a lot then?” Lena asks.

  
Kara immediately blushes.

  
“Uhh… shoot… I’m sorry…. I know that may feel like an invasion of privacy….. it’s just….. I’ve been having a hectic day at CatCo thus far…. and listening to your heart beat helped me calm down…. I usually listen to Alex’s or Alura’s, but Alex isn’t back yet, and you were closer to me than Alura’s…. But I can totally stop listening to yours. I’m sorry that I did it without your permission…..” Kara rambles.

  
“Darling, you can listen to my heart beat whenever you like.” Lena smiles, feeling so touched that Kara listens to her heart to calm her.

  
“Really?” Kara replies, surprised.

  
“Yeah really.” Lena grins taking a step closer to Kara, looking her in her beautiful blue eyes. “Listen to it now, how does it sound?”  
  
“It’s…. it’s really fast.” Kara replies.

  
“Yeah… you know why?” Lena asks.

  
“No.” Kara replies in a soft tone.

“Because I’m looking at you. It’s beating for you.” Lena grins.

  
“Oh Rao.” Kara mutters.

  
Lena closes the distance once more and takes Kara in for a much more passionate kiss. There is a lot of tongue, and both women allow their hands to run up and down each other’s bodies. But after a few minutes they part, both catching their breaths.

“Hmmm…. I see you didn’t bring any food…” Lena comments.

  
“No… I uhh…. No… but…. I can go get us something…. if you want…” Kara says, flustered now from Lena’s kiss.

  
“No. You are the only thing I’m interested in eating.” Lena smirks.

Kara’s eyes go wide.

“I believe you said something about a ‘memorable goodbye’?” Lena says with a smirk.

  
Kara quickly closes the distance to Lena, taking her in for a forceful kiss. The two women kiss passionately for a few more minutes, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, hands running up and down each other’s clothed bodies. After a few moments they part, but remain close, Lena shooting Kara a wicked smile.

  
“Couch, now.” Lena orders.

Kara nods, eagerly, not arguing with this assertive nature of her girlfriend, she finds it incredibly hot.

Kara quickly makes her way to the couch while Lena heads over to her office door and locks it, making sure that no one accidentally interrupts them by walking in. Although Lena is pretty sure that the only one that would interrupt them would be Jess, and she’s smart enough to probably get a good idea as to what they are doing anyway. None the less, Lena doesn’t want to take any risks.

Once Lena has locked the door she turns around and begins walking over to Kara, attempting to be alluring. Kara is just sitting on the couch looking at Lena as if she is her whole world, her eyes full of lust.

  
“Clothes off. We need to be quick. Don’t have time to undress each other.” Lena says as she begins to remove her shirt as she walks closer to Kara.

  
Kara nods eagerly and quickly takes off her glasses followed by the rest of her clothes so she ends up in just her lingerie. By the time Kara is done, Lena has made it over to the couch and is in the same state of undress as Kara. The two have both tossed their clothing in a pile on the floor.

Kara looks at Lena and quickly takes her girlfriend in for another passionate kiss, causing Lena to lay down on the couch, with Kara lying on top of her. The two proceed to kiss for several moments, but Kara soon begins to start kissing up and down Lena’s body, finding pleasure points on Lena’s neck which cause her to moan. Lena then begins to use her free hands to unhook Kara’s bra.

The two women quickly both get completely naked after this, and both worship each other’s bodies, kissing, licking, and a bit of biting, each other, up and down. Both women are trying to convey to one another just how much they are going to miss each other over this next week, both wanting the other to have something memorable to remember them by. Although it’s not like either would actually forget each other. Soon after, the two women begin to make love to each other, both of them trying to hold in their moans so that poor Jess doesn’t hear them. It is amazing, incredible and simply wonderful. The two women don’t have time to take it at their own pace, as they are both on a time limit. Then at the same time Kara is focusing with all her might to be careful and not lose any control as Lena doesn’t have any red sun lights in her office. But both women are eventually able to satisfy each other, making one another moan in true pleasure, moans that neither can find a care to bother to stifle.

After a few minutes Kara and Lena are both coming down from their sexual highs, both breathing heavily, attempting to regain their composures. Lena takes great satisfaction in the fact that even though Kara is a Kryptonian, she has been able to leave her out of breath. It takes the couple a few more minutes before their breathing returns to normal and they both start putting their clothes back on.

“That was….. incredible.” Kara says.

  
“Yeah…. amazing…. Truly memorable.” Lena smirks.

  
Kara smiles widely back at Lena. The two women just gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment before Lena gets a look of realisation on her face.

  
“Oh Kara, I totally forgot about the red sun lights. Are you okay?” Lena asks, knowing how Kara has been worried about losing control without them.

  
Kara smiles caringly at Lena.

“Yeah. It was difficult… and I certainly don’t want to make a habit of it….. but I was able to stay in control.” Kara replies.

Lena shoots Kara a loving look of true adoration.

  
“I totally forgot Kara, I’m sorry.” Lena says.

  
“Don’t be Lee. I’m glad we did this.” Kara smirks and takes Lena in for a quick peck on the lips.

Lena kisses Kara back and smiles at the Kryptonian.

“Me too. But for the future, I’m going to have some of those red sun lights installed in here.” Lena says.

Kara grins.

  
“So I take that, that means you want to do this again, in here?” Kara says as she gestures to the room.

Lena blushes, slightly.

  
“Maybe…. If that’s okay with you?” Lena says, timidly.

“Yes, it’s more than okay.” Kara smiles.

“Good… as maybe… I have a certain fantasy in mind of taking you while you’re bent over my desk.” Lena smirks.

  
“Oh Rao Lena!” Kara groans. “You can’t say stuff like that when I’m not going to see you for a while! Now I’m going to spend all week you’re gone thinking about it!”

  
Lena chuckles.

  
“I’m sorry darling.” Lena says with a smirk.

  
“No, you’re not.” Kara replies.

Lena laughs.

“You’re right, I’m not. It’s something you’ll have to look forward to.” Lena says with a signature raised eyebrow.

Kara groans again.

The two women just then spend a few minutes sitting next to each other, resting their bodies and heads against one another. They just remain in silence, feeling no need to start a conversation or anything. The two are just soaking up each other, trying to get as much of one another to tie them over for the next week. Soon however 1PM comes around and both women need to get back to work and get back on with their busy days. Lena walks Kara to the door.

“Okay…. well…. Good luck in Tokyo Lee.” Kara says, sadly.

  
“Thank you. I hope you all have fun on Saturday at Alura’s party. Give her a kiss from me.” Lena replies.

“I will do.” Kara says with a nod, “Promise me you will text me when you land? No matter the time.”

  
“I will, and I’ll try and call you when our times line up.” Lena says.

  
“Okay. Whenever you have some time to do that, no matter what time it is here, just text me to see if you can call me. I’ll happily speak to you in the middle of the night.” Kara smiles.

  
“Okay darling.” Lena smiles and then steps closer to Kara, taking her in for one final kiss.

The two women kiss for a good couple of minutes, breaking from their kiss constantly, only to start yet another one. But soon they both know they need to part.

“Alright. Have a safe flight and I….. and I will be thinking of you.” Kara says, almost saying three certain words. Luckily Lena doesn’t notice.

“I will. I’ll miss both you and Alura.” Lena smiles.

Kara opens the office door and gives Lena one last smile.

  
“Bye.” Kara says.

  
“Bye.” Lena replies.

Kara then walks out of Lena’s office door with it soon closing behind her. Kara then makes her way over to the elevator and presses the button, waiting for the doors to open.

  
“Uhhh…. Miss Danvers?” Jess calls out from her desk behind Kara.

Kara turns around to look at Jess.

“Yes Jess?” Kara smiles.

“You have a uhhhh….. you have some lipstick marks on the back of your neck.” Jess says, showing Kara with her own neck.

  
Kara blushes, massively.

“Oh Rao.” Kara mutters as she blushes, using her hand to wipe away Lena’s lipstick imprints. Kara is pretty sure Lena must have noticed the lipstick marks and said nothing about them

  
Thankfully for Kara’s embarrassment, the elevator doors open and she quickly steps inside with the doors soon closing behind her. Kara’s phone then buzzes.

  
 **Lena (to Kara):** By the way darling. You have some of my lipstick on your neck.

**Kara (to Lena):** Thanks for only now telling me! Jess saw!

**Kara:** You totally did that on purpose!

  
 **Lena:** Perhaps… you’ll never know for sure though ;)

  
 **Kara:** You’re the worst!

  
 **Lena:** Well, I am a Luthor….

* * *

Later that evening Kara, Alex and Alura are at Kara’s apartment all enjoying dinner together that Alex insisted on cooking. Of course, Alex only did this because she doesn’t trust Kara to cook, and didn’t want to just have take out, keeping in mind both her own, and Alura’s health. They are all having a nice pasta dish. The three ladies are all sitting up at the table to eat for once, instead of eating while sitting on the couch watching TV. Since Alex has arrived she has noticed that Alura has been quite mopey, clearly missing Lena already.

“So, tell me about your date with Sam then?” Kara asks.

Alex nods.

  
“Well, I got to Metropolis and got Sam the white roses, just like Lena told me to. I then went to her house and Ruby opened the door and was surprised. She was happy to see me and chatted with me for a bit and then silently led me into the kitchen to surprise Sam. When Sam noticed me she was very surprised and happy to see me. I asked her out on the date and she said yes. She then offered to let me stay over, instead of finding a hotel, and I agreed, after I made sure it was okay. We all then had a nice evening together, just talking with each other. I ended the evening carrying a sleeping Sam to bed, and then I went to my own room. The next day, as you know, I freaked out about what to wear on our date and where to go. When I got back to Sam’s, later that day, I played soccer with Ruby for a while, and then later that afternoon Sam and I headed out for our date. We went to a bowling alley I chose and Sam told me I would have to go easy on her, which I did at first. But I quickly found out she was hustling me, and then we both got very competitive. After bowling we went to some fast-food place and ate and got to know each other further, just talking about various things, including our childhoods. We then went back to Sam’s and I let her know I need to go slow, and she said that was okay. We then had a kiss and it was amazing. I have never had a kiss like that before. We then went inside and spent some time with Ruby before we all went to bed. Then earlier this morning we all got up and I said my goodbyes.” Alex explains to her sister.

Kara smiles widely at Alex.

  
“Well, it sounds like you had a really good time then.” Kara says.

  
“Yeah, I did. Thank you for encouraging me to go out there and do it.” Alex says, sincerely.

“You’re welcome Alex.” Kara smiles.

“Did Lena tell you that Sam and Ruby are moving out here officially now, in a few weeks?” Alex asks.

  
“What?!? Really?!” Kara asks, surprised.

  
Alex nods.

“Lena just told me she had a meeting with Sam, sometime today. She didn’t mention Sam is moving here with Ruby.” Kara says.

  
“Well, they are. I’m not sure when it’s going to happen. I think they need to sort some stuff out first. But they will both be living here.” Alex smiles.

  
“Does that mean I can see Ruby again soon?” Alura asks, sweetly, having remained silent while Kara and Alex talked and she ate her food, up until this point.

Kara looks over at her daughter and smiles.

“Yes, it does. Do you like the sound of that?” Kara asks with a grin.

  
“Yes! I miss Ruby!” Alura says, excitedly.

Kara and Alex both chuckle.

“Well, we will maybe have to have a little welcome party for them when they move here in a few weeks. How does that sound?” Kara asks.

  
“YES!!” Alura says, excitedly again.

Kara chuckles at her daughter once more.

Alex and Kara finish up with their food and begin washing up while Alura goes and plays by herself.

“So, how did your date with Lena go? I’m guessing pretty good if she slept over the last few nights too?” Alex asks.

  
Kara grins.

“Yeah. It was… incredible… we went to a nice restaurant by the sea front. It was very nice and romantic. We talked about all sorts of things and Lena really opened up to me, it made me feel very special that she was willing to do that with me. I know that she is closed off, and finds it hard to open up, thanks to her messed up family, and her horrible childhood. But we were both open with each other. We then took a walk along the sea front, holding hands, and talked, but we mostly just happily took in each other’s presence. After that Lena invited me to her penthouse where we spent some time together and then Lena made me change into more comfortable clothes for our second part of our date. Lena then drove us both up to a mountain just outside of the city, where we could see the stars. It turns out Lena asked Alura what she thought I would like to do on the date, and she told her I love looking at all the stars. So Lena and I sat cuddled under a blanket in her back seat and looked at the stars through her car’s opaque roof. It was amazing, and so romantic. After that we went back to her place and….. well, you don’t want to know the rest.” Kara says, finishing awkwardly.

  
Alex screws up her face.

  
“Yeah… I definitely don’t need to hear more about my sister’s sex life. Lena’s ‘railing’ comment has already scared me enough.” Alex says.

  
Kara laughs.

“Fair enough. But it was wonderful, and it was like nothing else I have ever done with anyone else. Lena even made these special red sun lights for her bedroom that also have a mode that don’t cake the room in red, as she knew that I was concerned about hurting her with my powers during.. it.” Kara says.

  
Alex smiles at her sister.

  
“I’m glad she was so thoughtful, and you enjoyed your time together. You deserve to be happy Kara.” Alex says.

  
“Thanks. You do too by the way.” Kara replies.

  
“I know. But seeing as we both are without our…. uhhh… dates…” Alex says, stopping herself from calling Sam her girlfriend as they have only been on one date and haven’t talked about that yet, “How about we mope together and watch a movie?”

  
“Sounds like a plan! Although I think Alura will probably fall asleep soon.” Kara says.

  
“Yeah, that’s okay. Let’s go.” Alex smiles as they finish up the washing.

* * *

A few days ago….

James is very concerned for Kara, he thinks that Kara isn’t seeing clearly and that he has to protect her, even if she hates him for it, and even if it is from herself. James thinks that Kara is far too trusting, and he can’t allow things with Kara and Lena to end up like how things with Lex and Clark ended. James has learnt the lessons from that, and he knows that you can’t trust a Luthor. Luthor’s are like vipers. Vipers who will put on a face and just wait to strike until opportune moment so they have the biggest advantage and hurt you the most. So even though Kara has basically kicked James out of her life until he apologises to her and Lena, James knows he has to do this, for Kara and Alura.

It is very late in the evening and James is entering an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse is just outside National City, in a pretty rough neighbourhood, it screams ‘bad person’s lair’. James’ contact has arranged the meeting for him here. James moves further inside the warehouse until he enters the big open area right in the middle of the building. Several people are already inside, awaiting James.

  
“Ah, Mr Olsen… I was surprised you reached out.” Lillian Luthor says as she steps forward.

Lillian Luthor has a few guards behind and either side of her, clearly protecting herself from a potential trap, not that Lillian has done anything that has left any evidence for any arrest to stick.

  
James steps forward.

“I would have thought after what my dear son did to you, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near a Luthor.” Lillain smirks.

“I don’t.” James replies with a scowl.

  
“Then why are you here?” Lillian asks in annoyance.

  
“I’m here….. because I care about my friend…..” James says.

  
“Your friend? And how is this relevant to me?” Lillian asks.

  
“My friend, Kara Danvers, she is dating your daughter Lena. I… I don’t trust her…. Kara is a mother and she shouldn’t be involved with your daughter…. And I think that you probably don’t want Lena’s attention to be away from L-Corp, seeing as you are still a shareholder. So, I think it’s for the best if the two don’t date each another anymore.” James explains.

Lillian is silent for a moment as she studies James. Eventually Lillian sighs.

  
“My daughters dating life is a…… disappointment….. Thank you for your concern…. Mr Olsen…. Even if it is not for my daughter’s sake…. I will take care of this…. I’ll speak to my daughter… and make her see reason.” Lillian says.

  
“Good. Thank you.” James nods.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter early, you can support me here. ](https://www.patreon.com/posts/48022197)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people may think that I am just aimlessly continuing with this fic with a bunch of fluff, and I know a lot of people don't mind that, as a lot of other supercorp fics do that here (and there isn't anything wrong with that). However, I do want to say, that I am not just aimlessly writing this fic. I have a plan for several things I want to do. In fact, one of the big things I wanted to do when I first began writing this fic isn't coming up until the next handful of chapters, and I have a bunch of other plans after that!


	29. Alura's Birthday

It is now Friday, the day before Alura’s birthday. Over the last few days both Kara and Alura have continued on with their lives, but both of them have very much been missing Lena. This hasn’t been helped by the fact that Lena has been so busy while in Japan that she has only been able to have a very very brief phone call with Alura on Thursday, as it was very late for Alura who had been staying up just to speak to Lena that night. Then as for Kara, she really has only had a chance to speak to Lena late at night for a few minutes and by text. Kara would, if Lena allowed her to, just talk to Lena at night as long as Lena could manage, in between whatever she was doing in Japan in the middle of the day. But Lena wouldn’t allow Kara to stay on the phone with her for very long as she knew that Kara needed to get her sleep, both for her next day at work at CatCo, and for her super heroing. Lena couldn’t imagine how she, or Kara, would feel if Kara stayed up so late talking to Lena at night, losing a lot of sleep, that she would end up being so tired in the morning she wouldn’t function properly at work at CatCo, and may potentially be so exhausted she could end up being unable to save someone in time as Supergirl. So, Lena just decided, for the both of them, that it would be best if they kept their few phone conversations brief, as much as she didn’t want to do that. However, the couple made up for these brief phone calls by constantly texting one another, even if it was only about random things.

Kara for her part obviously very much misses her girlfriend, and she hates that they are apart, and she hates it even more that Alura is suffering because of the fact that she is missing Lena too. Kara very much wishes there is something that she could do about it, but she knows there is nothing she could do, as Lena is simply so busy. Kara has considered flying out to Tokyo just to spend a few minutes with Lena, but Kara decided against that. Firstly, Kara didn’t think that would be a good idea because she didn’t want people taking notice of the fact that Supergirl flew out to Tokyo for some reason. Then at the same time she didn’t want that to be potentially linked with Lena suddenly being spotted in Tokyo with CatCo reporter Kara Danvers, by any potential paparazzi. Kara thinks that would be a good way to lose her secret identity very quickly. Then secondly, Kara ended up thinking it wouldn’t be a good idea to fly out to see Lena, simply because she thought it would be very unfair to Alura. Kara obviously does not fly with her daughter as even though she is completely safe with her, Kara is aware that it is incredible dangerous, and she couldn’t put her daughter at a risk like that. So that would mean that if Kara were to fly out to see Lena, that she would do it on her own, and then Alura would end up finding out that her mother saw Lena without her, and Kara thinks that would very much crush and upset her daughter even more. Then at the same time Kara couldn’t just quickly fly out and bring Lena back for a brief visit because of how busy Lena is. Kara can make the trip from National City to Tokyo and back in a few minutes, but if she were to be flying with a human, it would take a good 30 minutes to an hour, just because humans can’t survive being flown as fast as Kara can manage. So due to the flight taking this long, it would just be entirely unfeasible for Kara to fly out to get Lena to bring her back for a brief visit. The only way that it would be possible would be if Kara cut into Lena’s sleeping time which would be in the middle of the day in National City anyway, where Kara would be needed at work and Alura at school. So, all in all, the situation is just a kind of sucky one, with no solution to it, even despite Kara having all these super powers, it kind of humbles Kara, not that she has an ego or anything. Kara just thinks it is amusing that despite her having the ability to fly anywhere in the world, and the fact that she is one of the strongest beings on the planet, she is still troubled by issues like every other person on earth, such as missing their girlfriend while they are away on business.

It is currently late on Friday evening, Kara and Alura are just spending the night at home alone instead of having a regularly scheduled game night. This isn’t because they are miserable, sad and upset about Lena not being there, and therefore they can’t have a game night. In fact, Kara would quite welcome the idea of a game night just to briefly distract the two of them from missing Lena. But tonight, Kara and her friends are not having a game night because they are all getting up early and heading to National City amusement park tomorrow for Alura’s birthday, so the group didn’t think it would be a good idea for them to all stay up late drinking, when they are going to have to get up early the next day, and then go on various stomach-churning theme park rides. Then at the same time, the friends all knew that they could have too much of a good thing. They all wanted Alura’s birthday to be special, and for them not to all be burnt out with each other’s company by spending the day before with each other as well as the Saturday, so the group all just unanimously decided to meet each other at the gates of the amusement park, bright and early at 8:45AM on Saturday morning. Eliza has come into town especially for Alura’s birthday and she is in fact staying with Kara and Alura, but this evening she has gone out for dinner to catch up with some of her friends while she is in National City, leaving Kara and her daughter by themselves.

“Okay honey.” Kara says to her daughter after finishing washing up their plates from dinner, “What do you want to do now? Watch a movie?”

  
Alura looks at Kara innocently all the way from sitting on the couch in the living room.

  
“Can we call Lena?” Alura asks, sweetly.

Kara sighs and dries her hands with a cloth and then heads over to the living room area and takes a seat by her daughter’s side.

  
“Honey, we talked about this. We have to wait for Lena to call us. For Lena it is currently the start of Saturday and I know she has some meetings to attend. So we can’t just call her and interrupt her, as she probably can’t answer her phone anyway. We will just have to wait for her to call us.” Kara explains to her daughter.

Alura sighs.

  
“I don’t like this.” Alura huffs.

Kara pulls her daughter into her side for a hug.

  
“I know honey, I don’t like it either. But there really isn’t much we can do. But you are going to be 5 tomorrow. Are you excited for your birthday? And to go to the theme park?” Kara asks, trying to lighten the mood.

  
Alura looks at Kara, looking very sweet and innocent.

“Yes, I wish Lena would come with us though.” Alura admits.

“I know sweetie. But you are going to be with me, Alex, Winn, grandma & J’onn all day long! We are going to go to the theme park, go on a bunch of rides, eat a bunch of food which is really bad for us, and Lena can’t stop us from doing that!” Kara says with a big grin which elicits a smile from her daughter which Kara takes as a massive win. “Then once we are finished for the day we are going to head back home, head back here, and all get whatever take out you want for dinner and then have your birthday cake which Alex has specially had made for you. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“Yes, it does.” Alura nods, although Kara can tell that her daughter isn’t super excited. But for now, Kara just takes this for what it is, she knows Alura probably won’t be super happy until Lena is back in National City. Kara just hopes that Lena does find some time to speak to Alura tonight, and it isn’t too late, as Kara is well aware that as it is Friday night, she can’t tell Alura she has to go to bed without speaking to Lena as she has school tomorrow. As it’s Friday Kara knows her daughter will just plainly refuse to go to sleep without speaking to Lena, not matter the time, even if Kara tells her they still need to go to sleep early to be up early for the next day. Kara is pretty sure Alura’s response would be to say she’d rather speak to Lena tonight than go to the theme park tomorrow. Kara just really hopes that Lena finds some time to call Kara and Alura, and sooner rather than later.

Kara and Alura spend the next few hours after dinner cuddled up on the couch, both huddled under a blanket, watching a Disney movie of Alura’s choosing. Eliza has sent Kara a text a while ago just letting her know that she is going to stay over at her friends for the night instead of heading back home, but she will come back to Kara’s apartment at around 8AM, before they leave to go to the amusement park. It is now close to 9PM, and Kara can tell that Alura really needs to go to sleep. Kara knows that if Alura doesn’t go to bed soon she will be an absolute nightmare to get up in the morning. But at the same time Kara feels bad for her daughter because they haven’t heard anything from Lena yet. In fact, Kara knows that there may be the distinct possibility that Lena is far too caught up in her meetings right now to actually be able to call them. All Kara does know is that Lena has promised, without doubt, that she will speak to Alura on her birthday tomorrow, sometime in the evening, National City time.

Kara turns to her daughter who is resting her head on her shoulder, her eyes barely open as they watch the end of the movie.

  
“Alura, honey, I think you need to head to bed.” Kara suggests softly.

“No..” Alura sleepily protests.

“Come on baby, you can barely keep your eyes open as it is.” Kara says.

“Want… to stay… wake for Lena..” Alura mumbles, sleep clearly in her voice.

Kara just looks at her daughter lovingly and thinks for a moment.

  
“Okay, how about you get ready for bed, brush your teeth and put your pyjamas on. Then after that we can both lay in your bed for a while, and you don’t have to go to sleep just yet so we can maybe wait for Lena a bit longer. I can maybe read you something, or we can just talk, or just lay next to each other in silence.” Kara suggests, trying to negotiate with her daughter.

Kara’s honest hope is that Alura does agree and in the worst-case scenario Alura tries to stay awake for a while longer waiting for Lena to call; but Kara knows that no matter how hard her daughter tries, she will probably very soon fall asleep. Kara thinks at least this way Alura will be comfortable in her bed when she does fall asleep, instead of falling asleep on the couch next to Kara, with Kara probably having to wake her daughter up again to actually take her to bed.

  
Alura is silent for a few moments. Alura is quiet for so long that Kara looks back over at her daughter just to make sure that she actually hasn’t fallen asleep. But Kara just sees that Alura is deep in thought, thinking, even though she still looks very sleepy.

“Okay.” Alura nods.

Kara smiles at her daughter and then turns off the TV and carries her daughter to the bathroom and helps her brush her teeth and get ready for bed. After this, the two ladies head into Alura’s bedroom and Kara helps Alura change into her pyjamas and then tucks her into bed. Kara can tell that Alura is thankfully only a few minutes away from sleep, so Kara knows that she won’t have to stay with her long before her daughter does succumb to her slumber. Kara gets onto the bed and lays next to Alura, over the covers. Alura just snuggles up to Kara in response, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara turns to her daughter and brushes some hair out of her face.

“You can rest now honey.” Kara attempts.

“No.” Alura whines, sleepily. “Sing to me.”

  
Kara is slightly surprised by her daughter’s request. Kara hasn’t sung to Alura in a long while. In fact, the last time she actually sang to her daughter was when she was deathly ill in the DEO before Lena got involved, and even then Kara wasn’t sure if Alura was even awake or not at the time.

“Okay.” Kara nods, hoping that a soft melody will help drift Alura off to sleep.

  
Kara then begins to sing a Kryptonian lullaby that she remembers her mother, Alura, sang to her a few times when she was about Alura’s age, and maybe a bit older. The lullaby is about a child who feels lonely, but then finds out about all the people in his/her life that love him/her and care for him/her. The people express their love to the child and attempt to cheer the child up, but nothing works. However eventually the story ends with the mother and father of the child both singing a song to their child about how they both felt lonely sometimes when they were the same age as their son/daughter. After the parents finishing singing the song the child doesn’t feel alone anymore because he/she realises that if his/her parents felt the way they do, then it didn’t mean there was anything wrong with them. In fact, that revelation allowed the child to figuratively open his/her eyes and see all his friends and family around him who truly love him, and from that day on the child never felt lonely again.

Once Kara finishes singing the song about 5 minutes later, she looks over at Alura and sees that her eyes are closed and she has drifted off to sleep. Kara gives her daughter a smile and then moves to get up.

  
“No.” Alura moans.

Kara looks back over at her daughter and sees that Alura wasn’t asleep, just closing her eyes.

“Honey, you’re so tired. You need to sleep.” Kara says, softly and caringly.

  
“No… wait for Lena.” Alura says, barely keeping herself awake.

“Honey, Lena may not even have time to call us tonight. You could try and stay awake a lot longer only for her not to call, and then you’ll just be really tired tomorrow and in a bad mood for your birthday.” Kara explains.

Alura sighs.

“I want… to speak… to Lena….” Alura replies, sounding upset.

“I know you do sweetie.” Kara says as she places a kiss on Alura’s forehead, “But she did promise that she will speak to you tomorrow evening, no matter what, for your birthday.”

Alura sighs again.

  
“Okay.” Alura nods and closes her eyes.

  
Kara then moves to get up again as she smiles at her daughter, but her phone suddenly rings, causing Alura’s eyes to snap open. Kara grabs her phone and is relieved to see that it is in fact Lena calling her. Kara doesn’t know how Alura would have responded if she heard Kara’s phone ring, only to find out it wasn’t Lena calling.

Kara picks up the phone, it’s only an audio call.

  
“Hey Lee.” Kara smiles into the phone, even though Lena can’t see her.

“Hello darling. Did I phone too late? Is Alura already asleep?” Lena asks.

“She’s laying in her bed right next to me at the moment, she was literally just about to fall asleep. I’ll pass you over to her.” Kara says.

  
“Okay, thank you.” Lena replies.

Kara passes the phone to Alura. Alura takes the phone and holds it with her right hand to her right ear, her closest hand and ear to Kara. While Alura does this she is still laying down in her bed.

  
“Lena?” Alura asks, sleepily.

  
“Hello darling, you sound tired.” Lena replies.

  
“No… was waiting…. for you…” Alura replies with a yawn.

“Okay, well did you have a good day at school today?” Lena asks.

Lena and Alura talk for a few minutes about a few different things, all the while Alura’s sleepy state doesn’t improve. As Alura and Lena talk Kara just remains sitting up in the bed next to Alura, just watching on. Eventually after a few minutes however Kara notices that Alura is not responding to Lena anymore and has drifted off to sleep with the phone still held to her ear. Kara then carefully extracts the phone from her daughter’s grip, making sure not to wake her.

  
“She’s asleep.” Kara says down in phone in a very quiet voice as she carefully gets out of the bed.

“Okay.” Lena replies in a hushed tone.

Kara then quietly sneaks out of Alura’s room, turning off the lights and putting the door to.

  
“Okay, I’m out of her room now. How has your day been so far?” Kara asks her girlfriend.

  
Lena groans.

  
“Very busy. I had to move a bunch of meetings about, so yesterday and today were, and have been, extremely busy. In fact, I actually can only talk to you for a few more minutes. I’m making this call as Jess and I are being driven from one building from another, in between meetings.” Lena explains.

  
“Oh, that sounds awful. I hope you are still taking care of yourself Lee.” Kara says.

“I am darling, Jess is making sure of that. You don’t have to worry.” Lena replies.

  
“I will always worry Lee.” Kara says back.

Lena chuckles.

  
“So, are you all still going to the theme park tomorrow?” Lena asks.

  
“Yeah, we are getting there for the opening at 9 and then going to spend the day there. After we are all coming back here for Alura’s birthday cake, and then we’ll order whatever food Alura would like for dinner.” Kara informs her girlfriend.

  
“That sounds lovely. I really hope you all have a good time.” Lena says.

“Yeah, I hope so too. Alura really misses you.” Kara says.  
  


Kara hears Lena breathe in a hurtful breath. Lena is clearly upset still that Alura misses her.

“I’m sorry.” Lena says.

  
“Don’t be sorry Lee, really.” Kara says, reassuringly.

“Okay…… I…. shit… I have to go now…. But I’ll speak to you both tomorrow. It will be a lot sooner than this.” Lena says.

  
“Okay. Have a good rest of your day.” Kara says.

  
“Thank you. You both have fun tomorrow.” Lena replies.

“Yeah… bye.” Kara says, hesitating for a few seconds because Kara almost said those three little words automatically to Lena. Kara doesn’t want to say those words just yet, even though she knows they are true. Then at the same time Kara most definitely doesn’t want to say those words to Lena for the first time while on the phone, with them both thousands of miles away from each other. Kara wants to be with Lena in that moment. Kara wants to feel their first kiss after she says those words, and Lena hopefully says them back. Kara has never actually said those words to anyone she has dated before. All Kara knows is that she has heard that as soon as you say ‘I love you’ to a person you are dating, a kiss feels a lot different afterwards. The thought of it truly excites Kara.

“Bye darling. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” Lena says back.

“Bye.” Kara says again and then the call ends.

Kara sighs looking at her phone, missing Lena too, and then she decides to head to bed and get ready for the next day.

* * *

Kara wakes up on Saturday at 7AM and gets showered and dressed, letting Alura sleep in for as long as possible, as Kara knows that Alura had a late night the previous day. Kara then heads into the kitchen and pours Alura a bowl of her favourite cereal, which of course is the unhealthiest one of the selection they have. Kara finds it funny, she recently read that a study has shown that most cereals are even more unhealthy to eat for breakfast than a slice of pizza. Kara finds that very amusing as she has very frequently had pizza for breakfast, eating left overs from the night before. Although admittedly Kara has broken that habit (mostly), since giving birth to Alura five years to the day.

Once Kara has prepared Alura’s breakfast she heads into her daughter’s room. Kara makes her way to Alura’s bed and gently rocks her daughter awake.

  
“Alura, time to wake up. It’s your birthday!” Kara smiles.

Alura yawns, and then blinks her eyes a few times before she looks at her mother with a smile.

“Happy birthday sweetie.” Kara says with a big grin.

“Thank you, mommy.” Alura replies.

  
“I’ve made you a bowl of your favourite cereal in the kitchen. Why don’t we go eat that before you get washed?” Kara suggests.

  
“Can I open my presents?” Alura asks.

  
Kara chuckles, of course her daughter was going to ask about them first.

“Let’s get ready first. That way you won’t have to rush opening your presents as we have to leave in about 40 minutes.” Kara explains.

  
“Okay mommy.” Alura nods.

Kara then picks her daughter up from her bed, giving her a kiss on the head and carries her into the kitchen.

  
“I’m five.” Alura says as they walk towards the kitchen.

  
“Yes, you are. You are growing up soooo fast!” Kara replies with a smile, kissing her daughter again.

Alura smiles happily at her mother.

Kara and Alura then proceed to go about their morning routine just as Kara set it out to her daughter. Alura has her breakfast, and then gets washed and dressed, and then the two sit in the living room together, and Alura opens up all her presents from Kara. Of course, later when everyone is going to head back to Kara’s apartment for birthday cake and dinner, Alura will receive even more presents and then open them.   
  


“Thank you, mommy.” Alura says, happily, as she takes Kara in for a hug after opening her last present.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Kara smiles, hugging her daughter back.

After a few moments the mother and daughter part from their hug and Kara stands up.

  
“Okay honey, why don’t you take your presents into your room and go put on a coat while I clear away all this wrapping paper?” Kara suggests, “We are going to leave for the theme park as soon as grandma gets here.”

  
“Okay mommy.” Alura smiles widely, gathering her presents in her arms and quickly heading towards her room.

  
Kara then spends the next few minutes cleaning up the wrapping paper, putting it all in a trash bag that she has. As soon as Kara is finished, she hears a knock at the front door. It is just after 8 so Kara assumes that it’s Eliza.

Kara walks over to the door and is immediately met with a person who certainly isn’t Eliza. In fact, it’s one of the people that Kara least expected to see today, James.  
  
“James? What the hell are you doing here?” Kara frowns.

“Aren’t we still going to the amusement park for Alura’s birthday? You guys haven’t given me any information about it.” James says with a smile.

  
“We are, but you are NOT invited. I told you, and I’ll make it clear again, I want nothing to do with you until you apologise to both me and Lena for your behaviour.” Kara glares.

  
“I’m not going to apologise for something that is the truth.” James huffs.

Kara clenches her fists to her sides.

  
“Where is the Luthor anyway? I bet she isn’t even coming to the theme park. It’s far too ‘below her’.” James says.

  
“Lena is in fact away on a business trip for your information.” Kara huffs with anger.

“Of course, she is. She certainly wouldn’t be able to put aside her business intentions to attend Alura’s birthday.” James spits back.

  
Kara is literally just about to punch James right in his face when Eliza suddenly appears.

  
“Hello, what’s going on here?” Eliza asks, with a smile.

Kara takes a deep breath, calming her nerves.

  
“James was just leaving.” Kara huffs.

  
“Don’t be silly, no I wasn’t. I was just meeting you here to head to the theme park for Alura’s birthday.” James replies, mostly smiling at Eliza.

Kara is about to speak up again but Eliza places a hand on Kara’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

“James, it’s pretty clear Kara doesn’t want you here. And from what I have heard you have made some rather awful comments about poor Lena. So, I suggest you head on your way.” Eliza says, firmly with a very jarring smile.

  
James looks at Eliza with surprise. He clearly wasn’t expecting Eliza to tell him to leave. In fact, James most likely hoped that he would be able to manipulate Eliza’s caring nature to allow him to join them all at the theme park, despite Kara not wanting anything to do with him.

  
“But I..” James stammers.

“Excuse us James. We both need to get back to Alura.” Eliza smiles and then politely shuts the apartment door in James’ face. James is left with a completely shocked look as Eliza closes the door on him.

As soon as the door is closed Eliza turns to Kara with a concerned look on her face.

  
“Kara, are you alright?” Eliza asks her daughter.

  
“I uhh….. yeah….. I just…. I’m trying to not let him ruin today for me… for Alura’s sake.” Kara says, trying to get a hold of her anger.

  
Eliza gives her daughter a nod and then brings her in for a hug.

“I understand. But let’s think of other things. Where is the birthday girl anyway?” Eliza asks as they part from their hug.

  
“She is just in her room getting her coat and putting her presents away.” Kara explains.

“Okay.” Eliza nods.

A few moments later Alura comes running back into the room, clearly having heard Eliza.

  
“GRANDMA!!” Alura says, excitedly.

Eliza smiles and quickly walks over to her granddaughter and takes her in her arms for a big cuddle.

“Hello dear, happy birthday!” Eliza says, placing a kiss on her granddaughter’s forehead.

“Thank you.” Alura smiles happily.

* * *

Kara, Alura and Eliza arrive at the theme part at 8:45AM, just as they planned, Alex, Winn and J’onn are all waiting for them at the entrance to the amusement park.

“Happy birthday Alura!” Alex says, smiling at her niece.

  
Alura runs over to Alex and jumps into her arms.

“Auntie Alex!” Alura says, happily.

“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” Alex smiles as she places a kiss on the top of her niece’s head.

“Good. It’s my birthday!” Alura says, excitedly, as she wiggles in Alex’s arms.

  
Alex chuckles and puts Alura on the ground.

“Yes, it is.” Alex smirks.

  
Alura then says hello to Winn and J’onn while the group all queue up to get into the park, ready for it to open at 9AM. It isn’t that cold of a day in National City, so thankfully they don’t have to all bundle up in thick jackets, which obviously would have been difficult to squeeze onto a few of the rides with. Although, of course Kara and J’onn wouldn’t need thick jackets even if it were freezing cold.

Over the next 10 minutes the group slowly progress further and further to the front of the queue to the park’s entrance, eventually resulting in them making it inside the park 5 minutes before it opens. Obviously, technically people are allowed inside the park before it opens at 9AM, but the rides and the stores don’t officially start operation for the day until 9AM.

As soon as they are all in the park Alura eagerly grabs the little map of the theme park and squeals in excitement as she points to the ride she wants to go on first. Of course, the first ride Alura wants to go on is on the complete other end of the park to the entrance. As a result of this Kara, Winn, Alex and Alura all go running off to the ride while Eliza and J’onn promise they will meet them there once they get off, as they both intend to walk there at a normal pace. As soon as the four of them get to the ride they see that it has a 15-minute wait time already, so they quickly get into the queue. They luckily only have to wait 10 minutes before they are seated on the ride. The ride itself is a roller coaster, although there are not any loops in it or anything, so the only requirement is a bar across each person’s lap, rather than over their shoulders. Alura decides to sit next to Winn on the ride, much to Winn’s amusement, so this leaves the two sisters of Kara and Alex to sit next to each other, behind Alura and Winn. The ride soon starts and they all begin yelling and screaming with excitement.

Over the next few hours all of the friends and family enjoy several rides together. Alex and Kara both take Alura on all of the more ‘extreme’ (for a child) rides. Winn tried to keep up with the three ladies and go on all of the rides with them, but he soon got a bit queasy so he had to slow down a bit. J’onn for his part joins Alura, Kara and Alex on a few of the rides after Alura requested that he come on the rides with her. Of course, J’onn couldn’t say no to Alura with her innocent look. Then as for Eliza, she mostly remained on the ground, not partaking in many of the rides. The only rides that Eliza did partake in were the gentler ones that didn’t go to fast. The ones that were more of a musical experience as you rode through areas of the ride, rather than speeding through it in a roller coaster or a water ride.

Eventually at around 1PM the group decide to take a break for a while to get some lunch, of course all at completely exorbitant prices, as is the way with the prices of theme park food. Once the group find a table to eat at Winn and Kara both head off together in the direction of a hot dog stand, leaving Alex and Alura to sit together at the table. J’onn heads off to get himself and Alura a few slices of pizza at a pizza venue, then Eliza goes to get food for herself and Alex from a chicken burrito place.

“So, are you having fun so far?” Alex asks Alura with a smile.

Alura looks up at Alex with a big grin.

  
“Yes, the best time.” Alura smiles.

  
“Well, I’m glad.” Alex replies.

  
Alura then gets a sad expression on her face.

  
“I still wish Lena were here.” Alura informs her aunt.

Alex gives Alura a sympathetic look.

  
“I know sweetie. I’m sorry. But we can still have fun, even when she’s not here, right?” Alex suggests.

  
“Yeah.” Alura says, half-heartedly.

“Good. After this we can get some candy to eat and play some of the games to see if we can win any toys. Then when you are ready to leave you guys are going to head home and I’ll just go back to my apartment to pick up your birthday cake, and then I’ll join you all again. We can then light your birthday candles and you can make a birthday wish!” Alex explains.

  
“Really?” Alura asks, surprised.

  
“Of course, it’s your birthday after all.” Alex explains.

“Can I wish for anything?” Alura asks.

  
“Yes sweetie. You can wish for whatever you want, but you can’t tell anyone as otherwise it won’t come true.” Alex grins.

Alura smiles at Alex.

“Okay.” Alura nods, “After, can we open up my presents you got me?”

Alex breaks out into a hearty laugh.

“Of course you care more about the presents than spending time with me!” Alex says with a grin.

  
“No! I love you Alex!” Alura protests.

Alex smiles at her niece.

  
“Well, I’m glad. I love you too.” Alex says and places a kiss on Alura’s cheek.

A few minutes later the rest of the group return and everyone eats their food. After, to Alex’s word, they all take Alura to buy her some cotton candy and chocolate and some other sugary food. Alura is obviously very excited to get all this sugar. As Kara watches her daughter, she thinks that Lena might just have an aneurism if she were here to see all the candy they have gotten Alura.

After the friends and family have all got a bunch of sugary goodness, they head over to a few of the booths to play some games to win prizes. The friends play a bunch of different games. They start off with the traditional throwing rings on to glass bottles game, then they move onto throwing balls into holes game, with there being three coloured holes and then a bunch of uncoloured holes. The coloured holes mean you win a prize, and the size/quality of the prize depends on the rarity of the colour of the hole. This is the particular game that Alura is the best at, winning the largest stuffed toy that is almost bigger than her. As a result of this, and Kara and the friends not wanting to carry the large stuffed toy around all day, Kara quickly made sure she wasn’t seen so she could fly away and put the stuffed toy at home, before flying back. After these games the friends move onto the squirt gun race game which they let Alura win, and then they play the throwing game, where they have to knock over a bunch of stacked bottles. Alex plays the game first and gives it a few tries, but she ends up very annoyed, pretty sure that the bottles are glued down. As a result of this Kara decides to have a go, and she of course uses some of her super strength to throw the balls and knock the bottles down, much to the game runner’s shock. This amused Alex to no end.

After the group finish playing a bunch of games and losing even more money, they all go on a few more rides before they all decide to call it a day, with the sun slowly beginning to get low in the sky. Alura for her part puts up no protests when they suggest leaving as the young girl is very tired and could probably do with a nap before they get on with the rest of her birthday.

* * *

A few hours later Kara and the rest of her friends and family are quietly talking in the living room of Kara’s apartment. After they all left the amusement park, they all went their sperate ways to go back to their own places to pick up Alura’s gifts and get changed, and for Alex to pick up Alura’s cake. While this happened Kara, Alura and Eliza went back to Kara’s apartment, where Kara and Eliza put Alura down for a nap. About 40 minutes after that all of the friends started to arrive at Kara’s place, presents in hand. Once they all arrived, they all decided that they would just let Alura continue to sleep for a while before they woke her up to do her birthday cake, open more presents and then order food of Alura’s choosing for dinner. Kara is equally happy to let Alura sleep because she knows that at least this way it is likely that her daughter will stay awake long enough to actually be awake for when Lena makes her phone call to wish Alura happy birthday. Kara doesn’t want to think about what her daughter’s reaction would be if she missed Lena’s call and didn’t get to hear Lena wish her happy birthday on her actual birthday.

At around 5:45PM Kara decides to head into her daughter’s bedroom and wake her up from her nap. Kara then carries Alura into the kitchen where their friends and family are waiting with Alura’s cake lit. The group then proceed to sing Alura a happy birthday as Alura smiles widely at all of them. Once they finish Alura takes in a big breath and successfully blows out all of the candles after two attempts.

  
“Well done!” Eliza cheers.

  
Alura smiles, very widely.

  
“What did you wish for Alura?” Winn asks.

“I can’t say, or it won’t come true!” Alura quickly says back to Winn.

Winn chuckles.

  
“Fair enough.” Winn nods with a grin.

The group then all each have a piece of Alura’s cake to eat while they sit in the living room area together, chatting. As they do this Alura decides that for dinner she wants them order burgers, which obviously most of them saw coming. Kara orders the burgers, taking everyone’s order. Alura tells Kara to get an extra bacon double cheese burger. When Alura suggests this to Kara, Kara is very confused. But ultimately Kara decides not to question why her daughter wants to order an extra burger she likely won’t eat. The worst-case scenario is that Kara will just get an extra burger that she can end up eating, and all her friends and family can’t moan at her for doing so, as Alura would be the one who ordered it, not her.

The friends and family watch Alura unwrap all of her presents they have got her as they wait for their food to arrive, all having finished their cake. Alura unwraps each present, very happy about whatever she is given by each person. After Alura finishes unwrapping every present from each person she makes sure to get up and give them a big hug each, thanking them.

Just as Alura finishes unwrapping her presents and hugging everyone there is a knock at the door.

“Oh, that must be the food.” Alex smiles.

  
Alex then turns back to look at Kara, allowing her sister to go open her apartment door. Alex then notices that Kara has a surprised look on her face as she looks in the direction of the door.  
  
“What is it Kara?” Alex asks, confused.

“No, it’ can’t be.” Kara says as she quickly gets up and head over to the front door. Alex follows Kara closely, remember how Kara mentioned to her earlier in the day about the run in with James she and Eliza had earlier this morning.

  
Kara and Alex walk over to the door and Kara opens it, revealing not a delivery person, but a certain beautiful brunette woman with emerald green eyes, Lena.

  
“Oh Rao! Lena?” Kara says, shocked.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“Hey.” Lena grins.

“But how… how are you…” Kara begins, completely surprised.

“LENAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Alura yells, running towards the front door and pushing passed Kara and Alex, jumping into Lena’s arms.

“Hello darling.” Lena smiles with tears in her eyes, touched by Alura’s reaction to her presence.

“You’re here!” Alura says, happily cuddling Lena.

“Yes I am. Happy birthday darling.” Lena replies, kissing Alura on the top of the head.

Lena and Alura hug for a while, each hugging each other tightly. Meanwhile Alex and Kara both just look at Lena and Alura with looks of adoration. Eventually, just as Lena and Alura walk further into the apartment and Kara is about to close her door, the delivery driver arrives with their food. Kara thanks the man and gives him a tip with a big smile.

“Okay, our food is here.” Kara says, “Lena, I didn’t know you were coming, so I didn’t get you any. You can share some of mine.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Lena smiles back as she places Alura back on the ground.

“No! I got Lena an extra burger mommy!” Alura says with a big smile.

“What?” Kara asks confused, “But… how did you know…. did Lena tell you?”

“No, I didn’t.” Lena interjects, just as confused with the fact that Alura somehow knew she was coming and made sure to get her a burger.

  
“I wished for Lena to be here when I blew out my candles. Alex told me birthday wishes come true! So I knew she’d come.” Alura smiles.

  
Lena looks down at Alura so very lovingly, with so much affection on her face. Lena then crouches down and takes Alura in for yet another hug.

“I love you darling, you are so special.” Lena says with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too Lena.” Alura replies, happily.

Alura and Lena then part again.

“Lena, how are you here?” Kara asks.

Lena looks at Kara with a smile and takes her in for a quick kiss which causes Alex to groan.

“Over the last few days I literally made Jess pull her hair out by having her rearrange all my meetings so I would just have a very packed Friday and Saturday, with meetings going well into the evening. Then after I was on the phone with you yesterday, I had about 4 more different meetings and then I went straight to the airport, and I just got back to National City.” Lena explains.

“Wow Lena, you must be exhausted.” Kara says.

“I’m okay. I shut my eyes for a bit on the plane.” Lena replies.

“Okay, well, you are going to stay here tonight, okay?” Kara says, firmly.

“Of course, darling. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lena grins and pecks Kara on the lips again, causing another grumble from Alex.

For the remainder of the night the group all just continue to have fun together. They all enjoy their food, and then they all play some board games of Alura’s choosing while they watch some Disney movie on the TV in the background. Of course, throughout the night ever since Lena arrived Alura remains glued to Lena’s hip, sitting on her lap or making sure she sits right next to her all the time. Eventually however it gets late and J’onn leaves first, soon to be followed by Winn. Then after the two guys leave Alex follows who offers to let Eliza sleep at her apartment for the night, just so they can give Kara, Alura and Lena some alone time together.

Kara, Lena and Alura then all finish their days all cuddled together in Kara’s bed. Obviously Alura requested that as it is her birthday that she gets to sleep with Kara and Lena tonight, neither of the couple could refuse. However, this evening, unlike the last few times the three have slept in a bed together, Alura positions herself so she is lying beside Lena, with Lena in the middle instead of her. Kara and Lena don’t bother to question it as Alura just cuddles into Lena’s side happily.

The three ladies all talk for a while as they all hug each other. Eventually they all fall into a comfortable cuddle with Kara and Alura both resting their heads on Lena’s two shoulders and the mother and daughter holding hands over Lena’s chest. This evening it is not Alura that falls asleep first, it is Lena, who must truly be exhausted from her last few days, and making the trip back to National City just to be here for Alura’s birthday.

  
“Lena is asleep.” Kara says, softly.

“Okay. Night night mommy. Love you.” Alura replies in a whisper.

  
“Goodnight sweetie. I love you too.” Kara replies with a grin.

The mother and daughter then quickly join Lena in the land of slumber.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter early, you can support me here.](https://www.patreon.com/RStories)


	30. Sam's House

It is now a few days after Alura’s birthday and Lena’s surprise return. Since then, Kara, Lena and Alura have virtually seen each other every single day. The only days that they didn’t get to see each other were Wednesday and Thursday, and this was only due to Lena having really late nights working at L-Corp, so she didn’t get to go spend the evening with Kara and Alura. But other than the three ladies not seeing each other on those two days, everything has been amazing for them. Alura has been happier than ever. Since Lena returned and surprised them all, Alura can’t keep the smile off her face. Alura is just so happy that Lena got to actually see her on her birthday. Then at the same time, Kara is pretty happy too. Kara absolutely adores her girlfriend for so many reasons, she is smart, beautiful, caring, intelligent and has a certain sense of humour Kara loves, among so many other qualities brilliant qualities. Then also, Kara just loves how well Lena and Alura get on with each other, Kara thinks that the two have created such a strong bond. Frankly, when Kara first had Alura she never thought that Alura would have that strong a bond with anyone else, other than her. Of course Kara has all her family and friends who also have bonded with Alura, but none of them have that same bond that a mother and daughter have, including Alex. So, it makes Kara ever so happy to see Lena and Alura create this amazingly incredible bond that Kara hopes can continue to ignite into an everlasting flame, just like hers with Alura.

It is currently Friday and Lena is in the middle of yet another hectic day at L-Corp. Lena’s morning has been full of meetings, lab updates and just about everything in between. Usually Lena can break her day up easily by enjoying lunch with Kara, but today she has been unable to squeeze that into her tightly packed schedule. Then at the same time Lena and Kara have been having less lunches together now that they are basically spending almost every evening with one another, neither of the two women want to become that couple, that is attached by the hip and can’t do anything without each other present. This way Kara can spend her lunch catching up with her friends, who she is seeing less in the evenings now she is spending most of that time with Lena and Alura.

Currently it is 1PM and Lena isn’t actually working at L-Corp, she and Jess have taken a ride to a house for rent just outside of the city which is Sam’s first choice out of the properties she wants to live in, that Jess provided her with. As Sam doesn’t have the time to fly all the way out to National City just to take a tour of a few houses, she has asked Lena and Jess to both look at her top choice, just to make sure that there isn’t any major difference between the pictures and the house in person. Lena, being Lena, wanted to do all the works and have the house officially inspected, but both Sam and Jess told Lena she was being far to extra, so Lena backed down.

The property that Lena and Jess are visiting this afternoon is a lovely house with 3 bedrooms, and a nice sized yard at the back of the house with its own driveway and garage. The house is also in a very nice neighbourhood with almost no crime whatsoever, and then to top it off, the local school is one of the top-rated public schools in all of National City, and they are happy to accept Ruby in the middle of the year. Ruby for her part also loves the local school because it has some great sports programmes, including soccer, with a few alumni of the school having gone on to become professional athletes. Ruby only being a young teenager doesn’t actually know what she wants to do with her life after school, but she does know that she loves sports, particularly soccer, and so she just wants to pursue those interests, something Sam has always encouraged.

Lena and Jess arrive at the house at just after 1PM. The two women have planned to each have a very thorough look through the property to see if they can each spot anything wrong with it, that the pictures are hiding. Both of the women are well aware that Sam has utterly fallen in love with the property, so both Lena and Jess are hoping that they don’t find something wrong to shatter Sam’s dreams. Sam for her part did consider asking Alex to also check out the property to see what she thinks of it, but as the two are taking things slow and have only talked a few more times on the phone since their date, Sam decided that asking that of Alex would be a bit too much. But Sam is more than happy with Lena and Jess being her snoops to try and sniff out anything bad the property is hiding. Sam thinks she couldn’t have picked two more thorough and determined women. Sam actually thinks that that may be the reason that Lena and Jess work so well together, as both women are similar in that regard, despite having many differences elsewhere.

Lena and Jess split up as soon as they enter the property after greeting the owner. Both women had decided earlier that they would split up and both individual inspect the house and then meet up when they are done, to compare notes. As hopefully if Lena and Jess both look around the house for any issues on their own, they will be able to spot some that they wouldn’t if they were together, with the owner being by both of their sides, potentially guiding them away from any issues he is aware of. Once Lena and Jess split up Lena begins downstairs and Jess heads upstairs with the owner. Lena does find it amusing that the owner decided to go with Jess rather than her. Lena thinks that the owner probably decided to do that because he already knows who Lena is, and therefore thinks that he most likely won’t be able to guide her away from any issues the house may have. What Lena finds even more hilarious is if the owner thinks he is going to have it any easier with Jess, then he has got another thing coming.

Lena begins walking around downstairs, she inspects the living room and kitchen area first, which are open plan and joined with each other. Lena looks through all the drawers and flicks all the switches, just to make sure that everything is in order, and nothing is being hidden from them. Then once Lena is done with the living room/Kitchen area, she heads outside to the back yard. The yard is a reasonable size, probably about the same size as the area which the building of the house covers. The yard only has grass on it, with no plants or any trees, so it is rather plain. But that is not an issue at all, in fact it is a plus. This yard will allow Sam and Ruby to do whatever they want with it, whether they want to plant some trees or create an earth bed for some plants, or do a bunch of other things with the yard. The fact that it is plain just means that Sam can start off from a sort of blank canvas, instead of having to remove any existing features of the back yard.

Once Lena is satisfied that there is nothing wrong with the yard she walks back inside and goes about checking the other rooms downstairs. Lena checks the utilities room with the washer and dryer. In the utilities room Lena does notices that the dryer doesn’t work at all, but that shouldn’t be too much of an issue, Lena knows Sam, and knows that it is very likely she will want to replace all of the furniture inside with her own anyway. After Lena walks out of the utilities room she walks towards the front of the house, inspecting everything along the hallway before Lena then goes through the door to the garage. The garage itself can only fit a single car, which is fine because Sam is the only adult that is going to live in the house, and therefore her and Ruby will only have one car. The garage is however cluttered with a bunch of junk which currently makes it completely unusable to park a car inside, and Lena can see that it’s going to be a big job to clear it all out. Lena then checks the garage door, just to make sure it opens, and it doesn’t. Lena tries to take a look at the door to see if it’s something she can see any fix, but she can’t find anything with a quick inspection, so Lena just assumes that the mechanism is broken and it will need replacing.

After Lena is done with the garage she meets up with Jess at the bottom of the stairs and exchanges a silent nod with her before they swap places, with Jess now taking the downstairs and Lena heading upstairs. Upstairs Lena walks through the hallway and inspects each bedroom. The main bedroom is an en suite with a reasonably sized bathroom. The tiles in the bathroom look rather dingy and they could do with a good deep clean, but other than that there are no major issues. Lena then inspects the other two bedrooms and finds no issues with either of them, they are just regular sized rooms. Lena then moves further down the hallway and goes into the bathroom. The bathroom has a shower in the bathtub, a sink and a toilet, obviously being the bathroom that the two bedrooms without the en suite would share. In this specific bathroom Lena does notice that the tap is dripping a bit, she attempts to see if it hasn’t been turned off correctly, but it has, so that is an issue. Then Lena turns on the shower and straight away notices that it doesn’t spray the water out of all of the holes in the shower head. So due to these issues Lena makes a note in her head that this particular bathroom would need some work to make it fully functional to its true potential. Lena then finishes her tour of the upstairs by heading into the final room she hasn’t entered which is a sort of library/office. The room is slightly smaller than the bedrooms, but it does offer a small little balcony that looks onto the back yard of the house, which none of the other rooms offer. Inside the room there is also a large wooden bookcase, built into the wall, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, which looks magnificent. The bookcase could do with some varnish to give the wood back some of its shine, but other than that, there is nothing wrong with the room.

Lena makes her way back downstairs and meets up with Jess and the owner. Jess and Lena exchange knowing smiles with each other. The owner then clears his throat to get their attention.

“So, do you like the property?” The owner asks.

  
Lena turns to look at the owner.

“Do you mind if we just a few minutes alone together, we are going to discuss and then call our friend who is the one interested in the property.” Lena asks.

“Of course.” The owner nods awkwardly and then makes his way out the front door of the house.

  
As soon as the door closes, leaving Jess and Lena alone, Lena and Jess both turn their attentions back to one another.

  
“So, what did you think?” Lena asks.

“It is a nice property. I did notice a few issues however. The bathroom connected to the hallway upstairs has a dripping tap, and the study has a rather odd smell. Then as for down here, the dryer doesn’t work and the grass in the back yard is actually just mostly weeds, not real grass.” Jess says.

  
“Well, I didn’t notice the grass or the smell in the office, but I did notice that in that bathroom the shower doesn’t work as well as it should. Then as for down here, the garage door doesn’t open, but I’m not sure if the mechanism is broken or there is something clogged in the mechanism with all that junk in there.” Lena explains.

  
Jess gives Lena a nod in agreement.

“I think that despite this house having some issues, they are all fixable, and nothing too major. What about you?” Lena asks her assistant.

  
“I concur Miss Luthor. I think Miss Arias is already in love with this house and she would be more than happy to just fix these rather minor issues, either before or after she and her daughter move in.” Jess explains.

“When are you actually going to just call me Lena, and Sam, Sam?” Lena smirks.  
  
“When I no longer work for you.” Jess smiles.

  
Lena scoffs.

  
“Alright, let’s call Sam then.” Lena smiles.

Jess nods.

Lena calls Sam and puts her on a video call. Lena and Jess then show Sam around the house, using the phone while they explain the issues that they have both found. Sam for her part, just as Lena and Jess thought, doesn’t seem to be bothered by the issues. Once the women are finished with the tour, they return to the living room/kitchen area downstairs.

  
“So, Sam, what do you think?” Lena asks.

  
“I love it! I want to rent it!” Sam says with a big smile.

  
“Are you sure? You don’t want to look at any other houses?” Lena asks.

  
Sam’s face drops a bit.

“What, why? Do you not like the house? Is there something wrong with it that I’m missing?” Sam asks, worried.

“No, No, of course not. I actually very much like this home. I just want to make sure you are sure you want this house, as you haven’t had us even look at other ones.” Lena explains.

  
Sam nods, the worry disappearing from her face.

  
“I know, and thank you for considering that Lena, but I love this house, and I don’t want to go around shopping for potential even better homes, and then maybe not find one and then lose out on this one to someone else.” Sam explains.

“Okay. So, you want me to talk to the owner for you to agree to rent it?” Lena asks.

  
“Yes, I’m 100% sure.” Sam nods with a smile, “You don’t think there is anything wrong with the house, do you Jess?”

  
“No, Sam. I think other than the minor issues which can easily be rectified, this is a lovely home, and I think you and your daughter are going to be very happy here.” Jess smiles.

  
Lena huffs.

  
“How comes you call Sam, Sam now? While I am still Miss Luthor?” Lena smirks.

  
Jess turns to Lena with a grin.

  
“Because I was talking directly to Miss Arias, not you, and Miss Arias is not my boss. So, when I am talking to her, I refer to her by her first name.” Jess explains.

  
Sam chuckles on the phone while Lena just shakes her head.

  
“Okay, whatever. So, I’ll sign the paperwork for you Sam. You are 100% sure?” Lena asks once more, just making sure Sam is sure of this.  
  
“Yes, you are my proxy for this, so please sign the agreement for me. I am 1000% sure I want to do this.” Sam smiles.

  
“Alright then. I guess we’ll go and speak to the owner then.” Lena smiles.

“Okay. I have to get back to some work now. Let me know how it all goes once you are done with it.” Sam says.

  
“Alright Sam. I’ll speak to you later.” Lena smiles.

  
“Bye.” Sam replies.

  
“Bye Sam.” Jess smiles.

Lena then ends the call and turns to look at her assistant.

  
“Okay, let’s go speak to the owner.” Lena smiles and then heads towards the front door.

  
Jess follows Lena close behind.

“Do you still plan on attempting to purchase the property for Miss Arias, Miss Luthor?” Jess asks.

  
“Yes, I do. So let’s go see how much this is going to cost.” Lena smirks.

  
Lena and Jess then step outside and as soon as the owner spots them his face lights up again.

  
“Alright ladies, so has a decision been made on the house?” The owner asks.

  
“Yes.” Lena nods, “I’d like to make an offer to buy it.”

The owner frowns.

  
“Buy? I’m sorry, but you are mistaken. I am only renting this property. I have no intention of selling it.” The owner explains.

  
“I am aware that you have only put this offer up for rent, but I would like to buy it anyway. The house itself has a valuation of just under $900,000, give or take. So seeing as you do not want to actually sell this property, I’ll offer you $5 million, cash.” Lena says.

The owner’s eyes go wide in surprise.

  
“Five…. five million?????? As in five million dollars?” The owner asks, shocked.

  
“Yes.” Lena nods, her expression remaining neutral.

  
Jess also forces her expression to remain neutral, even though she is shocked by just how much Lena is willing to offer and overpay for the house. Jess just knows this really shows how much Lena cares about Sam, with how much she is willing to spend and do for her.

  
“I uhh… yes… deal.” The owner says, flabbergasted.

Lena breaks out into a wicked grin.

  
“Okay. That is excellent. How about you come back to L-Corp now and I can call my lawyers and you can call whoever you need to, and we can get this deal done right away?” Lena suggests.

  
“Yes, alright. Yes, that sounds…. Good.” The man says, clearly still shocked by the large nature of the offer.

Over the next few hours Lena, Jess and the owner of the property all make their way to L-Corp, and then get on with the business of finalising the deal for the home. Lena calls in one of her lawyers to draw up the agreement and the owner of the property calls his wife and his accountant. The signing of the agreement actually doesn’t take that long, despite the whole process from the owner agreeing, to Lena signing on the dotted line, taking just over 2 hours. The most time-consuming parts of the entire process were while Lena, Jess and the owner were waiting for the other people to join them, and then while they were waiting while Lena’s lawyer and the owner’s accountant draw up the contract for them both to sign. But after just over two hours, Lena does sign, and the property is hers. The former owner, his wife and his accountant are all happy with the deal and leave Lena’s office with smiles on their faces.

Once Lena and Jess are alone again, after Lena’s lawyer agreed to file all the necessary paper work to prepare for Lena to transfer the ownership of the property over to Sam, Lena turns to look at Jess.

  
“Jess, over the next few days could you arrange with Sam to have any furniture removed that she wants removed, and then have the house given a deep cleaning. Then at the same time please have some plumbers and electricians just do some checks on the home and fix the issues we both saw.” Lena says.

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess smiles.

“Oh, and Sam will probably want to have the house furnished before she actually gets here, so you can talk with her about that too. But please, continue to do this during work hours. I still don’t expect you do this in your free time.” Lena says.

“Yes, Miss Luthor. I will get right on that.” Jess smiles once more and then heads towards Lena’s office door before stopping and turning back to look at Lena. “This was a very nice thing you did today Miss Luthor. Miss Arias is very lucky to have a friend like you.”  
  
Before Lena can reply to the compliment that she honestly doesn’t know how to deal with, Jess leaves the room, leaving Lena alone in her office. After a moment Lena just smiles to herself and then remembers to put into motion the bonus which she is giving Jess for helping her and Sam to secure the property. Lena thinks that Jess very much acted like a real estate agent for Sam, so it is only fair she gets a sort of commission off the home. So, Lena makes sure to give Jess a bonus equivalent to 10% of the property’s price, thereby totalling $500,000.

* * *

At 5PM Lena is finishing up with her day at L-Corp, planning to meet up with Kara and Alura at her penthouse where the trio are going to spend the evening. Lena and Kara have been exclusively spending the nights that they are together at Kara’s apartment instead of Lena’s, and this is simply because neither of the two women want to disturb Alura’s week day routine when she has school the next day. Of course Alura does have her own room at Lena’s, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that Alura will get a good nights undisturbed sleep and be ready to go to school the next day. So due to this, Lena has been sleeping over at Kara and Alura’s. However, as tonight is a Friday, the couple have decided to spend the night at Lena’s, and even Alura requested it when she overheard her mother and Lena discussing it the other day.

Lena packs up her things in her office, putting away all the files she has had out on her desk, and then gets ready to leave. Lena already sent Jess home for the day about half an hour ago, rewarding her assistant for all the good work she has done over the last week, including working over the previous weekend, on the Saturday, while she joined Lena in Tokyo.

  
Lena walks out of her office and presses the button to the elevator and a few moments later the doors open and Lena is met with a very unpleasant surprise.

  
“Mother, what are you doing here?” Lena sneers.

  
“Can’t I just come back and visit my daughter? Do I need a reason?” Lillian smirks.

“You always have a reason, and I think I have made it clear you are not welcome.” Lena says back.

Lillian just shakes her head, stepping out of the elevator and allowing the doors to close behind her.

  
“Where is your assistant? And why do you have your things with you?” Lillian asks.

  
“I’m going home.” Lena replies.

  
“Lena, it is only 5PM, this is far too early for you to be heading home. If you continue to leave the office this early your employees and your competitors are going to think you are not cut out to run this company. After all, we all know CEOs don’t, and shouldn’t, leave until much later in the evening.” Lillian says.

Lena looks at her mother with disgust.

“See, I know that is rubbish, mother. As you are correct, a lot of CEOs do actually work themselves to the bones until late on into the night, and so have I in the past. But the funny thing is, what I have realised is the work I get done between now and later on in the evening when I would head home, is pretty mediocre. I am actually far more efficient as a CEO when I am in a good mood and have had a chance to rest and spend time with my friends. But if you don’t want to take my word for it, there are several scientific studies which agree with me, and discuss the idea of making sure you have time for yourself, as otherwise you will get burnt out and your work time will not be very efficient or effective.” Lena explains.

Lillian looks at Lena with disgust once more.

“How much of a disappointment you have become.” Lillian scoffs, “This is all because you want to play house with that Danvers woman and her daughter. You, a Luthor? Instead of doing your job of being a CEO you are acting like a house wife. I would have at least thought you wouldn’t degrade yourself and our gender so lowly as to fit into that stereotypical position.”

  
Lena feels the anger boiling up inside her.

  
“I am no house wife, but I don’t honestly expect you to understand! You have no knowledge of what friends and family are, that you actually care about. The only person you have ever claimed to truly care for is Lex. But that was never love mother, that was obsession. You were so obsessed with Lex you became what you are, ignoring everyone else in the world, shunning your husband and any potential friends you could have made. Then along the way, because you treated Lex as such of a golden child, you moulded him and manipulated him by isolating him from social interactions, from developing friendships, explaining that he needed to focus on his education and making the Luthor name proud. Then because of everything you did, how you raised him, you are one of the biggest reasons he became a murdering, psychopath with high tendencies of narcissism.” Lena spits out at her mother, with so much anger.

Lillian just shakes her head once more, Lena’s words seemingly not affecting her at all.

  
“You can have these little tantrums dear, but I am only looking out for what’s best for you and Luthor Corp. You want to stay as CEO, then fine, but you have to act like one. You can’t go around playing family, claiming a child as your own. You are no mother.” Lillian sneers.

Lena visibly flinches at those words.

  
“I am not the girl’s mother. I am not equipped to be that for her. But that doesn’t mean I still can’t be part of her life while I continue to date her mother. I honestly don’t know what the future holds for me, or for us. Maybe I do eventually become a mother to the child, maybe I don’t. Maybe things don’t work out and I go back to the way I was, all alone and everything. But one thing I do know with absolute certainty, is that when I spend time with them, I am happy. I haven’t actually been happy in a long time. I certainly wasn’t happy during my childhood, you made sure of that. So you can say whatever you like, try and cut me down like you always try to, but it won’t work. What I have with them, it is far greater and more powerful than any words you can ever spout at me.” Lena says, ending with a smile and then stepping into the elevator.

  
Lillian doesn’t say anything, she just stares at Lena. Lena then presses a button causing the elevator doors to close.

  
“Good evening mother. Next time you come to my office I will have security remove you.” Lena smiles as the doors close, leaving Lillian unable to respond.

As soon as the doors close and Lillian can’t see Lena anymore, Lena lets out a breath that she was holding, allowing all her emotions to escape. Lena tried not to show it to Lillian, but of course some of her words hurt, and some exposed fears and doubts about herself and everything, just as Lillian always does. But Lena knows she can’t allow Lillian’s words to hurt her and stop herself from being happy. All Lena knows is that Kara and Alura make her very happy, so spending the evening with them is just what she needs to make herself feel better.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter already, you can support me here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/48386654)


End file.
